Amour interdit
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Oliver aime Felicity et Felicity aime Oliver. Mais comment vivre cet amour au milieu de la haine que se voue leurs deux familles ? Leur amour sera-t-il assez fort pour survivre à tout ? Fiction basée sur une idée de Rosace76.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fiction basée sur une idée de Rosace76. Merci à toi pour cette idée géniale que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire, et pour ton investissement dans cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimé l'ambiance de cette fiction. Je posterai 2 fois par semaine comme à mon habitude, mais un peu plus si vous êtes motivés...**

 **Un immense merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide et sa présence de tous les jours. Sans toi je serai relativement perdue. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre pour leurs commentaires sur mon dernier os.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity observait cet homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il était plutôt pas mal, brun, les yeux noisette, un sourire à tomber, il pouvait effectivement être le genre d'homme que sa mère avait pu fréquenter, et par extension être son père. Elle porta à nouveau son attention sur le notaire qui venait de lui expliquer les dernières volontés de sa mère.

« Mademoiselle Smoak vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ? » Demanda Maître Adams d'un ton calme. Felicity revint à la réalité à son nom et hocha la tête.

« Ou…oui…j'ai entendu, je….c'est un peu soudain et je….dois...comment dire….je dois assimiler tout ça…c'est un choc. » Réussit-elle à dire difficilement, ses yeux se fixant sur le notaire et non sur cet homme à ses côtés. « Je vous écoute. » Dit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé. Le notaire plongea à nouveau les yeux sur les documents étalés devant ses yeux et reprit donc sa lecture.

« Très bien….donc Madame Smoak vous a laissé une somme plus que confortable pour démarrer votre vie, mais que vous ne pourrez toucher qu'à votre majorité soit 21 ans….et ensuite elle vous a laissé ça. » Le notaire lui tendit une enveloppe avec ce qu'elle imaginait une lettre de sa mère lui expliquant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Voilà…je n'ai plus rien d'autre à ajouter. »

Le notaire se leva et laissa Felicity avec sa lettre dans sa main et à ses côtés un homme qui se disait être son père. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur lui, seulement qu'ils s'étaient aimés passionnément et qu'elle avait été conçue avec amour. Son père était un homme marié et sa mère n'avait pas voulu briser une famille à vouloir qu'il vive avec elles, elle avait donc décidé de l'assumer seule. Seulement elle sentait que cette histoire était un peu plus complexe que ça.

Elle osa jeter un œil vers cet homme qui n'avait pas arrêté de la regarder et de la détailler. De temps à autre il avait soupiré ou légèrement rigolé mais elle avait toujours senti cela bienveillant et pas moqueur. Ses yeux atteignirent ceux de cet homme et elle put voir un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Je suis content d'enfin faire ta connaissance Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix douce à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. « Ta mère m'a souvent parlé de toi mais de te voir devant moi…c'est….je suis très heureux, malgré les circonstances. » Ajouta-t-il ne voulant pas paraître insensible aux yeux de sa fille.

« Je...sais pas quoi vous dire. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité. « Je savais que vous existiez…mais je ne savais pas qu'un jour on se verrait….et c'est très…perturbant et troublant. » Dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Elle en fit le tour et posa ses mains sur le dossier. « Pourquoi maintenant ? » Fut sa seule question.

« Ta mère n'est plus là Felicity….tu es seule et je crois que maintenant je peux enfin faire mon travail de père et m'occuper de toi pour être sûr que tu ne manques de rien. » Il se leva à son tour. « Je sais que tu dois te poser énormément de questions…et je répondrai à toutes…mais avant je pense que tu devrais lire cette lettre que ta mère t'a laissée. » Il jeta un œil vers le bureau où elle avait posé son enveloppe. « Connaissant ta mère…..elle a pensé à tout et je crois que tu auras bon nombre de réponses. »

Felicity réfléchit un instant, il n'avait pas tort. Sa mère était une organisatrice hors pair et pensait à tout dans les moindres détails, c'était une qualité dont elle avait hérité pensa-t-elle avec tristesse. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était rassurée d'avoir effectivement encore un parent qui se soucierait d'elle, mais tout ça était tellement soudain qu'elle avait besoin de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Sa vie venait de basculer deux fois en peu de temps et il fallait qu'elle ait le temps d'analyser tout ce que cela impliquait pour elle et pour la suite. En un peu moins d'une semaine elle venait de perdre sa mère qui avait été le centre de sa vie, et elle venait d'apprendre que son père voulait la prendre sous son aile.

« Ok….je vais lire cette lettre et je vous poserai ensuite toutes les questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas de réponses. » Elle saisit l'enveloppe, reprit place dans son fauteuil et commença sa lecture sous l'œil de son père. Cela lui fit bizarre de penser à lui de cette façon.

 **Mon bébé,**

 **Je sais que tu dois être perdue et que tu dois avoir des questions qui se bousculent. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé sans t'avoir au moins expliqué qui était ton père…mais à l'époque quand on a pris cette décision c'était pour le bien de tout le monde.**

 **On s'aimait énormément mais on ne pouvait pas être réunis, c'était injuste mais c'était comme ça. Tu as été la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de ma vie ma chérie, tu m'as poussée à me battre même quand tout semblait perdu et si j'ai tenu si longtemps face à la maladie c'est grâce à toi.**

 **Mais je ne suis plus là maintenant, et je ne veux pas que tu restes seule à Vegas, ton père va s'occuper de toi et j'espère que tu vas accepter de le suivre à Starling City. Tu seras heureuse là-bas, entourée et aimée de ta famille. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de changements en peu de temps….mais s'il te plaît Felicity suis le et fais lui confiance. C'est un homme bon qui a toujours veillé sur toi, même de loin.**

 **Je pourrais te raconter toute notre histoire, mais pour ça il me faudrait des pages et des pages. Ton père fera ça à la perfection et puis ça vous donnera une occasion de discuter et de partager une première chose tous les deux.**

 **Je t'aime ma fille chérie, soit heureuse et n'oublie pas de te battre pour ce que tu crois juste et ce que tu veux vraiment dans la vie, même si tout le monde te dit le contraire. Fais-toi confiance mon ange.**

 **Maman**

Felicity essuya ses yeux noyés de larmes. Elle fixa un moment cette dernière lettre de sa mère, les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait écrits. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers son père et y vit la même émotion qu'elle. Il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix serrée. « Que te raconte-t-elle ? » Felicity toussota afin de s'éclaircir la voix.

« Elle me demande de vous faire confiance et de vous suivre à Starling, elle ne veut pas que je reste seule ici. » Dit-elle sans oser vraiment le regarder ayant l'impression de s'imposer dans la vie de cet homme. Elle le vit sourire sincèrement.

« Je reconnais bien là ta mère. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre le regard perdu. « J'espère aussi que tu l'écouteras et que tu me laisseras t'aider dans cette épreuve….tu es ma fille et même si je n'ai jamais été présent….les choses sont différentes maintenant. »

Felicity l'écoutait en le regardant, il semblait ému d'évoquer sa mère et à cet instant elle comprit que Donna ne lui avait jamais enjolivé la situation, ils s'étaient réellement aimés et elle pensait même que sa mère l'avait aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Elle veut que vous me racontiez votre histoire. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Elle pense que cela peut être un bon départ pour nous deux. » Précisa Felicity timidement. Son père hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire qui fendit ses lèvres.

« Ta mère était vraiment exceptionnelle. » Souffla-t-il doucement. « Même d'où elle est, elle nous guide. » Ils se fixèrent avant qu'il ne se lève et qu'il entraîne Felicity en dehors de l'étude du notaire. Ils devaient parler et pour ça il fallait qu'ils soient au calme et seuls.

####

Felicity pénétra dans la maison plutôt cossue où jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours elle habitait avec sa mère. Elle posa ses clefs sur la console à côté de la porte et invita son père à poser ses affaires dans le vestiaire tout proche. Il s'exécuta et suivit sa fille qui l'entraînait en cuisine.

« Le stress m'a toujours ouvert l'appétit. » Dit-elle nerveusement en cherchant dans le frigo ce qu'elle pouvait préparer pour eux.

« Ah…c'est une chose que nous avons en commun. » Felicity se tourna lentement vers lui et eut un petit sourire, heureuse de cette petite chose.

« Une omelette et une salade vous iraient ? Désolé mais le frigo….. »

« C'est très bien Felicity. » La coupa-t-il. « Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Elle hocha la tête et lui tendit la salade afin qu'il s'en occupe. La préparation du repas se fit en silence chacun concentré sur ses tâches, se demandant comment tout allait se passer. À partir d'aujourd'hui leurs vies venaient de prendre un nouveau sens et il leur faudrait un moment d'adaptation.

Felicity s'occupa des œufs et une fois tout prêt ils se mirent à table et commencèrent leur repas en silence, se jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils avaient le même genre de geste ou de façon de prendre leurs couverts.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré ma mère ? » Demanda tout à coup Felicity brisant ainsi le silence dans la cuisine. Son père releva son visage vers elle et lui sourit se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« Au casino….j'étais à Vegas pour affaires. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait croisé le regard de Donna. « Ta mère était…un vrai rayon de soleil….elle est arrivée à un moment de ma vie où tout était compliqué…j'étais malheureux et avec son sourire et sa joie de vivre elle m'a rendu vie. »

Felicity écoutait attentivement cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas lui parler de sa mère. Elle n'avait rencontré personne qui puisse lui parler d'elle de cette façon. Donna n'avait plus de famille, ses parents étaient morts depuis bien longtemps Felicity ne les avait jamais connu et elle n'avait ni frères ni sœurs. Alors entendre un parfait inconnu lui parler avec autant d'adoration de sa mère lui mit du baume au cœur.

« Je l'ai invitée à boire un verre ce soir-là….et on a passé toute la nuit à parler de nos vies, de ce qu'on avait fait et de ce qu'on avait imaginé qu'elles soient un jour. » Il rigola tendrement en pensant à une phrase que Donna lui avait dite ce soir-là. « Elle m'avait dit que rien n'arrivait pas hasard dans la vie et que tous les gens qu'on rencontrait avaient toujours un but…..et notre but ça a été de t'avoir Felicity. » Dit-il tendrement en regardant sa fille.

« Elle me disait souvent ça aussi quand les choses étaient difficiles. » Répondit Felicity émue aux larmes de cette confession. « Tout à un but dans la vie ma chérie….quand tu souffres c'est parce qu'ensuite du bonheur t'attend…..et elle avait souvent raison. » Son père la fixa et saisit sa main posée sur la table.

« Je ne veux rien t'imposer Felicity je n'en ai pas le droit….mais tu as 19 ans, tu ne peux pas rester seule ici, dans cette ville. Je voudrais vraiment que tu acceptes de me suivre. »

« Et ensuite comment vous êtes-vous revus ? » Demanda Felicity évitant soigneusement de répondre à cette question pour l'instant.

« Je suis rentré à Starling et j'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie en rangeant Donna dans un coin de ma tête….mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. » Il éclata tendrement de rire et se redressa pour s'accouder à la table. « Au bout de quelques temps je suis reparti à Vegas…j'avais besoin de voir ta mère et de savoir si elle aussi était dans le même état que moi…je pensais à elle sans arrêt et je…..je crois que j'étais déjà fou amoureux d'elle. » Rigola-t-il nerveusement de se confier ainsi à sa fille.

« Je crois que ma mère vous a aimé à l'instant où elle vous a vu. » Lui dit Felicity le sentant ému. « En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a fait entendre à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait de vous. »

« À partir de ce moment-là, on a vécu une jolie histoire. Je faisais le déplacement le plus souvent possible et quand j'étais en voyage ailleurs je repassais toujours par ici et je restais quelques jours…..j'avais du mal à me passer d'elle. »

« Mais vous étiez marié. » Felicity mit le doigt sur le problème de cette histoire et vit son père hocher la tête tristement. Il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à tout lui expliquer.

« J'étais très amoureux de ma femme quand on s'est mariés et on a été heureux pendant très longtemps et puis elle a fait une grave dépression….elle avait du mal à tomber enceinte et c'était devenu son obsession…plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux…et puis on a fini par y arriver et elle a perdu le bébé….à partir de là elle s'est enfoncée dans une dépression….même l'arrivée de notre fils n'a rien changé. »

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à entendre qu'elle avait un frère plus âgé qu'elle, sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

« J'ai un frère ? » Demanda-t-elle voulant en savoir plus. Son cœur se réchauffa à l'idée d'avoir un grand frère, c'était quelque chose dont elle avait souvent rêvé.

« Oui…il m'a aidé à surmonter cette période et ensuite j'ai rencontré ta mère. » Expliqua son père avec un sourire sincère. Il comprit sa question silencieuse rien qu'à son regard. « Je ne voulais pas que ta mère t'en parle….je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'aimais moins que lui parce que je n'habitais pas avec vous…..je t'aimais tout autant même de loin. » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

« Vous n'avez pas quitté votre femme à cause de sa dépression ? » Il hocha la tête. « Vous aviez peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? » Felicity comprit vite la décision difficile que ses parents avaient dû prendre. Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas, certes elle avait grandi sans père mais elle avait été élevée avec amour par sa mère et n'avait manqué de rien.

« Oui…ça été la décision la pire que j'ai dû prendre. » Dit-il d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. « J'ai aidé ta mère durant toute sa grossesse, j'ai même assisté à ta naissance…..mais c'était trop dur de vous laisser à chaque fois…tu grandissais et toi aussi tu….enfin c'était dur….et ta mère a eu le courage un jour de me rendre ma liberté….elle savait que je ne quitterais jamais ma femme et elle ne voulait plus qu'on souffre….et surtout elle pensait à toi….elle voulait que tu puisses vivre heureuse et avec moi faisant des aller-retour...elle ne voulait pas te mentir….alors on s'est séparés. »

Felicity était sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit que son père avait fait partie de sa vie les premiers temps. Elle voyait dans son regard toute la douleur que cela lui avait infligée.

« J'ai pris régulièrement de tes nouvelles, j'ai acheté cette maison à ta mère afin qu'elle t'élève dans un bon quartier, j'ai financé votre vie et tes études…..j'avais l'impression d'être utile même si je n'étais pas là….. »

« Et votre femme n'a jamais rien su ? » Osa demander Felicity au bout d'un moment. Elle vit son père se tendre à cette question et changer d'attitude.

« Si….et ça l'a complétement transformée du jour au lendemain….elle est redevenue cette femme que j'avais rencontré et on a essayé de reprendre une vie de couple normale pour notre fils. » Avoua-t-il difficilement, ne voulant pas la blesser. « Mais plus rien n'était comme avant alors on est juste devenus amis…..on se concentrait sur notre fils c'était le plus important…..jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse assassiner. »

« Oh je….je suis désolée. » Dit Felicity comprenant que cette période avait dû être difficile pour lui. « Mais pourquoi ne pas être revenu après ? Vous n'aviez plus rien qui vous retenait. » Il reçut cette question comme un gifle, elle n'avait pas tort.

« À la mort de sa mère….ton frère a mal tourné….il sortait beaucoup malgré son jeune âge et buvait aussi beaucoup…je ne pouvais pas imposer cette vie à ta mère ni à toi….vous aviez une vie équilibrée et tranquille, je n'allais pas venir et tout chambouler….et puis mon fils n'aurait pas compris….je suis désolé mais à l'époque il avait plus besoin de moi que toi. »

Cet aveu pinça le cœur de Felicity mais son père était honnête et sans faux semblants. C'était une qualité qu'elle appréciait chez les gens la franchise, et à ce qu'elle découvrait de son père depuis quelques heures sa mère ne lui avait pas menti. C'était un homme droit, honnête et franc.

« Il…il est au courant de mon existence ? »

« Oui….depuis la mort de Donna….j'ai dû lui raconter ton histoire et comme j'espère que tu vas accepter de me suivre je ne voulais pas le mettre au pied du mur à ton arrivée. »

« Et alors... » Son père fit une grimace qui malgré les circonstances la fit sourire. « Je vois…..il n'est pas forcément heureux. » Résuma Felicity.

« Disons qu'il s'habituera….et quand il te connaîtra il ne pourra que t'aimer. » La rassura son père. « C'est un garçon intelligent avec la tête sur les épaules…..vous allez bien vous entendre…j'en suis certain. »

Le silence fut légion durant un bon moment dans la cuisine, Felicity découvrant une grande partie de son histoire, et son père espérant l'avoir convaincue de le suivre. Il savait qu'il pouvait l'obliger à le suivre, elle n'était pas majeure, mais il préférait largement qu'elle prenne la décision seule. Mais il avait confiance, Donna avait parfaitement bien élevé leur fille et il savait que c'était une fille intelligente.

« Et si je vous suis…..les gens…enfin je veux dire…qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes et…. » Soudain Felicity paniqua, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce que pourrait être sa vie ailleurs qu'à Las Vegas, elle ne voulait pas être la bête curieuse de toute une ville où d'un quartier.

« Calme toi Felicity….on se moque de tout ça….tu es ma fille et peu importe qui osera te toucher, il aura à faire à moi. Je te promets de te protéger de tout et de tout le monde….c'est la promesse que j'ai faite à ta mère avant qu'elle ne meurt. » Dit-il difficilement en repensant à Donna allongée sur son lit, elle avait changé à cause de sa maladie mais son cœur, lui, l'avait vue comme la première fois quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle.

« Très bien…j'accepte de vous suivre. » Répondit-elle simplement au bout d'un moment. Elle vit son père se redresser sur sa chaise, surpris.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir sa réponse si vite.

« Il y a encore une semaine je pensais être seule au monde…je n'avais pas imaginé retrouver mon père, même si je savais que vous étiez quelque part. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme malgré sa nervosité évidente. « Je ne peux pas renoncer à une famille qui veut de moi…..c'était ce que maman voulait pour moi….alors je lui fais confiance. »

####

Felicity posait son regard un peu partout dans ce jet. Elle avait déjà pris l'avion mais jamais un jet privé, c'était une première. Elle prit place où son père lui indiqua et se détendit peu à peu, ils avaient fait encore un peu plus connaissance au cours des quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés à préparer son départ de Las Vegas.

Elle avait mis en vente la maison où elle avait grandi, donné la plupart des affaires de sa mère à des associations caritatives. Elle n'avait gardé que les photos et quelques objets que sa mère aimait beaucoup. Elle avait ensuite préparé ses affaires et fait expédier le tout à Starling, chez son père.

Elle avait été heureuse de ne pas faire ça seule. Même si elle était forte et qu'elle se savait capable de régler toutes ces choses, le faire avec son père avait adouci sa douleur et sa peine. Ils avaient encore partagé beaucoup d'anecdotes et d'histoires et Felicity réalisa que sa mère avait eu raison de ne rien lui raconter sur leur histoire. Elle n'avait eu aucun a priori sur lui et profitait pleinement de le découvrir.

Ils avaient également discuté de son avenir, Felicity lui avait appris qu'elle avait l'intention de faire le MIT et donc de partir pour Boston. Son père avait semblé fier d'elle mais lui avait confié qu'il aurait préféré la garder un peu auprès de lui, il venait juste de la retrouver et même si ça paressait égoïste il assumait ses paroles.

Felicity n'avait rien dit sur l'instant, mais après réflexion, elle non plus ne voulait pas quitter son père si vite après l'avoir enfin auprès d'elle. Elle avait donc décidé de reculer d'une année son entrée au MIT et de faire une année à l'université de Starling. Son père avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec bonheur.

Le vol ne dura pas longtemps et ils furent à Starling en moins de deux heures. Une voiture les attendait déjà et Felicity fut encore une fois surprise de tout ce luxe. Son père lui avait raconté qu'il avait réussi dans les affaires et qu'il pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait regardé avec tendresse quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait rien d'extraordinaire à part une famille, mais il lui avait quand même répondu que c'était sa vie maintenant et qu'elle devrait s'habituer à ce genre de choses.

« Tu es stressée ? » Felicity hocha la tête en regardant défiler le paysage. La voiture la conduisait vers une nouvelle vie et une nouvelle maison, et bien que son père ait tenté de la rassurer à maintes reprises elle était anxieuse de rencontrer son frère qui n'était pas forcément ravi de son arrivée. « Il va être content de te voir…j'en suis certain. »

« Ouais…. » Répondit-elle peu convaincue. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que la voiture emprunta une voie privée et au loin se dessina une magnifique maison qu'elle qualifierait de château. Son père la regarda admirer ce qui serait sa nouvelle maison pour les prochaines années.

« Bienvenue à la « Villa Merlyn ». » Dit-il d'une voix à la fois douce et remplit de fierté.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor et qui j'espère vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...la suite est prête et ne demande qu'à être publiée...cette fiction fera normalement 22 chapitres, ce qui veut dire que nous allons passer le reste de l'été ensemble...**

 **A bientôt...et si vous voulez la suite rapidement à vos claviers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis très heureuse de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos commentaires, vos suivi et vos mis en favoris. Merci à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP ainsi qu'aux guests.**

 **Jess : Merci, la suite tout de suite.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire ainsi que pour ceux que tu as déposé sur mes os. Contente que ce début te plaise...la suite tout de suite. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci et contente que ce début t'ai plu. Et oui c'est rare de voir Felicity dans la famille Merlyn, et tu verras que cela aura son importance.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et aussi pour ceux que tu as laissé sur mes autres histoires. Je suis contente de voir que mon style et mon univers te plaisent et pour répondre à ta question, effectivement c'est énormément de travail et d'investissement. C'est pour cette raison que les reviews sont si importantes, c'est une source de motivation incroyable de constater que nos histoires plaisent.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Effectivement c'est une première, contente que ce début t'ai plu, et merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre. **

**Angy : Contente que ce début t'ai plu. Effectivement les circonstances sont tristes mais dans son malheur Felicity a une nouvelle famille. La suite tout de suite.**

 **Nina : Merci pour tes compliments, et au moins en rentrant tu auras beaucoup de chapitres à lire. Bonnes vacances.**

 **Aurorelacroix : Merci et oui.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup et la suite c'est tout de suite.**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore et toujours merci à Shinobu24 pour son aide et son soutien. Je t'embrasse fort, ma complice.**

 **Pour rappel cette histoire est née sous l'impulsion de Rosace76.**

* * *

Felicity se pencha un peu plus pour apercevoir cette immense demeure et fut sans voix, c'était somptueux et très impressionnant. Le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et elle descendit en premier suivit de Malcolm. Il la regardait balayer ses yeux d'un endroit à un autre de la villa, il avait eu le même genre de réaction la première fois qu'il l'avait visitée.

Il passa une main dans son dos et l'invita à le suivre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et ils montèrent les trois marches de l'entrée. Quand elle pénétra dans la maison Felicity fut encore plus estomaquée. Devant elle s'étalait un escalier monumental en marbre qui menait à deux étages d'après ce qu'elle voyait. L'entrée semblait aussi grande que sa maison et subitement elle se dit qu'elle mettrait des semaines à se repérer dans ces dédales de couloirs et de portes qu'elle imaginait partout.

Malcolm la débarrassa de ses affaires et la conduisit vers l'immense salon qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Cette pièce était immense, Felicity n'avait jamais eu le compas dans l'œil mais à vu de nez, elle devait mesurer...…elle ne savait pas mais elle était impressionnée.

« Ainsi voici donc ma petite sœur » Dit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna soudainement et tomba sur un jeune homme brun comme son père, avec des yeux rieurs et un air taquin sur le visage. Malgré son ton assez sec, elle l'aimait bien. C'était sa première impression en tout cas.

« Tommy...je te présente Felicity. » Dit Malcolm sa voix rempli de fierté non dissimulée. « Felicity...voici ton frère Thomas. » Ce dernier s'approcha d'un air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta face à elle et l'observa un instant. Elle aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise mais elle sentait surtout que chez lui c'était sa façon de faire.

« Demi-frère. » Précisa-t-il en la fixant toujours. « Tu sais…on a pas la même mère. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oui je sais. » Répondit Felicity aussi simplement que lui. « Contente de faire ta connaissance. » Elle lui fit un sourire et le vit pencher la tête sur le côté toujours en la fixant avec un demi-sourire. « Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je cherche la ressemblance. » Répondit-il en la détaillant toujours. Cette réflexion la mit mal à l'aise, jusqu'à présent elle pensait qu'il cherchait juste à la déstabiliser un peu, mais à cet instant il voulait la blesser.

« Tommy ça suffit ! » Malcolm prit la parole d'une voix forte qui n'invitait pas à la discussion. « Je sais que tout ça c'est un peu difficile pour toi…mais j'aimerais bien que tu comprennes que pour Felicity c'est loin d'être facile….c'est elle qui arrive en terre inconnue….tu devrais être un peu plus poli et sympathique. »

Tommy porta son regard sur son père et Felicity put le voir se transformer en regard noir. Il en voulait à leur père, ce n'était pas forcément elle qui le dérangeait, c'était surtout la trahison qu'elle représentait dans le mariage de ses parents. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et Tommy la fixa à nouveau.

« Bienvenue chez les Merlyn. » Lui dit-il avec un faux sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle simplement sachant parfaitement que son « bienvenu » n'était pas des plus sincères. Une sonnerie de téléphone brisa le moment et Tommy s'excusa.

« C'est Laurel…désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à l'installation de la nouvelle venue. » Dit-il presque moqueur à son père en sortant du salon. Malcolm souffla et s'approcha de Felicity.

« Ça va ? Je sais qu'il est dur mais il changera tu verras. » Elle hocha la tête voulant se convaincre, généralement elle avait toujours la bonne impression sur les gens et cette fois n'était pas différente des autres. Tommy était blessé il suffisait juste qu'elle lui parle et elle était convaincue que les choses s'arrangeraient. Seulement pour ça il fallait qu'il le veuille aussi.

####

Voilà quelques jours que Felicity était à Starling, elle avait reçu ses affaires de Vegas et passait ses journées à s'installer dans son immense chambre. Quand son père lui avait montré ses appartements comme il les avait appelés, elle était restée surprise du nombre de pièces qui lui étaient dédiées. Elle avait deux dressings, une salle de bains énorme et une chambre qui devait faire 4 ou 5 fois celle qu'elle avait avant.

Elle se sentait déjà un peu plus à l'aise dans cet endroit avec ses affaires posées un peu partout. Cela mettait de la vie et elle devait admettre que cette maison en manquait cruellement. Tout n'était que silence, son père travaillait toute la journée et ne rentrait que tard le soir, et elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu Tommy. Elle essayait de penser qu'il ne l'évitait pas, mais sa raison lui soufflait que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

Elle finissait de déballer le dernier carton de ses vêtements quand elle s'aperçut que cela prenait à peine la moitié du premier dressing.

« Il va falloir faire du shopping pour remplir toute cette place vide. » Felicity se retourna surprise de ne pas être seule. Elle tomba sur une brune qui lui souriait sincèrement.

« Je suis Laurel. » Dit-elle en s'approchant. « La petite amie de Tommy….bonjour. Tu t'en sors ? »

« Bonjour…oui ça va…mais oui j'ai de la place si je décide de dévaliser les boutiques. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Je suis contente de te connaître. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Laurel sincère. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Oh j'imagine bien. La pauvre fille qui est recueilli par son père qui ne s'est jamais occupé d'elle. » Dit-elle d'une façon détachée. Laurel la fixa en rigolant légèrement.

« Je suis désolée pour ta mère. » Felicity lui fit un triste sourire et essaya de s'occuper un peu. « Mais Tommy ne m'a dit que du bien de toi. » Précisa Laurel figeant Felicity sur place.

« Ça m'étonnerait…il m'a vu en tout deux minutes et à part me détailler il ne me connaît pas. Il ne m'a posé aucune question sur ma vie….on se croise à peine pour les repas et c'est toujours rapide. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te raconter. »

Laurel s'approcha un peu d'elle, elle savait que Tommy n'avait pas été sympa la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, et les autres fois non plus. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec elle et que son père avait raison, c'était elle qui changeait de vie et d'environnement.

Et puis ses oreilles avaient un peu traîné dans les couloirs et tous les employés parlaient de la fille de « Monsieur » en bien, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur elle. Quand on sait que la plupart du temps c'était ces gens qui renseignaient la presse sur leur malheur c'était qu'elle devait vraiment être différente. Il avait alors décidé de lui laisser une chance. Seulement il n'osait pas aller la voir après son accueil, persuadé qu'elle l'enverrait balader.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis là….mais il regrette la façon dont il t'a traité ce jour-là….et malgré que ce soit un grand garçon il n'ose pas venir te voir pour s'excuser….il a peur que tu l'envoies balader. » Dit Laurel sur un ton un peu plus bas en rigolant. Felicity haussa un sourcil surprise. « Tu verras…c'est un grand enfant….mais c'est un garçon attachant. »

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire et passèrent sur un autre sujet. Laurel lui parla de sa vie et de son histoire avec Tommy, ils étaient ensembles depuis quelques années maintenant. Ils avaient eu du mal à se trouver et à se laisser une chance, Laurel sortant d'une histoire difficile avec un garçon qui l'avait faite énormément souffrir.

« Merci Laurel d'être venue me voir….je ne connais encore personne et je….ça fait du bien d'avoir une fille à qui parler. » Dit-elle nerveusement. « Et en ce qui concerne mon « demi-frère »…je vais aller le voir et le rassurer…je ne le déteste pas….du moins pas encore. » Elles rigolèrent et Laurel prit congés lui promettant de faire un peu de shopping pour remplir une partie de ce dressing.

Felicity cherchait désespérément à rejoindre la chambre de Tommy, mais comme elle s'y était attendue dès les premières minutes dans cette maison, elle s'était perdue. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sur son sens de l'orientation qui n'était vraiment pas au point. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de recherches actives qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée d'étage. Elle monta donc au second et trouva rapidement la porte des appartements de Tommy.

Elle frappa et entendit vaguement une voix au loin lui répondre d'entrer. Elle poussa la porte et avança d'un pas avant de la refermer. Cet endroit était aussi grand que sa chambre et décoré de façon très masculine, mais Felicity s'y sentait plutôt bien. Elle posa ses yeux un peu partout avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée de son frère.

« Oh…c'est toi. » Dit-il surprit de la trouver dans sa chambre.

« Oui c'est moi….Laurel est passée me voir. » Commença Felicity en regardant sa réaction. Elle retint un rire nerveux à le voir grimacer. Il passa une main nerveusement dans sa nuque et remercia silencieusement Laurel.

« Écoute….je suis désolé de ma façon de t'avoir accueilli. » Dit-il d'une traite. « J'étais en colère contre notre père et toi…..tu as juste été le moyen de lui faire du mal…je suis sincèrement désolé si je t'ai blessé. »

Felicity n'en espérait pas autant en venant le voir, elle avait pensé lui parler et lui tirer les vers du nez pour lui arracher au moins un « je suis désolé ».

« Je n'ai pas été blessée…juste déçue. » Avoua-t-elle en le fixant. « Je sais que mon existence est difficile à avaler pour toi, j'en suis parfaitement consciente mais on pourrait au moins essayer d'être poli et courtois l'un envers l'autre. »

« Non…..je veux vraiment te connaître….on est frère et sœur….et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire. Cela rassura Felicity et elle prit place dans un fauteuil sur l'invitation de Tommy. « Aller...raconte-moi tout. »

####

« Queen tu es en retard ! » Oliver leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son chef. Il se dépêcha de poser ses affaires et d'enfiler son tablier pour prendre son service.

« Désolé mais ma voiture refusait de démarrer et j'ai dû venir en transport. » S'excusa-t-il même s'il savait que cela ne changerait rien à la prochaine réflexion qu'il attendait.

« Je me fou de savoir pourquoi tu es à la bourre….tu as dix minutes de retard ! Tu feras dix minutes de plus ce soir ! » Oliver hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais intérieurement il bouillonnait. Cet homme prenait un malin plaisir à le réprimander uniquement parce qu'il s'appelait « Queen » et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il ne loupait aucune occasion.

Il soupira et passa de derrière les cuisines, à la caisse. Il détestait ce boulot et détestait encore plus être sur le devant. Au début quand il avait commencé à travailler ici, les gens préféraient faire la queue à sa caisse et passer dix minutes de plus pour avoir le plaisir de voir Oliver Queen leur servir leur plateau de hamburgers. Il avait dû ravaler son ego et sa fierté plus d'une fois aux remarques pas toujours sympa et déplacées qu'il avait pu recevoir.

Ses parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix, il devait travailler comme le commun des mortels afin de comprendre que la vie n'était pas que sorties, alcool et filles faciles. Tous les jours les gens normaux se levaient et allaient travailler afin de gagner leur vie. Et même si au début il avait eu du mal, il devait quand même avouer que cela lui avait remis les idées en place et les pieds sur terre. Il avait compris le message.

Il avait tenté de négocier avec ses parents sur l'utilité de continuer ce travail, mais ils étaient restés inflexibles. Il devait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils jugent qu'il pourrait enfin intégrer la société familiale et y faire ses armes. Il avait protesté et fulminé mais sous la menace d'être totalement privé de tout ce qui faisait sa vie, il avait fini par céder et même s'il détestait ce boulot, ses relations avec ses parents s'étaient considérablement améliorés.

Fini les cris et les scandales à répétitions dans la presse, les lendemains de fête un peu difficiles avec une gueule de bois, ou de se réveiller avec une parfaite inconnue à ses côtés. Ce temps-là était loin pour lui et pourtant cela faisait à peine une année qu'il travaillait ici. Mais il se sentait mieux dans sa vie et dans sa tête.

Il prit place derrière sa caisse, les clients se succédèrent ainsi que les plateaux et les différentes commandes. L'heure de pointe était passée depuis un bon moment et était maintenant venu le temps de faire le tour de la salle afin de ranger ce que les clients avaient du mal à mettre à la poubelle, de nettoyer les tables et de nettoyer le sol. Il était tellement prit dans sa tâche qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une jeune femme attendait patiemment à la caisse.

« Serait-il possible d'être servi ? » Demanda-t-elle le sortant de sa concentration. Il releva la tête vers cette voix un peu trop haut perchée et légèrement en colère. Mais ce qui le frappa fut ces deux prunelles bleues qui l'envoûtèrent à l'instant où il plongea dedans. Il resta un instant sous le choc sans savoir quoi dire. « Oliver n'est pas habilité à me donner un hamburger ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en lisant son prénom sur son badge.

« Si…si bien sûr…je…on y va. » Dit-il maladroitement montrant le chemin de la caisse à la jeune femme. « Je vous écoute. » Il plongea à nouveau dans ces yeux cachés sous une monture épaisse de lunettes, et pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi jolis yeux en colère. La jeune femme passa sa commande et fut servi en peu de temps au vu du peu de clients présents à cette heure-ci.

Felicity prit son plateau et chercha une place un peu à l'écart. Elle avait pour projet de travailler en mangeant et ne voulait pas être dérangée par le bruit ou le passage constant des clients du fast-food. Elle mangea en silence et apprécia cette première sortie seule.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y a quelques semaines, elle n'était jamais seule pour aller en ville. Elle soupçonnait son père d'avoir donné des consignes à Tommy et Laurel afin de ne pas la laisser seule. Elle devait admettre que même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment c'était aussi exaspérant. Elle avait un caractère de solitaire et n'avait pas toujours envie de faire la conversation.

Son regard tomba sur le jeune homme qui l'avait servi un peu plus tôt, elle l'observa un moment et s'en voulut de la façon dont elle avait agi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traiter les gens de cette façon, mais elle mourait de faim et quand elle était comme ça, un rien l'agaçait. Et le voir ne pas s'occuper d'elle l'avait exaspérée.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait aussi et se sentit rougir comme une adolescente. Elle répondit à son sourire et détourna l'attention aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en sortant son ordinateur histoire de se donner une contenance. Elle le mit face à elle mais continuait à jeter des coups d'œil de temps en temps vers cet Oliver.

Oliver traînait un peu plus que d'habitude pour nettoyer la salle. Cette fille l'intriguait, elle n'avait pas été des plus agréables avec lui, mais à cet instant avec son sourire, il en oublierait presque son irritation à se faire traiter comme s'il n'était rien. Il lui jetait de temps à autre des regards et pouvait voir qu'elle en faisait autant de son côté.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son ventre se tordre quand leurs regards se croisèrent et s'encrèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il lui fit un léger sourire et reprit son activité barbante. Il pouffa intérieurement se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait passé l'âge d'agir comme un adolescent boutonneux pour séduire une fille. Il pouvait très bien aller la trouver et lui parler normalement….comme il le faisait pour n'importe quelle fille, mais il sentait qu'elle était différente.

Felicity était plongée dans ses recherches. Elle devait s'inscrire pour l'université de Starling en attendant de partir pour Boston l'an prochain et elle cherchait les cours qui pourraient l'intéresser. Et elle n'était pas vraiment emballée, aucun des cours proposés n'étaient en accord avec ce qu'elle ferait l'année prochaine et elle ne se voyait pas s'inscrire à n'importe quel cours juste pour avoir une occupation.

Soudain une idée fit surface dans sa tête et elle se demandait si Malcolm serait d'accord. Si elle lui présentait bien les choses elle avait peut-être une chance d'avoir son accord. Elle se fit une note mentale afin de lui en parler au dîner de ce soir et elle était certaine que son frère appuierait sa demande s'il sentait leur père réticent.

Elle eut un sourire tendre en pensant à Tommy, depuis leur conversation tout allait beaucoup mieux entre eux. Ils avaient mis carte sur table tout de suite et Tommy lui avait donné son ressenti sur l'histoire de son père et de Donna. De son côté Felicity lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses parents et la décision qu'ils avaient prise afin que lui est une vie de famille correcte.

Tommy avait été touché de savoir que Donna s'était en quelque sorte sacrifiée pour lui et il se sentit encore plus mal de l'accueil qu'il avait réservé à Felicity. Elle lui avait aussi confié qu'à la mort de sa mère si leur père n'avait pas renoué avec Donna c'était encore une fois pour lui. Il se devait de s'occuper exclusivement de lui et il savait qu'avec Felicity et Donna dans sa vie ça n'aurait pas été le cas.

À cet instant Tommy avait eu mal au cœur pour son père, il avait sacrifié son bonheur par deux fois et ne s'était jamais plein, même dans les moments où Tommy le traitait mal et lui reprochait la mort de sa mère. Jamais il n'avait démissionné de son rôle de père. Il aimait déjà profondément son père mais en sachant le fond de l'histoire de la naissance de Felicity il l'aimait encore plus.

À partir de ce jour-là leur relation était vraiment devenue celle d'un frère et d'une sœur malgré leur différence d'âge. Tommy venait de fêter ses 23 ans, ils avaient donc 4 ans d'écart ce qui n'était pas énorme mais suffisant pour qu'il endosse le rôle de grand frère.

« T'es nouvelle dans le coin ? » Felicity sursauta à cette question. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu un garçon prendre place face à elle.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle froidement ne voulant pas engager la conversation avec un garçon qui agissait de façon si grossière et lourde. Elle reprit ses recherches sur son ordinateur et fut à nouveau interrompue.

« Et tu t'appelles comment ? Je suis sûr que tu as un prénom super original….ça se voit. » Dit ce type à sa table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui agacée et exaspérée de cette méthode de drague dépassée.

« Habituellement ça marche ? » Elle posa sa question sur un ton ironique et avec un sourire en coin. Elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. « Cette méthode lourde et agaçante de drague….ça marche ? » Le jeune homme fut surpris de sa répartie mais arbora tout de même un fier sourire.

« La preuve j'ai ton attention. » Dit-il encore plus fier. « Alors ton prénom ? » Felicity soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur son écran. Cet imbécile l'agaçait et elle n'était plus concentrée sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Tout à coup elle vit son écran se baisser et ses yeux rencontrer le visage de l'intrus.

« Hey ! » Dit-elle en criant presque. « Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?! »

« Donne-moi ton prénom…moi je m'appelle Zach. » Dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle qualifierait de malsain. Felicity fulminait et retenait des répliques cinglantes, mais n'étant pas sure que Zach comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle se décida pour un truc plus direct.

« Écoute moi bien…. _Zach_ ….tu me déranges, je suis en train de travailler et je ne te donnerai pas mon prénom alors tu vas prendre ton arrogance et ton impolitesse, et aller voir ailleurs si une autre fille sera assez stupide pour te donner son prénom. » Elle posa son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras attendant que Zach s'en aille. « Généralement quand on a ce genre de réponse on s'en va…. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Oui….mais moi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. » Dit-il en se penchant sur la table fier de sa répartie. Felicity leva les yeux au ciel et retint une remarque cinglante. « Je te paie un café ou autre chose ? » Insista-t-il encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _non_ ? »

« Oh allez quoi….tu vas pas faire ta sainte nitouche quand même. » Rigola-t-il d'un air malsain en la détaillant. « Tu crèves d'envie que je te paye un truc et que peut-être on fasse plus que de boire un café. » Il vit l'air outré de Felicity et poursuivit. « J'ai toujours adoré les filles à lunettes. » Il se pencha encore un peu et tenta de caresser une de ses joues, Felicity le contra en repoussant sa main durement.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria-t-elle dans la salle s'attirant le regard du peu de client présents.

« Tu la laisses tranquille ! » Dit une voix s'approchant de leur table. Felicity sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir à l'approche du serveur avec qui elle avait été un peu dure. Oliver se posta devant Zach et le toisa de sa hauteur. À cet instant Felicity remarqua sa carrure impressionnante et sa prestance naturelle. Et malgré la situation son cœur rata un battement et s'affola légèrement.

« Oh…mais voilà le chevalier servant sur son cheval blanc. » Se moqua Zach en se levant pour lui faire face. « Et tu vas faire quoi….Oliver ? » Demanda-t-il une fois son prénom lu sur son badge. « Me frapper et perdre ton boulot ? » Dit-il d'un air provocateur.

Felicity regardait toute cette scène avec un mélange de peur et de gratitude envers Oliver. Cependant elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque de perdre son emploi pour un type du genre de ce Zach. Il n'en valait vraiment pas le coup. Elle se doutait bien que s'il travaillait ici c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne vendait des hamburgers par plaisir, soudain cette pensée la mit mal à l'aise, depuis quand jugeait-elle ? Elle leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans un ping pong verbal avec elle-même.

« Non….je vais simplement te montrer la sortie. » Il joignit le geste à la parole et le conduisit vers la porte. « Le restaurant est un endroit où tout le monde doit se sentir bien et en sécurité sans avoir peur d'être importuné….et à ce que je vois cette jeune fille ne se sent pas à l'aise avec toi à sa table…donc tu dégages ! » Oliver avait gardé son calme tout le long de sa tirade mais aux derniers mots il avait serré les dents de colère.

« Ok…je me casse ! » Répondit Zach vexé et en colère d'avoir été éconduit par Felicity et de se faire mettre à la porte par un vulgaire serveur. Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Zach passer la porte. Oliver se tourna vers elle et en deux pas fut à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet. Il n'avait pas tout suivi, mais avait vu ce type la harceler de questions. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de la toucher. Il avait vu à ce moment-là de la peur dans son regard.

« Oui ça va….merci beaucoup. » Dit Felicity en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il était du genre…pénible. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

« Oui j'avais cru comprendre. » Rigola-t-il à son tour. « Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous avez l'air toute tremblante. » Oliver nota ses mains qu'elle serrait l'une contre l'autre et son souffle rapide.

« Oui…je….je…je crois que je vais m'assoir. » Dit-elle en sentant ses jambes faibles et sa tête lui tourner. Oliver l'aida à s'assoir et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. « Merci…je suis désolée…je passe pour une parfaite idiote incapable de se défaire d'un type un peu pénible et ensuite faire limite un malaise. » Dit-elle nerveusement n'osant pas croiser son regard.

« Pas du tout. » Oliver prit place face à elle. « Vous vous êtes plutôt bien défendue….il était vraiment tenace. » Dit-il pour la rassurer. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et pouvait voir qu'il disait la vérité.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas d'ennuis à cause de moi…..vous l'avez jeté dehors et…. »

« Non. » La coupa Oliver. « Les clients ont le droit d'avoir la paix pour déjeuner ou faire autre chose….et puis si je me fais remonter les bretelles c'est rien…..il n'avait pas le droit de vous harceler comme il l'a fait. » Dit-il en plongent dans ses yeux bleus. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire et Felicity se rappela son attitude pas très sympathique un peu plus tôt.

« Je voudrais m'excuser pour m'être énervée sur vous tout à l'heure. » Elle triturait ses doigts, nerveuse. « Ce n'est pas moi….mais quand j'ai faim je peux être un vrai dragon. » Dit-elle voulant détendre l'atmosphère ou simplement...elle ne savait pas trop.

« Je n'ai pas été vexé….j'ai l'habitude….mais j'apprécie vos excuses. » Dit-il en rigolant à son tour. Le silence se fit et ils se sentirent tous les deux mal à l'aise. Oliver réalisa que son service n'était pas fini et se leva. « Je...je vais y aller…j'ai encore du travail et… »

« Ou…oui bien sûr. » Dit-elle en se levant à son tour. « Il se fait tard et je dois rentrer….et je crois que j'ai eu assez d'émotions comme ça pour aujourd'hui. » Elle rangea en vitesse ses affaires et s'apprêtait à vider son plateau quand Oliver lui saisit des mains. À cet instant leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et ils perçurent l'électricité qui les entourait. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ils se regardèrent se demandant si l'autre ressentait autant de choses rien qu'avec un effleurement.

« Laissez je…je vais le faire. » Réussit à dire Oliver d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

« O..ok….je m'en…vais dans ce cas. » Dit Felicity en faisant un pas en arrière, puis un autre. « Je…merci…à bientôt. » Dit-elle en poussant la porte de son dos. Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir et se retourna pour souffler un bon coup. Ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant l'avait perturbé au plus haut point.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille, une chaleur incroyable rien qu'au contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle fut tentée de jeter un œil vers lui mais elle ne savait pas s'il était encore là et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote encore plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà montré. Mais sans qu'elle ne puisse se stopper, son regard fila vers la porte et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Oliver, elle eut un petit sourire à se rendre compte que lui aussi avait attendu qu'elle s'éloigne pour reprendre son travail.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Felicity et Tommy ont eu des débuts difficiles, le Olicity s'est croisé...vont-ils à nouveau avoir cette chance ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **La suite est prête et n'attends que vous alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, et je constate qu'un Oliver serveur dans un fast-food en a surpris plus d'une...c'était le but. Vous apprendrez dans les prochains chapitres ce qui lui est arrivé pour que ses parents prennent une telle décision.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Et merci également de tes compliments.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Tommy a été dur, mais à vite compris que Felicity n'était responsable de rien...et oui Laurel est gentille dans cette histoire...lol...et de rien. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour les réponses à tes questions il faudra attendre encore un peu, tout ne sera pas forcément comme tu le penses. La suite c'est tout de suite.**

 **Jess : Merci de ton commentaire et concernant Oliver il fallait un contraste total avec ce qu'on connaît de lui...mais tu as raison celà lui a fait du bien...lol...tu apprendras dans la suite pourquoi. Concernant la relation frère et sœur de Tommy et Felicity je pense que ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes attentes. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité. **

**Voici donc ce 3ème chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son soutien. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Merci aussi à Rosace76 pour son idée.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity rentra un peu en retard à la villa Merlyn et c'est un Tommy inquiet qui l'accueillit. Elle rigola de son attitude un peu trop protectrice à son goût, mais trouva cette attention plus qu'adorable. Elle fut tentée de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son retard mais son instinct lui dit de ne rien partager de cet incident. Elle trouva comme excuse qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, lui expliquant ses recherches pour ses cours et l'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête.

« Tu crois que Malcolm dirait oui ? » Demanda Felicity en faisant une légère grimace. Tommy rigola à la voir faire.

« Honnêtement j'en sais rien…mais je crois qu'il a du mal à te dire non…..la preuve il t'a acheté une voiture. » Felicity le regarda en arquant un sourcil ne comprenant pas trop où il voulait en venir. « Fel….j'ai eu droit au chauffeur jusque mes 21 ans…. »

« T'es sérieux ? » Demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« J'étais la honte de tous mes amis….mais le bon côté c'était que je pouvais boire ce que je voulais. » Répondit-il en éclatant de rire à son tour. « Pour revenir à notre sujet….pose lui la question et tu verras bien, moi je trouve que c'est une super idée mais c'est pas moi le boss. »

Felicity fut rassurée et Tommy lui confirma qu'il irait dans son sens si leur père n'était pas réceptif à sa demande. Ils passèrent à un autre sujet et le dîner arriva bien vite. Felicity attendit un peu avant de lancer son sujet et c'est Tommy qui lui tendit la perche en posant une question sur sa rentrée prochaine.

Elle lui lança un regard complice et embraya sur le sujet.

« Malcolm…j'aimerai travailler chez Merlyn Global durant mon année ici. » Dit-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle. Son père la regarda surpris de sa demande.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les cours proposés à l'université ne sont pas hyper intéressants….et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec autre chose…mais je ne veux pas non plus rester ici à ne rien faire du coup j'ai pensé pouvoir être utile au service informatique et….. »

« Felicity tu n'as pas à me convaincre. » La rassura Malcolm quand il entendit son débit de paroles. « Je suis ok…mais à une condition…. » Elle hocha la tête plutôt satisfaite. « Tu ne seras là-bas qu'à mi-temps, je veux quand même que tu ailles à l'université...tu prends ce que tu veux comme cours, mais être entourée de jeunes gens de ton âge te fera le plus grand bien….il faut que tu te fasses des amis, tu es là depuis des semaines maintenant et à part Tommy et Laurel tu ne connais personne. »

Malcolm savait qu'il était en partie responsable de ça. Il refusait qu'elle sorte la plupart du temps seule ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse de mauvaises rencontres. Mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait besoin d'évoluer en dehors de son cercle restreint et pour cela elle devait sortir et côtoyer du monde.

« Ok…je suis d'accord. » Répondit Felicity prête à accepter n'importe quelle condition à partir du moment où elle pouvait travailler dans l'entreprise de son père.

« Très bien…nous avons un accord. » Rigola Malcolm heureux de voir sa fille plutôt à l'aise dans sa nouvelle vie. « Alors qu'as-tu fait cette après-midi ? » Felicity lui expliqua les grands lignes de sa journée et passa sous silence cet incident au fast-food tout comme la rencontre de ce serveur.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le « Big Belly Burger » il occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle essayait toujours de le repousser mais il revenait à chaque fois. Pourtant elle ne savait rien de lui à part qu'il s'appelait Oliver, qu'il était plutôt joli garçon et qu'il lui avait porté secours. C'était un peu maigre pour ne pas arrêter de penser à lui, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir encore ses doigts frôler les siens et tout ce que ça avait déclenché chez elle.

####

Oliver rentra épuisé de sa journée et se coucha à peine un pied posé dans sa chambre. Ce travail allait le faire vieillir avant l'heure pensa-t-il. Cependant un sourire étira ses lèvres, il pensait à la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait sauvée des griffes d'un type.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champs de vision, comme si ce type pouvait revenir et la harceler à nouveau. Il ne savait pas son prénom, ne savait pas si elle était de passage ou pas dans cette ville, mais il savait une chose….s'il avait l'occasion de la voir à nouveau passer la porte du fast-food il prendrait son courage à deux mains et lui demanderait son numéro.

C'était la première fille qui lui faisait cet effet là depuis très longtemps, peut-être depuis toujours réalisa-t-il. Elle avait un truc qui était différent de toutes ces filles avec qui il était sorti et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose de lui, son argent et son corps. Comme si avoir eu Oliver Queen dans son lit était un passage obligé pour toutes les filles de Starling City.

Le lendemain matin arriva assez vite et c'est un Oliver bougon et de mauvaise humeur qui descendit retrouver sa famille pour le petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois tout le monde était là. Il prit place aux côtés de sa sœur sous les yeux de ses parents qui n'avaient pas loupé sa mauvaise humeur.

« Journée difficile ? » Demanda sa mère d'une voix douce en lui remplissant son bol de café.

Il marmonna une réponse à peine compréhensible et plongea son nez dans la page des sports. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il travaillait, il lisait la page des sports tous les matins. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cela l'aidait à se réveiller et à ne pas se dire qu'il perdait son temps à passer ses journées dans un fast-food.

« Je vois que tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin. » Lui dit Thea en tirant un peu sur son journal afin de croiser son regard. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…on est là...coucou Oliver. » Dit-elle en agitant sa main devant lui. Il fit un sourire ironique et reprit sa lecture. « Ok…tu bosses comment aujourd'hui ? »

Il baissa un peu son journal et la regarda fixement en plissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux d'un coup. « Tu détestes cet endroit…. » Thea rigola de bon cœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver, je n'ai pas l'intention de venir te voir…..mais ta voiture est en panne et je veux bien te servir de chauffeur. »

« Oh…ok. » Il consulta sa montre et vit avec effroi que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il serait encore une fois en retard. « Si on part dans….10 minutes c'est bon pour toi ? » Thea hocha la tête et Oliver fila finir de se préparer. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard ils étaient sur la route.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Thea afin de briser le silence de la voiture. Oliver lui lança un regard surpris.

« Thea….on se voit tous les jours. » Rigola-t-il. Je vais bien. Elle soupira, son frère gardait toujours une certaine distance avec ses émotions et c'était souvent ce qui lui causait des problèmes.

« Non Oliver…la vérité….je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Les parents t'ont imposé cette vie et je sais que le regard des autres…..je sais que c'est dur pour toi, alors dis-moi la vérité. » Elle jeta un œil vers son frère et le vit réfléchir.

« Je déteste ce qu'ils m'ont fait. » Dit-il d'une voix sèche au bout d'un moment. « Mais j'en avais besoin…je tournais mal et je faisais n'importe quoi. » Il porta son regard sur sa sœur avec un léger sourire. « Et même si je crois que j'ai encore un bout de temps à passer dans ce fast-food…ma vie va mieux…et je vais mieux… »

« Ok…je suis contente de l'entendre. » Dit Thea en voyant son frère en paix. « Oh…on est arrivés….je passe te prendre à la fin de ton service ? » Oliver hocha la tête et descendit de la voiture, le pas lourd, une nouvelle journée commençait.

####

C'était le coup de feu, les clients défilaient et il n'avait le temps de rien. À peine voyait-il le visage de chaque personne, bien trop concentré sur son travail et sur la rapidité avec laquelle il devait les servir. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et s'aperçut que d'ici une petite dizaine de minutes il pourrait souffler un peu.

« Bonjour. » Il se figea, cette voix il la connaissait. Il leva son visage de sa caisse et tomba sur la jeune femme de la veille, celle qui l'avait totalement déstabilisé.

Felicity avait trouvé toutes les raisons pour ne pas retourner dans ce fast-food. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les hamburgers, elle n'avait pas été spécialement bien accueillie, elle s'était fait importuner par un type vraiment lourd mais à chaque fois cela la ramenait à ce serveur. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie de le revoir.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais le fait qu'il vienne à son secours en disait beaucoup sur lui. Elle essayait de se convaincre que son physique avantageux n'avait rien à voir dans cette envie mais….si. Il n'était pas qu'un physique, elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé mais le peu qu'ils avaient échangés lui donnait l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Et surtout elle voulait savoir si ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille était juste dû à son adrénaline ou bien si c'était plus que ça.

Elle avait bataillé pendant un bon moment pour savoir ce que cela ferait d'elle si elle provoquait une nouvelle rencontre, mais les paroles de son père lui revinrent en mémoire. Il voulait qu'elle se fasse des amis, qu'elle sorte et qu'elle fréquente des gens de son âge. Si elle était honnête avec elle c'était simplement une bonne excuse pour justifier son envie de le revoir.

Et voilà comment elle se retrouvait à faire la queue à sa caisse à attendre patiemment qu'il la remarque. Soudain elle pensa que peut-être il ne la reconnaîtrait même pas et qu'elle passerait pour une parfaite idiote avec son sourire béat attendant qu'il parle et lui demande de ses nouvelles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ce fut son tour. Il ne la regardait pas et finalement c'était mieux ainsi se dit-elle.

« Bonjour. » Elle le vit se figer et remonter doucement ses yeux vers elle. Il y plongea et elle vit se dessiner un sourire sincère qui arriva jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il en écho. « Ça va ? » Felicity resta un moment à le fixer, contente qu'il se souvienne d'elle. « Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? » Demanda à nouveau Oliver devant son manque de réponse.

« Oui…oui tout va bien….c'est juste que…. » Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa réaction digne d'une adolescente de 15 ans. Elle rigola nerveusement et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « En fait je…je voulais encore vous remercier pour hier. » Réussit-elle à dire en le regardant cette fois-ci franchement. « Et je…je me disais que peut-être vous auriez un moment pour que je vous paye un verre ou un café. »

Felicity n'en revenait pas de son audace, elle n'était pas prude et avait déjà eu des petits copains mais elle n'avait jamais pris les devants de cette façon. Quand elle vit son air surpris elle comprit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça et qu'il était certainement mal à l'aise de sa proposition, si ça trouve il avait une petite amie et ne savait pas comment lui dire non.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire…c'est ridicule et…. »

« Non pas du tout ! » S'empressa de dire Oliver avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. « C'est juste que…je m'y attendais pas c'est tout. » La rassura-t-il avec un sourire. « J'ai une pause dans 10 minutes…je serai ravi de la partager avec vous. »

« Ok. » Répondit-elle soulagée. « Dans ce cas je vous invite…. » Felicity passa commande et alla chercher une place un peu à l'écart. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre.

Quand Oliver chercha Felicity dans le restaurant il était encore surpris de son invitation. Même s'il pensait à elle et qu'il espérait la revoir il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir devant lui aujourd'hui. Et il était heureux, il allait enfin mettre un prénom sur un visage et en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

« J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver. » Dit-il en posant leur plateau et en s'asseyant face à elle.

« Je n'aime pas trop la foule. » Se justifia-t-elle gênée. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne lui serve sa commande. Elle mordit à pleine dent dans son sandwich sans se rendre compte qu'il la regardait faire amusé. « C'est vraiment délicieux. » Oliver ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Alors…allez-vous me dire votre prénom ? » Demanda-t-il en reposant son burger et en picorant une frite.

« Felicity. » Dit-elle simplement. « Felicity Smoak. »

« J'ai le droit à votre nom en plus. » Rigola-t-il. Il la vit réceptive à son humour et cela lui gonfla la poitrine de joie.

« Vous avez eu la bonne méthode….pas comme Zach. » Grimaça-t-elle au prénom de son perturbateur. « Je déteste qu'on me mette au pied du mur….et me faire draguer lourdement. » Ajouta-t-elle nerveuse. « Encore merci Oliver. »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Alors qui êtes-vous Felicity Smoak ? » Il allait enfin savoir qui était cette fille qui lui avait fait tourner la tête rien qu'avec ses yeux bleus.

« Oh…et bien j'habite à Starling depuis quelques semaines seulement. » Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise. « J'ai rejoint mon père ici et pour l'instant je ne connais personne….à part vous. » Dit-elle nerveuse de se confier sur elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Et c'est tout ? » Visiblement Oliver était déçu. « Je suis certain qu'il y a un peu plus à raconter. » Felicity resta interdite un instant, ce garçon était plutôt perspicace, pensa-t-elle.

« Effectivement….il y a un peu plus….mais il faut savoir garder une part de mystère. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Il la fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. « Et vous c'est quoi votre mini histoire ? »

« J'ai déçu mes parents et ils m'ont obligé à travailler dur pour comprendre le sens de la vie. » Répondit-il très vite sans réfléchir. Il se rendit compte de ses propos et se sentit gêné sous son regard. « Et ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez savoir. »

« Pas vraiment…mais je trouve très courageux de l'avouer. » Lui répondit-elle doucement. « Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? » Felicity voulait ramener la discussion sur un terrain un peu plus neutre.

« Oui…une sœur qui adore me faire tourner en bourrique mais sans qui je n'imagine plus ma vie. » Lui confia Oliver tendrement en pensant à Thea. « Elle est toujours là pour moi…même quand je ne le mérite pas. On est très proches. Et vous ? »

« J'ai un grand frère…..et on s'entend plutôt bien…même si parfois il est un peu trop…protecteur mais ça…. »

« C'est le rôle d'un grand frère. » Finit Oliver à sa place. « Et se sera toujours comme ça Felicity. » Elle hocha la tête et la conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets. La pause d'Oliver passa trop vite à leur goût et il dû reprendre le travail, ses collègues le rappelant à l'ordre.

« C'est pire que le bagne ici. » Rigola Felicity à les voir agir. Oliver ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« Merci pour le repas…c'était sympa. » Il allait partir mais avant il voulait savoir s'il allait la revoir. « Ça vous dirait que je vous fasse visiter la ville ? Vous ne connaissez personne et je…..serai ravi de vous montrer tous les secrets de Starling. » Il était à bout de souffle et était suspendu à ses lèvres et à sa réponse. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle lui dise oui. Il vit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres ce qui lui sembla bon signe.

« J'en serai ravie. » Répondit Felicity un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle chercha en vitesse un papier et un stylo dans son sac et griffonna quelque chose. « Tenez c'est mon téléphone….appelez-moi quand vous voulez. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le bout de papier.

Oliver le saisit et il n'aurait pas su dire quelle émotion prenait le dessus, la surprise qu'elle lui donne un moyen de la contacter à nouveau ou alors la joie qu'elle ait acceptée de le revoir.

« Ok…je vous appelle dans ce cas. » Il plia le précieux papier et le mit dans la poche arrière de son jean's. Il se fit rappeler à l'ordre une nouvelle fois par son chef. « Je…..je dois y aller. » Dit-il maladroitement en faisant un signe vers les cuisines. « Je vous appelle. »

« Je t'appelle. » Le reprit Felicity en rigolant. Elle vit qu'il ne comprit pas. « Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer…non ? » Il hocha la tête.

« Ok…je t'appelle. » Il fit un pas en arrière et prit le chemin des cuisines le cœur un peu plus léger que ce matin. Elle était revenue pour lui, ce qu'il avait donc ressenti hier n'était pas feint, elle aussi avait senti cette attirance.

####

Cela faisait une semaine que Felicity veillait son téléphone comme le lait sur le feu, elle ne s'en éloignait jamais de peur qu'il sonne et qu'elle ne l'entende pas et loupe l'appel d'Oliver. Mais il restait désespérément silencieux depuis qu'elle lui avait donné son numéro.

Le lendemain elle s'était dit qu'il était occupé et que peut-être il avait d'autres choses à faire. Le surlendemain elle avait espéré un appel qui n'était pas venu, au bout du troisième jour elle s'était dit que finalement il avait simplement été poli et qu'une fois qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant il avait jeté son papier.

Le quatrième jour elle avait repris espoir se disant qu'il avait vraiment l'air heureux de la revoir et qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il y avait un truc, une attirance mutuelle elle le sentait. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se fier à ses instincts, elle avait donc décidé d'attendre son coup de fil.

Seulement cela fait une semaine maintenant et toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée à ce point. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net c'est pourquoi elle se trouvait sur le trottoir devant le Big Belly Burger hésitant à entrer. Elle voulait savoir si Oliver ne l'avait pas appelé délibérément ou s'il avait été débordé de travail.

Elle trouva enfin le courage de pousser la porte et se dirigea vers les caisses le cherchant du regard. Son espoir de le voir fut déçu, il n'était nulle part. Elle passa tout de même commande d'un café et d'un brownie. Elle alla s'assoir dans son coin habituel, pas très loin de la vitrine et soupira.

Elle essaya de se sermonner se disant qu'il était certainement en repos aujourd'hui ou qu'il commençait plus tard. Elle n'osait pas poser la question à un de ses collègues et passer pour la pauvre fille qui courrait derrière un garçon. Son regard se perdit sur la rue un bon moment. Elle pensait à tout et à rien à la fois quand ses yeux furent attirés par une voiture qui s'arrêta devant le fast-food.

Elle vit en sortir Oliver et une jeune femme brune toute pétillante dont elle ne voyait pas le visage. Son cœur rata un battement, voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas appelé, il avait une petite amie. Soudain elle se sentit idiote à avoir attendu des jours un coup de fil qui à l'évidence il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui passer. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi lui proposer de lui faire visiter la ville ?

À cet instant tout un tas de scénarios se mirent en place dans sa tête, imaginant Oliver voulant la revoir alors qu'il était déjà en couple et qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose venant d'elle. Ou alors sa petite amie avait trouvé son numéro et lui avait fait une scène l'obligeant à le jeter et depuis elle le surveillait. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand elle vit Oliver serrer cette fille dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser dans les cheveux. Aucun doute n'était plus permis, il n'était pas célibataire.

« Merci Thea de m'avoir accompagné…..encore. » Dit Oliver en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je devrais récupérer ma voiture demain. »

« De rien…tu sais que c'est un plaisir. J'ai l'impression de déposer un enfant à l'école. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Oliver la regarda et éclata de rire à son tour. « Je passe te chercher ce soir, bonne journée mon frère. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Oliver la regarda partir et prit le chemin du fast-food, il leva la tête et son regard tomba sur Felicity qui était installée à sa place habituelle. Un immense soulagement s'empara de lui. Il accéléra le pas afin d'aller la voir avant de prendre son service, il lui restait un petit quart d'heure.

Il passa la porte et fila dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas si elle ne l'avait pas vu ou si elle l'ignorait délibérément, mais en tout cas son visage était fermé.

« Bonjour Felicity je suis content de te voir. » Dit-il en prenant place face à elle. Cette dernière ne bougea pas et évita son regard. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais continua tout de même. « J'avais vraiment espéré te voir ici parce que…. »

« Vraiment ? » Le coupa-t-elle légèrement irritée de son aplomb après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Oui vraiment. » Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle doutait, effectivement il devait l'appeler mais comme l'idiot qu'il était, il avait perdu son numéro de téléphone et elle n'était plus venue depuis.

« Pourtant je n'ai eu aucun coup de fil ni aucun message. » Dit-elle encore plus agacée par sa réponse. « Si tu n'avais pas envie de me revoir il fallait simplement me le dire ou si ta petite amie….. »

« Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas de petite amie ! » Se défendit-il tout de suite, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit n'importe quoi. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai…. » Soudain tout se mit en place et il comprit qu'elle venait de la voir avec Thea. Il soupira et eut un sourire un peu plus léger. « C'est ma sœur…Felicity…juste ma sœur, elle m'accompagne parce que ma voiture est en panne et que sinon j'arrive en retard. »

« Oh…. » Dit-elle simplement se sentant idiote d'un coup de sa réaction. « Ok….admettons. Mais cela n'explique pas ton silence. » N'ayant pas oublié le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé.

« J'ai perdu ton numéro. » Dit-il d'une voix basse en soupirant. « Je l'ai mis dans ma poche et comme un idiot j'ai mis le jean's à la machine….quand j'ai voulu t'appeler je n'avais plus de moyen de te joindre et tu n'es pas revenue…. »

Felicity le regardait droit dans les yeux pour y déceler un mensonge ou une trace de demi vérité, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il était honnête ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Ok…tu m'as convaincu. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je suis désolée de mon accueil mais je….j'ai cru que…. »

« Je sais et je comprends. » La rassura-t-il. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas….et je suis très heureux de te voir. » Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et lui tendit. « Il serait plus prudent d'enregistrer ton numéro. » Dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone, Felicity le saisit et y entra son numéro. « Parfait….maintenant je peux t'appeler. »

####

Felicity rentra le cœur un peu plus léger chez son père. Son explication avec Oliver l'avait satisfaite, elle s'était montée la tête toute seule. Restait plus qu'à attendre son coup de fil pour le revoir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel elle ressemblait à une adolescente à penser sans arrêt à lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle pénétra dans le salon et trouva Tommy affalé sur le canapé à regarder un programme de sport. Elle prit place à ses côtés et s'affala comme lui.

« Ou étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux sur elle.

« J'ai flâné en ville et je suis allée déposer mon inscription à la fac pour la semaine prochaine. » Expliqua-t-elle, elle n'avait parlé à personne de sa rencontre avec Oliver. Elle ne voulait pas devoir répondre à des dizaines de questions que son père et son frère ne manqueraient pas de lui poser le concernant.

Elle voulait garder cette rencontre pour elle, c'était son jardin secret. Elle verrait comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux et s'il s'avérait qu'il y avait plus qu'une attirance, elle envisagerait alors d'évoquer Oliver avec les deux autres hommes dans sa vie.

« Oh c'est vrai…tu vas reprendre les cours bientôt. » Tommy se redressa afin de mieux la voir. « Alors tu as opté pour quels cours? » Felicity regardait la télé et le match de football qui y passait.

« C'est bien parce que Malcolm a insisté sinon je n'aurais rien pris….mais par dépit j'ai choisi littérature. » Tommy la regarda surpris.

« Je pensais que tu prendrais des sciences. » Dit-il étonné de son choix. Elle rigola à le voir.

« Oui je sais…mais je me suis dit qu'en littérature il y aurait plus de monde et je dois me faire des amis, n'oublie pas. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

« Pas faux….. » Lui accorda Tommy en reportant son attention sur le match. « Je sais que c'est pas évident quand on arrive quelque part et qu'on ne connaît personne….mais tu vas voir tu vas te faire des tas d'amis et après on ne te verra plus. » Felicity eut un petit rictus se disant qu'elle avait déjà rencontré quelqu'un.

Son téléphone vibra et elle le sortit nonchalamment de sa poche. Ses yeux s'allumèrent quand elle comprit que le message venait d'Oliver.

 **Juste pour être certain que le numéro est le bon….et pour te dire que je ne manquerai pas de t'appeler**

Son sourire se fit plus grand à son message, ce que Tommy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Mais peut-être que tu t'es déjà fait des amis. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil en croisant son regard.

« Peut-être. » Répondit-elle énigmatique. Elle se leva voulant répondre à Oliver et elle savait que Tommy laisserait ses yeux traîner sur son écran. Elle pianota rapidement sa réponse.

 **C'est le bon numéro…..et j'attends ton appel**

Elle appuya sur envoyé et enregistra de suite le numéro d'Oliver, elle reprit sa place auprès de son frère et se cala contre lui. Elle n'avait jamais aimé regarder du sport mais le faire avec Tommy n'avait pas la même saveur à présent.

* * *

 **Le Olicity s'est revu et a l'intention de se revoir...j'espère que ce chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite...et surtout leur rendez-vous.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires. La suite cette semaine. Je vous embrasse...à bientôt ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ça réchauffe le cœur et je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise.**

 **Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, Felicity n'est pas la seule à être jalouse, tu verras. Et je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et de ta fidélité, la suite c'est tout de suite.**

 **Jess : Merci de ton commentaire et la visite c'est dans ce chapitre. **

**Melissa : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme, je suis contente que cette histoires te plaise. Concernant tes questions tu auras les réponses prochainement, encore un peu de patience.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est tout de suite.**

 **Voici donc le 4ème chapitre qui devrait vous plaire.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et son rôle de bêta. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Pour rappel cette histoire est née sur l'idée de Rosace76.**

* * *

C'est une Felicity anxieuse qui gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'université. Aujourd'hui était son premier jour à la fac, elle avait deux heures de cours ce matin et cet après-midi elle filait chez Merlyn Global pour prendre possession de son nouveau travail et elle avait hâte.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et essayer d'être un peu moins anxieuse avant de sortir de sa voiture. Son téléphone sonna un message, elle savait avant de le prendre qui était l'expéditeur. Elle le saisit et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était Oliver.

Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs numéros ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des messages à longueur de journée, quand ils ne se voyaient pas. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au fast-food profitant de la pause d'Oliver pour apprendre à se connaître un peu plus.

Les sujets évoqués avaient été plutôt superficiels, Felicity ne lui ayant pas encore confié comment elle s'était retrouvée à Starling et Oliver ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de la raison qui avait poussé ses parents à lui imposer ce travail. Elle avait bien compris qu'il détestait travailler ici mais comme il lui avait dit une fois, cela lui avait remis les idées en place.

La visite de la ville avait été remise à plus tard Oliver n'ayant toujours pas récupéré sa voiture. Felicity s'amusait de son impatience quand il lui avait dit qu'il en avait un peu marre que sa petite sœur lui serve de chauffeur. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas important, ils continuaient de se voir et se découvraient encore un peu plus à chaque fois. Et ce qu'elle découvrait d'Oliver lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Il n'était pas qu'un physique avantageux, même si elle admettait que l'enveloppe était plutôt parfaite. Il était gentil, attentionné, doux, attentif, drôle il était un peu comme elle avec la maladresse en moins pensa-t-elle. Pour l'instant rien ne l'avait refroidit et elle avait hâte qu'ils puissent se voir en dehors de ce fast-food. Elle imaginait bien que ses collègues avaient remarqué sa présence et elle se doutait qu'ils devaient l'embêter avec ça. Il ne lui disait rien mais elle commençait à le connaître un peu et elle n'avait pas loupé les regards parfois assassins qu'il lançait quand un serveur s'approchait un peu trop d'eux.

 **Bon courage pour ta reprise….on se voit plus tard ?**

Elle posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête de la voiture, charmée de sa question. Elle n'avait pas été sûre de ce qu'elle ferait pour le déjeuner et elle l'avait senti déçu de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui. Elle avait eu peur que son père veuille déjeuner avec elle avant qu'elle ne prenne possession de son travail chez Merlyn, et elle n'avait pas voulu devoir annuler sa visite à Oliver. Seulement son père avait un déjeuner d'affaires, elle était donc libre pour sa pause. Elle reprit ses esprits et pianota sa réponse.

 **Merci….je passe juste après les cours…..** Elle appuya sur envoyé et la réponse ne tarda pas.

 **Génial ! Je prendrais ma pause. A plus…** Elle lui répondit par un smiley et sortit enfin de sa voiture pour rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et trouva sans mal sa salle. Elle prit place au fond, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais ce cours ne la passionnant pas tant que ça, elle ne se voyait pas au premier rang et bailler, voir être complètement indifférente à ce qu'il se raconterait.

Elle sortit sa tablette pour prendre des notes et mit son téléphone sous silence. Oliver ne lui enverrait pas de message mais elle n'était pas certaine que Tommy soit aussi sage à la laisser tranquille. La veille au soir il lui avait fait tout un sermon sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention à qui elle parlait et qu'elle devait se méfier des gens.

Elle l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air lui rappelant qu'elle allait justement à l'université pour se faire des amis et que si elle commençait à se méfier de tout le monde ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle y mette un pied. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'elle avait grandi à Las Vegas et qu'elle était rompue à savoir reconnaître les gens mal intentionnés et que là elle allait simplement à l'université, en soit rien de dangereux.

Son attention fut attirée par une jeune femme qui prit place à ses côtés. Elle lui jeta un œil et s'aperçut qu'elle non plus n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être présente. Elle regardait partout en soupirant mais sortit malgré tout son ordinateur afin de prendre des notes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Felicity décida d'engager la conversation.

« Salut…pas envie d'être là ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. La jeune femme la regarda surprise qu'elle l'ait percé à jour.

« Non pas vraiment. » Répondit-elle en soupirant. « Mais j'ai promis à mon père de suivre au moins un semestre, alors je suis là. » Rigola-t-elle, elle vit Felicity lui tendre la main.

« Bienvenue au club….j'ai promis la même chose au mien. » La jeune femme saisit la main tendue et la serra. « Ça nous fait au moins un point commun. Je m'appelle Felicity. »

« Thea…enchanté de faire ta connaissance et ravie de trouver quelqu'un qui compatit à mon malheur. » Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement.

« À qui le dis-tu….je suis nouvelle ici et mon père m'a plus ou moins obligée à m'inscrire pour me faire des amis….et en le disant je trouve ça….pathétique. » Rigola-t-elle franchement. Thea la suivit et se dit qu'elle aimait bien cette fille loin de toutes ses amies superficielles qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

« Non, pas du tout. » La rassura Thea. « C'est un moyen comme un autre, ce n'est jamais facile d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville quand on ne connaît personne….si tu veux je te fais visiter. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Oh c'est gentil….mais on me l'a déjà proposé. » Répondit Felicity rougissant légèrement en pensant à Oliver. Thea le nota en souriant.

« À ce que je vois tu t'es déjà fait un ami. » Felicity acquiesça sans rien dire, elle vit Thea se pencher un peu et lui demander en murmurant. « Il est sexy au moins ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Lui répondit Felicity en souriant légèrement. Thea pouffa et elles furent coupées par l'arrivée de leur professeur.

####

« Alors cette première matinée ? » Demanda Oliver en prenant place face à Felicity. Il posa leur plateau entre eux deux et picora une frite. Il mourait de faim et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger un truc avant de partir ce matin. Felicity en fit de même en trempant la sienne dans la mayonnaise.

« C'était plutôt pas mal et beaucoup plus intéressant que ce que je pensais. » Répondit-elle avec le sourire. « Bon ce n'est pas non plus révolutionnaire mais le prof à l'air sympa. Il est jeune et je pense qu'il va savoir comment nous intéresser à son cours. »

Oliver l'écoutait et fut alerté de la façon dont elle parlait de son professeur. Il arrêta ses gestes et la fixa.

« Il est jeune comment ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement, Felicity pouffa à sa question et soudain le fait qu'il soit jaloux lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tu…tu es jaloux ? » Osa-t-elle demander, même si cette idée lui semblait impossible étant donné que pour l'instant les choses entre eux étaient platoniques. Elle le vit faire un léger mouvement de recul et se rendre compte que sa question portait à confusion.

« Non ! » Se défendit-il. « Enfin pas vraiment. » Avoua-t-il quand même en rigolant. « Je ne suis pas jaloux...jaloux….mais le fait que ton prof soit jeune et qu'il puisse t'intéresser au cours me dérange un peu…c'est vrai. » Felicity le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté le trouvant adorable. Même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il aimerait qu'elle le trouve adorable.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre si c'est ton angoisse…..je ne cours pas deux lièvres à la fois. » Dit-elle voulant le tranquilliser mais au vu de sa réaction elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Désolée…. » Elle ferma les yeux de frustration et de gêne. « Parfois ma bouche parle avant que mon cerveau n'analyse ce que je vais dire. »

Oliver la regarda en éclatant de rire ce qui la rassura un peu. Elle le suivit et quand il fut calmé il la rassura à son tour.

« Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance Felicity Smoak….tu es un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. » Dit-il en la fixant tendrement. « Et malgré cette formule peu commune, merci de me rassurer et de mettre les choses au clair. » Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire et Oliver se demanda encore comment il avait pu être jaloux d'un type qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Habituellement c'était lui qui déclenchait la jalousie des filles avec qui il sortait, pas l'inverse.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur repas à parler des différents livres que Felicity allait devoir lire et analyser. Oliver lui confia alors qu'il avait passé ses années de fac à voyager d'une université à une autre. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se fixer quelque part et à se mettre sérieusement au travail.

« C'est pour ça que tes parents t'ont imposé ce boulot ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise, pourtant c'était un garçon intelligent. Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer peu studieux et plus intéressé par ce qu'il y avait autour de la fac que les cours.

« En partie. » Dit-il à demi-mots. « C'est une des raisons, mais pas que….. » Felicity comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle en saurait plus. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer ou lui en vouloir, elle ne lui avait jamais non plus parlé de son père ou de la mort de sa mère.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec tout ça. Même si tout se passait pour le mieux et qu'elle avait trouvé sa place, parler de sa nouvelle famille lui faisait un peu peur. Elle avait conscience que les Merlyn était une famille puissante et influente en ville et elle ne voulait pas que les gens la définisse par son nom. C'est pour ça qu'elle se présentait toujours sous le nom de sa mère.

Même si elle avait conscience qu'Oliver ne s'intéressait pas à elle pour son nom, elle ne voulait pas que son regard sur elle change et qu'il se sente moins à l'aise avec elle. Elle avait plus ou moins compris qu'il était d'un milieu aisé, un peu comme elle, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il connaissait la Felicity Smoak de Vegas et pas la Felicity Merlyn de Starling, elle imaginait que pour lui aussi ne pas s'étendre sur certains sujets lui faisait du bien et lui permettait d'être lui, tout simplement.

Oliver visa sa montre et s'aperçu que sa pause déjeuner tirait à sa fin. Il allait devoir reprendre le travail et laisser Felicity. Cependant avant il voulait enfin l'inviter à passer une journée avec lui, il avait récupéré sa voiture et ses horaires étaient un peu plus acceptables cette semaine.

« Dis-moi….tu aurais un jour de libre dans la semaine ? » Osa-t-il se lancer le cœur battant qu'elle lui dise non. « J'ai toutes mes après-midi de libre cette semaine et je….je me demandais si….enfin si toi tu pouvais…..te libérer pour que….afin qu'on…. » Il grimaça à sa façon totalement gauche de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Cette fille lui retournait complètement la tête et à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Felicity comprit la question d'Oliver même si c'était loin d'être clair et son cœur se mit à tambouriner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit des papillons prendre forme dans son ventre et son souffle s'accélérer doucement.

« Oui Oliver. » Dit-elle afin de mettre fin à sa torture. Il croisa son regard et elle le vit soulagé. « Je pense pouvoir m'arranger sans problème. »

« Ok…. » Souffla-t-il en reprenant une grande inspiration. « Ok…. » Il entendit son prénom hurlé par son chef depuis les cuisines, il soupira en baissant la tête. « Je dois y aller….tu me dis quand ? » Felicity hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et le regarda partir heureuse de la tournure de ce déjeuner.

####

C'était la première fois que Felicity mettait les pieds chez Merlyn Global et le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle pénétra dans le hall fut « whoua ». Elle savait que son père avait réussi dans les affaires mais pas à ce point. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et demanda le bureau de Malcolm Merlyn. La jeune femme la regarda avec un demi-sourire et lui répondit que Monsieur Merlyn ne recevait les gens que sur rendez-vous.

« Dans ce cas vérifiez…je dois être sur son planning. » Répondit Felicity agacée, cette fille n'avait même pas pris le temps de vérifier si elle était inscrite. « Felicity Smoak. » La jeune femme vérifia en soupirant et Felicity vit son visage blêmir.

« Effectivement Mademoiselle Smoak…vous êtes au planning….désolée… » Felicity ne répondit pas à cette excuse et attendit la suite. « Vous pouvez prendre l'ascenseur sur votre gauche, il vous mènera directement au bureau de Monsieur Merlyn. »

Felicity la remercia poliment et prit la direction de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit devant elle à peine arrivé. Elle monta et admira le chic de la décoration. La montée jusqu'au bureau de son père ne dura pas longtemps et quand les portes s'ouvrirent il était déjà devant à l'attendre.

« Hey…chérie je suis content de te voir. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Felicity le serra à son tour et il l'entraîna vers son bureau un peu plus loin. Elle était époustouflée de l'immensité de la pièce et de la vue qui surplombait toute la ville.

« Ton bureau est à la hauteur de ce bâtiment. » Dit Felicity en approchant de la baie vitré. « C'est splendide….. »

« Tu es comme ta mère. » Lui dit Malcolm en se postant à ses côtés. « Elle aussi a été époustouflée de cette vue….et avant que tu ne me poses la question…..oui elle était venue à Starling. » Ajouta-t-il quand il sentit sa surprise. « Elle n'est pas venue souvent mais avant ta naissance c'est arrivé quelques fois. » Raconta-t-il tendrement nostalgique de ces années. « Tu me fais tellement penser à elle Felicity. »

Le père et la fille se regardèrent un instant les larmes au bord des yeux se souvenant chacun de certains moments passés avec Donna.

« Elle me manque. » Finit par dire Felicity d'une voix tremblotante. « Tous les jours. » Malcolm passa un bras sur ses épaules et la ramena vers lui.

« À moi aussi chérie. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Malcolm ne s'inquiète de sa première matinée.

Felicity lui raconta la même chose qu'à Oliver mais elle ajouta la rencontre avec une fille de sa classe. Elle lui expliqua les grandes lignes de leur conversation et Malcolm fut satisfait de voir qu'elle avait déjà au moins une amie. Ils glissèrent ensuite sur d'autres sujets et Felicity aborda celui du service informatique.

« Tu es sûr que personne ne prendra mal ma venue ? » Inquiète tout de même de son arrivée en tant que fille du patron. Malcolm lui sourit sachant parfaitement le sens de sa question.

« Personne ne sait qui tu es….je pense que c'est mieux pour toi. » La rassura son père. « Ils ne te prendront pas au sérieux sinon…Tommy est passé par là et crois-moi il en a entendu et subit. Et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. »

« Tu sais je sais me défendre. » Rigola Felicity malgré tout touchée de cette attention.

« Je n'en doute pas…..tu as été élevée par Donna et crois-moi que pour travailler au casino elle avait besoin de savoir se défendre. » Dit-il en plaisantant entraînant Felicity avec lui. « Tu es ma fille et je veux que tu te sentes à l'aise ici comme ailleurs….et j'espère qu'un jour tu me rejoindras dans cette entreprise. »

Felicity eut le souffle coupé de cette proposition franche. Cela ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Pour être honnête elle n'avait jamais vu plus loin que la fin de ses études. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle choisirait vraiment à ce moment-là le chemin qu'elle suivrait. Mais maintenant cela lui semblait une évidence.

« J'en serai ravie. » Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Après cette conversation Malcolm fit appeler son directeur informatique afin de lui présenter Felicity. Il lui confia qu'elle était sa fille, Allan travaillant pour lui depuis des années il avait une confiance totale en lui. Ce dernier s'informa des compétences de la jeune femme et fut impressionné de tout ce qu'elle connaissait.

« Je crois que vous allez nous être très utile Felicity, justement nous sommes en train de développer un nouveau programme pour nos succursales et nous bloquons sur un point. »

Malcolm regardait fièrement sa fille écouter son directeur et lui poser des questions pertinentes sur leur éventuel problème. Il savait qu'elle ferait une excellente directrice informatique ou de la recherche et du développement, il lui donnerait le poste qu'elle souhaiterait.

« Très bien Malcolm j'emmène cette jeune femme dans mon service. » C'est Allan qui la ramena à la réalité. Les trois se levèrent et Malcolm donna sa seule consigne.

« Allan….c'est ma fille, pas n'importe quel employé. » Lui dit-il en aparté. « Elle a carte blanche et fait ce qu'elle veut, je ne veux pas qu'elle se tue à la tâche….c'est clair ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse mais ferme.

« J'avais bien saisi Malcolm…elle aura l'espace dont elle a besoin et le travail qu'elle voudra. » Malcolm fut satisfait de sa réponse et après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa fille il la regarda quitter son bureau. Son cœur se gonfla à l'idée d'avoir ses deux enfants travaillant à ses côtés.

Il bougea pour se poster à nouveau devant la baie vitrée et porta son regard sur la tour de Queen Consolidated. Son esprit se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de son père qui était parti de rien pour bâtir l'empire qu'était Merlyn Global. Mais rien ne serait pareil sans un ennemi, QC, comme l'appelait la famille Queen était cet ennemi. Depuis des décennies maintenant Merlyn Global et Queen Consolidated se livraient une vraie bataille sur tous les terrains et Malcolm était plutôt fier de sortir vainqueur à chaque fois. Sauf pour une bataille, et celle-là lui restait vraiment en travers de la gorge.

####

Oliver avait donné rendez-vous à Felicity devant le Big Belly Burger. Il avait prévu qu'elle laisse sa voiture à proximité du restaurant et il avait décidé de prendre la sienne. Il faisait les cents pas nerveux de son après-midi à venir. Quand elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait se libérer cet après-midi il pensait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Il ne savait pas ce que cette fille lui avait fait, mais clairement il n'était plus le même.

« Me voilà. » Dit une voix enjouée derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux prunelles bleues qu'il avait toujours plaisir à regarder et qui l'apaisait. « Salut…désolée je suis un peu en retard mais il y avait de la circulation. »

« Salut….c'est rien. On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant le chemin de sa voiture. Felicity le suivit et fut surprise du genre de voiture, pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Une voiture qui avait une bonne dizaine d'années et qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Ce qui contrastait avec la voiture dans laquelle sa sœur l'avait déposé. Oliver suivit son regard et décida de s'expliquer.

« Quand mes parents ont décidé de me remettre dans le droit chemin….j'ai également perdu ma voiture. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. « Mais celle-ci est fiable ne t'inquiète pas. » Il lui ouvrit la portière passager et elle le fixa avant de monter.

« Allez-vous un jour me raconter votre histoire Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse. Il lui fit un léger sourire et approcha son visage du sien.

« Oui….le jour où vous me raconterez la vôtre Miss Smoak. » Souffla-t-il contre son visage.

À sentir le souffle d'Oliver sur son visage, Felicity sentit sa respiration se raréfier et devenir difficile. Elle le fixa et l'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle crut avoir rêvé quand il se décala afin qu'elle monte dans sa voiture.

« Alors où m'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda Felicity voulant briser le silence de la voiture.

Oliver était concentré sur la route, c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment seuls tous les deux et il était déstabilisé. Il ne pensait qu'à la jeune femme à ses côtés et à son parfum qui venait lui titiller ses narines. Il avait toujours détesté le jasmin mais Felicity le portait d'une façon qu'il arrivait à aimer. C'est sa voix qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Dans un endroit que j'aime beaucoup…et qui j'espère te plaira. » Dit-il en lui jetant un œil furtif. Il saisit son regard porté sur lui et l'accrocha un instant.

« Je suis certaine de l'adorer. » Répondit Felicity en portant ses yeux à nouveau sur la route. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et les conduisit loin du centre-ville. Oliver arrêta sa voiture sur un parking désert, il en descendit et prit dans son coffre un panier repas qu'il avait fait préparer par Raisa.

« Un pique-nique ? » Demanda la jeune femme plutôt contente. Il hocha la tête et entraîna Felicity vers un chemin qui grimpait un peu. Il lui saisit la main afin de l'aider à marcher et sentit se propager dans son bras une douce chaleur qui remplit son cœur et son ventre.

Cette fille à ses côtés le rendait tout chose dès qu'il la touchait ou la regardait un peu trop. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'il était si….maladroit et impressionné par une fille. Pourtant avec son passé peu glorieux il avait fait défiler des filles dans ses bras, mais aucune ne lui avait fait l'effet de Felicity.

« C'est magnifique. » S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant au bout du chemin. Ils venaient d'arriver dans une petite clairière où se trouvait au milieu une étendue d'eau. Le soleil perçait à travers les arbres et diffusait une lumière qui semblait venir d'ailleurs. Cela donnait une ambiance limite féerique et Felicity s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise et heureuse d'être ici.

« Je suis content que tu aimes. » Dit Oliver en dépliant le plaid qu'il avait pensé à prendre pour eux s'installer. Il sortit ensuite la nourriture qu'il étala sur la couverture et prit place en regardant Felicity toujours debout à regarder un peu partout.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit. » Dit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés. « C'est paisible….et on se croirait dans un autre monde. » Elle croisa son regard et le vit acquiescer.

« Je viens ici à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir loin de tout et de tout le monde…..c'est mon endroit. »

Felicity sentit une fêlure dans sa voix, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Quand il porta à nouveau son regard sur elle, elle comprit qu'il allait enfin lui raconter son histoire. Elle se positionna mieux afin de lui faire face et saisit sa main pour l'encourager. Oliver regarda leurs mains jointes et eut un petit sourire, elle avait compris, pensa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été ce garçon Felicity….ce mec complètement gauche et maladroit que tu vois. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant. « Il y a encore un an j'étais un mec qui sortait beaucoup, qui buvait beaucoup trop et qui faisait la une des journaux à scandales. » Il n'avait pas quitté son regard pour sonder sa réaction, mais elle ne sourcilla pas attendant la suite. « Mes parents supportaient toutes mes frasques sans rien dire….et puis il y a eu le scandale de trop. »

Il lâcha sa main et porta son regard au loin. Ce qu'il allait lui confier, il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne. Les journaux n'étaient pas au courant, tout était resté secret.

« Je…c'était un jour où j'avais beaucoup bu….beaucoup trop bu….j'étais en boîte de nuit et je….je dépensais l'argent de mes parents sans compter…j'étais le roi en quelque sorte. » Dit-il en pouffant se moquant de celui qu'il était à l'époque. « Et puis j'ai repris le volant alors qu'il était clair que j'étais incapable de conduire…..j'ai eu un accident…j'ai percuté une voiture en sens inverse….une famille qui partait en vacances….. »

Felicity sentait les larmes lui monter au récit d'Oliver. Elle espérait juste que la suite n'était pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, elle pouvait voir sa douleur sincère sur son visage à se rappeler cette affreuse nuit.

« Je ne me souviens de rien à part que je me suis réveillé trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital. » Dit-il en la fixant cette fois-ci. « La famille était saine et sauve sauf le père qui avait le bras dans le plâtre…..c'était un vrai miracle au vu de l'état des deux voitures. » Il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit. « La famille a voulu porter plainte mais….mon père a réussi à trouver un accord avec le procureur et la famille….je devais me faire soigner et ne plus faire parler de moi….mon père a payé une somme colossale pour acheter le silence de cette famille et m'a imposé cette vie…je ne l'aime pas mais c'est ma punition….et c'est largement mérité. Il y avait deux jeunes enfants dans la voiture…..j'aurais pu les tuer….j'aurais pu tous les tuer. » Finit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. » Dit Felicity d'une voix douce et rassurante. « Ils vont bien….et depuis tu t'es racheté….tu n'es plus ce garçon…enfin je crois. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Il pouffa à sa réflexion et secoua la tête.

« Non...je ne suis plus ce type complètement irresponsable. Ça m'a mis du plomb dans la tête et je vais mieux….ma relation avec mes parents n'a jamais été aussi apaisée et….mon père envisage même de me faire travailler avec lui. »

« Je suis contente pour toi Oliver….je ne me permettrais pas de juger celui que tu étais avant….mais j'imagine qu'on ne sort pas indemne d'une telle histoire…..et j'aime beaucoup celui que tu es devenu….et je suis heureuse que ton père voit le garçon formidable que tu es. »

« Tu es la seule à qui j'ai raconté cette histoire » Dit-il en la regardant intensément. « Je….je n'ai jamais eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour me confier….mais avec toi c'est différent….tu es différente…et avant que les choses aillent plus loin entre nous….je voulais que tu saches qui j'étais vraiment avant. » Il soupira avant de poursuivre. « Je ne suis pas fier de ce gars, mais c'est une partie de moi et je dois l'assumer. »

Felicity fut touchée de la confession d'Oliver, elle ne sentit pas une larme rouler sur sa joue. C'est quand elle sentit un pouce caresser sa peau qu'elle réalisa qu'Oliver avait sa main posée sur sa joue.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » Dit-il d'une voix d'une douceur extrême.

« Je ne suis pas triste. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je suis touchée que tu partages ça avec moi. » Elle plongea ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux d'Oliver et le vit faire un triste sourire. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne le voit se pencher un peu plus et s'approcher de son visage.

Elle voyait distinctement ses yeux bleus et leur éclat si particulier, elle voyait ses lèvres bien dessinées et qu'elle imaginait si douces sur les siennes. Elle le vit déglutir à imaginer ce qui allait suivre et ses yeux faire la navette entre les siens et sa bouche. Elle le voyait se rapprocher encore plus mais elle trouvait cela trop lent à son gout quand enfin elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes.

* * *

 **...Oui je sais je suis méchante de couper à ce moment là...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite qui n'attends que vous, alors si vous la voulez rapidement à vos claviers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Que vous dire de plus à part un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à venir lire, ça fait énormément plaisir.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, c'est une réelle motivation. Je ne connais rien de mieux pour booster l'imagination et l'envie d'écrire.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et une évolution dans ce chapitre.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton retour. Concernant la haine entre les deux familles on va y arriver, encore un peu de patience. Je suis contente que la relation Thea/Felicity te plaise. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais j'ai été cruelle et pas sympa du tout...lol...**

 **Jess : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que la relation Thea/Felicity te plaise, elle sera importante pour la suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Comme je n'ai pas été très sympa de vous laisser sur votre faim, voici la suite de cette histoire...et surtout la suite de ce baiser.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée et un énorme merci à ma complice depuis un moment Shinobu24, pour sa présence et son temps passé à relire mes chapitres. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et saisit sa nuque afin de la garder tout contre lui. Ce moment il en avait rêvé depuis des semaines et il voulait en profiter le plus longtemps possible. Il l'embrassait lentement, voulant prendre son temps et apprécier ce premier baiser.

Il sentit Felicity réceptive et tendrement il caressa sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue. Elle gémit doucement et ouvrit sa bouche pour le satisfaire. Il sentit sa langue venir titiller la sienne et ce fut à son tour de gémir. Il plongea encore plus loin sa main dans ses cheveux et son autre main trouva son visage à son tour. Il se retenait à elle comme elle se retenait à lui.

Elle avait posé ses mains sur son visage et caressait tendrement sa mâchoire. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec la même envie et la même faim que lui. Elle avait imaginé et pensé à ce moment des centaines de fois et rien…rien ne l'avait préparé au déferlement d'émotion qui l'avait secouée. Elle sentait son ventre se tordre sous l'effet de l'angoisse et du plaisir qu'Oliver lui donnait avec juste un baiser.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti toute cette envie et ce besoin de l'avoir encore plus à elle. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et qui la guidait. Elle se rapprocha de lui en se glissant et se retrouva sur ses jambes. Il la tenait contre lui et serrait sa taille afin qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas. Ils n'avaient pas cassé ce premier baiser, même s'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il reste unique.

Oliver faisait voyager ses mains dans son dos et sur sa taille. Son top remontait légèrement au niveau de sa taille et un de ses doigts effleura sa peau. Il la sentit défaillir et gémir contre sa bouche, et il sentit une traînée de frissons parcourir son dos et fut fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Sentir son doigt contre sa peau rendit Felicity encore plus avide de ce baiser. Elle se raccrocha à Oliver en encerclant son cou de ses bras et en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle se serra contre lui et le sentit dévier ses baisers lentement vers son cou. Elle sentait ses cheveux courts contre sa peau et cela lui déclencha une nouvelle traînée de frissons. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.

Oliver continuait ses baisers dans son cou, lentement, tendrement, en prenant son temps. Il goûtait à sa peau en laissant une traînée humide de sa langue allant de la base de son cou à son lobe d'oreille. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle voulait le garder contre elle. Il la sentait se déhancher légèrement contre son bassin et cela ne l'aidait pas à calmer son envie grandissante d'elle.

Il remonta vers sa mâchoire pour retrouver ses lèvres et lui donner un nouveau baiser brûlant. Il plongea à nouveau dans cette bouche prête à l'accueillir et enroula sa langue autour de celle de Felicity. Jamais….jamais un baiser ne l'avait autant déstabilisé et donner autant de plaisir. Il avait envie d'elle, envie de goûter à son corps qu'il imaginait parfait et réceptif à lui, il avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau, de lui donner du plaisir rien qu'avec ses mains et sa langue….mais pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça.

Elle était différente de toutes les filles qui avaient gravité autour de lui depuis des années. Elle méritait qu'il prenne soin d'elle, qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Elle méritait un endroit romantique et une soirée à tomber afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était plus qu'une simple fille…..elle était tellement plus que ça, réalisa-t-il d'un coup. Délicatement il calma le baiser et le cassa en posant son front contre celui de Felicity à bout de souffle.

« C'est…c'était…. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment ne sachant pas comment décrire ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Oliver lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais….c'était….je sais pas…mais… » Lui non plus ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre. « Que m'as-tu fait Felicity Smoak ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux d'une main. Elle ne saisit pas le sens de sa question et haussa les épaules.

« Je suis juste entrée dans ton fast-food et je t'ai prise de haut. » Rigola-t-elle contre son visage, il la suivit en plongeant sa tête dans son cou.

« Merci mon dieu. » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau. « Merci d'avoir franchi cette porte ce jour-là. » Dit-il en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus. Felicity fut touchée de cette confession et saisit ses joues pour le fixer. Elle ne sut quoi répondre et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle le poussa tout en continuant à l'embrasser et il se retrouva allongé Felicity sur lui. Il la serra encore plus fort et se laissa dévorer par ses lèvres et son envie.

Elle dévia bien vite ses baisers vers sa mâchoire et son cou et elle le sentit plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait sa respiration se saccader au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Quand elle rencontra le col de son teeshirt, elle fut tentée d'aller trouver le bas et de lui enlever. Elle ne rêvait que de le découvrir et d'embrasser chaque partie de son torse.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des initiatives. Habituellement elle était plutôt dans le contrôle mais pas avec Oliver. Quand elle était avec lui elle se sentait une autre, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Comme s'il faisait ressortir celle qu'elle était vraiment et qu'elle s'interdisait d'être.

« Felicity…. » Murmura-t-il d'un souffle, la sentant glisser contre lui.

« Hum…. » Répondit-elle tout en continuant sa descente. Il la retint par ses mains afin qu'elle ne descende pas plus. Elle se figea et chercha ses yeux.

« J'adore….je te jure que j'adore. » Réussit-il à dire péniblement. « Mais…je... » Elle se redressa lentement comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et remonta vers son visage tout en continuant à déposer des baisers sur son torse couvert. « Tu es….impossible. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. Elle le suivit et arrivée à son visage elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis….désolée. » Elle se décala et prit à place à ses côtés. « Je…..je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. » Dit-elle timidement osant à peine le regarder. Il se mit sur le côté et posa sa tête sur une main posant l'autre sur sa taille.

« Quel genre de filles ? » Demanda-t-il n'étant pas certain de bien comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Le genre qui se jette sur un garçon et qui…enfin tu vois ? » Dit-elle d'une voix faible. « Je…ce n'est pas moi et je… » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Felicity….je sais. » La rassura-t-il en soufflant sa réponse contre son visage. « Je sais… » Glissa-t-il à nouveau à son oreille afin qu'elle comprenne bien. Elle hocha la tête en fermant les yeux se laissant déjà emporter par les frissons que ce simple geste déclenchait chez elle.

Elle posa sa main sur sa nuque afin de le garder contre elle. Il dévora son cou et explora un peu plus bas son décolleté. Elle soupirait et se retenait de gémir. Elle sentait son souffle et sa langue sur sa peau et rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Oliver se décala et se rapprocha d'elle en la surplombant de son corps. Il se recula et l'observa un peu, elle avait les yeux fermés se laissant guider par ce qu'il faisait. Il la trouvait magnifique et absolument parfaite. Beaucoup de filles avaient déjà défilé dans ses bras mais à cet instant tout fut balayé, plus rien ne comptait à part Felicity.

« Merci. » Dit-il soudainement. Felicity ouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas. « Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien…. » Elle posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda d'une façon si tendre et si innocente qu'il en fut ému. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne fonde à nouveau sur sa bouche.

####

Felicity rentra après avoir passé tout son après-midi avec Oliver, ils n'avaient pas quitté la clairière et avaient passé leur temps à s'embrasser comme deux adolescents. Ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien et Oliver s'était encore un peu plus confié sur sa vie « d'avant » comme il disait.

Il avait confié ne pas avoir été le fils que ses parents attendaient et qu'il savait qu'il les avait énormément déçus, depuis il essayait de se racheter comme il le pouvait. Felicity avait été peinée qu'il pense ça de lui, effectivement il avait fait beaucoup de choses discutables et à la limite de la moralité parfois, mais ils étaient ses parents et elle se doutait que malgré tout ils l'aimaient tout autant.

Ils avaient eu du mal à se séparer une fois rentrés en ville. Oliver l'avait déposée à sa voiture et ils s'étaient embrassés durant ce qui leur avait semblé des heures, trouvant toujours une excuse pour ne pas s'arrêter. C'est avec une volonté de fer que Felicity était enfin montée dans sa voiture et qu'elle avait quitté Oliver. Ils avaient prévu de se revoir le lendemain en fin de journée.

« Ah te voila ! » S'exclama Malcolm à peine avait-elle passé la porte de la maison. « Je me demandais où tu étais passée. » Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« J'étais avec un ami. » Répondit-elle simplement. Son père la regarda un peu plus sérieusement et elle sentit les questions qui allaient suivre.

« Un ami ? » Répéta-t-il. « Et qui est-ce ? » Felicity pouffa devant son air grave.

« Oui un ami….et je t'en parlerai un peu plus quand je serai prête. » Felicity ne voulait pas mentir à son père mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas livrer son histoire avec Oliver. Elle avait du mal à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et ne voulait pas devoir expliquer à d'autres ce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas. Pour l'instant on apprend juste à se connaître.

« Ok….je comprends ton besoin d'intimité. » Répondit son père lui faisant confiance. « C'est un gentil garçon j'espère ? » Elle pouffa à sa question tout à fait paternelle.

« Oui…ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Et comment l'as-tu rencontré ? À l'université ? » Elle sentait toute son inquiétude à ce qu'elle tombe sur les mauvaises personnes et elle tenta de refouler son irritation.

« Non….au Big Belly Burger…..il m'a porté secours. » Quand elle vit la tête de son père elle décida d'être plus clair. Un type était un peu insistant et il est venu lui demander de me laisser. Elle évita de lui préciser qu'Oliver était un employé du restaurant, connaissant son père il était capable d'aller le juger par lui-même.

« Oh…je vois…au vu de son intervention je crois que je peux au moins lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. » Finit par dire Malcolm en souriant un peu, même s'il aurait préféré que Felicity lui parle avant de cet incident. Elle hocha la tête contente de sa réponse. Elle ne voulait pas lui cacher plus longtemps mais elle voulait pouvoir garder certaines choses pour elle, et les partager quand le moment serait arrivé.

« Tu peux sans aucun problème. » Ils se fixèrent un instant heureux de cette conversation. « Où est Tommy ? » Demanda Felicity s'apercevant de l'absence de son frère, et voulant changer de sujet.

« Il dîne avec Laurel et rentrera tard sans aucun doute. » Malcolm entraîna sa fille vers le salon. « Ce soir c'est toi et moi chérie….ça te dirait un plateau télé ? » Felicity sauta de joie et suivit son père en cuisine. Elle adorait partager ce genre de moments. C'était toujours pour eux le moyen d'en apprendre encore plus sur l'autre et de parler de Donna.

####

Thea et Felicity étaient à la bibliothèque en train de chercher un ouvrage pour leur cours. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elles cherchaient et Thea commençait à perdre patience.

« Mais pourquoi le seul bouquin dont on a besoin n'est pas correctement rangé ! » Dit-elle en colère et agacée de devoir faire la bibliothèque dans tous les sens sur ses talons hauts. Felicity pouffa et lui jeta un regard taquin.

« Juste pour juger ta motivation…..et je suis certaine que c'est Tadwell qui l'a planqué. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire pensant à leur professeur. Thea la regarda le visage surpris.

« Tu crois ?! Il a de la chance d'être plutôt mignon sinon il aurait droit à mon talon en pleine figure ! » Dit-elle s'asseyant sur une chaise pas loin. « Moi je démissionne Felicity ! » La blonde la regarda et descendit de l'échelle sur laquelle elle était montée pour vérifier l'étagère du dessus.

« Ok…tu as raison ça me gonfle aussi. » Théa la regarda en haussant un sourcil, depuis qu'elle connaissait Felicity c'était la première fois que la blonde abandonnait.

« Quoi….toi tu arrêtes les recherches ? Je suis dans un monde parallèle….qu'avez-vous fait de cette blonde hyper intelligente qui n'arrête pas de vouloir étudier et qui répond à chaque questions posées en cours ? » Demanda Thea mi-sérieuse mi-amusée.

Felicity regarda Thea en éclatant de rire, cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'elles avaient fait connaissance et c'était la première fois que Felicity trouvait une amie fille avec qui elle avait autant de complicité. Elles se comprenaient en un mot et c'était assez troublant pour toutes les deux. Elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'elle était en retard.

« Je dois y aller je suis en retard. » Dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, elle enfila sa veste et saisit son sac. Thea la regarda amusée.

« Ce mec doit vraiment être canon pour que tu ne loupes aucun de vos rendez-vous secrets. » Dit-elle en plaisantant à moitié. Elle lui avait posé des questions sur son mystérieux petit copain mais Felicity n'avait rien dit, à part qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui et qu'elle ressentait des choses hyper fortes.

« Tu ne sauras rien Thea….pas la peine d'insister. » Felicity la regarda grimacer et rigola de son attitude.

« En fait je suis jalouse…moi aussi je voudrais bien tomber sur un mec comme ça ! » Felicity éclata de rire. Elle se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille d'un air sérieux.

« Tu devrais essayer avec le professeur Tadwell, vu la façon dont il te regarde je suis certaine qu'il saurait y faire en rendez-vous secret. » Thea fit mine d'être horrifiée de la répartie de son amie et Felicity partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Tu plaisantes Fel ?! » Demanda-t-elle, la blonde agita la tête.

« Thea Queen tu ne vois rien. » Dit-elle en partant. « Ouvre les yeux ! » Cette dernière la regarda partir encore sous le choc de ce que Felicity venait de lui dire.

####

Oliver attendait patiemment dans la clairière l'arrivée de Felicity. Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant qu'ils se voyaient au même endroit. La clairière était devenue leur endroit à tous les deux. C'était tranquille et peu fréquenté, ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des journalistes qui pourraient sortir son histoire avec la jolie blonde.

Même s'il n'était plus la cible des médias depuis un bon moment, il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre Felicity sous les feux des projecteurs. Leur histoire était tellement différente de ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent, qu'il voulait la protéger le plus possible. Tout était simple entre eux, pas compliqué et tellement bien qu'il se demandait où était le problème. Il avait toujours peur qu'un jour elle arrive et lui dise que tout était fini entre eux, mais jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas encore été le cas.

Ils avaient évoqué le fait de ne parler de leur idylle à personne et Felicity avait été d'accord, elle non plus ne voulait rien révéler et précipiter les choses. Elle lui avait avoué quand même avoir parlé de lui à son père et à son frère mais sans rien révéler de plus. Il avait compris qu'elle pensait comme lui et que pour vivre heureux il fallait vivre caché.

Il ne lui avait pas dit non plus qui il était réellement et le rôle que sa famille pouvait jouer dans la vie de la ville, et elle semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ce qui comptait à ses yeux était qu'il était « Oliver le serveur » qui l'avait sauvée d'une drague lourde et qu'elle avait appris à connaître, rien de plus. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement, il serait toujours temps de mettre le nom des « Queen » sur le tapis et tout ce qui en découlerait.

« À quoi tu penses ? Tu es bien sérieux Oliver. » Il eut un sourire en entendant sa voix proche de lui et en la sentant s'installer à ses côtés. Il tourna son visage vers elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire dans ce baiser passionné et repris difficilement sa respiration quand il le cassa.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. « Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. » Insista-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Je pensais à nous….et à quel point j'adore ce que nous avons tous les deux. » Dit-il tendrement en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity prit un air tendre sur son visage et fondit devant cet aveu.

« Moi aussi j'adore ce que nous avons Oliver….tu n'imagines pas à quel point. » Elle se recula un peu et décida de lui confier enfin pour quelle raison elle avait atterri à Starling. « Après la mort de ma mère je ne pensais pas pouvoir être à nouveau aussi heureuse. »

« Oh je…je suis désolé. » Dit Oliver à cette vérité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il avait bien noté qu'elle ne parlait que de son père, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que sa mère puisse être morte. Elle caressa sa joue tendrement à sa compassion.

« C'est de cette façon que j'ai rencontré mon père pour la première fois. » Lui confia-t-elle, elle nota sa surprise et lui expliqua la relation de ses parents et de ce que son père avait fait pour elle de loin. « Je n'étais pas obligée de le suivre mais c'était ce que ma mère souhaitait….et je ne regrette pas du tout…..j'ai une famille qui se préoccupe de moi, un grand frère parfois un trop présent mais qui est adorable….je ne pensais pas trouver une vie pareille. »

« Tu es forte. » Dit-il subjugué par sa force de caractère peu commune. Elle haussa les épaules pas vraiment certaine de ça. « Bien sûr que si Felicity…beaucoup de gens auraient été en colère contre ce père qu'ils n'ont jamais connu ou ce frère qui a eu la vie que toi tu n'as pas eu...mais toi tu…..tu ne prends que les bons côtés de chacun et de chaque situation pour en tirer le meilleur….. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis forte…ce que je sais c'est que même si ma mère me manque à chaque minute….tu as réussi à apaiser ma douleur. » Dit-elle doucement en le regardant tendrement. « J'ai moins mal quand je suis avec toi….et rien que pour ça, je suis heureuse de l'avoir écoutée. »

Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle portait détachés pour une fois. Il adorait passer ses doigts dedans. Il était touché de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et comprenait maintenant son besoin de se protéger.

« Parle-moi de ta mère…..comment était-elle ? » Felicity perdit son regard au loin et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

« Elle était une mère formidable, elle était toujours là pour moi. » Se souvenait Felicity avec tendresse. « Quand j'étais petite je me souviens que je faisais souvent des cauchemars…je passais des nuits sans dormir ou très peu, je passais ma nuit avec elle…dans son lit ses bras autour de moi….ça a duré des semaines, mais jamais elle ne m'a obligée à repartir dans mon lit. »

Elle fit une pause se souvenant de tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour elle depuis qu'elle était née. Elle avait assuré le rôle de son père en plus du sien, elle n'avait jamais manqué d'amour.

« Elle a toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments….elle m'a toujours soutenue et m'a poussée à croire en mes rêves et à me battre pour ce en quoi je crois….même ses derniers mots étaient dans ce sens. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver les yeux légèrement humides.

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. » Murmura-t-il en recueillant une larme sur sa joue avec son pouce. Elle appuya son geste et ferma les yeux à sentir sa paume contre sa joue.

« Merci…..de m'aider à avoir moins mal Oliver….sans toi tout serait encore plus difficile. » Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle crocheta sa nuque et le maintint contre elle approfondissant ce baiser. Oliver y répondit avec la même ferveur et se retrouva allongé sur elle.

Soudain ils sentirent des gouttes avant que des trombes d'eau ne tombent sur eux. Ils éclatèrent de rire, se relevèrent en vitesse et foncèrent vers la voiture de Felicity. Ils étaient essoufflés et trempés, mais heureux. Oliver observa Felicity du coin de l'œil essayer de se sécher mais au vu de la pluie qu'ils avaient pris c'était mission impossible.

Il nota ses cheveux qui avaient tendance à friser et trouva ça charmant, son léger maquillage qui avait légèrement coulé mais qui lui donnait un air mystérieux, ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau et qui laissaient deviner des formes qu'il adorerait explorer.

« Tu es sublime. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix rauque son regard toujours sur elle. Felicity pouffa sans le regarder toujours occupée à essayer de retrouver une apparence à peu près correcte.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Oliver je suis affreuse et…. » Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle leva la tête et qu'elle vit son regard remplit d'envie. Il l'avait déjà regardée de façon intense mais à cet instant c'était plus que de l'envie. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui.

Elle bougea de son siège pour se retrouver sur Oliver sur le fauteuil passager. Elle l'embrassait avidement et rapidement, son envie de lui grandissante. Elle saisit le bas de son top et le passa par-dessus sa tête, elle accrocha le regard d'Oliver qui semblait hypnotisé par ce qu'il découvrait.

Ses mains étaient sur sa taille et ne bougeaient pas. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses rêves, ses cheveux humides et bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules et laissaient couler de petites gouttelettes qui se perdaient dans son décolleté. Il ne rêvait que de suivre cette petite goutte et de la recueillir entre ses seins.

Elle se pencha vers lui et trouva sa bouche qu'elle posséda avec passion. Elle se laissa transporter par son envie et son instinct et elle devait avouer qu'encore une fois elle se surprenait. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation si intime avec un garçon, et même si elle était angoissée, elle était surtout impatiente qu'il la touche et qu'il lui fasse découvrir un nouveau monde.

Ses baisers dévièrent bien vite vers sa mâchoire et son cou pour finir à la lisière de son teeshirt. Oliver ne bougeait pas et se laissait emporter par Felicity et ses baisers. Il sentit ses mains chercher le bas de son teeshirt et l'aida à l'enlever. Felicity se recula un peu afin d'admirer ce torse qu'elle avait souvent caressé mais jamais vu. Elle posa ses deux mains sur sa poitrine et traça doucement une ligne d'un doigt, elle le vit réagir et se mit à rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Lui demanda Oliver essayant de calmer sa voix tremblante. Elle hocha la tête sans répondre en rigolant à nouveau. Elle continua sa douce torture et Oliver lui saisit les mains tendrement. « Attends….tu sais qu'on est pas….obligés…..on a tout le temps pour ça. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Il était sincère, il avait envie d'elle et ce depuis un bon moment et il ne voulait rien précipiter.

« Je sais Oliver….je sais. » Dit-elle en se baissant encore un peu afin que leurs fronts se touchent. « J'en ai très envie….et c'est le bon moment. » Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille. Il fondit à cette phrase qui fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Il la serra contre lui chercha sa bouche pour l'embrasser et lui montrer que lui aussi avait autant envie d'elle.

Il remonta ses mains lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa au travers de son soutien-gorge lui arrachant des gémissements rauques. Sa tête était posée contre son épaule et il sentait son souffle s'accélérer sous l'effet de ses gestes tendres. Il continua en saisissant entre ses doigts un mamelon durcit et l'entendit gémir à nouveau contre son oreille.

« Je…Oliver, je dois te dire… » Sa voix était rauque et son souffle rare, mais elle devait lui dire. « Je…je n'ai…je n'ai jamais…c'est…ce sera ma première fois. » Réussit-elle à dire enfin. À ces paroles Oliver se figea et ses mains quittèrent sa poitrine. Felicity sentit tout de suite une tension dans la voiture et d'instinct elle se recula en cherchant son top pour se couvrir.

Oliver la regardait faire et put voir son regard blessé de son recul. Elle interprétait mal ses gestes et il voulait la rassurer, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. À chaque fois qu'il voulait saisir son menton afin qu'elle le regarde, elle se dérobait ou empêchait sa main d'y arriver.

« Regarde-moi… »Demanda-t-il tendrement, elle n'en fit rien et commença à bouger afin de regagner sa place. Il la saisit par la taille et l'empêcha de bouger. « Felicity regarde-moi….hey. » Dit-il en saisissant son visage de ses deux mains et en encrant ses yeux dans les siens. « Regarde-moi. » Dit-il une nouvelle fois tendrement. À sa voix douce elle osa enfin le regarder.

« Je sais que je suis loin de toutes ces filles que tu as….. »

« Pas du tout. » La coupa-t-il. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça….c'est juste que….Felicity on peut pas faire ça ici...comme ça. Tu mérites mieux qu'une première fois sur une banquette arrière de voiture, complètement trempée. » Dit-il en caressant ses joues de ses mains.

« Nous sommes sur le siège passager. » Dit-elle voulant faire de l'humour pour se sentir moins gênée d'avoir été repoussée.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. » Rigola-t-il comprenant son manège. « Et tu le sais…..j'ai très envie de toi…vraiment très envie mais je…je veux que tu sois sûre de toi. C'est important comme décision et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me faire ce cadeau….je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. »

Felicity sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort à son explication. Il ne la repoussait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle, il la repoussait car il ne se sentait pas digne d'elle, ce n'était pas la même chose. Soudain elle sentit une bouffée d'amour la submerger et elle voulut lui crier qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était souvent interrogée sur ses sentiments et à cet instant la réponse avait fusé dans sa tête et son cœur. Elle aimait Oliver.

« Oliver…. » Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front sur le sien. « Au vu de ta réaction tu mérites ce cadeau…n'en doute pas une seconde. Et je suis certaine de moi…je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie, et je te remercie de vouloir en faire un moment unique mais c'est pas la peine et…. »

« Si Felicity c'est la peine…..tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, et je refuse que ce soit dans cette voiture, de cette façon. » Il la sentit se tendre et éclaircit les choses de suite. « Le jour où on fera l'amour….je te promets que ce sera un moment unique et magique….mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. »

Elle hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et lui étant reconnaissante du respect qu'il lui témoignait. Elle savait qu'il n'était plus ce garçon qu'il lui avait décrit, mais à cet instant elle en prit pleinement conscience. Elle ne savait pas de quoi leur avenir serait fait, ni ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer comme problème, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive.

« Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle timidement avant de l'embrasser doucement. Oliver sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une fille lui disait « je t'aime », mais c'était la première fois où il recevait ces mots comme un baume sur son cœur meurtri et où il répondit sincèrement.

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity. » Dit-il en rougissant presque de sa réponse, elle le nota et le serra contre elle. Il la serra à son tour et se promit de lui préparer un moment unique et exceptionnel pour elle.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre...j'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite de ce baiser et leur relation qui s'installe peu à peu. Felicity s'est confiée sur sa présence à Starling et Oliver ne veut pas la traiter comme toutes les autres filles...je pense que les prochains chapitre devraient vous plaire...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Du fond du cœur merci pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant.**

 **Merci aux inscrits et à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci aux guests.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver est un parfait gentleman et Felicity est différente de toutes les filles qu'il a connu. Quand à la réaction des familles, il faudra patienter encore un peu...mais on y arrive.**

 **Lavigne126 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise. Après à savoir si le Olicity sera soudé tout le long...je ne peux rien dire, il faudra lire la suite. **

**Melissa : Merci de tes commentaires. Oliver veut traiter Felicity avec beaucoup de respect quand à Malcolm et sa réaction, elle approche...patience...lol...**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour l'instant nous sommes concentrés sur le Olicity...mais la révélation approche, encore un peu de patience...**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire et ravie que cette histoire continue à te plaire...la suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu...la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Nous voici donc avec le 6eme chapitre de cette fiction, qui je pense devrait vous plaire...on continue avec le Olicity. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à ma jumelle pour son aide apportée sur cette fiction et pour tout le reste. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Pour rappel cette histoire est née sous l'impulsion de Rosace76.**

* * *

Felicity finissait de préparer sa valise pour son week-end. Elle souriait bêtement à la pensée d'être seule avec Oliver durant deux jours complets loin de tout le monde. C'était de cette façon qu'il lui avait décrit l'endroit où il comptait l'emmener. Elle se souvenait encore de son timide sourire et de sa façon adorable mais complètement gauche de lui demander si ce week-end elle était disponible. Il avait réussi à s'arranger avec ses horaires et il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il serait à nouveau disponible.

Elle lui avait sauté au cou et lui avait répondu sans attendre qu'elle se libérerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Seulement elle ne pouvait décidément pas dire à son père qu'elle partait un week-end seule avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Elle savait d'avance qu'il poserait son veto, voulant le connaître, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il effraie Oliver avec son rôle de père protecteur.

Elle avait donc inventé une histoire de week-end avec sa classe de littérature. Malcolm n'avait pas été étonné plus que ça et n'avait rien dit de particulier à part qu'elle en profite. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de lui cacher la vraie raison de ce week-end, mais elle souhaitait garder pour elle encore un moment son histoire d'amour. Certains pourraient trouver ça démodé ou ridicule mais elle trouvait ça extrêmement romantique.

Seul Tommy avait eu l'air de ne pas croire à cette histoire de week-end. Il n'avait rien dit devant leur père mais avait froncé les sourcils et Felicity avait habilement dévié la conversation vers Merlyn Global parlant de ce nouveau programme sur lequel elle travaillait avec l'équipe informatique.

« Tu es prête pour ce week-end de débauche ? » Demanda Tommy en entrant dans sa chambre la faisant sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle se retournant une main sur la poitrine. Il fit une grimace d'excuse et s'approcha d'elle en prenant place sur son lit à côté de sa valise. Il jeta un œil dedans et nota un maillot de bain. Il en saisit un bout avec un doigt et l'agita sous son nez.

« Je ne savais pas que pour les week-ends d'étudiants les maillots de bains étaient obligatoires. » Felicity le saisit fermement et le replaça dans la valise.

« C'est…au cas où. » Dit-elle maladroitement. « Tu apprendras que je suis une fille prudente qui pare à toutes éventualités. » Elle fit mine de finir de préparer ses affaires pour se donner une contenance et surtout afin ne pas paraître coupable.

« Felicity je sais qu'il n'y a aucun week-end avec ta classe de littérature. » Lui dit Tommy avec un demi-sourire. « Et rassure toi je ne dirais rien à notre père si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. » Dit-il très vite en la voyant s'agiter. « Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait….et tu as eu raison….mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sois rassuré de te laisser partir je ne sais où avec ce mec qui te plaît. »

Felicity se figea d'avoir été percée à jour. Elle avait bien vu que son frère n'avait pas cru à son histoire, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il devinerait tout. Elle prit place à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas mentir mais je…c'était le seul moyen. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Tu connais Malcolm cela aurait pris des proportions incroyables et je ne voulais pas me battre avec lui. »

« Je sais petite sœur….tu me promets que ce gars est un mec bien ? » Elle hocha la tête en le fixant.

« Je te le promets….c'est un garçon qui a beaucoup souffert...et quelque part être ensemble nous aide à soigner nos blessures…..il m'aide à aller mieux et je te promets de te le présenter quand je sentirai que c'est le bon moment. » L'assura-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

« Ok. » Capitula Tommy. « Je comprends comment Papa n'arrive pas à te dire non…..tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots. » Dit-il en se levant afin de la laisser finir ses bagages. « Si tu as un souci tu m'appelles ? »

« Bien sûr. »

####

Oliver faisait le tour pour voir si tout ce qu'il avait demandé avait été respecté. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était plus comporté comme le fils Queen et cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il était en cuisine et vérifiait avec le chef qu'il avait bien prévu les menus qu'il voulait et surtout qu'il avait prévu tout ce que Felicity aimait.

Une fois chose faite, il fit le tour des cabines et constata avec plaisir que deux d'entre elles avaient été préparées. Il sourit bêtement espérant qu'une seule de ces chambres servirait. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ça et retrouva John Diggle, le chauffeur et garde du corps de la famille Queen.

Son père avait été étonné quand il était venu le trouver il y a quelques jours pour lui demander une faveur. Robert Queen avait arrêté de suite son travail et avait pris le temps de se poser avec son fils. Cela faisait les lustres que ce n'était pas arrivé.

« Que veux-tu Oliver ? Je te sens tendu…tout va bien ? » S'était inquiété Robert. Depuis qu'Oliver travaillait il était plus serein et calme et le voir ainsi lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

« Oui ça va Papa, ne t'inquiète pas. » L'avait rassuré de suite Oliver. « J'ai juste une faveur à te demander. » Robert avait regardé son fils surpris de sa requête, cela faisait des années qu'il agissait à sa guise sans rien demander à personne. À cet instant il avait vraiment pris conscience que son fils avait changé.

« Je t'écoute mon garçon. » Oliver avait rigolé nerveusement ne sachant pas vraiment comment présenter les choses.

« Ok…je voudrais pouvoir disposer du bateau le week-end prochain. » Oliver avait vu son père surpris de sa demande mais aussitôt un sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. « Je…je voudrais emmener une amie en croisière et je…enfin je… »

« Sans problème Oliver…le bateau est à toi. » Robert avait coupé court à toute tentative désespéré de son fils de s'expliquer sur son attitude.

« Merci. » Dit Oliver avant de laisser son père tranquille. Mais avant qu'il ne parte ce dernier l'avait retenu.

« Oliver...cette jeune fille doit être spéciale. » Avait-il dit simplement. Oliver avait souri tendrement avant de lui répondre.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

Il revint à la réalité et trouva Diggle sur le pont du bateau à l'attendre patiemment. Cet homme travaillait depuis des années pour sa famille et l'avait sorti de beaucoup de situations délicates. C'était un homme de principe sur qui on pouvait compter. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été d'accord avec son attitude mais il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

« On peut y aller John. » Dit Oliver en consultant sa montre. « Felicity va nous attendre si on traîne un peu trop. » John hocha la tête et emboîta le pas du jeune homme. Quand ils arrivèrent à quai, Oliver se dirigea vers sa moto et John le suivit en voiture. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Felicity à la clairière. Il voulait que tout soit une surprise totale pour elle.

La route ne fut pas longue et en arrivant sur le parking Felicity les attendait déjà. Elle sortit de sa voiture à le voir arriver. Seulement il nota son étonnement à voir sa moto. Il en descendit habilement et la rejoignit en deux enjambés, il l'enlaça et plongea son visage dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur qu'il adorait.

« Tu comptes me faire monter sur ta moto ? » Demanda Felicity inquiète. Oliver rigola et plongea dans son regard.

« Pas si tu n'en as pas envie….la voiture est là pour le cas où tu ne serais pas à l'aise. » Lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la berline noire qui attendait sagement un peu plus loin.

« Oh…je vois que tu penses à tout. » Elle le regarda à nouveau et l'embrassa touchée qu'il pense à elle de cette façon. Il se laissa faire et se détacha afin d'aller chercher sa valise dans son coffre. Elle vit apparaître derrière lui un homme qui se chargea de la prendre et de la mettre dans la berline. « Qui est-ce ? »

« John...il travaille pour mes parents depuis des années et connaissait l'ancien moi. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Diggle au loin. Felicity hocha la tête satisfaite de sa réponse. « Bon….tu te sens de taille à monter derrière moi ? » Il lui montra la moto et lui tendit un casque. Il la vit hésiter un instant et finalement le saisir pour l'enfiler. Oliver fut heureux de constater que malgré son angoisse évidente elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le suivre. Elle grimpa à l'arrière et s'accrocha à sa taille en se collant à son dos.

Elle apprécia le trajet, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et détendue mais elle sentait qu'Oliver était prudent et faisait tout pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle reconnut le chemin du port et se demanda bien ce qu'il avait pu lui réserver. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking pas très loin des ponts réservés aux bateaux de luxe, et soudain elle réalisa qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'un de ces bateaux.

« Allons-nous vraiment où je pense que nous allons ? » Demanda-t-elle à Oliver en descendant de moto.

« Ça dépends….où penses-tu que nous allons ? » Répondit-il d'un air taquin la faisant rager. Il indiqua à Diggle de monter la valise de Felicity à bord et lui demanda ses clés de voiture. « John va garer ta voiture ici. » Elle les lui tendit et finit par suivre ce fameux John pour voir où lui et sa valise se dirigeaient.

Oliver ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait sur son visage, toutes les émotions passaient de la surprise à l'incompréhension. Il adorait la voir comme ça, toujours heureuse de ce qu'il lui proposait.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille quand il se posta dans son dos et qu'il encercla sa taille. Elle se colla à lui et posant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Étant donné que ma valise se dirige vers cet énorme bateau….je crois que la réponse est évidente. » Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et caressa son nez du sien. « Tu as fait des folies. » Dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non….ce bateau appartient à ma famille. » Dit-il simplement. « Mon père me l'a gentiment cédé pour le week-end. »

« Quoi ?! Ce bateau est….à toi… ? » Felicity réalisa qu'elle avait toujours sous-estimé l'importance de la famille d'Oliver. Pas que cela aurait changé quoique ce soit dans sa façon de le voir, mais elle se rendit compte que finalement son père serait plus enclin à accepter Oliver dans sa vie, à ses yeux ils seraient du même monde.

« Allez viens…je vais te faire visiter. » Dit-il en tirant sur ses mains afin qu'elle le suive. « Ce week-end n'est que pour nous…à part l'équipage minimum nous serons seuls au monde chérie. » Elle frissonna à ses paroles et à la façon qu'il avait eu de lui donner ce petit surnom, et se laissa guider.

####

Le bateau avait quitté le port depuis un bon moment et était maintenant en pleine mer. Felicity avait fait le tour du propriétaire sous la direction d'Oliver qui lui avait tout montré. Elle avait été surprise de tout ce luxe sur un bateau, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait noté qu'il lui avait montré deux chambres et elle avait été touchée de l'attention.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais il était évident pour elle qu'elle partagerait son lit cette nuit, même s'il ne se passait rien de physique entre eux elle n'imaginait pas les choses autrement. Il l'avait laissée s'installer dans la cabine qu'elle avait choisie, et elle s'était mise en maillot de bains. Elle enfila une chemise fluide au-dessus ne voulant pas déambuler dans cette tenue devant de parfaits inconnus.

Oliver lui avait certifié que le personnel était peu nombreux et discret, mais elle ne sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec son corps. Elle remonta sur le pont et le trouva à l'attendre dans le jacuzzi, il tourna sa tête vers elle quand il sentit sa présence. Elle avança un peu plus lentement à sentir son regard pénétrant sur elle. Sa chemise arrivait à mi-cuisse et ne cachait pas grand-chose de son corps.

Il l'invita à le rejoindre en lui tendant une main. Elle avança encore un peu et enleva sa chemise en déboutonnant les boutons d'un geste fébrile. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle serait en maillot de bain devant quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un était Oliver, son petit ami qui lui retournait la tête rien qu'avec un sourire et elle se sentait gênée de se dévoiler à lui, même si depuis des semaines ils étaient plus que proches, voir même très proches et plus que tactiles.

Mais à cet instant ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle savait que ce week-end allait changer leur relation et sa vie. Elle ne savait pas quand et comment, mais elle savait que les choses allaient changer entre eux. Elle était à la fois excitée et angoissée, elle avait hâte et en même temps elle était terrifiée.

Elle saisit sa main tendue et grimpa les deux marches afin de plonger dans l'eau bouillonnante. Elle s'assit le plus gracieusement possible et se sentit tirer par Oliver afin qu'elle le rejoigne. Il la cala contre son torse et déposa un baiser à la base de son cou, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule afin de lui laisser plus d'accès et savoura ce moment de pur bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il à l'entendre soupirer.

« Rien…je n'avais simplement pas imaginé une chose pareille. » Dit-elle toujours dans la même position, le soleil léchant son visage, la légère brise marine jouant avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait attaché à la va vite avant de plonger dans l'eau. Elle le sentit rire contre sa peau et le suivit.

« Je comprends…je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ma famille et je t'emmène sur un yacht pour une croisière….y a de quoi être un peu…perturbée. » Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Felicity se redressa et se retourna afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne te fais pas de reproches Oliver. » Éclaircit-elle très vite. « On ne sait rien l'un de l'autre parce que c'est de cette façon dont on veut se découvrir….mais ne croit pas que je n'apprécie pas cette surprise, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. » Il hocha la tête ayant compris. « Mais disons qu'une croisière sur un yacht de luxe n'était pas dans ma liste des possibilités. » Dit-elle en éclatant légèrement de rire.

« Oui je comprends. » Il rigola à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle chercha vite sa langue et ils se perdirent dans ce baiser passionné. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, rien ne venait troubler leur bulle à part peut-être le bruit des vagues frappant la coque du bateau. À cet instant aucun des deux ne voulaient être ailleurs qu'ici.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi entre le jacuzzi et les bains de soleil, ils avaient fini par aller se préparer pour le dîner. Felicity avait passé un temps fou à se préparer et à vouloir être parfaite pour Oliver. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient vraiment dîner dans un cadre comme celui-ci un peu plus traditionnel, et elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Sa tenue, ses cheveux, tout. Elle ne voulait négliger aucun détail et voulait faire honneur à ce superbe week-end qu'Oliver avait préparé rien que pour elle. Soudain un doute s'installa dans son esprit, il lui avait confié avoir eu une vie bien remplie avant sa prise de conscience et elle se demanda s'il avait déjà organisé ce genre de choses pour une autre qu'elle.

Elle secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant. Le principal étant l'instant présent et que ce soit elle avec Oliver aujourd'hui, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était sentie spéciale toute la journée, et que si elle découvrait qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à qui il avait réservé ce traitement la décevrait un peu.

« Tu es prête ? » Oliver venait de frapper à sa porte avant d'entrer. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil à la voir. « Tu es…..splendide. » Dit-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle portait un top noir qui lui dégageait les épaules et montrait un léger bout de sa taille sur un short en lamé doré qui mettait en valeur ses jambes et son bronzage. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux détachés sachant parfaitement qu'Oliver la préférait comme ça. Elle avait troqué ses lunettes pour des lentilles afin d'être plus à l'aise. Sa tenue était complétée par des talons hauts noirs qui lui faisaient des jambes encore plus fines.

Oliver déglutit à la voir ainsi prête pour lui. Elle était magnifique et splendide était encore en dessous de la vérité. Il n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Il s'approcha doucement et continua de la détailler.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. » Dit-il en se penchant afin d'embrasser ses lèvres. « Du coup à côté je suis un peu fade. » Dit-il en rigolant contre ses lèvres. Felicity se recula et le détailla avec attention, il portait un short de coton kaki sur une chemise en lin beige légèrement ouverte découvrant son torse. Il était pieds nus et semblait à l'aise.

« Oh tu es trop dur avec toi…tu es loin d'être fade. » Dit-elle à son tour contre sa bouche. Elle déposa un nouveau baiser et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour enlever ses talons. « Honnêtement je serai plus à l'aise sans. » Il éclata de rire et l'entraîna sur le pont ou une table était dressée pour eux.

Felicity eut le souffle coupé à voir ce qui se présentait à elle. Une douce lumière était diffusée autour de la table, des bougies avaient été disposées le long de la rambarde du bateau, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, seuls au monde dans un décor de rêve.

« Oliver…c'est magnifique. » Dit-elle en s'avançant doucement. « J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pensé à tout ça. » Dit-elle tout bas. « Merci beaucoup. » Elle se tourna vers lui et il put voir ses yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation.

« Mais de rien….tu mérites largement tout ça. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa main qu'il tenait. « Allez viens. » Il la tira un peu vers l'avant et ils se rapprochèrent de la table. Oliver se saisit de la bouteille de champagne qui se trouvait dans le seau et en versa deux coupes. Il en tendit une à Felicity.

« À ce week-end. » Dit-il en teintant son verre contre le sien.

« À ce week-end. » Répondit-elle avant d'en boire une gorgée. « Alors…combien de filles as-tu emmené ici ? » Oliver faillit s'étouffer avec sa coupe de champagne à sa question.

« Quoi ?! » Dit-il en posant son verre sur la table et en essuyant le champagne qui avait coulé sur sa chemise.

« Désolé…je ne voulais pas être si brutale dans mes propos. » Dit-elle en l'aidant à réparer sa bêtise. « Mais je….mon cerveau a travaillé tout à l'heure et ma bouche a parlé plus vite que ma tête….excuse-moi je…mais je me suis posée la question…et je me suis dit que peut-être tu avais déjà emmené une fille ou deux…ou peut-être même plus...et depuis ça m'obsède et c'est pas grave…mais je veux savoir si c'est juste pour moi ou si je suis… »

« Hey, hey…Felicity. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage afin qu'elle se calme et qu'elle le fixe. « Aucune…..aucune fille n'est jamais montée à bord de ce bateau. » Il la sentit se détendre tout de suite sous ses paroles. « Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles….d'accord ?...Tu es spéciale. » Dit-il tendrement en la fixant. « Ce que j'ai préparé je l'ai fait en pensant à toi et uniquement à toi…..et je voulais que tu sois bien et à l'aise et que tu comprennes que tu comptes vraiment et que quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais je le pensais vraiment….je voulais un moment unique et hors du temps pour nous deux. » Il finit essoufflé de sa tirade mais il vit un énorme sourire sur le visage de Felicity et cela le rassura.

« Ok. » Répondit-elle simplement sous le rire d'Oliver, mais rassurée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Je t'aime aussi et je suis désolée, j'ai gâché l'ambiance….. » Oliver rigola doucement et hocha la tête. « Allez on reprend tout. » Dit-elle en se décollant de lui et en prenant leurs deux verres. « À ce week-end. »

Oliver la fixa et tinta son verre contre le sien. Il comprenait sa réaction, elle connaissait cette partie de sa vie et ne lui en voulait pas. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point elle l'avait aidé en lui accordant de l'intérêt. Il était surpris d'être aimé par une fille comme Felicity, elle était loin du genre de filles avec lequel il était sorti tout simplement parce qu'il ne pensait jamais qu'une fille comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à un garçon comme lui.

Ils prirent place à table et passèrent un dîner dans la bonne humeur, leurs regards se perdant souvent l'un dans l'autre et remarquant à peine le serveur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien à la fois. Felicity avait abordé le fait que dans quelques mois elle quitterait Starling pour Boston et Oliver avait senti son cœur se serrer. À cet instant il sut qu'il la suivrait, peu importe quand et où, mais il ne pourrait pas rester loin d'elle.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise quand il lui fit part de sa réflexion.

« Bien sûr…tu sais je suis persuadé qu'à Boston aussi ils recherchent des serveurs hors pair pour servir leurs hamburgers. » Felicity éclata de rire à ça et dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort. « Plus sérieusement….je n'imagine pas être loin de toi…. »

« Moi non plus. » Répondit-elle touchée de le voir faire le sacrifice de quitter sa famille pour elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de dévier sur un autre sujet un peu plus léger. Le dîner se termina et ils finirent la soirée allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur un canapé du pont emmitouflés dans un plaid. La soirée était fraîche et l'air marin n'était pas fait pour les réchauffer.

« Merci pour cette surprise Oliver…je n'en espérais pas autant. » Dit Felicity en tendant sa tête afin de croiser son regard. Il baissa les yeux et lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Mais de rien….merci à toi d'avoir accepté de venir, c'est beaucoup plus drôle quand tu es là. » Ils rigolèrent de concert et Felicity déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut se retirer mais il la retint en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'étala alors sur lui de tout son long et se laissa posséder par Oliver.

Le baiser était tendre et paresseux. Oliver prenant son temps pour la découvrir comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait. Il explorait sa bouche et caressait sa langue tendrement, en prenant son temps lui soutirant des soupirs qui l'électrisèrent encore un peu plus.

Il sentait les mains de Felicity courir dans ses cheveux et sa nuque, et sentait sa respiration difficile. Elle se redressa un peu afin d'être mieux installée et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit ce baiser qu'elle voulait plus passionné. Oliver le comprit et la serra à son tour contre son torse.

À bout de souffle elle cassa ce baiser et dévia sa bouche vers sa mâchoire pour descendre dans son cou. Elle détacha un bouton de sa chemise afin d'avoir plus d'accès à son torse et de pourvoir goûter à la douceur de sa peau. Oliver se recula contre le dossier du canapé et la laissa faire, complètement à sa merci.

Felicity continuait sa descente de baisers humides et brûlants sur la peau d'Oliver. Elle lui jetait un œil de temps à autre et le voyait les yeux fermés, appréciant ses caresses, un éclair de fierté la traversa. Elle défit un second bouton pour continuer sa progression et sentit les mains d'Oliver dans ses cheveux. Il agrippa une mèche et la serra délicatement. Ses mains courraient sur son torse en même temps que sa bouche et elle voulait plus. Elle sentait son corps parcouru de frissons et d'envie qu'elle ne comprenait pas forcément, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se laisser guider par son instinct.

Elle se releva et saisit les deux mains d'Oliver pour l'aider à se redresser. Il ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et se laissa entraîner par Felicity. Il se mit debout à son tour et la saisit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser avidement. À bout de souffle il se recula et la fixa, la laissant décider de la suite. Lui savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne voulait rien forcer, il voulait qu'elle prenne la décision seule, sans pression. C'était son moment à elle.

Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et le regarda tendrement.

« Il y a beaucoup de raison pour lesquelles je t'aime. » Dit-elle dans un souffle contre sa bouche. « Mais à cet instant je t'aime pour me laisser le temps de choisir…..tu penses ne pas mériter ce que je vais t'offrir Oliver, mais tu as tort. » Il posa son front contre le sien sans briser leur regard. « Je n'aurais pu choisir meilleure personne avec qui partager ça….et ça a un sens parce que je t'aime infiniment » Finit-elle tout bas.

Oliver se laissa convaincre par ses jolies paroles qui lui gonflaient le cœur. Lui aussi l'aimait pour pleins de raisons, mais la plus importante était certainement celle qui lui faisait se sentir digne d'elle. Elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui, à ses côtés il ne se sentait pas différent, il se sentait enfin lui.

Felicity saisit ses mains et l'entraîna vers les cabines, ils quittèrent le pont et empruntèrent la coursive menant à la chambre qu'elle avait choisi un peu plus tôt. Elle était angoissée mais à la fois sereine, elle était avec Oliver.

* * *

 **...et voilà encore une fois je coupe au meilleur moment...je sais je suis horrible...lol...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et la surprise qu'Oliver a réservée à Felicity...la suite de ce week-end dans le prochain chapitre qui vous attends sagement...alors si vous voulez la suite rapidement à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas de cette fin. **

**Melissa : Merci pour ton retour et oui j'ai été méchante...pour ce qui est de la réaction des Merlyn, effectivement ça va être compliqué...**

 **Ally84 : Merci pour ta review, la suite du week-end tout de suite. Et pour me faire pardonner cette fin elle est exclusivement Olicity.**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aimes. Concernant la croisière je crois qu'on en rêve toutes...lol...**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite tout de suite.**

 **L21 : Merci de ta review et des tes compliments. Cette suite devrait te plaire et la révélation approche à grands pas. **

**Jess : Merci de ton commentaire...et oui j'ai pas été sympa...lol...**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Je vous livre donc le 7eme chapitre entièrement consacré au Olicity avec cette première fois tant attendue. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, pour son soutien et son temps passé à me lire et à me relire. Shinobu24 je t'embrasse. Et pour ceux qui cherche de la lecture aller voir sa nouvelle fiction, c'est un vrai regal.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

* * *

Felicity ouvrit fébrilement la porte de sa cabine, elle entra suivi d'Oliver et avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retourna et d'un coup sentit une énorme angoisse prendre possession de son ventre, mais quand elle croisa le regard doux d'Oliver elle se calma instantanément.

Elle le regardait et ne savait pas comment agir, c'était une chose de décider de l'entraîner ici, mais s'en était autre chose de prendre les choses en main. Oliver le comprit et s'avança lentement vers elle avec un léger sourire. Il s'arrêta face à elle et leva une main qui trouva sa joue.

« Tu es certaine ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle en fut émue. Elle hocha la tête et glissa ses mains sur sa taille pour s'approcher de lui et le sentir. Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard tendre, il se baissa un peu pour recueillir le baiser qu'elle voulait lui donner.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin qu'il soit plus à l'aise et l'embrassa profondément afin de lui montrer son envie de lui. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les passa dans son dos, il fit lentement glisser son pouce le long de son échine lui déclenchant une ligne de frissons. Il remonta jusque sa nuque et redescendit jusque sa taille.

Oliver quitta sa bouche pour déposer une série de baisers sur sa mâchoire et glissa lentement dans son cou. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus d'accès et il la sentit se retenir à lui en se serrant un peu plus contre son torse. Ses mains dans son dos cherchèrent la base de son top pour lui enlever, mais il tomba sur une fermeture éclair. Il remonta sa main droite plus haut et trouva le zip.

Il le fit lentement glisser le long de son dos et Felicity sentit le bout de ses doigts frotter sa peau si sensible à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait. Arrivé au bout de sa course la fermeture éclair céda et le top s'ouvrit en deux dégageant son dos. Il passa ses mains dessous afin de la débarrasser de ce vêtement trop encombrant. Il se recula un peu pour l'admirer.

Il tira sur le top noir en glissant ses doigts le long des bras de Felicity qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il le sentait. Il releva son visage vers elle et croisa son regard remplit d'un mélange d'excitation et d'une légère angoisse.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Elle hocha la tête doucement. « Si tu veux on peut…. »

« Non…c'est juste que je…. » Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais…détends-toi…..et laisse toi guider. » Dit-il contre sa bouche en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il enleva enfin ce top et le laissa tomber au sol.

Il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il déglutit péniblement à voir cette poitrine petite mais parfaite. Il leva un doigt qu'il fit glisser entre ses deux seins et qui vint caresser un mamelon déjà dressé d'envie et d'excitation. Felicity gémit à le sentir la caresser de cette façon et rejeta la tête en arrière en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Son autre main s'occupa de l'autre sein et il se pencha afin d'embrasser ces petits bouts de chair dressés. Il en saisit un en bouche et enroula sa langue autour. Felicity gémit un peu plus fort sous l'effet de cette caresse et se colla encore un peu plus à Oliver.

Tout ça était nouveau pour elle, toutes ces sensations la rendaient fébrile et elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas tomber et gémir à chaque coup de langue qu'elle sentait sur sa poitrine. Elle sentait le désir monter peu à peu et sentait son intimité s'éveiller un peu plus à chaque fois qu'Oliver l'embrassait ou la caressait.

Elle sentait sa langue tourner autour de son mamelon, le suçoter et le mordiller et elle se retenait de gémir. Elle se pinçait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas se laisser emporter. Elle sentit Oliver la saisir par la taille pour la caler contre son bassin. Ses mains quittèrent sa taille et se posèrent sur ses fesses, il les saisit et la serra contre lui.

Quand leurs bassins se touchèrent elle sentit la bosse de son entrejambe et c'est ensemble qu'ils gémirent à cette friction. Oliver était toujours perdu dans sa poitrine et Felicity avait glissé ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et s'accrochait désespérément à une mèche de cheveux.

Lentement il quitta sa poitrine et remonta vers son cou et sa bouche qu'il chercha avidement. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser, il avait une envie folle d'elle. Il l'avait imaginée réceptive à ses caresses mais il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point cela serait dur de ne pas aller trop vite. Il voulait qu'elle se détende le plus possible, lui donner du plaisir bien avant de la remplir, mais pour cela il devait prendre son temps et se concentrer sur elle. C'était le plus important.

Les mains d'Oliver passèrent de ses fesses à la fermeture éclair de son short sur le devant. Il déboutonna le bouton d'un geste habile et fit doucement descendre le zip. Il écarta le short qui tomba en un bruit sourd sur le sol. Felicity réalisa à cet instant qu'elle était uniquement en string devant Oliver et soudain une immense gêne s'empara d'elle.

Elle osa enfin un geste vers lui et termina de déboutonner sa chemise. Il suivit ses mains de ses yeux et comprit qu'elle ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise à se retrouver presque nue devant lui. Il la laissa faire et se débarrassa de sa chemise qui rejoignit le top et le short de Felicity au sol. Il saisit ses deux mains et les enroula autour de son cou. Il se baissa un peu et la saisit sous les genoux afin de la porter jusqu'au lit pas très loin.

Elle posa sa tête contre la sienne et se laissa transporter. Oliver la déposa délicatement sur le lit et elle se recula un peu pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et posa une main sur sa hanche. Il caressa de son pouce le creux de sa taille et la fixa tendrement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en le voyant la regarder sans rien dire.

« Rien…. » Il se releva un peu et se mit sur un coude. « Je te trouve simplement parfaite. » Dit-il avant de caresser ses lèvres d'un baiser. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à l'aise. » Dit-il en se reculant. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le sentit frémir. Elle rigola doucement et se releva à son tour pour réclamer un baiser.

Oliver le lui donna et bougea afin de la surplomber, il l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre dans son cou et d'explorer à nouveau sa poitrine. Il tourna un moment sur son ventre et descendit progressivement à sa taille pour arriver à son bas ventre.

Felicity peinait à garder ses yeux sur Oliver toujours tentée de les fermer à chaque fois que sa bouche se posait sur sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait ressentir autant de choses rien qu'avec des baisers et une langue. Il savait ce qu'elle aimerait avant qu'elle en ait conscience, et elle devait admettre qu'elle se laissait volontiers guider et soumettre.

Elle sentit sa bouche descendre un peu plus bas. Il se rapprochait de sa féminité et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle aimerait. Elle sentit sa paume de main se poser sur son sexe et le sentit palpiter à ce simple geste. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le matelas afin de ne pas gémir trop fort à cette sensation.

Elle reprit un peu ses esprits mais un doigt allait et venait maintenant sur son string qu'elle sentait humide contre elle. Une nouvelle vague vint la cueillir et cette fois-ci son corps se décolla un peu du matelas en gémissant plus fort. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce genre de choses. Elle avait parfois été proche de faire l'amour mais ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir avant.

C'est quand elle sentit une fraîcheur sur son intimité qu'elle réalisa qu'Oliver lui avait enlevé son string Il la regardait d'un air tendre et elle en fut émue. Il fondit à nouveau sur elle et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses tendrement et lentement tout en remontant tout aussi lentement vers sa féminité qu'elle sentait de plus en plus prête à s'exprimer.

Elle avait toujours imaginé sa première fois à savoir ce qu'elle ressentirait, ce qu'elle ferait, aimerait-elle ? Prendrait-elle du plaisir ? Etait-ce tout que ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu ? À cet instant elle sut que rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'Oliver allait lui prodiguer comme caresse. Il déposa un baiser sur son sexe et elle retint un petit cri de surprise à le sentir à cet endroit.

La surprise passée elle se détendit à nouveau et s'abandonna à sa bouche et à sa langue qui explorait cette partie de son corps qu'elle n'avait jamais exposée de cette façon. Elle releva la tête afin de voir Oliver perdu entre ses cuisses le regard levé vers elle. Un coup de langue un peu plus prononcé sur son clitoris la fit se coucher à nouveau et gémir. Elle serrait les draps de ses mains afin de se retenir à quelque chose sous la déferlante du plaisir qui la parcourait. Elle sentait la langue d'Oliver se perdre sur son clitoris, sur ses lèvres, elle allait et venait de haut en bas et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir, tout peut-être.

Elle le sentait attentif à ses réactions et à ce qui lui faisait du bien, insistant un peu plus quand elle gémissait plus fort. Ses mains quittèrent les draps pour s'enfoncer dans les cheveux d'Oliver quand elle sentit sa langue la pénétrer doucement. À ce geste elle gémit plus fort et retint un « oui ».

Oliver ressortit sa langue et la pénétra à nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle ne se retint pas et lança un « oui » rauque suivi d'un gémissement qui se prolongea un peu plus que les autres. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver remonter vers sa poitrine et chercher ses seins. Quand il combina sa langue et le massage de sa poitrine elle sentit une vague de plaisir remonter dans son bas ventre et s'intensifier sous les assauts d'Oliver.

Elle essayait de lutter contre cette vague qu'elle sentait grossir de secondes en secondes, elle voulait encore ressentir ce plaisir et encore sentir la langue et les mains d'Oliver la découvrir et lui donner un plaisir qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Seulement un coup de langue plus fort qu'un autre signa le déferlement du plaisir dans son corps. Elle sentit le plaisir la submerger d'un coup et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire elle se laissa gagner par les cris et les gémissements qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans le cuir chevelu de son amant afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Elle en voulait encore.

Quand les spasmes du plaisir se calmèrent, elle desserra sa prise sur Oliver et ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Elle reprit ses esprits et chercha Oliver qui était déjà à la hauteur de son visage à la regarder après le plaisir. Il caressa sa joue et plongea sur ses lèvres. Elle le saisit par les épaules et le tint fermement contre elle, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Il venait de lui donner son premier orgasme et maintenant elle voulait plus.

Ses mains quittèrent le cou d'Oliver pour se faufiler entre leurs deux corps. Elle se laissait guider par ses envies et voulait lui donner le peu de plaisir qu'elle pouvait. Depuis le début il était focalisé sur elle et rien qu'elle. Elle le sentit tressaillir à sentir sa main descendre le long de son torse et chercher son membre dur.

Elle trouva la ceinture de son short et passa assez facilement la barrière des boutons, elle enfonça sa main dans le vêtement en le repoussant un peu et toucha enfin ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle entendit Oliver gémir dans son cou qu'il dévorait de baisers appuyés. Elle commença à le caresser et à faire de doux va et viens qui le fit durcir encore plus. Elle sentait son sexe palpiter sous ses doigts et elle se rendit compte que cela lui donnait autant de plaisir qu'à lui. Elle remonta sa main pour la passer dans son boxer.

Oliver n'en pouvait plus depuis le début il se contrôlait et essayait de ralentir le rythme afin de ne pas succomber trop vite, mais à cet instant ce qu'elle lui faisait subir était en train de lui faire perdre la tête. Sentir sa main s'enrouler autour de son membre, sentir sa peau chaude sur la sienne si sensible à cet instant le fit presque jouir de plaisir. Il retint un cri rauque dans le fond de sa gorge et saisit sa main fermement afin qu'elle cesse un instant ses caresses.

« Désolé je…je croyais que…. » Fit Felicity légèrement paniquée d'avoir mal agit.

« Non bébé…tu n'as rien fait de mal. » La rassura-t-il en saisissant son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. « C'est juste que….c'est juste que c'est dur de résister. »

« Alors ne résiste pas Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Fais-moi l'amour….j'ai très envie que tu me fasses l'amour. » Dit-elle dans un souffle en embrassant son visage un peu partout. « S'il te plaît…ne résiste plus. »

Oliver fermait les yeux sous cette demande, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant. Mais il doutait encore qu'il soit celui à qui elle devait offrir son innocence. Il la sentit écarter les cuisses et se positionner un peu mieux. Elle se frotta à lui et trouva son sexe dressé prêt à la pénétrer.

Elle savait ce qui le retenait et elle l'aimait encore plus pour ça. Mais elle le voulait, elle voulait qu'il soit le premier et peut-être même le seul à la toucher et à avoir le droit de l'aimer. Doucement elle se décala et allongea le bras afin d'arriver au tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une boîte qu'elle tendit à Oliver avec un air gêné.

Il s'en saisit et la regarda avec un léger sourire, gêné lui aussi.

« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout » Dit-il en la fixant amoureusement. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda enfiler le préservatif. Il reporta son attention sur elle et elle le vit hésiter encore une fois. Elle saisit son visage et l'approcha du sien.

« S'il te plaît Oliver….montre-moi et aime moi. » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Ce souffle le fit capituler et il se présenta à son entrée. Il la pénétra doucement et le plus lentement possible ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Son regard était fixé sur elle et ses réactions, ses grimaces ou ses soupirs.

Il avança encore un peu et sentit une résistance, il la fixait toujours et put voir que ce n'était pas forcément très agréable mais elle le maintenait contre elle avec ses mains sur ses fesses. Il s'arrêta une minute et l'embrassa avant de reprendre sa lente progression, cette fois-ci il s'enfonça un peu plus et la sentit plus détendue. Elle lui fit un léger sourire lui signifiant que tout allait bien et il continua à s'enfoncer dans ce fourreau de chair humide et chaud.

Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin et s'arrêta. Il sonda la réaction de Felicity qui grogna légèrement, il rigola à la voir ainsi et cela lui donna le signal pour commencer à bouger doucement. Il fit quelques vas et viens lentement et la sentit à l'aise et réceptive. Elle accorda ses mouvements aux siens et petit à petit il allait un peu plus loin et un peu plus vite.

Ses yeux ne la quittaient toujours pas, voulant la voir réagir et être certain qu'elle ne souffrait pas et qu'elle ne voulait rien lui dire. Mais il constata qu'elle était à l'aise et que même elle prenait du plaisir. La voir ainsi le libéra un peu plus et il s'enfonça encore en elle.

Un gémissement s'échappa de leurs gorges en même temps à le sentir bouger ainsi. Felicity remonta un peu plus ses jambes et changea ainsi l'angle de pénétration, Oliver s'enfonça encore plus à ce geste et cru défaillir. Il continua à bouger et cette fois-ci il allait beaucoup plus vite. Felicity gémissait entre ses bras et prenait un réel plaisir à le sentir en elle.

Il se lâcha enfin complètement et accéléra ses coups de rein, il résistait comme il le pouvait à la ligne de feu qu'il sentait prête à couler le long de ses reins. Mais pas maintenant, pas encore, il voulait que Felicity jouisse avant lui, il voulait qu'elle découvre le plaisir de cette façon. Il voulait lui donner un orgasme de cette façon. Il la sentait proche, à la façon dont elle bougeait.

« Laisse-toi aller bébé. » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Laisse le plaisir t'envahir. » À ces paroles Oliver la vit se libérer et il la sentit se resserrer encore un peu plus autour de lui.

Felicity se laissa aller et elle sentit une vague encore plus puissante que la première la submerger et déferler sur elle. Elle gémissait et soufflait le prénom d'Oliver qu'elle sentait continuer à bouger doucement. Elle le sentit lui aussi se laisser aller et le sentit se répandre en elle.

Il susurrait son prénom dans son cou et dans son oreille. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le quart de ce que Felicity venait de lui faire ressentir ce soir. Il avait couché avec des tas de filles et avait déjà pris du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, mais ce soir il venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Ce soir avec Felicity dans ses bras, cela voulait dire quelque chose et avait un sens. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour assouvir une envie ou un besoin, c'était pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Felicity reprit difficilement ses esprits, perdue dans les affres du plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle venait d'avoir l'expérience la plus importante de sa vie de femme et n'avait pas été préparée à ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Tout était mélangé le plaisir, l'excitation, l'amour, l'envie de recommencer encore et encore. Elle serra plus fort Oliver contre elle qui continuait à embrasser son cou et à lui prodiguer de tendres caresses.

Elle bougea ses mains afin d'encercler son visage. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus voilés de plaisir lui aussi.

« Merci. » Dit-elle au bord des larmes. Il lui fit un léger sourire et posa son front contre le sien en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci à toi mon ange. » Il se dégagea tendrement d'elle, se débarrassa du préservatif et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine en encerclant sa taille. C'est ainsi qu'ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

####

Felicity se réveilla la première, elle se retourna pour tomber le visage endormi d'Oliver une main toujours posée sur sa taille. Il respirait doucement et semblait paisible. Elle se retint de le toucher ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres et fut tentée à nouveau de l'embrasser.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel de son attitude et rigola doucement. Ce garçon endormi à ses côtés lui avait fait l'amour la veille avec une tendresse extrême. Elle avait été angoissée au début mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne se préoccupait que d'elle et de son bien être. Il avait réussi à la détendre et lui avait donné un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné pour une première fois.

Elle avait entendu ses amies parler que la première fois était un passage obligé mais que cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Ce qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière était loin de tout ça, Oliver l'avait comblée et fait attention à elle se mettant en retrait et se freinant afin qu'elle apprécie leur étreinte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus qu'à cet instant.

Elle le vit bouger et ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et il se rapprocha d'elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Il trouva sa bouche pour un rapide baiser et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Bonjour » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Felicity rigolait à sa voix et à ses baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau. « Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour….et oui. » Elle posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et il se redressa pour la regarder.

« Ça va ? » Il s'inquiétait d'elle, elle le sentait à son ton hésitant. Elle fut encore une fois touchée de son attention dirigée uniquement pour elle. Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Ok…et si on allait voir si le soleil est au rendez-vous et que l'on goûte l'eau ? » Felicity haussa les épaules.

« En fait….j'avais prévu autre chose. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Et qui n'inclut pas de sortir de ce lit….la mer et le soleil ne vont pas disparaître si on traîne un peu non ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver rigola de sa question mais ne répondit pas, à la place il fonça sur sa bouche et lui fit l'amour pour la seconde fois.

####

Le bateau avait pris le chemin du retour depuis quelques heures, ils allaient passer leur dernière nuit ensemble. Ils étaient déjà à penser à planifier un second week-end de ce genre. Maintenant que leur relation avait évolué et qu'ils savaient vraiment où ils allaient ils avaient encore plus envie de passer tout leur temps ensemble.

Seulement Felicity ne pourrait pas sortir à chaque fois comme excuse un week-end avec sa classe de littérature, elle allait devoir parler d'Oliver à son père et à Tommy et leur présenter de façon un peu plus officielle. Et pour être honnête elle appréhendait beaucoup leur réaction. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait fait les gros titres des journaux pendant un moment et elle se doutait que son père et son frère avait dû avoir vent de sa réputation de mauvais garçon et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le jugent avant de le connaitre.

« Tu es bien silencieuse…qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Lui demanda Oliver en la rejoignant sur le canapé du pont. Felicity lézardait au soleil depuis un moment et fut contente de le voir s'approcher d'elle.

« À la suite….tu….tu serais d'accord pour rencontrer mon père et mon frère ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. À sa réaction elle comprit qu'encore une fois elle avait été trop directe. « Excuse moi je reformule….je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de nous cacher…je veux pouvoir te voir chez moi ou ailleurs plutôt qu'à la clairière….je veux pouvoir parler de toi sans avoir à me méfier de ce que je dis et je….enfin si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais et…. »

« Je suis d'accord Felicity…tu as raison avant on ne savait pas trop où on allait mais depuis ce week-end je pense que c'est évident. C'est quand tu veux. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire content de cette évolution dans leur relation. Elle répondit à son sourire et lui réclama un baiser.

Il ne resta pas longtemps sage et Oliver la transporta jusque leur chambre. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, c'était devenu un besoin. Oliver n'en n'avait jamais assez d'elle et de son corps. Il rêvait de la découvrir encore et encore, et Felicity ressentait la même chose. Elle avait ce besoin constant de le toucher, de l'embrasser et de le découvrir.

Elle s'était un peu plus affirmée dans leurs échanges et dans leurs étreintes, et maintenant elle n'hésitait plus à prendre les devants et à lui réclamer ou lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. Ils s'étaient aimés à de nombreuses reprises et Felicity avait toujours l'impression que c'était différent et qu'à chaque fois c'était encore un peu plus intense.

« Merci beaucoup pour ce moment hors du temps. » Felicity brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre depuis un moment. Elle avait la tête posée sur le torse d'Oliver et ce dernier faisait courir une main dans son dos en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Mais de rien….c'était un réel plaisir. » Lui répondit-il doucement. Elle se redressa afin de croiser son regard et se mit sur ses coudes. « J'ai vécu une expérience incroyable….je ne pensais pas un jour me sentir aussi bien et en accord avec moi-même. » Continua-t-il. « J'ai l'impression de me redécouvrir ou de me découvrir et je…je sais pas…tout est lié à toi et même si je devrais être terrifié ou lutter contre ça je n'en ai pas envie parce que j'aime beaucoup ressentir tout ça. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire….et je ressens la même chose pour toi. J'ai toujours été une fille plutôt solitaire et un peu à part des autres. » Expliqua-t-elle en le fixant. « Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis quand j'étais plus jeune….mais depuis que je te connais….j'ai l'impression que tu as comblé une partie de moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas…..et j'aime aussi beaucoup ce que ça me fait. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avec tendresse. Ils avaient encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, c'était un peu arrivé d'un coup sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte. Et depuis ils vivaient pratiquement rien que pour eux, passant tout leur temps libre tous les deux seuls.

Oliver se redressa et s'approcha d'elle afin de l'embrasser, Felicity accueillit ses lèvres avec plaisir et se laissa entraîner vers ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait. Elle se releva un peu et s'étala de tout son long sur lui. Elle le chevaucha et approfondit ce baiser, Oliver l'entoura de ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Elle glissa une main entre eux et chercha sa virilité qu'elle trouva à nouveau prête pour elle.

Oliver gémit dans sa bouche à la sentir tenir son sexe palpitant et glissa à son tour une main vers sa féminité. Il eut le bonheur de la découvrir aussi prête pour lui. Il se saisit d'un préservatif, l'enfila et elle le guida vers son entrée en se laissant glisser lentement sur lui. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir et pour une fois c'est elle qui donna le rythme de leurs échanges. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda aller et venir sur lui.

Felicity se redressa un peu et posa ses deux mains sur son torse pour prendre appuie. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière goûtant au plaisir. Il la trouvait magnifique et se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il l'entendait gémir et soupirer, et ses mains trouvèrent sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux à ce geste et trouva les siens pour ne plus les quitter.

Quand l'orgasme les surprit, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Felicity retomba sur Oliver et resta un moment à reprendre ses esprits. C'est un coup à la porte de la cabine qui vint troubler leur tranquillité.

« Monsieur Queen….nous approchons du port. » Felicity se redressa soudainement.

« Hey…on est pas encore arrivés. » La rattrapa Oliver. « Tu peux rester encore un peu. » Rigola-t-il.

« Tu t'appelles Queen ?! » Demanda Felicity oscillant entre la surprise et le fou rire. « Comme dans Thea Queen ? » Oliver fronça les sourcils au prénom de sa sœur.

« Oui…et oui…tu connais ma sœur ? » Demanda-t-il surpris à son tour. Felicity le regarda la bouche ouverte, le monde était vraiment petit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette première fois et ce chapitre qui marque un tournant dans la relation du Olicity. On avance un peu dans la révélation...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite rapidement...**

 **Rosace76, j'espère que cette première fois était à la hauteur de tes attentes et que je n'ai rien oublié...lol...**

 **A bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à part un énorme merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je ne pensais pas en écrivant cette histoire qu'elle aurait autant de succès. Je suis super contente.**

 **Angy** **: Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver voulait que se soit unique et magique...et ça été le cas. Ça y est la machine de la révélation est lancée...**

 **L21 : Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. La révélation approche...un bout dans ce chapitre. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver est complètement fou amoureux de Felicity et voulait que tout soit parfait, je crois que ça été le cas. Concernant Felicity, non elle est stagiaire chez Merlyn Global mais n'est pas investi plus que ça. Malcolm la préserve encore de ce monde. Seulement elle n'a pas encore mesuré tout ce que cela va impliquer par la suite d'être tombée amoureuse d'un Queen. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. La suite tout de suite. **

**Olicity1990 : Et oui...on y est enfin, lol. Contente que tu aies aimé. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Le début de la révélation dans ce chapitre.**

 **Voici donc aujourd'hui le 8eme chapitre avec le retour à la réalité pour nos deux amoureux et...je vous laisse découvrir...bonne lecture.**

 **Un dernier merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence rassurante sur mes histoires. Énorme bisous à toi.**

 **Pour rappel si vous pouvez lire cette histoire c'est grâce à une idée de Rosace76. Merci à elle.**

* * *

« Ta…ta sœur !? Thea est ta sœur ?! » Répéta Felicity ayant du mal à y croire.

« Mais comment connais-tu Thea ? » Oliver ne comprenait rien. Felicity ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une Thea dans ses connaissances et sa sœur ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus d'une Felicity. Si ça avait été le cas il s'en serait souvenu.

« Nous sommes dans la même classe de littérature. » Expliqua Felicity qui se retenait de rire. « Et elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie, on s'entend très bien et….j'arrive pas à croire que Thea et toi…. » Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour réprimer le fou rire qu'elle sentait pointer. « Je savais qu'elle avait un frère mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était toi. »

Oliver la regardait lutter contre son fou rire et il devait admettre que lui aussi trouvait la situation assez cocasse. Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que Felicity soit dans la même classe que Thea et qu'elles soient amies sans savoir qu'elles avaient un énorme point commun..…lui.

« Il faut reconnaître que c'est vraiment…..comment dire….surprenant. » Finit-il par dire en rigolant à son tour. « Par contre je t'en supplie ne lui dit rien. » Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi. « Elle va pas arrêter de m'asticoter si elle sait pour nous deux….elle va faire des insinuations devant mes parents rien que pour me mettre mal à l'aise et je ne veux pas de ça. »

« Ok…je ne lui dirai rien. » Promit Felicity en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. Elle le regarda fixement. « Maintenant que je te regarde bien….effectivement il y a une certaine ressemblance entre vous deux. » Oliver pouffa et Felicity le suivit. « Au moins je sais que je m'entendrai bien avec ta sœur. » Dit-elle plus sérieusement. Oliver hocha la tête et la saisit par la taille pour la ramener vers lui.

« C'est une bonne chose en effet….. » Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui glissa à l'oreille. « Où en étions-nous avant que l'on soit dérangé….ah oui, je me souviens…on a encore un petit moment avant d'arriver au port. » Felicity éclata de rire à le sentir l'embrasser et se laissa glisser contre Oliver.

####

Felicity rentra la tête dans les nuages après avoir passé deux jours complets en pleine mer seule avec Oliver. Elle avait encore en tête tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et ressenti, et ne rêvait que d'une chose le partager avec quelqu'un. Elle pensa tout de suite à sa mère et au fait qu'elle lui manquait encore plus dans ces moments-là.

Elle savait que si elle était encore présente elle serait la première vers qui elle se tournerait, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Elle ravala les larmes qui menacèrent de couler et se concentra sur Oliver. Penser à lui chassa immédiatement ses idées noires et elle sourit en pensant au mal qu'ils avaient eu à se séparer sur le parking. Il avait un planning chargé les prochains jours et Felicity serait un peu débordée avec le travail qu'elle avait à faire pour Merlyn Global en plus de ses cours.

Il l'avait taquiné en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'investir autant dans cette année d'études sachant parfaitement qu'elle ferait autre chose l'an prochain. Elle avait pris un air horrifié et lui avait expliqué qu'elle faisait toujours les choses à fond et qu'elle s'investissait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se voir avant plusieurs jours et ils savaient d'avance qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à rester si longtemps loin de l'autre. Felicity se dit en prenant sa valise dans son coffre qu'elle tenterait de passer voir Oliver entre deux au fast-food, même si ce n'était que deux minutes.

Elle poussa la porte de la villa Merlyn et fut surprise du silence qui y régnait, même si ce n'était jamais remplis de bruits, ce silence n'était jamais aussi assourdissant. Elle annonça son arrivée mais personne ne vint l'accueillir. Elle haussa les épaules se disant que son père et Tommy étaient sortis.

Elle monta sa valise dans sa chambre et fit ce qu'elle détestait le plus, la vider. Elle s'attela à cette tâche en deux minutes et la rangea au fond de son dressing. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Oliver pour le prévenir qu'elle venait de rentrer. Il répondit dans la seconde et lui apprit que lui aussi.

« Ben tu es rentrée ? » Demanda Tommy en rentrant dans sa chambre. Felicity rangea son téléphone et s'approcha de lui afin de lui dire bonjour.

« Oui, je suis rentrée. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « Et j'ai crié dans cette maison mais apparemment pas encore assez fort pour atteindre le second étage. » Rigola-t-elle. « Tu es seul, Malcolm n'est pas là ? »

« Non Laurel est sous la douche…et je ne t'ai pas entendu certainement dû au fait qu'il y a encore cinq minutes j'étais sous la douche avec elle. » Il éclata de rire à l'air dégoûté de Felicity.

« Tommy ! Épargne moi ce genre de détails s'il te plaît…..je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir de ta vie avec Laurel. » Dit-elle agacée mais avec un sourire. Tommy la regarda en rigolant légèrement.

« Comme si tu n'avais pas passé ces deux derniers jours à faire la même chose » Rétorqua-t-il en plaisantant. Felicity prit un air horrifié d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec son frère. « Oh arrête Felicity ! » La taquina Tommy. « C'est normal tu es jeune et bourrée d'hormones qui…. »

« Ne finis même pas ta phrase Tommy Merlyn ! » Le prévint Felicity menaçante un doigt levé. « Je…tu ne….on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses…enfin moi je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses….ce qu'il se passe entre moi et….ne te regarde pas du tout et…quoi ?! » Dit-elle irritée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle.

« Rien. » Dit-il une fois calmé. « Mais c'est tellement facile de te faire marcher. » Felicity resta interdite un instant avant de rire à son tour. « Je te rassure je ne veux rien savoir non plus de ce qu'il se passe entre toi et l'homme mystère….tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il prenne de soin de toi et qu'il te respecte, c'est tout. »

Felicity fut touchée de ces paroles. Tommy aimait beaucoup la taquiner et ne s'en privait pas d'ailleurs, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère et s'était souvent demandé ce que ça faisait de ne pas être seule. Avec Tommy elle avait trouvé tout ça et même si parfois il l'exaspérait un peu, elle adorait tous leurs moments.

« Ne t'inquiète pas….il prend soin de moi et je crois n'avoir jamais fréquenté un garçon qui me respecte autant et qui se soucie vraiment de moi. » Le rassura Felicity. « Ce qui est….troublant. » Tommy l'observait, elle avait l'air heureuse et différente de la Felicity qui était partie il y a quelques jours, comme si elle avait pris confiance en elle et qu'elle s'affirmait un peu plus.

« Ok...je te fais confiance….si tu es avec lui c'est que ça doit être un type bien. » Elle hocha la tête et Tommy revint à sa seconde question. « Et en ce qui concerne notre père il est parti en voyage d'affaires…un problème urgent à régler en Europe….il en a pour un bout de temps si j'ai bien compris. »

« Oh. » Felicity eut du mal à cacher sa déception. « Longtemps comment ? » Demanda-t-elle comme une fillette qui ne verrait pas son père durant un moment.

« Quelques semaines…mais je suis là moi. » Dit Tommy en la prenant par les épaules. « Je vais veiller sur toi et on en profitera pour faire des trucs de frères et sœurs. » Dit-il voulant la faire sourire.

« Oui bien sûr. » Felicity souriait mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait prévu de parler d'Oliver à son père et à Tommy ce soir au dîner, ses plans tombaient à l'eau. Ils allaient devoir continuer à se voir en cachette même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas, mais elle aurait préféré avancer un peu plus vite avec Oliver.

####

Oliver pénétra dans le manoir le cœur lourd, revenir à la réalité après avoir passé deux jours entiers avec Felicity était plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait pensé. Elle lui manquait déjà et il venait à peine de la quitter. Il posa sa valise dans l'entrée afin de voir si quelqu'un était présent quand il vit sa mère passer sa tête de la porte du salon.

« Oh chéri tu es rentré. » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Alors ce week-end ? » Oliver serra sa mère à son tour et haussa un sourcil à sa question, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« C'était…bien. » Répondit-il évasif et hésitant. Sa mère le regarda ne le croyant pas vraiment.

« Juste bien ? Oliver tu as demandé le bateau à ton père pour juste passer un week-end…bien ? » Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire. « Je te connais chéri et ces deux jours étaient plus que bien….alors tu vas me raconter un peu qui est cette jeune femme qui fait tourner la tête de mon fils depuis un moment. » Dit-elle tendrement en l'entraînant à la cuisine.

Oliver suivit sa mère et prit place au comptoir de la cuisine le temps qu'elle lui serve un verre et qu'elle prenne place à ses côtés. Cela lui rappelait quand il était plus jeune et qu'il rentrait de l'école. Sa mère passait toujours un moment avec lui et il lui racontait sa journée. C'était leur moment privilégié qui prenait fin quand Thea rentrait à son tour.

Il s'était toujours beaucoup confié à sa mère, même quand il faisait n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui arrivait à l'atteindre et à essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Même si ça avait été peine perdue pendant longtemps.

« Alors mon chéri….comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » Oliver baissa la tête gêné mais répondit tout de même.

« Felicity. » Moira vit le sourire immense sur le visage de son fils et comprit très vite que cette Felicity était spéciale pour lui.

« Oh…c'est un joli prénom….et comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? » Oliver se lança alors dans l'explication de leurs premières paroles échangées, de son intérêt pour elle depuis la première seconde, de ce gars qui l'avait draguée, de leur seconde rencontre et de tous leurs moments passés à se connaître. Il lui parla de la vie de Felicity avant qu'elle n'arrive à Starling et de son père chez qui elle vivait depuis.

« Mon dieu…mais elle a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses. » Dit Moira peinée pour Felicity. « Perdre sa mère si jeune…et ce père qui revient dans sa vie….dans son malheur elle a de la chance. Et comment s'appelle-t-elle…je connais peut-être son père. »

« Smoak. » Moira chercha dans sa mémoire mais elle ne connaissait aucun Smoak.

« Non ça ne me dit rien….et quand allons-nous rencontrer Felicity Smoak ? » Oliver grimaça ne voulant pas vexer sa mère.

« Bientôt…mais on va à notre rythme. » Moira fut satisfaite de la réponse et posa d'autres questions sur Felicity. « Elle connaît Thea mais ne sait pas que son amie est ma petite amie…alors je t'en prie ne vends pas la mèche, sinon elle va pas arrêter. » Dit Oliver légèrement suppliant.

« Promis Oliver je ne dirais rien. » Lui confirma Moira en rigolant sachant que sa fille pouvait être un vrai diablotin quand elle voulait. Leur conversation fut troublée par le téléphone d'Oliver et à son sourire Moira comprit que c'était Felicity. « Je te laisse...et je suis heureuse que tu te sois confié à moi, ça faisait longtemps. » Dit-elle en se levant et en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Trop longtemps. » Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec amour.

« Ouais…trop longtemps Maman. » Confirma Oliver. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant et Moira quitta la cuisine laissant Oliver répondre à son message.

####

Felicity grimpa sur le pont du bateau et enleva ses chaussures à peine montée. Elle avança vers le salon et trouva Oliver déjà à l'attendre. Quand il entendit la porte coulisser il se retourna vers elle et se jeta sur Felicity, cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et fonça sur sa bouche sans attendre. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur et enserra sa taille, se collant à lui.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Toi aussi. » Répondit-elle en écho entre deux baisers. « Énormément manqué. » Ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Ils se regardèrent un moment en souriant bêtement et Oliver reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser qui les laissa le souffle court. Il fit reculer Felicity jusqu'au canapé pas très loin et la fit s'allonger. Il la débarrassa de tous ses vêtements, en fit de même pour lui et fondit sur elle sans attendre. Ils firent l'amour passionnément comme si cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés de cette façon.

Felicity se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué encore plus que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle était enroulée autour d'Oliver, leurs jambes entremêlées un plaid les couvrant. Elle traçait son tatouage sur son cœur et se demanda bien ce que cela signifiait.

« C'est quoi ? » Oliver leva légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'elle lui montrait et soupira bruyamment.

« Un souvenir de ma mauvaise période » Dit-il la voix plate en regardant le plafond. « C'était un soir où j'avais beaucoup bu et où je trouvais super cool de me faire tatouer » Felicity ne le quittait pas des yeux, peinée pour lui.

« Tu pourrais le faire enlever » Lui fit-elle remarquer. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle.

« Oui je pourrai...mais c'est aussi une façon de me rappeler que je ne veux plus jamais être ce gars-là... » Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire de plus. Felicity continua ses douces caresses et déposa un baiser sur ce tatouage.

« J'aime tout de toi...même ta mauvaise période...elle a fait de toi celui que tu es aujourd'hui...et j'aime ce type à la folie » Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Elle traça de sa langue ses muscles et se rendit compte que cela le faisait frissonner.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda-t-elle taquine. Il soupira à sa question, elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

« Non…tu sais très bien pourquoi je frissonne. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle reconnaissait ce timbre particulier, il avait eu le même à chaque fois qu'il avait été submergé par ses émotions et son envie d'elle. Elle rigola doucement et continua son exploration.

« Et si je vais par-là ? » Elle fit glisser son doigt un peu plus bas et atterrit sur ses abdominaux pour finir sa course sur sa virilité qui réagissait déjà à son simple touché. « Oh…Monsieur Queen….je vois que… » Oliver lui saisit la main et entrelaça leurs doigts.

« Arrête….sinon… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et il la vit pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Sinon quoi…Monsieur Queen ? » Elle bougea pour se redresser et commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse doucement. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur sa peau et ce geste délivra un gémissement dans la gorge d'Oliver. Elle fut ravie de son effet et poursuivit sa lente descente en continuant à parsemer son torse d'une ligne humide insistant à certains endroits.

Elle arriva à sa taille et remonta ses mains plus haut sur son torse. Oliver les saisit et les serra pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il était enivré de ses baisers et de ses gestes tendres. Il la sentit descendre encore un peu plus bas et cru défaillir quand elle embrassa son membre.

« Oh bébé… » Gémit-il dans un souffle. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui et le vit les yeux fermés la tête en arrière appréciant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était fière, Oliver avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle et elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait ou de ne pas lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Mais le voir ainsi la rassurait et lui donnait l'envie d'aller plus loin.

Elle libéra une de ses mains et prit en main son sexe déjà dur. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Oliver toujours perdu dans son plaisir quand elle posa à nouveau sa bouche dessus. Elle fit glisser sa langue le long et en titilla le bout. Elle entendit Oliver gémir un peu plus fort et cela lui donna l'impulsion pour aller encore plus loin.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de l'engloutir d'un coup. Oliver se souleva d'un coup à sentir son sexe dans sa bouche, elle était douce, chaude et humide comme il le fallait. Il se recoucha et bascula à nouveau sa tête à l'arrière. Il sentait sa langue aller et venir sur lui, tourner autour de lui. Il lâcha ses mains pour plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la guider tendrement. Il comprit vite qu'il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Elle était douce et appliquée à lui donner du plaisir. Il la regarda faire et n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie chose, elle était penchée sur lui sa bouche l'entourant, ses yeux le cherchant pour voir s'il appréciait. Et dieu qu'il appréciait. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et elle comprit qu'il aimait. Il sentit sa langue courir encore plus le long de son membre et ses mains le saisir à la fois afin de faire de léger vas et viens.

« Oh mon dieu…Felicity. » Gémit-il une nouvelle fois quittant son regard. Elle accéléra ses mouvements et ses coups de langue. Il sentit monter une vague de plaisir et se redressa afin qu'elle arrête ses attentions. « Attends. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Pas comme ça. »

Felicity se redressa à son tour et vit Oliver s'assoir, enfiler un préservatif et la saisir par les hanches afin de la positionner sur lui. Il la fit glisser sur sa virilité déjà bien excitée et elle gémit à se sentir remplit de cette façon. Elle accrocha ses mains au dos du canapé sous l'effet de le sentir en elle et commença à bouger doucement.

Oliver ne quittait pas sa taille de ses mains, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Il était au bord de l'explosion mais en voulait encore plus. Il voyait sa poitrine tressauter à chacun de ses mouvements et il happa un téton dressé qui passait devant lui.

Felicity lâcha d'une main le dossier du canapé pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la nuque d'Oliver. Il mordillait son mamelon excité et cela combiné à ses mouvements la propulsait elle aussi au bord de l'orgasme. Oliver quitta son sein pour s'occuper de l'autre sous la frustration de sa partenaire et remonta ses mains dans son dos afin de la plaquer contre lui.

Il se sentait venir un peu plus à chaque poussée et la voulait tout contre lui, sa tête perdue dans sa poitrine qu'il adorait cajoler. Il entendait ses soupirs et ses plaintes de frustration quand il ralentissait le rythme ou qu'il stoppait. Il rigolait contre sa peau, et elle fit un mouvement de trop qui alluma le feu dans son bas ventre. Il reprit ses mouvements un peu plus vite et la voyait à son tour accélérer la cadence.

Ils poussèrent encore un peu plus loin leurs limites quand une poussée de trop, un mouvement de hanches de trop, les propulsa vers un orgasme fulgurant. Felicity ne se retint pas et gémit son prénom qui résonna dans le salon et Oliver se serra contre elle étouffant ses plaintes et son prénom contre sa poitrine.

####

Felicity et Thea déambulaient dans les couloirs de l'université. Elle prenait leur temps pour rejoindre leur salle, Felicity ne lui avait rien dit concernant sa relation avec son frère et évitait le plus possible de parler de son petit ami. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le fait de ne rien lui dire et elle ne voulait que Thea pense qu'elle lui avait caché sciemment. Oliver l'avait rassurée lui disant qu'il expliquerait lui-même la situation à Théa, qu'elle serait certainement fâchée un moment contre lui mais que cela lui passerait.

« Tu es toujours avec ton homme mystérieux ? » Demanda Thea de but en blanc. Felicity la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes ne comprenant pas sa question. Elle le savait pertinemment, elles en avaient parlé pas plus tard que la veille.

« C'est quoi ta vraie question Thea ? » La brune rigola nerveusement d'avoir été percée à jour.

« Ok…je…je crois qu'il y a un truc entre Tadwell et moi. » Dit-elle tout bas afin que personne n'entende. Felicity ouvrit grand les yeux et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« J'avais donc bien vu…et alors ? »

« On s'est embrassés. » Dit Thea en faisant une grimace qui fit rire Felicity. « Et c'était génial et on a aussi peut-être été un peu plus loin. » Ajouta-t-elle encore plus bas. Felicity rigola franchement surprise de la gêne de son amie.

« Et alors c'est mal ? » Demanda Felicity, Thea la regarda d'un air étonné. « Quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est discutable il est prof et toi tu es son élève….ce n'est pas très déontologique et alors…..si vous êtes heureux ! »

« Je suis surprise, je pensais que tu allais me faire tout un sermon. » Rigola Thea. Felicity la regarda l'air faussement offensé.

« Tu sais...je crois que question relation de couple bizarre et cachée je suis mal placée pour parler. » Dit-elle toujours sur le ton de la confidence. « Et puis il n'est pas si vieux que ça…il a quoi…23, 24 ans ? » Thea acquiesça et se sentit un peu plus légère à avoir pu confier ce secret qui commençait à lui peser.

« Comment tu fais ? » Elle vit que Felicity ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question. « Pour vivre une relation secrète et cachée de tous ? »

« Ce n'est pas si secret que ça…on sort Thea quand même ! » Éclata de rire Felicity. « Seulement pour l'instant on veut juste vivre pour nous sans éventuellement avoir droit à un jugement de la part de nos proches….mais c'est bientôt fini et tu vas pouvoir mettre un visage sur cet homme mystère. » Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. « Sérieusement Thea….vit le moment présent et ne te prends pas la tête avec le reste…si vous êtes bien comme ça profitez simplement…et je serai là si ça tourne mal. »

« Merci. » Thea la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle réussissait à avoir une amie fille, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Toutes ses autres copines n'étaient pas comme Felicity et ne parlaient que chiffons, épilations et le dernier gadget à la mode. Avec elle c'était différent, elle pouvait discuter de tout et elle n'avait pas peur que ses secrets soient éventés. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle.

« Alors quand vais-je pouvoir rencontrer ce garçon qui te retourne la tête depuis ton arrivée à Starling ? » Demanda Thea, Felicity la regarda avec un énorme sourire. Thea ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

####

Oliver se regardait une dernière fois dans son miroir. Il avait fait l'effort de mettre un costume pour la soirée annuelle de la ville. Il détestait ce genre d'événements depuis qu'il avait changé radicalement de vie. Mais ce soir était différent, ce soir il allait officiellement présenter Felicity à ses parents et il allait enfin connaître la famille de la jolie blonde.

Il lui avait parlé bêtement de cette soirée il y a peu et elle lui avait appris que son père y était invité aussi. Il avait été surpris mais n'avait rien dit. Cet événement était réservé aux familles les plus influentes de la ville et les Smoak n'étaient pas connus. Du moins sa mère ne les connaissait pas. Soudain l'idée lui vint que peut-être elle portait le nom de sa mère et que si ça se trouvait, il connaissait son père ou même son frère. Il rigola se disant que finalement les choses se passeraient certainement bien.

Il descendit et constata que tout le monde était déjà prêt et n'attendait plus que lui. Il avait indiqué à ses parents qu'il prenait sa voiture pour le cas où il en aurait marre et souhaiterait partir avant la fin. Mais la vraie raison était qu'il espérait pouvoir s'échapper avec Felicity et la raccompagner à la fin de la soirée.

Felicity entra plus que nerveuse dans la salle de bal de la ville. C'était sa première sortie officielle en tant que Felicity Smoak Merlyn et elle était stressée. Elle allait rencontrer tout le gratin de Starling City. Elle leva mentalement les yeux au ciel se demandant pourquoi elle s'était rajoutée un stress supplémentaire à vouloir présenter Oliver ce soir à sa famille.

« Tout va bien ma chérie ? » Lui demanda Malcolm en s'approchant d'elle, il la vit hocher la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne vont pas te dévorer. » Rigola-t-il, il observa sa fille encore un peu. Elle lui avait manqué, il avait passé plusieurs semaines en Europe et cela lui avait semblé interminable. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule mais il avait eu hâte de rentrer.

Il la détailla et la trouva magnifique dans sa robe rouge, il savait qu'elle avait fait les boutiques avec Laurel afin de trouver la robe parfaite et apparemment c'était le cas. Elle était absolument parfaite et à la voir ainsi il pensa à Donna et à quel point elle lui ressemblait à cet instant.

« Oui ça va…c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça et c'est…déconcertant…mais ça va aller. » Le rassura-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Son père l'entraîna vers le buffet et le bar afin de lui présenter quelques personnes qu'il avait repérées. Felicity le suivit espérant que cette distraction la calmerait un peu.

Elle sentait la joie de Malcolm à la présenter à tous ces gens influents. Quand il disait « voici ma fille » elle sentait la pointe de fierté dans sa voix et l'étonnement sur le visage des gens. Mais personne ne soufflait mot et on l'accueillait plutôt gentiment, même si elle se doutait bien que les langues se déliraient une fois qu'elle aurait le dos tourné.

Elle avait vu tellement de monde qu'elle serait bien incapable de citer les noms de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper un peu et flânait dans la salle à la recherche d'un coin tranquille avec Laurel et Tommy. Eux aussi n'avaient pas l'air spécialement à l'aise d'être présent, mais comme lui avait expliqué Tommy quelques jours plus tôt, quand on a un nom aussi important que celui de Merlyn on se doit de faire des sacrifices, et participer à ce genre de soirées s'apparentait pour son frère à faire un sacrifice.

Ils étaient en grande conversation quand son regard fut attiré par l'arrivée d'un groupe. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçut Oliver avec à son bras Thea et ce qu'elle supposait être ses parents juste derrière eux. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, il rigolait à une parole que sa sœur venait de lui glisser à l'oreille. Elle le trouva beau à couper le souffle dans son costume.

Il avança un peu plus dans la salle et Felicity ne le quittait pas des yeux, n'entendant plus rien autour d'elle. Plus rien ne comptait à part Oliver. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller vers lui et de lui sauter dans les bras mais elle se retint ne voulant pas annoncer de cette façon à leurs familles respectives leur histoire.

« Felicity….hey...tu m'entends ? » Demanda Laurel. « Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » Demanda la brune en rigolant. Tommy aussi observait sa sœur et se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait penser pour être absorbée de la sorte dans ses pensées.

« Oui je…désolé. » Dit-elle gauchement. « Mais je…j'étais dans mes pensées….tu disais ? » Elle tenta de s'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation mais elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer et à garder les yeux sur Laurel et Tommy. Cette dernière reprit le cours de leur conversation et Tommy jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle se demandant ce qui avait bien pu perturber Felicity.

Il comprit quand son regard tomba sur la famille Queen qui arrivait en terrain conquis comme toujours. Il vit Robert et Moira faire le tour de la salle et saluer les gens importants suivis de leurs enfants. Il regardait Oliver et soudain une idée complètement folle lui vint à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser cette idée et de rester avec les idées claires. Il entendait Laurel et Felicity discuter d'une éventuelle semaine de vacances et essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elles se disaient et non sur ce qu'il avait imaginé il y a deux secondes.

Oliver parcourait la salle des yeux, il était dans un coin et avait abandonné ses parents et sa sœur pour la trouver. Il savait qu'elle était arrivée selon le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé un peu plus tôt. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur sa tenue et ne savait donc pas comment la repérer. Soudain son regard se perdit sur le bar à l'autre bout de la pièce et il la vit.

Elle était de dos mais il savait que c'était elle. Il la reconnaîtrait entre milles, ce dos et cette chute de reins qu'il avait si souvent serrée contre lui. Il avança d'un pas décidé son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au fast-food, ce jour qui avait changé sa vie. Il fut vite à sa hauteur et s'avança encore un peu, il s'approcha à son tour du bar et commanda un verre.

Il la sentit sursauter au son de sa voix et son visage se tourna vers lui. Quand il rencontra ses yeux un sourire étira leurs deux visages et il leur fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

« Bonsoir. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Tu es superbe. » Réussit-il à dire en la détaillant. Elle baissa la tête gênée du compliment comme à chaque fois.

« Salut….tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Dit-elle à son tour en osant un geste vers sa cravate. « Je dois avouer que tu portes bien le costume. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Il fut à son tour gêné et lui présenta son bras afin de l'emmener danser. Il la vit hésiter un instant.

« Felicity si on s'évite toute la soirée nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion d'annoncer notre relation à nos familles. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondit-elle assez vite, elle saisit son bras et se laissa guider. Arrivés sur la piste, Oliver enlaça sa taille et saisit sa main afin d'enrouler la sienne autour. Il sentit le bras de Felicity sur ses épaules et elle se colla à lui. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter et ils se laissèrent guider par la musique.

Tommy et Laurel étaient près du buffet et s'étaient fait attraper par Madame Stevens qui leur demandait quand ils avaient l'intention de se marier. Leur histoire était connue de tous depuis des années et cette chère Madame Stevens était la source numéro un des potins de Starling. Ils évitaient le plus possible de discuter de choses personnelles mais elle avait l'art et la manière de soutirer des informations à tout le monde. Tommy laissait lâchement Laurel se débrouiller toute seule quand son regard tomba sur Felicity.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit avec qui elle dansait. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle danse qui le dérangeait, c'était la façon dont elle était accrochée au fils Queen. Elle était collée à lui, sa main sur ses épaules jouant avec la base de ses cheveux et son front collé au sien. Ils se balançaient lentement au rythme de la musique et leur proximité ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation.

Et soudain cette idée folle qui avait jailli quelques minutes plus tôt refit surface et il sût qu'il avait raison. L'homme mystère que fréquentait sa sœur depuis des mois maintenant était Oliver Queen, leur père allait tomber à la renverse. Il ne supporterait jamais que sa fille unique soit amoureuse d'un Queen, ça c'était un fait établi.

Il fonça d'un pas rapide vers eux sous le regard étonné de Laurel qui ne comprenait rien. Tommy fendit la foule sans faire attention à qui il croisait et s'il bousculait du monde, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il arrive vite afin d'ôter les pattes d'Oliver Queen de sa sœur.

« Queen…je te conseille de te reculer très vite si tu ne veux pas finir avec mon poing sur ton joli minois. » Dit-il d'un ton ironique mais où la colère couvait.

* * *

 **...Encore une fois je vous laisse sur une fin horrible...je suis vraiment pas sympa...mais je ne suis pas contre vous poster la suite hyper vite...alors à vos claviers...vous savez que j'adore vous lire...**

 **A bientôt...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec la suite de cette révélation. J'ai été sadique de vous laisser avec une fin pareille, je sais...**

 **Encore un énorme merci pour vos retours et commentaires qui réchauffent le cœur et donne encore plus envie de vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Dans cette fiction effectivement Tommy et Oliver se détestent, tu sauras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitres. Quand à Moira et Thea une partie de la réponse est dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je sais je suis cruelle...désolé...la suite c'est tout de suite.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton retour. Nos amoureux vont tomber de haut...quand à la réaction des familles c'est dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Tommy a vite compris...la suite tout de suite.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. La suite de la révélation tout de suite. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oui tout s'accélère à partir de maintenant et contente que les relations entre les personnages te plaisent. Après à savoir si tout va rester comme ça...réponse dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Voici donc la suite de cette fiction avec un chapitre un peu mouvementé. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Et merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

* * *

Oliver se figea à cette voix et à cet ordre. Il fixa Felicity qui était aussi surprise que lui en reconnaissant la voix de Tommy, ne comprenant pas toute cette colère. Oliver se décolla d'elle mais garda une de ses mains dans la sienne, il se tourna vers Tommy Merlyn et lui fit un énorme faux sourire.

« Je te demande pardon Merlyn...mais je ne vois pas ce qui te regarde. » Oliver le fixait durement et Felicity pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter de colère. Elle décida d'intervenir histoire de calmer les esprits.

« Tommy…s'il te plaît, on ne faisait rien de mal…on dansait. » Essaya-t-elle doucement en regardant son frère. Oliver fut interpellé du ton qu'elle employait et de la façon dont elle venait d'appeler le fils Merlyn. « C'est….je te présente l'homme mystère ! » Dit-elle enjouée voulant faire de l'humour. Oliver tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers elle ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle le présentait à Tommy Merlyn.

« Quoi ?! » Hurla Tommy s'attirant le regard de toute la salle. « C'est lui ?! Non mais tu plaisantes ! » Il pointa Oliver du doigt. « C'est ce type-là qui te fait tourner la tête depuis des mois, qui prend soin de toi et surtout qui te respecte comme n'importe qui ?! »

« Mais oui. » Répondit-elle surprise de la réaction de son frère, ayant du mal à saisir l'animosité qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux hommes.

« Je crois que ça suffit. » Oliver intervint n'aimant pas du tout le ton sur lequel Tommy venait de parler à Felicity. « Ça ne te regarde pas Merlyn alors tu nous fous la paix ! » Il tira Felicity vers lui afin de quitter la piste de danse et de rejoindre ses parents, quand il sentit la main de Tommy sur son torse l'empêchant de passer.

« Tu ne vas nul part avec elle. » Lui dit Tommy menaçant. Oliver eut un petit rire ironique et glissa son regard sur sa main.

« Enlève ta main. » Dit-il tranquillement mais fermement. Felicity regardait toute cette scène dans un état second et complètement perdue. Elle saisissait les regards de certaines personnes autour d'eux qui avaient l'air de se régaler du spectacle.

« Sinon quoi….tu vas faire quoi Queen…me balancer ton poing dans la figure et prouver à tout le monde que tu n'as pas changé, et que tu es toujours ce mec impulsif qui cogne sur tout ce qui bouge et qui fait les gros titres ? » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à entendre toute cette haine et cette méchanceté sortir de la bouche de son frère.

« Tommy ! » Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Malcolm s'avança et regardait tout à tour son fils et Felicity main dans la main avec Oliver. « Arrête….Felicity lâche cette main s'il te plaît. » Demanda-t-il à sa fille en se tournant vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Bon maintenant c'est ridicule. » S'exclama Oliver en tirant à nouveau sur la main de Felicity. « Vous n'avez pas à m'empêcher de danser avec Felicity ou même de lui parler…nous allons donc vous laisser. » Dit-il plus calmement.

« Oliver tu laisses ma fille tranquille. » Dit Malcolm d'une voix forte et claire. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle ou même que tu la regardes…est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Quoi ?! » Oliver se tourna vers Felicity d'un air surpris et hagard. « Merlyn est ton…..père ? Et lui ton frère ?! » Felicity le regarda un instant interdite ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Oui. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Je…je…enfin c'est…mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre ? » Réussit-elle à dire hésitante en s'adressant aux trois hommes qui se toisaient et se lançaient des éclairs au travers de leurs regards noirs.

« Il se passe Felicity que j'aurais bien voulu savoir que ce père et ce frère que tu me vantes depuis des semaines ne soient pas ces deux-là ! » Dit-il en criant. « Ils me détestent et je le leur rends bien ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? » Elle les regarda à nouveau mais aucun ne parla. « Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ou c'est trop demandé ?! » Hurla-t-elle à son tour.

« Nos familles se détestent. » Elle vit arriver un homme et une femme qu'elle reconnut comme les parents d'Oliver. Ils se stoppèrent à leur hauteur et l'homme reprit. « Voici donc la jeune femme dont mon fils est fou amoureux depuis des semaines...qui en plus est la fille de Malcolm Merlyn…..quelle ironie. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Malcolm. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Demanda Robert Queen à ce dernier.

Malcolm l'ignora et ne répondit pas à sa question. Il fixait sa fille, comment avait-elle pu tomber sous le charme de ce bon à rien d'Oliver Queen ? Il était certain qu'il avait dû user de stratagèmes honteux pour l'attirer dans ses filets, peut-être même savait-il qui elle était et l'avait séduite dans le seul but de le rendre fou. Il saisit le bras de Felicity et voulut la sortir des griffes d'Oliver.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » Oliver arrêta la main de Malcolm avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le bras de la blonde. Subtilement il la fit passer derrière lui. « Elle reste avec moi. » Malcolm fulminait de voir Oliver se mettre entre lui et sa fille.

« Tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. » Lança-t-il furieux et menaçant.

« Tout comme vous. » Répondit Oliver sur le même ton. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de l'interdire de…. »

« Stop ! » Felicity se mit entre les deux hommes et fixa tour à tour son père et son petit ami. « Ça suffit…je ne comprends rien et je ne suis pas un trophée à exposer ! Maintenant vous vous calmez et je ne suivrais personne ! Est-ce clair ?! » Elle regarda tour à tour tout le monde et tomba sur le regard peiné de Thea et celui horrifié de Laurel. Elle se sentit prise au piège et se sentit étouffée.

Elle sortit du cercle dans lequel elle était et chercha la sortie. Elle voulait quitter cette salle et ne plus voir personne. Elle ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt elle avait du mal à comprendre toute cette haine et cette colère qu'il y avait entre les Queen et les Merlyn. Elle trouva enfin une porte et la poussa pour se retrouver dans une arrière-cour à peine éclairée.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête en l'air histoire de mieux respirer. Elle essayait de remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qui avait été dit. Il y a encore dix minutes elle était dans les bras d'Oliver à savourer ses caresses et les mots doux qu'il lui glissait à l'oreille et la voilà à présent seule dans une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, dans un endroit glauque au possible.

« Je ne veux voir personne. » Dit-elle quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

« C'est pas grave je vais juste rester là pour être certaine que tu ne te fasses pas tuer dans cet endroit…..affreux. » Dit Thea en s'adossant au mur. Felicity fut soulagée d'entendre sa voix et non celle d'Oliver, de son père ou même de Tommy. « Ils voulaient tous venir mais je leur ai fait comprendre que tu ne serais pas heureuse de les voir. »

« Merci…. » Dit simplement Felicity, effectivement elle n'aurait supporté aucun d'entre eux à ses côtés. Elles restèrent un moment dans le silence le plus total, sans parler. Felicity analysait la situation et tentait de calmer sa colère et sa peur, tandis que Thea se posait des dizaines de questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Et puis à un moment elle sentit son amie un peu plus détendue.

« Alors comme ça toi et mon frère vous….enfin c'est lui l'homme mystère. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. Felicity la regarda et partit d'un petit rire.

« Oui c'est lui. Et je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit mais il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai compris votre lien et Oliver m'a demandé de ne rien te dire…et quand tu m'as raconté pour Tadwell et toi j'étais….mal parce que tu te confiais et que moi je…enfin et je ne voudrais pas que… »

« Felicity. » La calma Thea en éclatant de rire. « Je ne t'en veux pas…je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit….même si mon frère va passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Merci. » Felicity était soulagée, un problème de moins se dit-elle. Thea était une véritable amie, elles auraient pu être sœurs qu'elles n'auraient pas pu mieux s'entendre. « Je ne me voyais pas en plus me disputer avec toi ce soir. » Thea la regarda en souriant tristement.

« Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité en tombant amoureuse de mon frère. » Constata la jeune Queen. « Mais comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Felicity prit place sur le petit muret pas loin et raconta son entrée dans le fast-food et son abord peu sympathique, le passage Zach et son envie de revoir Oliver par la suite.

« Et plus je le connaissais plus j'avais envie d'en apprendre sur lui et plus j'avais du mal à ne pas penser à lui. » Se souvint Felicity. « Tout s'est fait simplement et naturellement….c'est juste arrivé comme ça…et je suis folle amoureuse de lui. »

Thea la regardait avec ses yeux s'illuminant en parlant d'Oliver, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parler de son frère de cette façon, comme si on parlait d'un autre. Elle savait que son frère était un garçon gentil et aimant quand il n'était pas ce sale gosse de riches, mais constater que quelqu'un avait vu au-delà de cette image qu'il avait renvoyée un bon moment l'émut beaucoup.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer…parce que j'avoue que j'ai du mal. » Felicity ramena Thea à la réalité et cette dernière ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

« Tu devrais plutôt poser la question à ton père…depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, les Queen et les Merlyn se détestent et pas uniquement dans les affaires….c'est plus profond que ça. » Expliqua Thea. « Quand à Oliver et Tommy hormis le fait qu'ils ont été élevés dans la haine l'un de l'autre…tout se résume en un mot…Laurel. »

« Oh….je vois. » Dit simplement Felicity réprimant une pointe de jalousie qu'elle sentit jaillir. Elle resta encore un moment à réfléchir à la situation et décida de rentrer, de toute façon ce n'était pas en se cachant que les choses s'arrangeraient. Elle se leva sous le regard de Thea, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit cette porte pour retourner dans cette salle et essayer de comprendre.

Quand elle passa nouveau la porte de la salle de bal, elle entendit des cris provenant du même endroit où elle était un peu plus tôt. Elle s'avança encore un peu et put voir son père, son frère ainsi qu'Oliver et son père se disputer et se lancer des noms d'oiseaux.

« Tu as séduit ma fille uniquement parce que tu savais qui elle était ! » Cracha Malcolm au visage d'Oliver. « Et je suis même certain que c'est ton père qui t'a soufflé l'idée, ça lui ressemble bien ! » Dit Malcolm en regardant du côté de Robert Queen.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je ne savais pas qui elle était….pour qui me prenez-vous ?! » Se défendit Oliver. Il était blessé d'une telle accusation, Felicity le voyait à son visage tiré et son cœur se serra à le voir comme ça.

« Mais pour ce que tu es Oliver….un coureur de jupons et un sale gosse qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » Malcolm s'approcha encore un peu de lui et le fixa durement. « Je t'interdis de revoir ma fille ou même de lui parler….jamais plus…tu m'entends ? » Oliver partit d'un rire ironique nullement impressionné par son père constata Felicity.

« Ce n'est pas à vous de m'interdire quoique ce soit…..vous n'êtes pas mon père…dieu merci pour moi. » Dit-il en lançant un regard du côté de Tommy qui fulminait, lui aussi prêt à répondre. « Quand on voit ce que vous avez fait de votre fils….un raté, juste bon à ramasser les miettes des autres. »

« Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux que moi ? » Lui demanda Tommy en s'approchant à son tour. « Tu as 23 ans et tu vends des hamburgers dans un fast-food minable et ton seul avenir est de peut-être un jour vendre des téléviseurs….excuse-moi de me penser supérieur à toi. »

Felicity était choquée de tous ces échanges, qu'avait-il pu se passer entre ces deux familles et entre ces deux hommes pour en arriver à se détester de la sorte ? Laurel ne devait pas être le seul point noir. Elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur Oliver et le voyait encore une fois accuser le coup de ce venait lui dire Tommy.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle s'approcha de lui et saisit sa main afin de la serrer et de le soutenir sous ce flot de paroles dures et violentes. Elle tourna son visage vers Oliver et croisa son regard blessé mais reconnaissant de la savoir à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle. » Leur dit simplement Felicity. « Je veux rentrer….je crois que la soirée est gâchée de toute façon. »

« Ok chérie, on y va. » Malcolm voulu l'entraîner vers lui, Tommy et Laurel déjà prêt à les suivre. Mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non, je vais rentrer avec Oliver. » Dit-elle en serrant à nouveau sa main. Elle vit le regard choqué de son père et de Tommy. Laurel baissait la tête mais ne semblait pas approuver non plus. Robert Queen lui, regardait toute cette scène d'un air distrait pas vraiment concerné mais sans vraiment apaiser les choses.

« Non…chérie…on doit discuter et… »

« Oui je sais…mais je dois d'abord discuter avec Oliver. » Elle ne voulait pas partir sans avoir eu l'occasion de parler calmement avec lui. Ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc de la soirée et elle avait besoin de savoir comment il allait, mais elle avait surtout besoin qu'il la rassure.

« Ok. » Capitula son père, il savait qu'elle ne céderait pas et il ne voulait pas faire un scandale de plus. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres de la presse demain. « _Le fils Queen et la fille cachée de Malcolm Merlyn en plein drame amoureux_ » il savait que cette soirée allait alimenter les ragots pendant un bon moment, autant ne pas en rajouter.

Felicity acquiesça et entraîna Oliver à sa suite. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'ils étaient déjà à l'extérieur de la salle de bal en train de courir vers sa voiture que Felicity repéra à peine sur le trottoir. Ils montèrent en vitesse et Oliver roula sans but pendant un moment.

####

L'habitacle de la voiture était silencieux aucun des deux n'osant prendre la parole, encore bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Felicity jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers Oliver mais il fixait la route serrant le volant entre ses mains. Elle posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque et la caressa tendrement, elle le sentit se détendre instantanément sous son geste.

Elle reconnut la route et fut heureuse de voir qu'ils allaient à la clairière. Elle n'aurait pu mieux choisir que cet endroit qui représentait tout pour eux. Oliver se gara et éteignit le moteur sans rien dire. Il resta un moment à fixer devant lui avant de parler. La soirée tournait dans sa tête et il était persuadé que Felicity allait mettre fin à leur histoire. Il savait que Malcolm et son père ne les laisseraient jamais en paix et il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse. » Dit-il toujours sans la regarder. « Et ensuite je te ramène. » Felicity le regardait sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, elle voyait ses yeux tristes et elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle saisit sa main pas loin et la porta à sa bouche.

« Je t'aime…qui nous sommes ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais claire afin qu'il comprenne bien. « Je ne vais pas laisser ma famille me dicter ma vie pour une histoire à laquelle je ne comprends rien ou parce que Laurel est dans le tableau. »

Oliver l'écoutait mais ne bougeait toujours pas et ne la regardait pas non plus.

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand ils t'auront tout raconté tu me détesteras…et je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquilles ? » Dit-il platement en portant enfin son regard sur elle.

Ce qu'elle y vit lui brisa le cœur, ses yeux étaient tristes et vides à l'idée qu'elle puisse le détester et le quitter. Elle bougea alors de sa place et se retrouva sur ses genoux, ses mains encerclant son visage afin qu'il l'écoute.

« Oliver…je sais que tu as été un garçon horrible et que tu as fait des choses discutables….mais tu n'es plus le même….et rien ne pourra changer ce que je ressens pour toi. » Elle voyait ses yeux s'illuminer un peu plus à ses paroles, mais il doutait encore. « Raconte-moi….dit moi tout, ne me cache rien. »

« Ok. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je vais tout te raconter. »

####

Malcolm faisait les cents pas dans le salon à chaque bruit il fonçait à la fenêtre étant certain que cette fois-ci c'était sa fille qui rentrait. Il l'avait appelée, envoyé des messages mais tout était resté sans réponse. Il avait été tenté de faire le tour de la ville ou de prévenir la police mais il pensait que c'était quand même un peu extrême.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était seule avec le fils Queen, elle ne risquait donc rien, mais maintenant il savait que cela faisait des mois que ça durait et il n'avait rien vu. Il aurait dû être plus insistant quand elle lui avait parlé de ce garçon, lui imposer de le rencontrer, il n'en serait pas là s'il avait agi de cette façon.

« Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ? » Tommy arriva à son tour dans le salon. Malcolm secoua la tête dépité. « Elle va rentrer papa tu le sais….Oliver est peut-être un Queen mais il ne lui a jamais fait de mal. » Essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

« Je sais….mais rien que de savoir qu'il a posé ses mains sur elle….. » Malcolm ferma les yeux de rage. « Il faut lui faire entendre raison Tommy je ne veux plus qu'il l'approche ou qu'elle lui parle…quand à le voir c'est impensable…on est bien d'accord ? »

« Oui Papa. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Par contre tu sais qu'elle ne va pas être d'accord, elle est folle amoureuse de lui. » Malcolm acquiesça il le savait, il avait vu lui aussi la façon dont elle le regardait et la façon dont elle avait pris sa défense. Elle avait la même force que sa mère, pensa-t-il.

« Laurel devrait lui parler et lui raconter le chevalier servant qu'est ce minable ! » Cracha-t-il en se tournant vers son fils. « Il ne brisera pas le cœur de ma fille ! Je refuse qu'il lui fasse le quart de ce qu'il a fait à Laurel. »

Tommy était d'accord avec son père, il savait que Laurel avait énormément souffert avec Oliver et il ne voulait pas de ça pour sa petite sœur. Elle méritait bien mieux qu'un type comme Oliver qui se lasserait d'elle aussi vite qu'il l'avait mise dans son lit. Il serra les poings de rage à penser qu'il l'avait laissée partir un week-end seule alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait à leur père.

« C'est prévu….Laurel va lui parler. Elles s'entendent bien…j'espère juste qu'elle va la croire, connaissant Oliver il va lui raconter sa version….et elle ne sera pas la même. »

« Je sais mais il faut essayer et si ça ne marche pas on… » Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une voiture se garant devant la porte de la villa. Le père et le fils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et furent soulagés de voir que c'était Felicity. Elle resta un moment dans la voiture penchée vers le conducteur.

« Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas Oliver. » Dit-elle une nouvelle fois contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Il hocha la tête en répondant à son baiser. « Je t'appelle plus tard. »

« Ok…je t'aime aussi. » Ils se fixèrent un instant et il saisit sa nuque pour la ramener contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et inspira profondément son odeur. Se séparer n'était jamais facile mais ce soir c'était encore pire, il avait l'impression qu'en la laissant partir il n'allait plus jamais la revoir. Il savait que les Merlyn allaient lui bourrer le crâne de ses exploits et il avait peur qu'elle le fuit malgré tout ce qu'elle savait à présent.

Felicity resserra ses bras autour d'Oliver voulant le rassurer et lui prouver qu'elle ne le quitterait pas. Personne ne pourrait changer son avis sur lui. Elle n'avait pas rencontré le Oliver charmeur, dragueur et infidèle elle avait rencontré le Oliver serveur dans un fast-food qui essayait tant bien que mal de se racheter une conduite et de donner un réel sens à sa vie. C'est ce garçon qui l'avait charmé.

Doucement Oliver desserra son étreinte et la laissa s'éloigner. Elle mit encore un certain temps avant de sortir de sa voiture et quand elle monta les quelques marches pour ouvrir la porte, il ne la quitta pas du regard, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il fixa un moment cette porte close avant de partir et d'espérer qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Il savait que si c'était le cas il ne s'en remettait pas. De toute sa vie il n'avait jamais été aussi dépendant de quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait aimé aussi fort. Voir peut-être était-ce même la première fois de sa vie qu'il aimait réellement, parce que ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity dépassait largement ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Laurel où les rares filles pour qui il avait pu développer des sentiments.

Felicity s'adossa à la porte d'entrée une fois cette dernière claquée. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de refouler la colère qu'elle sentait monter depuis un moment. Elle fit un pas vers le salon et tomba sur Tommy et son père qui visiblement l'attendaient le pied ferme.

« Je suis rentrée en un seul morceau. » Dit-elle de but en blanc en posant son sac sur le fauteuil. Elle croisa les bras et demanda d'une voix claire mais autoritaire. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nos deux familles pour en arriver au point de m'interdire de voir Oliver. »

Felicity s'adressait principalement à son père. Elle se doutait que Tommy ne connaissait pas l'histoire. Lui seul pouvait lui apporter les réponses aux questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Felicity…nos deux familles se détestent depuis des générations. » Commença Malcolm en s'approchant d'elle. « C'est comme ça...les Merlyn et les Queen ne se mélangent pas, ne se parlent pas et il est hors de question que tu continues à voir ce gamin irresponsable. » Il avait parlé calmement mais d'un ton ferme voulant lui faire comprendre que la discussion était close.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais arrêter de voir Oliver parce que tu me le demandes ?! » Demanda Felicity sur le point d'exploser. « C'est mal me connaître Malcolm….vos querelles ne me regardent pas et ce ne sera certainement pas une raison comme celle-ci qui me fera renoncer à Oliver. »

« Il va te briser le cœur comme il a brisé celui de Laurel. » Intervint Tommy se disant que peut-être elle l'écouterait plus que leur père. Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire ironique. « Tu ne sais pas tout sur lui Felicity et tu devrais laisser Laurel te parler de ce qu'elle a vécu….. »

Felicity s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle pensait que lui comprendrait, elle pensait qu'il la soutiendrait un peu plus, et surtout elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui sorte cet argument.

« Je sais tout…Oliver m'a tout raconté….sans rien oublier. » Dit-elle en le fixant durement. « Ce garçon n'existe plus…il a changé et c'est dommage que vous ne le voyiez pas. »

« Il a réussi. » Dit Tommy d'un air dégoûté. « Il a réussi à te convaincre qu'il était un homme bien et qu'il avait changé…mais vendre des hamburgers n'a jamais fait changer personne Felicity ! » Lui dit-il d'un ton sec et cassant. « Il va tirer tout ce qu'il peut de toi et quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait il trouvera une autre fille et te laissera tomber ! »

« Non ! » Felicity avait hurlé sa réponse. « Vous ne comprenez pas ! » S'adressant aux deux hommes. « C'est plus qu'un coup de cœur ou qu'un flirt ! On s'aime vraiment et aussi horrible qu'Oliver ait pu être….il n'est plus le même. » Elle les fixa un moment fatiguée de cette discussion qui tournait en rond depuis des heures maintenant.

« Felicity….écoute au moins Laurel. » Plaida son père. « Oliver a été…. »

« Je sais….il m'a tout dit. Et oui…il a été affreux, sans cœur et encore bien plus….mais il a changé. » Malcolm leva les yeux au ciel conscient que pour l'instant elle ne changerait pas d'avis sur le fils Queen. « Tant que je ne saurais pas le pourquoi de cette haine….mon avis ne changera pas….je refuse de sacrifier mon histoire pour une simple querelle de famille qui ne me regarde même pas en plus ! »

« C'est plus qu'une simple querelle chérie ! » Malcolm perdait patience et s'en voulu d'avoir élevé la voix à la réaction de sa fille.

« Et bien raconte-moi dans ce cas ! Tu me dis ça depuis des heures…mais tu ne m'expliques pas ! Donc…..tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse….je ferai comme bon me semble. »

« Felicity… » Plaida à son tour Tommy. Elle le fixa et il comprit aussi que pour l'instant c'était peine perdue. Elle saisit ses affaires et prit le chemin de sa chambre, épuisée de cette soirée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela se finirait de cette façon dans la colère et les cris.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent conscients qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire et espéraient qu'elle réalise qu'Oliver Queen n'était qu'un bon à rien qui se servait d'elle afin de les atteindre.

####

Oliver rentra le cœur lourd de sa soirée, laisser Felicity devant chez elle avait été la chose la plus dure à faire. Il avait peur de ne plus jamais la voir ou lui parler, et rien qu'à cette idée il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il gara sa voiture et en descendit lentement avant de rejoindre le manoir. Il poussa la porte difficilement et fut accueilli par son père qui l'attendait patiemment.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais jamais. » Dit Robert Queen en allumant la lumière d'un coup faisant sursauter Oliver.

« Je…j'étais avec Felicity, on…on avait besoin de se retrouver après cette soirée agitée. » Dit-il en passant devant son père sans un regard. Il était en colère contre lui, il n'avait pas pris sa défense face au clan Merlyn et il les avait laissé le traiter comme un moins que rien. Il commença à monter les marches mais son père l'arrêta.

« Attends Oliver ! » Robert se leva et vint retrouver son fils. Il le fixa et dit d'une voix claire. « Tu oublies cette fille….elle n'a rien à faire avec toi, c'est une Merlyn. Et on ne se mélange pas avec eux. » Oliver pouffa à cette mise en garde, et continua sa montée, son père lui saisit le bras afin qu'il l'écoute. « Je suis sérieux Oliver….Felicity Merlyn n'existe plus pour toi. »

Oliver posa son regard sur la main de son père entourant son bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas affrontés de cette façon, chacun sur ses positions et se défiant en parlant.

« Elle ne s'appelle pas Merlyn mais Smoak. » Rectifia Oliver d'une voix calme mais sèche. « Et cette fois-ci je ne t'écouterai pas Papa….je l'aime et je me fiche qu'elle soit la fille de Malcolm Merlyn. Ça ne change pas ce que je ressens pour elle. » Il dégagea son bras et continua sa progression pour arriver dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage épuisé de cette soirée qui ne s'était pas finie de la façon dont il avait espéré. Tout était remis en question et il savait d'avance qu'il devrait se battre contre sa famille et celle de Felicity. Il reprit ses esprits quand son téléphone sonna, il le saisit et un sourire heureux apparu sur son visage.

« Hey. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. « Ça va ? »

« Oui…..ça va, et toi ? » Demanda Felicity sur le même ton. « Tu as affronté ton père ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix traînante. « Et comme prévu il veut que l'on arrête de se voir…..et je lui ai dit non. » Felicity ferma les yeux soulagée de sa réponse. Malgré leurs promesses un peu plus tôt, elle avait eu peur que son père trouve les bons arguments pour le faire changer d'avis. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil ici…j'ai eu droit à un conseil de famille assez musclé. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Mais j'ai résisté…..rien ne changera Oliver…je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Dit-il en écho à ces douces paroles qui réchauffèrent son cœur. « Laurel….. »

« Non pas encore….certainement demain…mais je suis prête. » Le rassura-t-elle. Le silence se fit sur la ligne, Felicity pensait à tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait confié sur sa relation avec Laurel et tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire. Il ne lui avait rien caché car il savait que la brune ne se gênerait pas pour lui raconter les détails sordides.

« On se voit demain ? » Demanda Oliver paniqué de son silence.

« Oui bien sûr…comme d'habitude. » Felicity sentit la peur chez Oliver et décida d'être claire. « Hey…..on va s'en sortir…ils pourront dire ou faire ce qu'ils veulent, moi je sais qui tu es. Ok ? »

« Ok. » Souffla Oliver.

####

Robert pénétra dans sa chambre et trouva Moira dans leur salle de bains, se préparant pour la nuit. Il s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et la regarda faire tendrement.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle. » Dit-il en s'approchant et en encerclant sa taille. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup et soupira. Moira se cala contre lui et chercha son regard dans le miroir.

« Tu as réussi à lui faire entendre raison ? » Demanda-t-elle en parlant d'Oliver. Son mari secoua la tête. « Il va falloir lui parler chéri...il ne va pas comprendre cet acharnement sinon... »

« Je sais...mais il l'aime...ça va être compliqué » Robert avait bien compris les sentiments de son fils pour la fille de Malcolm, jamais il ne l'avait vu si investi dans une histoire.

« Dans ce cas...je vais essayer de lui parler et si ça ne fonctionne pas...on ira voir Malcolm » Robert la regarda surpris. « Je suppose que lui non plus ne souhaite pas voir sa fille avec Oliver...ça nous fait un point commun » Ils se fixèrent un instant, espérant ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

* * *

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater les choses se compliquent et sont loin de s'arranger.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers la suite est prête et n'attends que vous...**

 **A bientôt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre qui vous a laissé avec encore plus de questions...les réponses dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser le découvrir...**

 **Guest : Contente que cette histoire te plaise et la suite c'est tout de suite. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire, et oui chapitre compliqué pour nos amoureux. Effectivement Robert et Moira n'ont pas soutenu leur fils, tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Et sans rien révéler je peux te dire qu'ils ne vont pas forcément être tendre avec Oliver. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant. **

**Angy : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Nos amoureux sont secoués et vont essayer de faire front...à savoir si ils vont résister à tout...**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour l'instant le Olicity est soudé...la suite maintenant. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire...merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse Shinobu24.**

 **Et encore un dernier merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Moira tournait encore et encore dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Son regard tomba sur son mari qui lui dormait paisiblement, elle posa une main sur sa joue et sentit une bouffée d'amour la submerger mais aussi une énorme culpabilité l'envahir. Si les choses étaient si compliquées c'était de sa faute, ce qu'elle avait fait il y a des années lui revenait en pleine figure. Elle allait devoir faire du mal à son fils afin que son secret ne soit pas éventé et rien que ça la peinait encore plus.

Elle soupira et décida de se lever, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et ne voulait pas réveiller Robert. Elle quitta la chambre et descendit en cuisine se faire une tisane, se disant que cela l'aiderait sûrement à dormir et peut-être même à trouver une solution pour un problème qui n'en n'avait pas. Deux jeunes gens s'aimaient, leurs familles se détestaient et se le rendaient bien. Ils allaient finir avec le cœur brisé peu importe ce qui allait se passer.

Elle prit place à la table de la cuisine et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Oliver avait 4 ans, et c'était un petit garçon plein de vie et adorable. Il était gentil et s'élevait sans difficulté particulière. Il adorait passé du temps avec son père qui malheureusement était trop occupé. Robert travaillait beaucoup, QC était dans une mauvaise passe et ce dernier passait tout son temps au bureau ou en voyage d'affaire pour redresser la barre et essayer de décrocher des contrats.

Il était en compétition avec Malcolm Merlyn sur beaucoup de dossiers, et souvent Merlyn Global remportait les marchés. Robert et Malcolm avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre une aversion et une haine farouche. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient enfants leurs pères respectifs se détestant déjà. Elle n'avait jamais su de quoi était partie cette mésentente mais avec les années elle s'était accentuée.

Cette époque de son mariage n'avait pas été la plus heureuse, elle était seule et triste. Oliver la comblait de bonheur mais son mari lui manquait et la délaissait un peu trop au profit de son entreprise. Ils s'aimaient à la folie mais n'arrivaient pas à se trouver du temps pour eux. Moira voulait un second enfant et comble de malchance, elle qui était tombée enceinte pratiquement juste après leur mariage n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte de nouveau.

Elle ne disait rien mais elle en voulait un peu à son mari, le rendant responsable de son absence de grossesse et de son mal être. À cette époque elle était très engagée dans la vie de la communauté et assistait régulièrement à des ventes de charité. Elle côtoyait la bonne société de Starling City et elle croisait souvent Malcolm durant ces soirées. Elle, était seule la plupart du temps. Elle se souvenait de cette vente de charité qui avait transformé sa vie à jamais.

Elle avait passé une soirée ennuyeuse et avait bu un peu plus que de raison, elle avait décidé de rentrer quand elle s'était faite accoster par Malcolm Merlyn. Elle l'avait envoyé balader à la seconde où il avait ouvert la bouche, mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Il avait réussi à la charmer avec son sourire ravageur et surtout avec son intérêt pour elle. Ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre et il lui avait alors raconté qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un d'important et que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Elle n'avait pas compris de qui il parlait, mais elle avait été touchée de son aveu.

De fil en aiguille ils avaient continué à boire et avaient finalement pris une chambre à l'hôtel et avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Moira s'était réveillée la première et avait déserté l'hôtel le plus rapidement possible espérant que Malcolm ne se réveille pas. Elle ne l'avait pas revu durant des semaines, et il n'avait pas tenté de la joindre non plus. Elle culpabilisait, elle avait trompé son mari et ne savait pas comment vivre avec ce secret sur la conscience.

Robert était revenu quelques jours plus tard et avait annoncé à sa femme que les choses allaient mieux au bureau. Il avait réussi à décrocher un important contrat face à Merlyn Global et celui-ci les mettait l'abri pour des années. Il arrêtait donc ses voyages incessants et voulait se faire pardonner auprès de sa femme ses absences et son manque d'implication dans leur vie de famille. Il avait donc décidé de partir quelques temps en famille afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver.

Moira avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie se disant que tout allait s'arranger. Seulement les choses avaient empiré quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, la joie avait vite cédé la place à la panique. Elle doutait de la paternité de son bébé, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Pendant des années Robert et elle avait tenté d'avoir un autre enfant sans succès et là elle se retrouvait enceinte en ayant eu une aventure.

À cet instant elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer à mentir à son mari. Elle avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait avoué son infidélité. Robert n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas crié, il n'avait pas hurlé, il n'avait pas menacé de divorcer ou de la quitter. Il avait accusé le coup et s'était isolé afin de digérer la nouvelle. Et puis il était revenu vers elle et lui avait simplement dit qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau enceinte, qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que c'était peut-être de cette façon que cela devait arriver.

Même le fait que sa femme l'ait trompé avec son pire ennemi n'avait pas terni sa joie d'être père à nouveau. Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait une chance sur deux qu'il soit bien le père de ce bébé et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils allaient être parents à nouveau et qu'ils étaient heureux de cette nouvelle.

Moira avait passé une bonne grossesse jusqu'au jour où Malcolm avait débarqué chez les Queen voulant des explications. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait être le père du bébé qu'elle portait, elle lui avait ri au nez cachant sa panique comme elle le pouvait. Elle savait que si Malcolm avait un doute, il ferait tout pour découvrir la vérité. Elle n'avait pas fléchi et Robert était venu à son secours afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Malcolm les avait laissés tranquille un bon moment avant de revenir vers eux quand Thea était née. Moira n'avait jamais vu son mari aussi heureux, avoir une fille l'avait comblé de bonheur et finalement toute cette culpabilité s'était envolée à voir Robert si joyeux de tenir leur fille dans ses bras. Seulement cette joie avait disparu quand Malcolm leur avait demandé une preuve qu'il n'était pas le père de Thea. Il voulait faire un test de paternité, sur le coup le couple avait refusé mais Malcolm les avait menacés d'avoir recours à la justice et ils avaient fini par céder.

L'attente des résultats avait été une vraie torture pour elle. Tout revenait et elle se maudissait pour avoir cédé à Malcolm car au fond elle savait que si elle avait trompé Robert avec lui, c'était uniquement pour lui faire payer ses absences à répétition. Le jour des résultats son mari était rentré avec deux enveloppes. Elle les avait ouvertes et l'avait regardé ne comprenant pas, les résultats étaient différents.

« La première que tu as ouverte est le bon résultat. » Lui avait-il dit en la regardant les yeux tristes. « Malcolm est bien le père biologique de Thea…..mais il ne le saura jamais. » Avait-il ajouté d'une voix dure et sûr de lui. « La seconde est ce qu'il va recevoir, lui disant que c'est moi son père….et c'est ce que je suis. » Il s'était approché d'elle et avait encerclé son visage. « Peu importe la façon dont Thea est arrivée dans notre vie….c'est ma fille, notre bébé miracle….je ne t'en veux pas Moira….je t'aime et je suis très heureux d'avoir Thea. »

Moira avait pleuré dans ses bras et l'avait remercié pendant des heures. À partir de ce jour, ils avaient oublié toute cette histoire de test de paternité et avait mis tout ça derrière eux. Malcolm n'avait plus fait parler de lui et ils avaient enfin pût profiter de cette naissance.

Mais tout avait à nouveau basculé il y a quelques années, Robert et Malcolm étaient encore une fois en compétition pour un contrat et ils se battaient comme des chiffonniers afin de le remporter. Cela avait duré des semaines et c'était finalement Malcolm qui avait remporté la bataille. Robert furieux avait débarqué chez Merlyn Global pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, seulement Malcolm comme à son habitude l'avait provoqué.

« Robert…..tu perds toujours face à moi….même ta femme à un moment a... » Lui avait dit Malcolm d'un air moqueur avec un petit sourire en coin. Cette énième provocation avait fait sortir Robert de ses gonds. Il s'était approché et avait regardé Malcolm dans les yeux.

« Tais-toi ! Ne parle pas de ma femme ! » L'avait coupé Robert en s'avançant vers lui. « Je t'ai déjà battu…et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte. » Avait-il dit énigmatique, Malcolm l'avait alors regardé ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, et soudain une idée folle avait surgi...Thea, pensa-t-il. Il avait toujours eu un doute sur sa paternité au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait.

« De quoi parles-tu Robert ? D'affaires ou de choses plus...personnelles ? » Malcolm l'avait vu alors blêmir et chercher une explication logique à ces dernières paroles. « De Moira ou de Thea….peut-être que finalement les tests ont été faussés et que…. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Avait hurlé Robert. « Thea est ma fille et heureusement pour elle ! Tu n'es qu'un homme vide qui repend le malheur autour de lui, Rebecca, ton fils….tout le monde est malheureux à cause de toi ! Jamais je ne te l'aurais laissé ! » Avait hurlé à nouveau Robert hors de lui.

« Comment ça…jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé ? » Malcolm avait alors compris que ce sentiment qu'il avait depuis des années avait été le bon. « Je veux refaire un test de paternité ! » Robert fulminait.

« C'est hors de question ! Thea est ma fille ! Ma fille tu m'entends ?! C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle quand elle était malade, qui la consolait quand elle faisait des cauchemars ! C'est moi qu'elle appelle quand elle a un problème pas toi ! Alors tu vas rester en dehors de sa vie pour son bien c'est compris ? »

Robert avait regretté à l'instant ses paroles, reconnaissant à demi-mots qu'il n'était pas le père biologique de Thea. Il s'en était voulu instantanément et avait de suite pensé à sa femme qui allait mal vivre sa bêtise. Elle avait toujours eu peur que Malcolm un jour découvre la vérité et qu'il vienne leur demander des comptes et avoir un droit de garde sur Thea.

« Nous n'en resteront pas là Robert. » L'avait défié Malcolm. « Si je découvre que tu m'as caché que Thea est bien ma fille tu vas me le payer. »

Moira se souvenait de cette période comme la pire de sa vie. Malcolm, avait réussi par elle ne savait quel miracle à refaire un test de paternité et s'était présenté un jour à leur porte fier de leur balancer en pleine figure qu'il savait qu'il était le père biologique de Thea. Son monde s'était écroulé ce jour-là, elle se voyait déjà affronter un procès et se battre pour la garde de sa fille.

Malcolm avait mis un temps infini avant de leur dire le but de sa visite. Il voulait faire valoir ses droits de paternité sur Thea. Robert et elle avaient fait front et avaient refusé tout net de lui accorder un droit de visite ou de garde, ou même de simplement expliquer à leur fille qui était réellement son père. Il était reparti en les menaçant d'un procès retentissant.

Ils avaient vécu dans l'angoisse durant des semaines avant de voir à nouveau Malcolm à leur porte. Il avait réfléchi et avait pris conseil auprès d'un avocat et malgré sa chance évidente d'obtenir gain de cause il renonçait à faire subir à sa fille ce genre de choses. Elle allait être perturbée et il ne voulait pas de ça pour elle. Il avait pensé à sa fille en premier lieu et non à son intérêt ou à sa vengeance contre Robert.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment supporté Malcolm et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu être si faible face à lui cette nuit-là, mais à ce moment-là elle avait vu son vrai visage. C'était un homme qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'il aimait et à cet instant il se sacrifiait afin que Thea continue à avoir une vie heureuse et sans drame.

L'animosité qu'il y avait entre les deux familles avait encore été accrue après cet épisode et la haine entre les deux hommes avaient atteint son paroxysme. Elle se doutait donc que de savoir sa fille avec Oliver devait le mettre dans une rage folle et elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait afin que cette histoire cesse.

« Hey…maman. » C'est Oliver qui la surprit et qui la sortit de ses pensées. « Ça va ? Tu avais l'air loin. » Dit-il en s'approchant du frigo afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau.

« Oui ça va chéri. » Moira observa son fils, il avait changé depuis qu'il fréquentait cette Felicity elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais cette jeune femme n'était pas pour lui. Elle avait du mal à imaginer un avenir pour eux alors que leurs deux familles se détestaient et qu'il y avait un secret énorme entre eux qui serait menacé. « Et toi…la soirée a été…difficile... »

À son ton Oliver comprit qu'elle allait avoir le même genre de discours que son père un peu plus tôt et il n'était pas certain de le supporter. Il était hors de question pour lui qu'il renonce à Felicity sous le prétexte qu'elle était une Merlyn.

« Maman….te fatigue pas…papa m'a déjà fait son sermon et tu sais déjà ce que je lui ai répondu. » Moira ne répondit rien mais regarda son fils. « Je ne renoncerai pas à elle….je l'aime et… »

« Je sais chéri. » Le coupa Moira. « Je sais que tu l'aimes...je le vois, mais….elle n'est pas pour toi Oliver. C'est une Merlyn et tu sais que c'est une règle que l'on ne transgresse pas. Ton père ne…. »

« Non je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. » La coupa à son tour Oliver. « Je sais qu'elle n'est pas pour moi….elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas, mais….c'est _Elle_ Maman…. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en pensant à Felicity. « Elle…elle me fait me sentir bien et quand je suis avec elle je….j'ai l'impression de mériter de jolies choses…..elle me voit moi, le vrai moi et pas ce gosse de riches. »

Moira sentit les larmes lui monter à l'entendre parler ainsi de lui. Bien sûr qu'il méritait de jolies choses, ce qu'il avait fait ne définissait pas qui il était et celui qu'il serait. Mais elle savait aussi que leurs pères respectifs ne les laisseraient jamais en paix et être heureux.

« Et je me fiche qu'elle soit une Merlyn ! » Reprit-il d'une voix dure. « Ça ne compte pas…ni pour elle ni pour moi. »

« Oliver….il y a des choses qui sont incompatibles entre nos deux familles et vous ne pourrez pas effacer tant d'années de haine. » Oliver leva les bras au ciel.

« Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se déteste tant ! Il doit y avoir plus que les affaires c'est pas possible autrement ! On ne peut pas détester autant quelqu'un juste pour des contrats. » Oliver fixa sa mère et comprit qu'il avait visé juste à son petit mouvement de recul. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

« Mais rien Oliver, que vas-tu chercher ? » Moira se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier afin de se refaire une tasse de tisane. « Quand j'ai épousé ton père les Queen et les Merlyn se détestaient déjà…..c'est juste que…. » Elle se retourna afin de lui faire face. « Chéri…ton père va te mener la vie dure si tu t'obstines et je suis certaine que Malcolm fera la même chose avec Felicity…..et je…je ne veux pas te voir te battre contre ton père Oliver. »

« Et bien je suis désolé de te décevoir maman mais je compte me battre pour vivre mon histoire avec Felicity. » Il la fixa un instant, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et prit la direction de la salle de sport histoire de se défouler un peu.

Moira le regarda partir et sentit son cœur se serrer et une angoisse prendre possession d'elle. Elle resta encore un moment assise seule à la cuisine, réfléchissant à ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit à propos de Felicity. Cette jeune femme devait vraiment être spéciale pour que son fils soit si bouleversé à l'idée de la perdre.

« Chérie…mais que fais-tu là ? » Robert prit place à ses côtés et la regarda inquiet. Moira lui sourit tendrement et saisit sa main afin de la serrer.

« J'ai du mal à dormir…mais ça va. Toute cette histoire me ramène au passé….et je….j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute. » Elle sentit sa voix faiblir. « Si je n'avais pas…. »

« Non….ça serait arrivé de toute façon. Thea n'a rien à voir avec aujourd'hui, tu le sais. » Robert regarda tendrement sa femme et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Moira haussa les épaules n'étant pas certaine de ça.

« Tu sais bien que Malcolm n'acceptera jamais que sa fille soit une Queen Robert ! » Moira se leva de frustration et haussa le ton. « S'il a renoncé à Thea c'était uniquement pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse et pas ballottée d'une famille à une autre…mais il ne renoncera pas pour Felicity il va se battre jusqu'au bout et j'ai peur pour mon fils. » Avoua-t-elle en pleurant presque.

« Moira…tais-toi. » Plaida son mari entendant du bruit dans le couloir.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi Robert ?! Mon fils est fou amoureux de la fille de Malcolm Merlyn qui nous en veut à mort pour lui avoir caché que Thea est sa fille ! Je suis inquiète pour lui ! Et toi aussi tu devrais être inquiet…..tu sais de quoi est capable cet homme et…. »

« Thea est la fille de Malcolm ?! » Moira se figea sur place, cette voix….non ! Elle ferma les yeux de colère et de frustration. Elle se retourna doucement vers Oliver qui était à la porte de la cuisine et dont les yeux allaient de son père à sa mère sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « C'est….vrai ? » Osa-t-il demander au bout d'un moment.

« Oui. » Répondit sa mère n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle sentit Oliver se tendre et retenir un cri de surprise.

« C'est une longue histoire Oliver. » Intervint son père voulant soutenir sa femme. « C'est arrivé….cela ne regarde que nous. »

« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes !? » Oliver s'avança d'un pas dans la cuisine et parla d'un ton plus bas mais dur. « Je suis concerné par cette histoire, tout comme Thea. » Soudain tout devint clair dans son esprit. « Je comprends mieux cette haine du coup…mais je vous préviens je ne laisserai rien se mettre entre Felicity et moi…..rien…même pas ma sœur. »

« Tu comptes lui dire ? » Demanda Moira affolée en relevant son visage vers son fils.

« Non maman…je ne dirais rien si c'est ta crainte...ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. » Lui répondit Oliver écœuré qu'elle puisse penser ça de lui. « Mais je ne pourrais pas mentir à Felicity. »

« Non ! Oliver je t'en prie ne lui dit rien. » Plaida sa mère. « Je ne veux pas que Thea soit au courant….. »

« Je ne peux pas lui mentir…c'est au-dessus de mes forces. » Sa mère le regarda alors d'un air mauvais et en colère.

« Et pourquoi ?! C'est ce que tu faisais à merveille avant ! » Lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage. « Tu ne t'embêtais pas avec ce genre de considération, à peine avais-tu une conscience ! » Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à recevoir toute cette haine de la part de sa mère, elle qui l'avait toujours soutenu et épaulé même dans les pires moments.

« Je vais tenter de ne pas prendre ça personnellement et de mettre ça sur le coup de la colère et de la peur…..mais je te préviens Maman que si je dois choisir entre Felicity et vous…..se sera elle, quoiqu'il arrive. » Oliver fixa tour à tour ses parents afin de leur montrer qu'il était sérieux dans ses paroles et quitta la cuisine encore sous le choc.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans sa chambre qu'il se rendit compte de la portée de sa découverte. Devant ses parents il s'était montré fort et pas vraiment touché par cette révélation, voir limite sans réaction, mais à cet instant tout était remis en cause. Malcolm n'allait pas le laisser en paix avec Felicity, il avait perdu Thea qui était devenue une Queen il ne laisserait pas la même chose arriver avec Felicity.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. La situation était pire que prévue, leurs deux familles se détestaient et eux s'aimaient passionnément, comment allaient-ils pouvoir vivre leur amour sans encombres ou coups tordus ? Ils connaissaient suffisamment les deux chefs de famille pour savoir que dans des cas désespérés ils savaient se serrer les coudes. Et dans ce cas précis Oliver savait qu'ils ne se gêneraient pas.

####

Felicity n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. À chaque fois elle revivait cette scène surréaliste d'hier soir, elle n'aurait pas pu mettre plus les pieds dans le plat qu'hier soir. De tous les garçons de Starling il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse du fils de l'ennemi juré de son père, la vie était vraiment injuste.

Elle traîna au lit durant un bon moment, ne voulant pas affronter Tommy et Malcolm. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau leur expliquer sa position. Elle ne quitterait pas Oliver simplement parce qu'il était un Queen, cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle se leva et se décida quand même à aller se doucher et ensuite elle irait voir Oliver. Elle voulait le voir et s'assurer une fois de plus que tout allait bien entre eux malgré cette découverte.

À peine fut-elle dans la salle de bains qu'un coup fut frappé à sa porte. Elle soupira ne voulant voir personne mais quand elle reconnut la voix de Laurel elle se décida à la laisser entrer. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi elle allait lui parler mais elle voulait sa version de l'histoire. Elle s'avança vers la porte et laissa entrer la jeune femme.

« Salut. » Lui dit Laurel en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Felicity marmonna une réponse et s'installa sur son lit. Laurel la regarda faire. « Ça va ? Pas trop secouée par cette soirée ? » Commença-t-elle doucement.

« Disons que je n'avais pas imaginé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon. » Répondit Felicity calmement avec un léger sourire. « Écoute Laurel je sais pourquoi tu es là…..Oliver m'a tout raconté hier soir, et je sais que Tommy et mon père comptent sur toi pour me faire changer d'avis à son sujet….mais ce n'est pas la peine. Le Oliver qui t'a fait souffrir n'existe plus….en tout cas ce n'est pas celui avec qui je sors. »

Laurel la regarda un moment, se disant qu'il avait réussi à lui faire croire qu'il était un type bien et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus ce coureur de jupons qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Elle allait devoir lui faire entendre raison, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse comme elle avec le cœur en miettes.

« Felicity….je sais qu'Oliver est un garçon charmant qui sait se montrer sous son meilleur jour…..mais ce n'est pas le prince charmant…loin de là. » Ajouta-t-elle ironiquement. « C'est un homme qui ne cherche qu'une chose chez les filles qu'il côtoie…et une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait il te jette comme une vulgaire chaussette. »

« Je sais. » Répondit simplement Felicity provoquant la stupeur chez Laurel. « Je sais qui il était…..il ne m'a rien caché de sa vie d'avant. Et même si tu refuses de le croire, il n'est plus le même, cet Oliver que vous décrivez tous n'est pas celui que je connais. »

Laurel partit d'un petit rire ironique. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait senti que Felicity n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui lui gravitaient autour, et qu'il devait agir différemment avec elle.

« Il est vraiment très fort…il t'a montré son mauvais côté pour te faire croire qu'il avait changé….mais Felicity des types comme lui ne changent pas. » La blonde était agacée qu'on lui dise sans arrêt la même chose, ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

« Tu lui as parlé récemment ? Tu l'as vu pour affirmer tant de choses ?! Non je ne crois pas. Alors je ne doute pas qu'il t'ait fait souffrir et qu'il ait été horrible avec toi…..mais ce n'est pas le garçon que je connais alors j'aimerai bien que vous arrêtiez tous de me prendre pour une blonde sans cervelle qui ne voit pas quand on se moque d'elle ! »

Felicity se leva frustrée et en colère. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'Oliver représentait pour elle, c'était plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour, plus que le premier garçon à lui avoir fait l'amour ou à lui avoir donné du plaisir, il était son double et même si elle était jeune elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui.

« Ce n'est pas le cas Felicity...je te rassure. » Lui dit Laurel. « Seulement c'est un aspect de sa personnalité que tu ne peux pas ignorer. » Elle décida de lui parler de son histoire avec Oliver et de la façon dont il l'avait traitée durant des années. « S'il t'a tout raconté tu sais pour…. »

« Le bébé ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix basse, Laurel hocha la tête surprise. « Oui je sais qu'il n'en voulait pas et qu'il t'a demandé d'avorter. » La brune hocha la tête à nouveau. « Je sais aussi que tu as refusé et que tu as été voir ses parents afin qu'il le force à prendre ses responsabilités et qu'il n'a rien voulu savoir….et je sais aussi que quand tu l'as perdu il t'a envoyé un bouquet de fleurs avec des félicitations. » Felicity fixa intensément Laurel. « Je sais Laurel…il m'a tout dit, ne m'a rien caché. »

Laurel était surprise, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Oliver lui raconte tout. Il n'avait pas assumé la moindre de ses erreurs et l'histoire affreuse de sa grossesse avait mis un terme définitif à leur relation chaotique qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à se remettre et à reprendre confiance en elle.

Elle avait pu compter sur le soutien de Tommy, il avait été là durant les moments difficiles et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Quand Oliver l'avait découvert il avait été fou de rage et avait tenté de la reconquérir, il ne supportait pas qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec Tommy Merlyn. Cela l'avait mise en colère et elle lui avait bien expliqué que tout était fini entre eux et qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, à partir de ce moment-là il l'avait laissé tranquille et était reparti à sa vie de débauche.

« Ok….je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis sur lui. Mais fait attention à toi Felicity...je ne voudrais pas qu'il te brise le cœur. » La prévint Laurel doucement. « Tu mérites mieux que lui. » Felicity grimaça à ces paroles dures, mais elle comprenait Laurel, Oliver n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et maintenant il se rendait compte de son comportement affreux et plus que déplacé. « Et le fait que ton père le déteste ? » Laurel fit une dernière tentative afin de lui faire entendre raison.

« Ça lui passera quand il verra l'homme qu'il est devenu. » Essaya de se rassurer Felicity. « Tu sais pourquoi nos deux familles se détestent autant ? » Laurel soupira et s'approcha de Felicity.

« Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Tommy, la haine entre eux était déjà accrue mais ça s'est accentué il y a quelques années…et je ne sais pas pourquoi….mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que si tu défies ton père au sujet d'Oliver, et même s'il t'aime infiniment il n'hésitera pas à le faire disparaître de ta vie. Malcolm ne te laissera jamais devenir une Queen….il faut que tu en sois consciente. » Lui dit Laurel sérieusement.

Felicity écoutait mais avait du mal à croire à une telle extrémité de la part de son père. Elle avait bien vu qu'hier il était furieux et en colère mais de là à imaginer qu'il fasse sortir Oliver de sa vie il y avait un monde. Malcolm avait toujours été gentil et prévenant avec elle, se comportant comme un vrai père et s'inquiétant toujours de son bien être et de son bonheur depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Starling. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il risque de la rendre malheureuse, il aurait du mal à accepter Oliver, mais pour elle il passerait au-dessus. Du moins elle l'espérait sinon les choses allient grandement se compliquer.

####

Malcolm déambulait dans son bureau, lui non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il espérait que Laurel arriverait à faire entendre raison à sa fille. Cette fille avait vu le pire visage du jeune Queen et il souhaitait qu'enfin Felicity réalise qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Un pincement au cœur le saisit à cette pensée. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde sa fille verser une larme pour le fils Queen. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les séparer si parler avec elle n'était pas suffisant. Felicity avait hérité du caractère fort et explosif de sa mère et il savait d'avance que leur divergence d'opinion allait vite être un problème entre eux.

« Je vous dérange ? » Demanda Laurel en entrant à peine dans le bureau. Malcolm se retourna assez vite et lui indiqua de s'avancer et de fermer la porte. Laurel s'exécuta et prit place sur le fauteuil pas très loin d'elle.

« Alors ? Vais-je devoir batailler contre ma fille ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Laurel baissa la tête mal à l'aise de sa réponse.

« Oui…je suis désolée. » Dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Il lui avait déjà tout raconté…je…je crois qu'elle dit vrai et qu'il a changé. » Dit-elle hésitante à voir la réaction de Malcolm. « Il n'a oublié aucun détails, même les plus sordides…ce n'était pas vraiment un de ses traits de caractère…l'honnêteté. »

« Non…je refuse de croire à cette bêtise ! Ma fille ne fréquentera pas Oliver Queen ! » Malcolm se rendit compte de son ton, Laurel n'avait pas à subir ses foudres. « Je suis désolé Laurel….je…merci pour ton aide. » Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre signe qu'elle pouvait partir. Il resta encore un moment seul à réfléchir pour faire entendre raison à sa fille.

Tout le monde lui avait parlé et elle était restée sur ses positions. Ce n'était donc pas la solution, il fallait une preuve à Felicity qu'Oliver n'était pas un garçon fiable et que même s'il avait changé, ce que semblait penser Laurel, au fond il restait le même coureur de jupons, incapable de se fixer. Et pour ça il avait son idée et saisit son téléphone.

« Malcolm Merlyn…j'ai besoin de vos services….non pas chez moi, au bureau demain matin. » Il attendit un instant la confirmation du rendez-vous et raccrocha espérant arriver à son but.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre où on apprends enfin le pourquoi de la haine entre les deux familles, et ce qu'Oliver a fait subir à Laurel...quand à savoir ce que prépare Malcolm pour la suite...réponse dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été choqué de l'ancien Oliver, j'ai grossi le trait exprès pour bien montrer qu'il avait changé. Et dans ce chapitre vous allez en apprendre encore un peu plus sur l'ancien « lui ».**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouveau chapitre je remercie les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire, et je pense que tu as raison d'avoir peur pour eux. Malcolm ne va pas lâcher l'affaire si vite.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu avais compris pour Thea et la réponse à ta question concernant Tommy est dans ce chapitre. Oliver était un garçon horrible mais il a changé et seule Felicity le voit et le comprends. Quand à Moira elle est dure avec son fils et tu verras que dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas forcément mieux.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et effectivement les choses sont un peu plus claires maintenant. La suite maintenant. **

**Voici donc ce 11eme chapitre encore mouvementé, mais avec du Olicity. J'avais bien compris que dans le dernier chapitre cela vous avait manqué, mais il fallait bien montrer la réaction de tout le monde à cette soirée catastrophique. Bonne lecture.**

 **J'embrasse Shinobu24 pour sa présence de tous les jours et merci à Rosace76, si vous pouvez lire cette histoire c'est grâce à son idée.**

* * *

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure que Felicity avait semé la horde de journalistes qui l'avait surprise à la sortie de l'université. Depuis cette soirée il y avait une dizaine de jours, sa vie était devenue un véritable enfer. Le lendemain son histoire avec Oliver avait fait les gros titres et sa véritable filiation avait été révélée. Tout le monde savait à présent qu'elle était la fille de Malcolm Merlyn.

Elle avait été sollicitée de toute part pour répondre à des questions, à des interviews pour parler de sa vie et pour raconter son histoire. Mais ce qui intéressait particulièrement les journalistes c'était sa relation avec l'ennemi juré de la famille Merlyn. Tout le monde se passionnait pour l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un Queen et une Merlyn, un peu comme Roméo et Juliette.

Cela la faisait rire mais elle espérait tout de même une fin un peu plus heureuse pour elle et Oliver. Ce dernier d'ailleurs vivait très mal ce coup de projecteur sur sa vie amoureuse. Il n'était plus habitué à faire la une des magazines et des journaux et il s'en voulait d'avoir entraîné Felicity là-dedans.

Elle l'avait rassuré lui disant que de toute façon cela aurait fini par se savoir et au vu du scandale à la soirée, cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Elle lui avait dit que les choses allaient se tasser d'elles-mêmes et qu'honnêtement ils avaient un plus gros problème à régler que tout ce tapage médiatique autour d'eux.

Malcolm continuait à lui mettre la pression afin qu'elle arrête de voir Oliver, et sa réponse était invariablement la même. Elle aimait Oliver et ne le quitterait pas sous prétexte qu'il était un Queen. Il n'était plus le même, et elle voulait qu'au moins il le rencontre pour en juger par lui-même. Son père lui avait ri au nez et lui avait hurlé un « jamais ».

Du côté de Tommy et Laurel les choses étaient un peu moins compliquées, mais elle sentait tout de même qu'ils étaient loin de cautionner sa décision. Laurel avait tenté à nouveau de lui parler d'Oliver mais elle l'avait éconduite, elle en avait assez entendu. Quand à Tommy il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne pleurer dans ses bras quand Oliver Queen lui aurait fait la même chose qu'à Laurel.

Autant dire qu'elle se sentait un peu seule dans sa famille et que cela la peinait beaucoup. Encore une fois ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa mère, si Donna avait été présente elle aurait remis de l'ordre dans cette famille et leur aurait fait comprendre que tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir une seconde chance, et que sa fille était assez intelligente pour se rendre compte si Oliver avait changé.

La seule qui semblait de son côté et avec qui ses relations n'avaient pas changées était Thea. La jeune Queen lui avait assuré son soutien ainsi qu'à son frère et lui était d'une grande aide quand elle voulait semer les paparazzis, comme aujourd'hui. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Oliver sur le bateau. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il lui manquait horriblement.

Felicity arriva finalement au port sans encombre et se dirigea en courant vers le yacht. Elle avait repéré la moto d'Oliver et savait donc qu'il était présent. Elle monta en vitesse, enleva ses chaussures et appela Oliver sur le pont afin de savoir où il était.

« Je suis là bébé. » Dit-il en sortant du salon, elle se retourna d'un coup sec et lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de le serrer enfin. Depuis cette soirée c'était la seconde fois qu'ils se voyaient et c'était une vraie torture pour eux. « Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il dans son cou le parsemant déjà de baisers.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Répondit-elle en se reculant un peu avant d'embrasser ses lèvres. Ils se perdirent un bon moment dans ce baiser, Oliver en profita pour la porter et la faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et se retrouver en première page des journaux bouche contre bouche avec Felicity. Se faire harceler sans cesse était déjà suffisant.

Il l'entraîna vers la cabine qu'ils avaient occupé durant leur week-end et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Felicity s'attaqua à son teeshirt qu'elle passa par-dessus sa tête et plongea les mains vers sa ceinture. Ses gestes le firent rire il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps elle n'était pas si entreprenante, elle lui faisait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait mais elle n'y allait pas directement.

« Attends…. » Réussit-il à dire difficilement en sentant ses doigts chercher sa virilité et la saisir dans sa main.

« Non….maintenant….ça fait des jours que je pense à toi et je ne veux pas perdre une seconde Oliver. » Elle se figea et le fixa. « Je ne sais pas quand on pourra à nouveau s'échapper alors s'il te plaît… » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il caressa une de ses joues et lui sourit tendrement.

« Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de déposer un doux baiser et de dévier ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes pour y déposer un nouveau baiser. « J'ai rêvé de toi….et de tout ce que je voulais te faire. » Dit-il contre sa peau en remontant vers son oreille. « Je me languissais de te voir et de te faire l'amour. » Finit-il par dire dans le creux de son oreille.

Felicity déglutit à entendre toutes ces paroles sortir de la bouche d'Oliver. Il avait l'habitude de la titiller de cette façon mais à cet instant elle avait l'impression que ces paroles avaient encore plus d'impact sur elle. Elle remonta ses yeux vers les siens pour y voir toute l'envie qu'il avait d'elle et de son corps.

Fébrilement elle enleva à son tour son top et se débarrassa de son pantalon. Oliver la regarda faire et la saisit par la taille quand elle fut en lingerie. Il la colla à lui et reprit ses baisers urgents et passionnés. Il la porta pour la poser délicatement sur le lit et en profita pour l'admirer un peu plus longtemps.

Elle était magnifique et n'était que pour lui. Son regard glissa sur son corps qu'il connaissait bien à présent pour l'avoir serré et aimé à plusieurs reprises, mais à cet instant il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il allait lui faire l'amour. Elle était offerte à lui, entièrement. Elle savait qui il était et connaissait même ses côtés les plus sombres.

Il la vit lui tendre les bras avec un sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Doucement il posa un genou sur le matelas et rampa vers elle avec bonheur. Une fois de plus il allait se perdre en elle et une fois de plus elle allait le rendre heureux. Leur vie était compliquée, rien ne jouait en leur faveur, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord avec leur histoire mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils s'aimaient et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il s'allongea délicatement sur elle et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux dont il respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son shampooing. Plus jamais il ne pourrait associer l'odeur du jasmin à autre chose qu'à Felicity. Il déposa un baiser à la base de son cou et se laissa transporter dans un autre monde remplit de gémissements et de soupirs.

####

Felicity était allongée sur le ventre, Oliver lui déposant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonnait de ses contacts légers mais qui réveillait déjà son désir pour lui. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait était normal ou pas, mais dès qu'il l'effleurait de la sorte elle sentait son ventre se tordre de plaisir et n'avait envie que d'une chose, qu'il la prenne à nouveau.

Elle rigola de ses pensées, ayant du mal à se reconnaître, et tenta d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait. Oliver ne l'aidait pas et elle se demandait même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Elle le sentait remonter de sa chute de rein vers le haut pour dévier vers l'extérieur de son dos et embrasser le côté de sa poitrine. Elle dû se pincer la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas gémir.

Elle le sentait sourire contre sa peau et il paraissait fier de son effet. Il continua sa lente progression vers sa nuque et dévia dans son cou pour lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle rigola sous l'effet des frissons que cela lui déclencha et se retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

« Tu me manques. » Dit-il contre sa bouche. Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre, pour l'instant ils devaient se faire discrets. Les journalistes ne les lâchaient pas et ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils découvrent leur endroit. « Alors comment se passent les choses chez toi ? » Demanda Oliver en se décalant sur le côté.

« Oh….rien de nouveau. » Dit-elle en soupirant, elle se mit sur le côté afin de croiser son regard. « Tommy et Laurel me regardent avec pitié dans l'attente que tu me fasses du mal et de me dire _je te l'avais bien dit_...quant à mon père, s'il pouvait m'enchaîner et m'enfermer à la maison il ne se gênerait pas. » Son ton était dépité et faible, elle était triste de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné mais en même temps elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

« Je suis vraiment désolé bébé….j'aurais tellement aimé que les choses se passent autrement. » Oliver la fixait tendrement et caressa sa joue. « Mais je….je veux que tu saches que….je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre toi et ton père Felicity….tu viens à peine de le trouver, je comprendrai si…. » Elle posa une main sur sa bouche afin qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase.

« C'est hors de question Oliver. » Dit-elle d'un ton ferme mais doux. « J'aime mon père et mon frère…avoir retrouvé une famille après avoir perdu ma mère a été une vrai bénédiction…..mais je ne te sacrifierai pas pour elle. » Elle le fixa intensément et poursuivit. « Je t'aime tellement que d'imaginer ma vie sans toi à présent…..c'est…impossible….et je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour toi. »

Oliver fut touché de ses paroles, c'était ce qu'il avait espéré entendre et en avoir la confirmation lui gonfla le cœur. Il l'embrassa et lui souffla un « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres. Il se recula un peu et savait que le moment était arrivé, il devait lui parler de Thea et de sa découverte. Il avait déjà trop traîné, mais il avait espéré que ses parents en parleraient avec Thea avant que ce ne soit lui qui l'annonce à Felicity. Mais il devait le faire, si elle apprenait qu'il était au courant et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle risquait de mal le prendre.

« Qu'y a-t-il….je te sens tendu d'un coup. » Felicity se redressa et saisit le drap pas loin afin de s'enrouler dedans, elle sentait une conversation sérieuse approcher et son cœur s'emballa soudainement. Oliver la regarda se disant qu'elle le connaissait bien. Il se redressa à son tour et souffla pour se donner du courage.

« Je…j'ai quelque chose à te dire et honnêtement je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça en douceur. » Commença-t-il d'une voix basse, il vit Felicity se tendre et tenta de la rassurer. Elle devait penser qu'il voulait parler d'eux alors que ce n'était pas le sujet. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous. » Dit-il en saisissant une de ses mains qu'il embrassa.

« Ok….je t'écoute. » Dit-elle plus détendue d'un coup. Elle le vit chercher ses mots et décida de l'aider. « Oliver…dis-le simplement….de toute façon je pense que ça va être un choc…alors vas-y. » Il hocha la tête et se lança.

« Ok….j'ai découvert après la soirée que Thea était non seulement ma sœur, mais aussi…la tienne. » Dit-il doucement et d'une voix basse.

Felicity resta interdite durant un bon moment ses yeux perdus dans le vide, cherchant à s'accrocher quelque part. Elle se répétait mentalement ce qu'Oliver venait de lui dire, « Thea est non seulement ma sœur, mais également la tienne ». C'était impossible, les choses se compliquaient encore plus pour elle. La seule personne qui était de son côté allait découvrir une vérité qui allait changer sa vie et elle imaginait déjà le drame arriver.

« Qu….quoi ? » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Ma…sœur….Thea est ma sœur….c'est pas possible…mais comment...enfin je veux dire…...Malcolm est son père ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule et sous le choc. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment l'as-tu appris ? »

Oliver la vit complètement perdue et sous le choc de la révélation. Il chercha une de ses mains afin de la faire réagir et de capter enfin son regard.

« Felicity regarde-moi. » Dit-il tendrement. « Hey...bébé…regarde-moi. » Il saisit son visage et planta ses yeux dans les siens. « J'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents après la soirée….ma mère était terrifiée à l'idée que Malcolm me fasse du mal….quant à savoir le comment….je ne sais pas du tout. » Expliqua Oliver calmement. « Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je….je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer et pour être honnête j'espérais que Thea te le dirait elle-même. »

« C'est je….je ne t'en veux pas. » Réussit-elle à dire difficilement. « Je…je sais pas quoi penser en fait…. » Elle réfléchit encore un moment avant de reprendre conscience. « Je comprends mieux maintenant cette haine entre nos deux familles….c'est évident…..mon père est le père de Thea et c'est ton père qui l'élève….tu crois que Malcolm le sait ? » Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix.

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse. « D'après ce que j'ai compris mes parents ont caché la vérité à ton père mais il a fini par la découvrir…..après je n'en sais pas plus. » Avoua-t-il, il la fixait inquiet pour elle. Cela faisait beaucoup à gérer. « Ça va ? »

« Oui ça va…..seulement je me demande comment Thea va réagir à cette nouvelle. » Dit Felicity perdue dans ses pensées. « Elle va croire que je me suis rapprochée d'elle parce que je savais et….. » Elle fixa son attention sur Oliver « …..c'est la seule qui est de notre côté…je ne veux pas la perdre. » Finit Felicity légèrement paniquée par tout ça.

Oliver la saisit par les épaules et la ramena contre son torse. Elle s'accrocha à lui et tenta de remettre ses idées en place. Cette nouvelle donnait une nouvelle dimension à son amitié avec Thea et une nouvelle vision de la haine que se vouait les Queen et les Merlyn. Maintenant qu'elle savait d'où venait cette guerre, elle espérait pouvoir réparer un peu les choses et faire accepter Oliver à son père.

Elle estimait qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables des actes de leurs parents et qu'ils n'avaient pas à payer pour leurs erreurs. Son cœur avait choisi Oliver et elle savait que rien ne le détournerait de lui, pas même ce père et ce frère qu'elle avait appris à aimer de tout son cœur. Elle se battrait comme une lionne pour Oliver et leur histoire.

« Elle va être secouée….mais elle ne t'en voudra pas. » La rassura Oliver. « Elle a confiance en toi….et elle t'aime beaucoup. » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en rigolant à peine. « Tu aurais vu son air excité quand elle est venue me taquiner à ton sujet l'autre jour. » Se souvint Oliver avec plaisir. « Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et m'a dit que je n'aurai pas pu mieux choisir comme petite amie. »

Felicity se mit à rire à cette réflexion typiquement Thea. Elle se décolla légèrement d'Oliver en gardant un contact avec lui sa main dans son cou.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit ma petite sœur. » Dit Felicity encore surprise de ce fait. « Mais je suis incroyablement heureuse. » Dit-elle avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Mais…si elle ne sait rien…je…je vais être obligée de lui mentir. » Réalisa-t-elle pas vraiment ravie. Oliver soupira.

« Oui….pour l'instant elle ne sait rien et honnêtement je ne sais pas si un jour elle l'apprendra. » Lui dit-il déçu pour elle. « Mes parents n'ont pas l'air décidé à lui dire….mais je leur ai dit que je ne te mentirai pas. »

« Oh….je suppose que les choses sont encore plus tendues entre vous du coup. » Oliver hocha la tête. « Je suis désolée Oliver….tu es en conflit avec tes parents à cause de moi alors que tout allait bien entre vous et je….. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » La stoppa Oliver avant qu'elle ne dise une bêtise. « Ils ont pris une décision il y a longtemps qui nous amène aujourd'hui à devoir se cacher pour se voir, à fuir les journalistes, à se retrouver seuls et entouré de gens qui pensent qu'on ne peut pas être ensembles à cause de qui on est…..mais tu sais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix d'une extrême douceur. Felicity secoua la tête. « Je ne regrette rien…et je bénis le jour où tu es entrée dans ce fast-food chérie…..ma vie avait changé depuis un moment mais tu l'as complètement transformée….et moi non plus je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. »

Felicity sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette jolie déclaration. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter, et une s'échappa de ses yeux qu'Oliver recueillit avec son pouce tendrement.

« Et si je dois affronter nos deux familles et même ma sœur afin que l'on soit réunis….je le ferai. Maintenant que l'on sait d'où vient le nœud du problème….on va essayer d'arranger les choses, tu es d'accord ? » Felicity hocha vigoureusement la tête, heureuse de cette solution. Ils avaient conscience tous les deux que la route serait longue et semée d'embûches, mais ils avaient confiance en eux et en leur histoire.

####

Felicity se gara dans le sous-sol de Merlyn Global. Elle venait de quitter Oliver et ils avaient décidé de chacun confronter leurs parents. C'était la seule solution afin que les choses avancent vite, Felicity allait jouer la corde sensible chez Malcolm. Elle savait qu'il devait aimer Thea autant qu'elle et Tommy et le fait qu'elle soit proche d'elle pourrait lui donner l'espoir qu'un jour elle le considère aussi comme son père.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur réservé à la direction et sentit son stress monter d'un cran en appuyant sur le bouton. Elle tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait dire à son père. Une sonnerie annonça son arrivée et elle ouvrit les yeux en vitesse. Elle avança vers le bureau de Betty, la secrétaire de son père.

Cette dernière lui fit un énorme sourire avant de lui demander de patienter, son père était en rendez-vous. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil pas très loin et tenta à nouveau de se calmer. Ses pensées voguaient vers Thea et elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir se comporter face à elle la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

Son regard fut attiré par la porte du bureau de son père qui s'ouvrait, ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle vit qui en sortait.

####

« La situation est grave si tu me demandes de venir à ton bureau. » Malcolm se retourna sur l'homme qui entrait et prenait place face à son bureau. Robert Queen le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin et déboutonna sa veste. « Alors…je t'écoute. »

Malcolm s'approcha de son bureau sans relever ce que Robert venait de dire et lui tendit un dossier. Ce dernier le saisit surpris et commença à le feuilleter en silence.

« C'est un rapport du détective privé que j'ai engagé quand j'ai appris que ma fille sortait avec ton bon à rien de fils. » Dit Malcolm d'une voix dure son regard tourné vers la baie vitrée. « Comme tu peux le voir…ça dure depuis des mois. »

Robert lisait et feuilletait tout ce qui concernait les derniers mois de la vie de son fils et de Felicity. Quand s'étaient-ils rencontrés, quand s'étaient-ils revus, ou et combien de fois. Tout était noté scrupuleusement sans oublier aucun détail.

« Comme tu peux le voir….ton fils n'a pas menti…il ne savait pas que Felicity était une Merlyn quand il l'a croisé la première fois. » Malcolm pouffa. « C'est une première...enfin une vérité qui sort de la bouche de ton fils ! » Cracha-t-il en se tournant enfin vers Robert. « Mais ça n'empêche que je ne veux pas que cette amourette continue ! »

Malcolm parcouru les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son fauteuil et prit place face à Robert Queen. Il le fixa un instant avant de poursuivre.

« Ma fille ne sera jamais une Queen….tu m'as déjà volé une fille et je ne permettrai pas que la seconde suive le même chemin. » Robert le fixait toujours avec un petit sourire en coin, même après toutes ces années il ne se remettait toujours pas du tour qu'il lui avait joué, pensa-t-il content de lui.

« Très bien…je ne suis pas disposé de toute façon à accueillir ta fille non plus. » Rétorqua Robert en colère. « Mon fils mérite mieux qu'une Merlyn. » Dit-il sur le ton de la provocation.

« Ton…fils ne mérite pas ma fille ! » Tonna Malcolm en martelant son poing sur son bureau. « Ce n'est qu'un coureur de jupons qui ne pourra que la rendre malheureuse ! Elle mérite mieux que ce qu'il a fait à Laurel, c'est un gamin sans cœur, qui n'aime que lui et ce que les gens peuvent lui apporter ! Alors non Robert...c'est ton fils qui ne mérite pas une Merlyn. » Finit-il sur un ton glaçant.

« Si tu veux. » Balaya Robert d'une main. « Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est comment tu vas t'y prendre pour les séparer…à ce que j'ai vu et à voir mon fils….ils sont fous amoureux. » Malcolm éclata de rire à cette réflexion.

« Permets-moi de douter qu'Oliver soit _fou amoureux_. » Dit Malcolm d'un ton dédaigneux. Il saisit un autre dossier sur le côté de son bureau et le tendit à son ennemi. « Voilà la solution. » Robert ouvrit le dossier et jeta un œil en vitesse. « On va se servir du passé de ton fils pour faire fuir ma fille….elle ne supportera pas son infidélité….elle est comme sa mère. » Dit un peu plus faiblement Malcolm en évoquant Donna.

« Tu es certain que c'est la bonne personne ? » Demanda quand même Robert quand il vit la photo de la jeune femme. « Si mes souvenirs sont bons Sara Lance aurait été un bon choix également. » Malcolm lança un regard assassin à Robert.

« Il est hors de question que Laurel soit impliquée dans cette histoire. Elle a assez souffert et a retrouvé un équilibre avec Tommy….celle-là sera parfaite, crois-moi. » Robert jeta à nouveau un œil sur la photo d'Helena Bertinelli. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il laissait faire Malcolm.

« Si tu le dis. » Robert regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de la jeune femme et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce que son fils allait ressentir. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette fille mais il savait qu'elle avait follement aimé Oliver et qu'elle avait longtemps fait partie de sa vie. « Je crois que notre entretien est terminé. » Dit-il en se levant. « En tout cas je suis ravi de cette collaboration. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé à l'extrême, il prit le chemin de la porte et sortit sans un regard autour de lui.

Felicity le suivit du regard jusqu'à l'ascenseur et des dizaines de questions l'assaillirent, que faisait le père d'Oliver dans le bureau de Malcolm. Elle tentait de relativiser les choses et de se dire que peut-être c'était uniquement pour les affaires mais son instinct lui soufflait que cela avait plutôt un rapport avec elle et Oliver.

Betty la sortit de sa rêverie et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle se leva et avança lentement vers la porte qui la cachait encore de son père. Elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là et cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour pousser cette porte et affronter Malcolm. Il fut surpris de la voir mais se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe comme il aimait le faire il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps.

Felicity se figea à ce geste tendre qu'elle avait appris à aimer et à attendre quand ils se disaient bonjour, mais aujourd'hui tout ça lui semblait faux après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Que faisait Robert Queen ici ? » Demanda-t-elle de front d'un ton calme mais ferme. Malcolm eut un léger mouvement de recul et tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Il était là pour les affaires chérie….rien d'autre. » Quand il saisit son regard suspect. Elle croisa les bras et se décida à être directe.

« Tu es certain ? Cela n'aurait pas plutôt un rapport avec Thea ? » Elle vit son père se figer dans ses gestes et pour la première fois elle le vit perdu, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Thea ?! » S'exclama Malcolm. « Mais pourquoi diable veux-tu que Robert soit venu me parler de Thea. » Il se demanda ce qu'elle savait et décida d'orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet. « Ok….il était là pour parler d'Oliver et de toi…..il est aussi perturbé que moi vous concernant. »

« Ok…admettons. » Finit par dire Felicity après l'avoir regardé un long moment. « Je sais tout….je sais que Thea est ta fille et que Robert et Moira t'ont caché la vérité. » Elle vit son père tourner son visage vers elle complètement sonné de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Et ne t'avise pas de me dire le contraire…..Oliver a surpris une conversation entre ses parents l'autre soir…..c'est donc de là que vient cette haine farouche entre vous ? »

Malcolm regarda sa fille avec un mélange de peur et d'admiration. Il avait peur de la suite maintenant qu'elle savait son secret, et il l'admirait parce qu'elle avait tout compris et qu'elle ne semblait pas en colère ou autre. Elle établissait les faits et voulait juste des explications. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère à cet instant.

« Oui…c'est de là. » Avoua-t-il enfin au bout d'un certain temps. « Même si on s'est toujours détesté….mais Thea a été le point de départ de coups bas et de vengeances malsaines. » Il se leva pour évacuer la tension qu'il sentait dans son corps. « Ils m'ont volé ma fille ! » Martela-t-il d'un coup d'une voix forte. « Thea est une Merlyn et pas une Queen…. »

« Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? » Felicity s'approcha de son père doucement et posa une main sur son épaule afin qu'il se confie. « Raconte-moi. » Malcolm la fixa alors et se dit qu'il avait du mal à lui dire non. Il soupira et se lança dans le récit de son aventure avec Moira.

« Je leur ai laissé pleins d'occasions de me dire la vérité. » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « Quand j'ai appris que Moira était enceinte j'ai su tout de suite que c'était mon bébé…mais elle m'a juré le contraire…j'ai quand même fait un test de paternité qui s'est avéré négatif. »

Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer à ce récit. Elle voyait sur le visage de son père toute la douleur et la peine de cette période. Il l'avait perdue elle peu de temps avant et il s'était raccroché à l'espoir que peut-être Thea était sa fille aussi.

« Il n'y a que quelques années que je sais qu'elle est ma fille….j'ai été tenté de faire un procès mais j'ai pensé à elle. » Souffla Malcolm en fixant sa fille. « Comme j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai quitté ta mère….elle était heureuse et aimée dans sa famille, je ne pouvais pas tout chambouler juste pour le plaisir de battre Robert Queen. Tu comprends pourquoi tu ne peux pas être avec Oliver chérie…..c'est une famille malsaine qui écrase les autres et qui….. »

« Non…ne va pas plus loin Malcolm. » La stoppa Felicity. « Oliver n'est pas son père et ne ferait pas une chose pareille. »

« Tu plaisantes ?! » Cria presque son père. « Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Laurel ?! Le nombres de fois où il l'a trompée ouvertement, ça faisait la une des journaux, ce qu'il lui a fait quand elle est tombée enceinte et en se réjouissant de la perte de son bébé ?! Quel homme bien fait ça Felicity ?! Qui ?! » Criait maintenant Malcolm.

« Tu as raison ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour. « Mais cet Oliver n'existe plus ! Pourquoi personne ne veut le croire quand il dit qu'il a changé ?! C'est insensé ! » Dit-elle en tournant en rond dans le bureau.

« Mais parce qu'un type comme lui ne change pas Felicity ! Tu seras la prochaine Laurel sur sa très longue liste de filles au cœur brisé. » Felicity s'arrêta et fixa son père.

« Non ! Oliver ne me ferait jamais de mal….du moins pas intentionnellement ! » Cria-t-elle à son tour. « Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu as déjà une idée de qui il est sans lui avoir parlé ! Tu ne le connais qu'à travers ses frasques et…. »

« Justement ! » Hurla Malcolm. « Après avoir vu tout ça comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance ?! » Felicity le fixa et comprit à cet instant qu'aucune discussion n'était possible. Son père avait une idée précise de qui était son petit ami, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

« Ok…j'abandonne. » Dit-elle calmement. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait avoir une conversation sans cris ni hurlements…..j'ai bêtement pensé que le fait que je sache la vérité concernant Thea pourrait nous aider à dépasser cette haine entre nos deux familles et peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente mais…. »

« Un terrain d'entente ?! Robert Queen m'a volé ma fille ! » Martela Malcolm fou furieux. « Il m'a volé mon enfant ! Comment crois-tu que je puisse trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui ?! Ou supporter de voir son fils te rendre malheureuse ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Tommy en entrant dans le bureau. « On vous entend depuis l'ascenseur. » Felicity et Malcolm se tournèrent vers lui surpris, aucun des deux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il les fixa tour à tour voulant obtenir une réponse.

« Oh….Tommy. » Dit doucement son père. « Je….Felicity et moi….. »

« Qui est cet enfant que Robert t'a volé Papa ? » Demanda simplement Tommy en fixant son père, même s'il avait bien une vague idée de la réponse.

####

Oliver pénétra dans une maison silencieuse. Il chercha sa mère un bon moment pour finalement la trouver dans la bibliothèque. Il l'observa un moment avant de signaler sa présence, ses relations avec elle s'étaient énormément tendues depuis cette découverte il y a quelques jours.

Ils essayaient de faire bonne figure devant Thea afin qu'elle ne se doute de rien, mais sa sœur était plutôt perspicace et avait bien senti qu'il y avait un problème entre ses parents et Oliver. Quand elle lui en avait parlé il avait mis ça sur le compte de son histoire avec Felicity, mais sa jeune sœur n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu.

« Hey, maman….je peux te parler ? » Demanda Oliver doucement en faisant un pas vers sa mère. Cette dernière leva la tête de son bouquin et fixa son fils.

« Oui…bien sûr. » Répondit-elle au bout d'un temps infini. Oliver sentit à sa réponse et à son ton que la discussion ne serait pas facile.

« J'ai tout dit à Felicity. » Annonça-t-il de but en blanc. « Je…je ne pouvais pas lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité…et je sais que tu es en colère et je comprends mais je…. »

« Non Oliver tu ne comprends pas. » Le coupa sa mère cinglante. « Si tu comprenais tu aurais gardé ce secret pour toi et tu n'aurais rien dit à cette petite blonde écervelée ! » Oliver reçu cette remarque comme un gifle en pleine figure. « Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle va savoir tenir sa langue et ne rien dire à ta sœur ? »

« Elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dirait rien….j'ai juste voulu être honnête avec elle et maman….tu ne crois pas que Thea a le droit de savoir ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement. Il reçut en réponse un regard assassin de la part de Moira.

« Non ! Elle n'a pas à le savoir ! Et puis ça changera quoi ?! Tu peux me le dire !? Robert est son père, c'est lui qui l'a élevée...Malcolm n'a été qu'une erreur que je paye chaque jour en voyant ma fille. Thea est une Queen c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Maman… » Plaida Oliver. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait arrêter cette guerre stupide entre nos deux familles…..tout pourrait bien se passer et on pourrait essayer de se comprendre et de….. »

« Mais tu t'entends Oliver ?! » Moira se leva de colère et de frustration. « Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps toi aussi tu détestais les Merlyn et là subitement tu veux faire la paix avec eux ?! C'est une blague….tu as traîné avec Tommy à une époque uniquement pour l'entraîner sur la mauvaise pente, tu lui as piqué toutes ses petites amies uniquement pour le rendre fou et tu as encore continué à vouloir Laurel alors que tu savais pertinemment que tu étais tout ce qu'elle ne voulait plus, uniquement parce qu'elle était avec Tommy et maintenant tu veux faire la paix avec eux ?! Mais mon chéri….ils ne voudront jamais faire la paix….ni avec toi ni avec nous. »

Oliver ne reconnaissait pas sa mère, cette femme qui lui parlait d'un ton froid et dur, limite sans émotions n'était pas la femme qui l'avait aimé et soutenu depuis des années. Cette mère qui l'avait aimé ne lui aurait jamais balancé en pleine figure toutes ses erreurs.

« Je n'accepterai jamais ton histoire avec la fille de Malcolm comme il ne t'acceptera jamais non plus. » Finit-elle d'un ton glacial en fixant Oliver durement.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis maman. » Tenta Oliver sous le choc, Moira partit d'un petit rire ironique.

« Oh mais si crois-moi Oliver….je pense tout ce que j'ai dit….ton histoire avec Felicity est vouée à l'échec et si malgré tout tu persistes Malcolm te le fera payer…..et je ne veux pas que Thea soit au centre d'une nouvelle bataille entre toi et lui ! Je refuse, c'est clair ?! »

Oliver comprit qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, mais il était blessé que sa mère le traite de cette façon et ne lui laisse aucun espoir de réconciliation et surtout il avait compris qu'il n'aurait le soutien de personne.

« Très bien maman…j'ai compris. » Dit-il d'un ton las et résigné. « Je serai donc seul contre Malcolm et vous….mais sache que je ne renoncerai pas à Felicity. » Dit-il déterminé comme jamais. « Je refuse qu'une de tes erreurs conditionne ma vie et celle de Felicity. » Il s'approcha un peu plus de sa mère et elle put constater son changement d'humeur tout à coup. « Tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux et trouver des tas d'excuses mais…..Thea est et sera toujours la fille de Malcolm Merlyn….et un jour cela te sautera au visage…..et ce jour-là tu…. »

Leur attention fut attirée par un bruit sourd sur le sol. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers la porte et trouvèrent Thea sur le seuil, cherchant son téléphone qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Elle se releva enfin et saisit le regard effrayé de sa mère.

La jeune femme comprit alors que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était la pure vérité, son père était Malcolm Merlyn. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et couru vers la porte d'entrée. Elle devait quitter cette maison tout de suite, toute sa vie venait de basculer.

* * *

 **Alors...beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre...Malcolm qui met en place une stratégie pour séparer le Olicity, nos amoureux plus soudés que jamais, Felicity qui apprends la vérité concernant Thea, sa confrontation avec son père, Tommy qui apprends pour Thea et cette dernière qui découvre la vérité un peu difficilement...ça bouge...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec la suite et la réaction de Thea...encore merci à tous ceux qui laissent un petit mot, je ne connais pas meilleure motivation pour continuer à vous livrer des histoires. Alors du fond du coeur merci beaucoup.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et la réaction de Thea c'est tout de suite.**

 **Angy : Merci pour ton commentaire, et oui il c'est passé pleins de choses. Le Olicity va faire front mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand à Robert oui il a été affreux et tu vas voir que ça ne va pas forcément s'améliorer dans ce chapitre. Le reste des étincelles tout de suite. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement les deux chefs de famille sont soudés dans cette histoire et pas forcément sympathiques. Quand à toutes tes questions, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise, la suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Olicity1990 : merci beaucoup de ton retour. Les choses sont compliquées pour tout le monde dans cette histoire. La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Bethoveen : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise. J'ai bien noté ton idée, reste plus qu'à trouver le temps de l'écrire. **

**J'en profite pour dire à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des idées qu'elles sont toutes notées. Je vous demande juste peu de patience, elles seront toutes utilisées.**

 **Maintenant place à ce 12ème chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Une énorme bisous à Shinobu24, ma complice depuis un moment déjà et merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

* * *

« Thea attends ! » Moira hurlait dans le couloir la menant à la porte d'entrée. Oliver la devançait et appelait aussi sa sœur. « Chérie…s'il te plaît…attends, laisse-moi t'ex….. »

« Non ! » Thea se retourna d'un coup sec et fixa sa mère les yeux remplis de rage. « Je ne veux pas tu m'expliques et que tu me mentes encore une fois ! » Hurla-t-elle à son tour. « Tu…je…et toi… » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver. « Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit…c'est… »

« Non…..je ne le sais pas depuis longtemps. » Se justifia-t-il tout de suite. « Je te jure Thea ! » Il vit un éclair passer dans son regard se demandant s'il ne disait pas la vérité. « S'il te plaît…laisse-moi aller avec toi tu ne peux pas… »

« Non…je veux être seule….j'ai besoin d'être seule. » Elle se retourna et claqua la porte faisant sursauter sa mère qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment. Oliver et Moira restèrent un moment devant cette porte close en silence, chacun réalisant la portée de cette découverte pour leur famille et leur vie, mais surtout pour leur futur.

« Tu es fier de toi ?! » Demanda sèchement Moira à son fils. « C'était ce que tu voulais…ma fille me déteste et ne voudra plus jamais me voir….quand ton père va… » Ses mots se perdirent dans des sanglots incontrôlables et elle se réfugia instantanément dans les bras de son fils sans s'en rendre compte.

Oliver resta stupéfait un instant ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais il n'eut pas le cœur de la repousser malgré leur dispute et les paroles blessantes qu'elle lui avait dit. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et la serra contre lui la laissant pleurer.

« Ça va aller maman. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Thea va se calmer et revenir ici pour avoir une explication…tu la connais. » Ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. Moira se dégagea des bras d'Oliver toutes traces de larmes disparues, il croisa son regard et fut surpris d'y trouver une colère noire.

« Tout est de ta faute. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid. « Sans toi et ton amourette rien ne serait arrivé….alors tu as intérêt à réparer ta bêtise….je veux retrouver ma fille. » Elle le fixait et Oliver pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse dans ses paroles et qu'elle croyait vraiment à ce qu'elle disait. « Sinon…tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. »

« Quoi….mais… » Moira le stoppa d'une main.

« Je veux ma fille. » Moira le fixa encore un instant et prit le chemin de sa chambre, elle avait besoin de son mari. Lui seul pourrait l'apaiser.

Oliver la regarda monter les marches, son monde était en train de s'écrouler littéralement sous ses pieds. Il fut perdu un instant avant de penser à la seule personne capable de l'apaiser et de l'aider à trouver Thea. Il saisit son portable et appela Felicity.

####

Tommy rentra en furie à la Villa Merlyn. Il claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans le salon pour se servir un verre d'alcool fort. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool mais là il en avait besoin. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était pire que tout. Il vida son verre d'un trait et s'en servit un autre dans la foulée. Il entendit la porte claquer à nouveau.

« Tommy…je sais que tu es bouleversé et…. » Il partit d'un éclat de rire malsain.

« Bouleversé ?! Non Felicity je ne suis pas bouleversé….je suis en colère et je me sens trahi ! » Il se retourna vers elle et la blonde put voir son regard blessé, son cœur se serra à le voir ainsi. « Mon…père…..a trahi ma mère deux fois ! » Hurla-t-il. « Toi encore…je peux comprendre nos parents s'aimaient et ils….mais Moira Queen ?! » Dit-il avec dégoût.

« Je crois que tu devrais écouter Malcolm….rien n'est simple dans cette histoire non plus….c'était une simple erreur. » Essaya d'expliquer Felicity voulant le calmer.

« Qui s'est soldé par Thea ! » Martela-t-il. Il fixa sa jeune sœur d'un air mauvais. « Tu ne sais pas Felicity ce que j'ai pu endurer durant des années quand ma mère n'était pas bien, quand mon père n'était pas là…..j'étais seul et plus j'en découvre sur son passé plus je m'aperçois qu'il vivait sa vie et que moi je….. »

« Tommy…. » Felicity s'approcha de lui et lui saisit une main tendrement. « Je me doute que ces moments-là ont dû être difficiles et j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras assez confiance pour m'en parler. » Tommy écoutait la voix douce de Felicity, et il se sentait un peu plus apaisé. « Mais…Thea….est comme moi…elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire…le jour où elle va l'apprendre elle va avoir besoin de soutien et d'amour de la part de tout le monde. Sa vie va s'effondrer, tout ce qu'elle croyait va voler en éclats….elle aura besoin de toi. »

« Tu sais que tu es exceptionnelle Felicity Smoak Merlyn. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié, c'était le nom que lui avait donné les journalistes. « Tu as raison….je dois me concentrer sur Thea….quant à notre père…. »

« Il souffre….on lui a volé sa fille, il n'est pas responsable de ça. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Felicity afin d'apaiser la tension entre les deux hommes. « Il….il a voulu la reconnaître mais les Queen ont trafiqué le test de paternité et Malcolm ne l'a découvert qu'il y a seulement quelques années. »

« Quoi ?! » Tommy savait que cette famille ne reculait devant rien mais faire une chose pareille le dépassait totalement. « Mais c'est…horrible pour tout le monde. » Felicity hocha la tête d'accord avec son frère. « Mais…mais comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Oliver a surpris une conversation de ses parents et…. » Tommy éclata de rire.

« Et il s'est empressé de te la rapporter ! » Dit-il en colère. « Tu vois il sème la zizanie partout où il passe ! Comment peux-tu….. »

« Tommy ce n'est pas le sujet ! » Le coupa Felicity. « Il le sait depuis la soirée mais ne me l'a dit qu'aujourd'hui….il ne voulait pas me mentir plus longtemps. » Elle vit l'air exaspéré de son frère et ajouta. « Malgré ce que tu penses de lui il a changé et ne veux que mon bien. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter Felicity ! Une seule conversation et toute notre famille est sans dessus dessous ! » Elle soupira d'agacement mais ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, il y avait plus important.

« Peu importe ce que tu penses…..mais Thea n'est pas encore au courant alors pitié ne fait rien qui pourrait déclencher encore une guerre entre nos deux familles….je crois qu'il y a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. » Dit-elle plus calmement. Tommy la fixa un instant et hocha la tête d'accord avec elle, il n'était pas heureux mais il ne ferait rien de stupide. « Ok….donc maintenant passons à l'autre sujet…. »

Un coup de sonnette les coupa dans leur conversation et Tommy se précipita pour aller ouvrir suivit de Felicity.

####

Oliver faisait le tour de la ville dans le but de trouver Thea. Felicity ne répondait ni à ses appels ni à ses messages et il était un peu perdu, complètement en fait. Sa petite amie connaissait bien sa sœur et il était certain qu'elle savait où elle était allée se réfugier.

Il se gara sur le côté et tenta une dernière fois de la joindre, sans succès. Il se décida alors à aller directement à la Villa Merlyn. Il visa l'heure et espérait qu'elle serait rentrée. Il fonça comme un fou sur la route afin d'arriver plus vite et descendit en vitesse une fois arrivé. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte et sonna.

Son angoisse monta d'un coup à savoir qui allait lui ouvrir. Il avait bêtement imaginé que ce serait Felicity mais il pensa soudainement que son frère ou même son père pourraient lui ouvrir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix forte l'accueillit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Queen ?! » Lui demanda Tommy visiblement agacé de le trouver devant lui. « Felicity n'est pas là et même si c'était le cas il serait hors de question que….. »

« Je suis là Oliver. » Dit Felicity se faufilant pour se retrouver entre Oliver et son frère. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Tommy et focalisa son attention sur Oliver. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète quand elle vit son air contrarié.

Oliver ressentit un immense soulagement à la voir face à lui. Il sentait enfin la fin de son calvaire et savait qu'elle allait l'aider. Il soupira et tenta d'ignorer l'agacement de Tommy.

« Thea…..elle sait. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que Tommy hurla.

« C'est pas vrai Queen ! Tu peux pas tenir ta langue ! » Tommy voulut passer devant Felicity afin d'atteindre Oliver mais Felicity l'en empêcha. « Laisse-moi lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ! Je suis certain qu'il a fait exprès de lui dire et…. »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Se défendit Oliver. « Elle a surpris une conversation entre ma mère et moi…..je te jure que je n'ai rien dit. » Finit-il en cherchant Felicity du regard afin qu'elle le croit. Elle chercha sa main et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle le croyait. « Mais comment lui il sait ? » Demanda-t-il à Felicity ne comprenant rien.

« C'est une longue histoire. » Souffla-t-elle comme réponse. « Où est-elle ? » Demanda simplement la blonde. Tommy s'agitait dans son dos, elle le sentait mais se concentrait uniquement sur Oliver et sur ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je l'appelle depuis des heures et elle ne répond pas…tu sais peut-être où elle est. » Dit-il inquiet et perdu.

« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne te réponde pas ! Elle vient de se rendre compte que sa famille lui ment depuis des années ! » S'écria Tommy agité. Felicity regarda les deux garçons échanger un peu durement et se concentra sur Thea et l'endroit où elle pouvait être soudain cela lui sauta au visage.

« Je sais où elle est ! » Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler en même temps et attendirent que Felicity leur livre sa réponse. « Oliver on y va. » Dit-elle en entraînant son petit ami vers sa voiture.

« Je viens aussi ! » Dit Tommy en s'avançant avec eux. Felicity se retourna et le stoppa.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Tommy….elle doit être effrayée et en colère. » Expliqua doucement Felicity en regardant son frère avec peine. « Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle ait envie de te voir tout de suite….je ne sais même pas si elle voudra bien me voir alors…. »

« Oui mais il y va bien lui ! » Lança Tommy en désignant du menton Oliver.

« Il m'accompagne rien de plus. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle aura envie de le voir non plus, tu sais. » Il rigola un peu à sa façon de faire, elle trouvait toujours une façon d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il soupira et hocha la tête signe qu'il comprenait. « Ok….je vais chercher mon sac…..je peux vous laisser deux minutes seuls sans que vous vous battiez ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se toisèrent le temps qu'elle revienne.

Felicity suivit Oliver jusque sa voiture et monta en silence. Il démarra et au bout d'un moment porta son regard sur Felicity.

« Alors où est-elle à ton avis ? »

####

Thea arriva comme une furie chez Paul Tadwell. Depuis que leur relation avait pris une tournure un peu plus intime, elle avait l'habitude de venir chez lui. Elle lui avait vaguement expliqué ce qu'il lui arrivait avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Paul l'avait serrée contre lui et l'avait entraînée au salon où ils s'étaient installés tous les deux. Thea n'avait pas quitté ses bras depuis qu'elle était arrivée s'accrochant à lui. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais savait que la situation était grave. Il la sentait respirer un peu plus calmement et se dit qu'elle serait peut-être plus encline à lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Raconte-moi ma puce. » Dit-il tendrement dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser dessus.

Thea prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle entendait encore les paroles de son frère _Thea est et sera toujours la fille_ _de Malcolm Merlyn…peu importe ce que tu feras maman_ à ce souvenir elle sentit de nouvelles larmes couler.

« Non...ne pleure pas chérie. » Dit Paul en récoltant ses larmes. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa. « Dis-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil. » Elle acquiesça et ravala ses larmes.

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre ma mère et mon frère. » Dit-elle difficilement tentant de maîtriser sa voix. « Ils se disputaient à propos de la relation d'Oliver et de Felicity…mais ils parlaient de moi aussi. Mon….père n'est pas celui que je croyais…..c'est Malcolm Merlyn mon père. » Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia à nouveau dans les bras de Paul.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il dans son oreille. « Vraiment désolé Thea. » Elle lui avait raconté la guerre entre les deux familles et le choc de découvrir qu'Oliver sortait avec son amie mais aussi qu'elle était la fille de Malcolm. « Mais si Malcolm est ton père….ça fait de Felicity ta…. »

« Sœur….oui. » Elle pouffa. « C'est ma demi sœur…. » Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup. Elle en avait eu conscience mais à cet instant elle comprit le pourquoi de leur complicité si naturelle et évidente depuis le départ. « Je ne sais pas si elle le sait…je ne sais pas si Oliver lui a dit. »

« Mais comment ton frère l'a su ? » Demanda Paul un peu dépassé par les événements. Thea haussa les épaules et lui expliqua qu'elle avait fui sans écouter ce qu'on avait à lui dire. « Je comprends ta réaction…mais tu devrais peut-être lui parler….il pourra au moins t'expliquer ce qu'il sait….il est peut-être aussi désorienté que toi tu sais…. »

Elle réfléchit un instant et se dit que Paul n'avait pas vraiment tort. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'Oliver savait, elle l'avait jugé comme sa mère mais si ça se trouvait il l'avait découvert il y a peu, peut-être même était-ce Felicity qui lui avait appris sa filiation ou alors c'était lui qui….et si finalement Felicity ne savait rien et si…..elle soupira. Ses pensées se bousculaient et elle ne savait plus quoi croire.

« Tu as peut-être raison. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. « Merci d'être là ». Paul resserra sa prise sur sa taille et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« Mais de rien….je suis content que tu sois venue me voir. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche avant de déposer un tendre baiser dessus. Thea reçu cette attention comme une caresse, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles mais ils avaient une connexion et une complicité qu'elle n'avait eu avec aucun autre de ses petits amis. Ils se comprenaient sans un mot.

Elle accentua ce baiser en cherchant sa langue, elle sentit les mains de Paul se perdre dans ses cheveux et glisser sur son visage. Il abandonna sa bouche pour découvrir son cou quand un coup pressé et sec fut porté à la porte d'entrée. Elle voulut le retenir contre elle mais il se dégagea doucement en la repoussant sur le canapé.

Thea se leva et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, elle ne savait pas qui était là mais elle espérait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation et n'avait qu'une envie retrouver les bras de Paul. Elle entendit des pas et des voix étouffées s'approcher du salon et ne fut pas vraiment étonnée de se trouver face à Felicity et Oliver.

Les trois se fixèrent un moment avant que Felicity ne prenne la parole.

« Salut….je sais que tu dois être bouleversée…et crois-moi je le suis autant que toi…mais je te promets que ni moi ni Oliver n'étions au courant de quoi que ce soit. » Dit-elle très vite afin que Thea ne puisse rien dire et l'écouter. « Oliver l'a appris après cette soirée horrible…et moi aujourd'hui alors je….je sais pas quoi te dire…mais n'en veut pas à ton frère c'est…. »

« Felicity….je ne t'en veux pas. » Finit par dire Thea en la fixant. « Et à toi pas vraiment. » Elle regarda son frère par-dessus l'épaule de Felicity et le vit soulagé de sa réponse. « Je suis perdue mais les seuls à qui j'en veux vraiment sont papa et maman….c'est eux les responsables de ça et… »

« Thea ne soit pas trop dur avec eux. » La coupa Felicity. « Tu ne sais rien encore…peut-être avaient-ils une bonne raison pour agir de la sorte. » Thea s'approcha de celle qui était devenue sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Bien que surprise Felicity la serra à son tour sous le regard ému des deux hommes présents qui se sentirent d'un coup de trop. Paul indiqua à Oliver de le suivre à la cuisine.

Oliver observa un moment cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont Felicity lui avait parlé. Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Thea aurait été se réfugier chez leur professeur de littérature. Mais en cherchant un peu il fit le rapprochement avec ce que sa sœur lui avait vaguement confié.

Il se souvenait avoir été jaloux au début de l'année scolaire de ce type quand Felicity lui parlait de lui. Il rigola intérieurement, ce garçon ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment et en le voyant il comprit pourquoi Felicity lui avait dit ne pas être intéressé. Il était pas mal mais correspondait mieux à sa sœur.

« Alors…vous et Thea…. » Oliver prit la parole faisant sursauter Paul. Il le sentait tendu et pas vraiment à l'aise.

« Oui…je sais que c'est discutable…mais on a essayé de résister et je….j'aime vraiment votre sœur Oliver. » Le rassura tout de suite Paul se disant que la conversation se passerait sans doute mieux s'il connaissait ses intentions envers sa sœur.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. » Le rassura à son tour Oliver. « Je suis mal placé pour vous donner des conseils. » Rigola-t-il. « Ma vie sentimentale n'est pas des plus simple en ce moment…et je suis content que Thea ait quelqu'un sur qui elle puisse s'appuyer…elle va en avoir besoin. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant et Paul hocha la tête. « Mais je suis content de savoir que c'est sérieux. » Oliver jeta un œil vers le salon se demandant bien comment les choses se passaient.

« C'est dingue….complètement dingue. » Répétait Thea pour la vingtième fois en faisant les cents pas devant Felicity qui pour une fois ne trouvait rien à dire. « Tu te rends compte…on est…sœurs…c'est fou…complètement fou. » Elle s'arrêta de marcher et fixa la blonde. « Et toi ça te fait quoi ? »

« Disons que je suis surprise….mais pas si étonnée que ça. » Répondit-elle énigmatique, Thea la regarda en plissant les yeux ayant du mal à comprendre. « Cette complicité qu'on avait….qu'on a….c'est la première fois pour moi et je…tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Ouais…je comprends…pour moi aussi. » Avoua Thea, soudain elle se figea. Il n'y avait pas que ça, elle pensa à nouveau à ce que ses parents lui avaient caché. « Je les déteste. » Elle fixa sa sœur avec un regard noir.

« Thea….je comprends ta colère mais….écoute au moins ce qu'ils ont à te dire. » Felicity ne voulait pas que Thea se détourne des Queens, Moira et Robert restaient ses parents malgré tout. « Tu ne sais pas comment ils en sont arrivés là….et même si je trouve ce qu'ils ont fait….ignoble et discutable…..ils t'aiment et l'ont fait pour une bonne raison…enfin j'imagine. » Rajouta-t-elle plus bas.

« Je comprends pourquoi mon frère est tombé fou amoureux de toi….tu vois toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce en la regardant. Felicity eut un léger sourire, elle avait toujours du mal quand on lui faisait des compliments. « Tout le monde sait….que je sais ? »

« Oui….Tommy a surpris ma conversation avec Malcolm tout à l'heure…quand à ton père il doit le savoir….pour Malcolm j'en sais rien…..on s'est quittés un peu fâchés. » Elle fit une grimace en repensant à leurs cris et à leur colère d'un peu plus tôt.

« Les choses ne s'arrangent pas ? » Demanda Thea en parlant d'elle et d'Oliver.

« Non pas vraiment. » Soupira la blonde. « Et je ne suis pas certaine que maintenant les choses s'arrangent vraiment….mais ça c'est un autre problème. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Il va bien falloir que tu affrontes tes parents…. »

« Ouais…mais pas maintenant…je suis bien trop en colère pour les voir et leur parler. » Felicity sentit à nouveau la colère gagner Thea. « Je vais rester ici un moment et quand je me sentirais prête j'irai les affronter. » Dit-elle déterminée.

« Thea je pense que tu devrais rentrer avec moi. » Oliver venait de revenir dans le salon et n'était pas heureux de sa décision. La jeune Queen tourna la tête vers lui et la secoua.

« C'est hors de question Oliver ! Je ne rentrerai pas dans cette maison où tout le monde me ment…toi y compris. » Oliver eut un mouvement de recul, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait un peu mais il avait pensé qu'en discutant avec Felicity elle serait plus tendre avec lui.

« Je voulais t'en parler….j'ai même dit à maman qu'elle devrait le faire…mais elle…elle a eu peur de ta réaction et… » Thea s'en voulut tout de suite d'avoir été un peu dure avec son frère….ou demi-frère pensa-t-elle. Il ne lui avait jamais menti même quand il était cet horrible garçon, il lui racontait toujours ses côtés les plus sombres.

« Je sais...désolé. » Dit-elle afin qu'il ne culpabilise pas. « Mais je ne rentrerai pas avec toi…je vais rester chez Paul un moment…je dois me calmer et me faire à l'idée que mon père n'est pas mon père, que tu es mon demi-frère et que j'ai en plus une demi-sœur et un autre demi-frère….et un père qui est l'ennemi juré de ma famille qui n'est plus vraiment ma famille. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle réalisant le désastre qu'était sa vie depuis quelques heures. « Oh mon dieu…et dit comme ça c'est absolument horrible. »

Elle porta son attention sur les trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Ils étaient là à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle pouvait compter sur eux, elle le savait.

« Merci à tous les trois d'être là pour moi….je vais…bien, enfin aussi bien que possible. » Dit-elle nerveusement. « J'ai juste besoin de temps pour savoir ce que je vais faire. » Les trois hochèrent la tête conscients qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

####

Felicity soupira et éteignit son téléphone. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tommy pour aller chercher Thea son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Malcolm et Tommy prenaient le relais pour l'appeler ou lui envoyer des messages.

« Tu devrais répondre. » Soupira Oliver à son tour. « Ils sont inquiets et tu vas encore…. »

« Non…tu es plus important qu'eux à cet instant. » Elle le regarda tendrement et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient réfugiés à la clairière après avoir laissé Thea chez Paul. Felicity sentait qu'il en avait gros sur le cœur et qu'il fallait qu'il vide son sac. « Raconte-moi » Dit-elle simplement. Oliver cala sa tête contre la sienne et soupira à nouveau.

« Quand je suis rentré j'ai voulu confronter ma mère et lui faire entendre raison pour Thea. » Dit-il d'une voix basse, Felicity trouva sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts pour le soutenir. « Elle était folle de rage quand je lui ai dit que tu savais…elle….m'a dit des choses horribles et m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne….jamais elle ne t'accepterait dans ma vie…. »

« Oh…Oliver….je….je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas être une source de conflits entre toi et….. »

« Non bébé…ce n'est pas de ta faute. » La coupa Oliver. « Je ne veux pas qu'une erreur de nos parents nous empêche de vivre notre histoire…..tu comptes tellement pour moi. » Il se redressa et saisit son menton afin de la regarder intensément. « Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui….je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour nous, même si je dois couper les ponts avec ma famille. »

Felicity fut encore une fois touchée de cette déclaration d'amour et de confiance. Elle aussi gravirait des montagnes pour lui, elle savait que la suite serait difficile entre Malcolm et elle. Ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée tournait encore dans sa tête et elle savait qu'il ne laisserait pas non plus Oliver faire partie de sa vie.

« Ok…..si tu veux tout savoir je crois que nous allons devoir nous battre contre nos deux familles. » Dit-elle en pensant à Robert Queen sortant du bureau de Malcolm. « Nos pères se sont vus aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas pour affaires. » Dit-elle avec une grimace.

« Oh…ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. » Oliver soupira et baissa la tête dépassé par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis quelques heures. « Mais on va résister. » Il la fixa un instant avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un énorme sourire, elle aussi, bien déterminée à ne pas laisser leurs familles décider de leurs vies.

« Te voilà rentrée. » Dit Oliver en se garant devant la Villa Merlyn. « Je te ramène à chaque fois que nous sommes en plein drame. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. Felicity rigola à son tour, il n'avait pas tort.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu me ramèneras juste….comme ça. » Dit-elle en se penchant voulant l'embrasser. Il souffla un « j'espère aussi » contre ses lèvres quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir avec fracas et Malcolm sortir en hurlant sur Oliver.

Felicity sortit en vitesse de la voiture et tenta de calmer son père. Il hurlait et criait que tout était de la faute de ce bon à rien de Queen.

« Malcolm arrête ! » Felicity tentait de capter son regard fou mais il était dirigé uniquement sur Oliver.

« Non Felicity ! Ce garçon n'amène que le malheur partout où il passe ! » Il fixa sa fille en rage. « Cela fait des années que le secret de Thea est bien gardé et lui en deux minutes il balance tout ! Tu vas encore me dire que rien n'est de sa faute ?! »

« Oui ! » Hurla-t-elle à son tour faisant reculer son père surpris de son cri. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de la tienne et de celle des Queen ! C'est à cause de vous si on en est là….alors arrête de t'en prendre à la terre entière ! » Oliver retint Felicity par le bras, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si en colère et hors d'elle. « Tu as fait une connerie avec Moira et Thea est née…..Robert a falsifié les résultats et t'a mis sur la touche….mais nous deux ne sommes responsables de rien ! » Dit-elle en jetant un œil vers Oliver.

« Peut-être mais s'il n'avait rien dit… » Tenta une nouvelle fois Malcolm.

« Il n'a rien dit…..comme je n'ai rien dit à Tommy ! Thea a surpris une conversation c'est tout ! » Malcolm eut un mouvement de recul à cette vérité, mais déposa quand même un regard mauvais à Oliver.

« Tu prends ta voiture et tu dégages de chez moi. » Dit-il d'un ton froid et glacial. « Et si tu es intelligent tu laisses ma fille tranquille. » Lui rappela-t-il tout aussi froidement. Les deux hommes se toisèrent et Felicity entraîna à l'écart Oliver pour lui demander de partir sans répondre. Il hocha la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter dans sa voiture et de rentrer chez lui.

Felicity le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna vers son père une fois qu'il fut hors de portée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances avec Robert Queen…..mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que si tu fais du mal à Oliver, tu me fais du mal à moi aussi. » Tenta-t-elle à nouveau. « Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour te défier….c'est arrivé comme ça….je ne savais même pas qui il était…..mais c'est _Lui_ …tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. » Elle fixa Malcolm un bon moment avant de prendre la direction de la Villa le cœur lourd, les choses s'empiraient d'heures en heures.

####

Oliver entra doucement chez lui ne voulant réveiller personne. Il avança d'un pas dans l'entrée quand son pied tapa contre quelque chose de dur et que la lumière s'alluma d'un coup. Il retint un cri de surprise à voir son père assis à l'attendre.

« Heureux de te voir enfin rentrer Oliver. » Robert avait l'air tendu et pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Oliver regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs valises prêtes à la porte. Son regard alla des valises à son père à plusieurs reprises et des idées toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres passèrent dans sa tête. « Si tu te poses la question….ce sont tes valises…. »

« Quoi ?! Mais...papa….maman n'était pas sérieuse…je…Thea à besoin de temps et…. »

« Oliver ta mère est bouleversée et te tiens pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé. » Il se leva et s'approcha de son fils en posant une main sur son épaule. « Les choses vont se calmer et Thea reviendra à la maison, mais…..en attendant je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu habites sur le bateau quelque temps… »

« Quoi…. » Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois d'une voix basse et cassée. « Je…non je…. » Il peinait à trouver ses mots, les choses allaient de pire en pire et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Sous le choc il prit les deux valises prêtes et les mit dans son coffre. Il écouta vaguement son père lui dire qu'il pouvait repasser s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il monta en voiture et fila vers le port ayant encore du mal à croire que ses parents l'avaient chassé de chez lui.

Robert referma doucement la porte et s'en voulut d'avoir fait ça, mais sa femme comptait plus que tout. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de croiser Oliver. Il se retourna pour monter se coucher et se mit à penser qu'il venait de mettre en place la première étape du plan de Malcolm. Encore une fois son cœur se serra, mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde.

* * *

 **Vous avez eu la réaction de tout le monde concernant Thea...et c'est un beau bazar...ça y est le plan de Malcolm et Robert est en route...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Encore un grand merci pour votre enthousiasme sur cette fiction et pour vos commentaires. Je sais que le dernier chapitre a été très dur pour Oliver...et je ne suis pas certaine que les choses s'arrangent...**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire et je pense que tu as raison d'avoir peur du plan des chefs de famille. **

**Bethoveen : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tu aies toujours envie d'en lire plus. J'ai bien noté ton idée, merci.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire et je comprends ta réaction, en effet les Queen sont affreux et sont égoïstes au possible. Dans ce chapitre tu verras la réaction de Thea face à eux et à sa « nouvelle famille ». Pour Oliver les choses vont se compliquer encore un peu, mais Felicity n'est jamais loin. Le tout est de savoir jusque quand ils vont pouvoir résister à la pression. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et merci à toi de venir lire mes histoires et de commenter à chaque chapitre, c'est un baume au coeur incroyable quand on doute de ce qu'on écrit. Concernant ce chapitre, effectivement tout le monde s'en prends à Oliver alors qu'à la base le pauvre n'a rien fait. Felicity est présente pour lui...espérons que cela continue. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire avec une avancée pour Thea, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage et...je vous laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction sans qui vous n'auriez pas cette histoire.**

 **Encore un mot pour Shinobu24 pour qui prends toujours le temps de me lire, je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Thea était dans sa voiture devant chez ses parents, anxieuse. Elle avait enfin décidé de les affronter. Cela faisait quelques jours et elle avait pris une décision importante. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi et elle savait d'avance que la discussion serait difficile. Mais elle voulait savoir le « pourquoi » et le « comment ».

Elle s'approcha de la porte et sonna, c'était une drôle d'impression d'être devant chez soi et de sonner. Elle essaya de chasser ce malaise qu'elle sentait monter à se retrouver dans cette maison où elle avait grandi mais qui finalement n'avait jamais vraiment été la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit en deux secondes sur sa mère qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire et les larmes au coin des yeux.

Elle avait prévenu Moira et Robert de sa visite, elle savait donc qu'ils seraient présents tous les deux. Moira s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et en profita pour l'admirer. Elle lui avait manqué pensa-t-elle.

« Tu as l'air en forme. » Thea hocha la tête sans répondre, elle refoula l'irritation qu'elle sentait pointer et prit la direction du salon où elle savait que son père l'attendait. Elle soupira, Robert n'était pas son père. Effectivement il était assis dans son fauteuil et attendait patiemment son arrivée. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bonjour chérie. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Thea se laissa faire mais ne fit aucun geste affectueux. Elle laissa ses bras le long de son corps et répondit à peine à son bonjour. Elle s'éloigna en vitesse et posa ses affaires sur le canapé.

« Je suis contente de te voir…tu as manqué à cette maison. » Dit sa mère en s'approchant de son mari. Thea lui jeta un regard froid ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Robert.

« Où étais-tu ? Ta mère s'est fait un sang d'encre. » Dit-il afin d'apaiser l'ambiance. Thea croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, histoire de se protéger et surtout de se calmer. Paul et Felicity lui avait dit de rester calme et de ne surtout pas se braquer à la moindre remarque ou question. Elle était venue ici pour discuter et leur donner sa décision. Hurler et crier n'avanceraient à rien.

« Chez un ami. » Répondit-elle d'un ton calme mais froid. « J'avais besoin d'air et d'être loin d'ici. »

« Nous comprenons. » La rassura Robert. « Le principal c'est que tu sois de retour….on va reprendre notre….. »

« Non ! » Le stoppa de suite Thea. « Je ne suis pas ici pour reprendre ma vie ou elle s'est arrêtée. » Dit-elle en fixant en colère ses parents. « Si je suis ici c'est pour avoir des réponses…..pourquoi ? » Elle fixa sa mère intensément. « Pourquoi lui maman ? »

Elle vit sa mère accuser le coup de sa question ne s'attendant certainement pas à une question aussi directe.

« Oh je….et bien je….c'est compliqué Thea…. » Commença Moira voulant éviter de répondre. Mais elle sentit sa fille s'agiter et se décida à lui expliquer. « Ok….ton père et moi….on traversait une période difficile, on se voyait peu et je…j'étais seule….. »

« Je voyageais beaucoup. » Robert prit la suite sentant sa femme déstabilisée. « Je n'étais jamais là et quand j'étais à Starling, seul QC comptait….j'ai délaissé ta mère. » Avoua-t-il enfin en regardant sa femme.

« Ok….mais encore. » Thea ne se laissa pas impressionner par leurs regards peinés.

« À l'époque j'étais très investie dans la vie de la ville. Je participais à toutes sortes d'événements et Malcolm était souvent là aussi….Rebecca, sa femme, n'était jamais présente ou très peu….et ce soir-là…j'étais malheureuse et lui aussi, j'avais un peu bu et une chose en entraînant une autre, on…on a…enfin c'est arrivé. » Confia-t-elle difficilement. Moira sentit la main de Robert dans la sienne et cela la réconforta de suite.

Thea écoutait sans rien dire, essayant de contrôler ses émotions, elle avait envie de hurler et de secouer son père. Il avait l'air d'accepter tout ça sans rien dire. Elle était le fruit d'une seule nuit, d'une erreur et il semblait heureux. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un quelconque rejet de sa part.

« Et puis les choses se sont arrangées entre nous. » Poursuivit Robert prenant le relais. « J'ai arrêté de voyager, et on a repris une vie de famille avec ton frère….quand ta mère m'a annoncé sa grossesse…j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. » Se souvint-il avec nostalgie. « Ça faisait des années qu'on essayait d'avoir un autre enfant et ton arrivée a sonné comme un nouveau départ pour nous. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Thea surprise. Jamais sa mère ne lui avait confié avoir eu du mal à l'avoir.

« Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte….j'ai de suite su que ce bébé était de Malcolm. » Avoua enfin Moira au bout de tant d'années. « C'était une évidence….ton père et moi pour une raison inconnue…bref….j'ai tout raconté à Robert… »

« Et on a pris la décision que tu étais ma fille….peu importe la façon dont tu avais été conçue. » Thea sentit la voix de Robert faiblir à cet aveu et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Cet homme l'avait aimé à l'instant où il avait appris son existence. Il n'avait pas été contraint ou forcé, il l'avait juste acceptée et aimée.

« Et Malcolm ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle vit ses parents soupirer et se jeter un regard embêté.

« Il a compris tout de suite qu'il était le père….mais il était hors de question qu'il t'éloigne de nous. » Poursuivit Robert. « A ta naissance on a fait faire un test de paternité….que j'ai falsifié pour être certain de te garder….tu étais ma petite fille. » Dit-il avec émotion.

« D'après ce que je sais…il a découvert la vérité. » Dit Thea au bout d'un moment. Moira partit d'un petit rire ironique.

« Cette blonde et ton frère ne savent décidément pas tenir leurs langues. » Dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Thea la regarda surprise et en colère qu'elle traite Felicity de cette façon.

« Cette blonde comme tu dis...est ma demi-sœur. » Dit-elle d'un ton dur tout à coup. « Quand à Oliver….heureusement qu'il a tout découvert…..vous m'avez menti pendant des années jouant à la famille parfaite et sans secret….il ne mérite pas la façon dont vous l'avez écarté de votre vie. »

« C'est à cause de lui si on en est là aujourd'hui ! » Martela Moira.

« Non…c'est à cause de toi maman. » Répondit Thea d'un ton froid. « C'est de ta faute….uniquement de ta faute. Oliver n'y est pour rien…..et je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez…. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça Thea ! » La coupa Robert. « Son amourette avec la fille de Malcolm n'a pas lieu d'être….il reviendra quand il aura retrouvé ses esprits. » Thea eut un mouvement de recul à ces paroles si dures envers son frère.

« Vous ne comprenez rien. » Dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré et dur. « Ils s'aiment vraiment et peu importe ce qu'ils vont traverser rien ne pourra se mettre entre eux. » Robert rigola un peu de la façon dont sa fille voyait les choses.

« Oh ma chérie crois-moi, connaissant ton frère il se lassera vite de cette jolie jeune fille. » Dit Robert même s'il croyait peu à ses paroles. Il avait bien vu son fils changer au contact de Felicity et savait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu vivre avec Laurel ou même Helena.

« Tu as tort…. » Elle saisit ses affaires prête à partir. « Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…..vous n'êtes pas les personnes que je pensais. » Dit-elle avec dégoût.

« Attends….on a pas fini. » Plaida Moira voulant la rattraper.

« C'est rien j'en sais assez pour savoir que vous m'avez privé d'un père et d'un demi-frère. » Dit-elle cinglante voulant les blesser autant qu'elle l'était. « Malcolm me racontera pourquoi il m'a laissée avec vous. »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller le voir ?! » Demanda Robert mi affolé mi en colère.

« Bien sûr que si….c'est mon père…et vu la façon dont il a accueilli Felicity je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de m'accueillir aussi. » Le silence se fit et les trois se regardèrent sans un mot. « Je repasserai plus tard chercher mes affaires. » Dit Thea avant de prendre le chemin de la porte.

Moira la regarda partir impuissante et tomba d'un coup sur le canapé en pleurant, Robert prit place à ses côtés et la serra contre lui. Les prochains jours seraient difficiles.

###

Thea frappa nerveusement à la porte de la Villa Merlyn. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais elle savait qu'elle devait rencontrer ce père et ce frère dont elle venait d'apprendre l'existence. Elle était encore secouée de la discussion d'avec ses parents mais elle ne voulait pas remettre à plus tard cette rencontre.

C'est Felicity qui lui ouvrit la porte et qui la guida jusqu'au salon ou les deux hommes l'attendaient déjà. Elle avait eu le temps d'expliquer à sa sœur son entretien houleux avec les Queen et Felicity la réconforta lui disant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pensait le mieux pour elle pour l'instant.

Elle se figea à l'entrée du salon et son regard tomba directement dans celui de Malcolm. Elle pouvait noter son air fier et ses yeux brillants. Il était heureux de la voir, son regard dévia ensuite sur Tommy qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, ne l'ayant croisé qu'à des soirées.

« Bonjour Thea. » Dit Malcolm une voix douce. « Je suis heureux de te voir. » Thea s'avança un peu plus vers lui.

« Bonjour…je sais pas vraiment quoi ressentir en vérité. » Dit-elle hésitante ne voulant froisser personne. « Mais je suis contente de connaître la vérité sur ma naissance. » Malcolm eut un énorme sourire et Felicity se rapprocha de Tommy qui la saisit par les épaules. Ils étaient heureux pour leur père.

Ils avaient énormément discutés tous les trois de « l'affaire Thea », comme aimait à la nommer Felicity, et ils avaient compris que leur père n'attendait qu'une chose, rencontrer sa seconde fille et lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait jamais cherché à la reconnaître. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions.

Felicity regardait son père et Thea, ils étaient maladroits et ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Elle se revoyait quelques mois plus tôt à la place de Thea, quand elle avait rencontré Malcolm. Les larmes lui montèrent en pensant que leur relation était un peu plus compliquée depuis quelques temps et qu'elle le regrettait. Elle était tiraillée entre son amour pour son père et l'amour intense qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver.

Tout à coup elle se sentit de trop, ses retrouvailles ne concernaient que Malcolm, Tommy et Thea. Elle voulut s'échapper mais son frère la retint pas le bras comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Non tu restes là…. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Il a besoin de toi petite sœur, même si en ce moment c'est difficile entre vous. » Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Malcolm qui continuait de discuter avec Thea.

« Je suis également content que tu sois enfin au courant. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire cette fois-ci. « Comment c'est passé la rencontre avec…..tes parents ? » Demanda-t-il difficilement.

« Pas simple….ils m'ont expliqué le « comment » de ma naissance….maintenant je voudrais bien comprendre le « pourquoi » je suis une Queen. » Dit-elle simplement en le fixant. Malcolm lui proposa de s'assoir et il la suivit sur le canapé. Felicity et Tommy s'approchèrent et prirent place avec eux.

Malcolm se lança alors dans le récit de sa version et lui expliqua les tests de paternité.

« Mais Robert est un homme trop confiant. » Dit-il après lui avoir expliqué le fameux contrat qu'il avait perdu. « Il a voulu me défier mais il a parlé trop vite….et j'ai compris. » Il fixa Thea intensément. « J'ai fait refaire un test de paternité…et honnêtement je n'ai pas été surpris du résultat….je savais depuis le début que tu étais ma fille. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissée avec eux ? » Thea avait écouté religieusement ce père qu'elle découvrait et devait admettre qu'il n'était pas le monstre tant décrit par ses parents.

« Tu étais en pleine adolescence….et tu étais heureuse…je n'avais pas le droit de bouleverser ta vie. » Lui expliqua Malcolm la voix serrée se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait pris cette décision si lourde de sens pour lui. « Tu étais plus importante que de faire ravaler sa fierté à Robert. » Finit par dire Malcolm.

Thea était émue de cette décision, mais aussi surprise. Malcolm lui avait toujours été dépeint comme un homme mauvais et prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Mais ce qu'il lui montrait depuis qu'elle était là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement. « Merci d'avoir pensé à moi….même si je suis un peu chamboulée de tout ça…je suis aussi très heureuse de découvrir une sœur et un frère. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil vers Tommy qui n'avait encore rien dit, préférant laisser son père et Thea s'expliquer.

« Je suis très heureux d'avoir une nouvelle sœur. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire. « J'espère juste que tu es un peu moins rigide que cette blonde à côté….c'est un véritable enfer de vivre avec elle. » Rigola-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Felicity et un éclat de rire de la part de Thea à les voir si complices. Un peu comme elle et Oliver et elle espérait simplement trouver sa place dans cette nouvelle famille.

####

Oliver enchaînait les commandes et les plateaux, il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il était épuisé et commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Il pensait à sa sœur, il savait que Thea devait aller voir leurs parents et ensuite passer chez les Merlyn. Il était inquiet pour elle mais savait que Felicity serait à ses côtés si elle avait le moindre problème. Leur relation s'était encore renforcée depuis qu'elles avaient appris qu'elles étaient sœurs, elles comprenaient enfin ce lien invisible entre elles.

Thea avait proposé à Oliver de venir vivre avec lui sur le bateau, mais il avait refusé. Il n'était pas vraiment de bonne compagnie depuis que ses parents l'avait banni de leur maison.

Il était blessé et en colère, la seule qui réussissait à l'approcher était Felicity. Elle savait le calmer et apaiser ses angoisses, elle seule lui donnait encore de l'espoir que les choses s'arrangent pour lui. Il rigola intérieurement à penser qu'il n'y a pas encore si longtemps il aurait noyé son chagrin et sa colère dans l'alcool en s'entourant de filles faciles qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose.

Il n'était plus le même grâce à ce que ses parents lui avaient imposé mais aussi grâce à Felicity qui avait bouleversé une seconde fois sa vie. Il savait qu'elle était importante pour lui et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, mais à cet instant il savait qu'elle était son point de repère dans la tempête et qu'elle seule pourrait le guider sur le bon chemin.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il pensa à sa petite amie, elle devait le rejoindre pour sa pause. Les choses s'étant un peu calmées du côté des médias, ils se laissaient un peu plus de liberté et hésitaient moins à se montrer ensembles. De toute façon toute la ville était au courant que le fils terrible des Queen sortait avec la fille cachée de Malcolm Merlyn alors qu'ils se fassent surprendre en train de partager un burger n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

« Un menu Big Belly, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Il se figea et osa à peine lever les yeux pour croiser le regard noisette d'Helena Bertinelli. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire durant un bon moment. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître elle n'avait pas vraiment changé.

« Oliver…j'ai faim. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Et la queue s'allonge. » Elle lui montra la file de gens attendant patiemment qu'il la serve.

« Oui bien sûr. » Il tapa sur son écran la commande et prépara son plateau en un temps record. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et pour être honnête il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme, mais il savait qu'elle avait souffert du fait qu'il lui préfère Laurel. Il lui tendit le plateau et elle le remercia avec un sourire sincère.

« Queen ! Tu prends ta pause maintenant. » Lui cria son chef depuis la cuisine. « Et tu ne discutes pas ! » Ajouta-t-il en le voyant commencer à protester.

« Dans ce cas tu pourrais peut-être déjeuner avec moi…qu'en penses-tu ? » Demanda Helena toujours avec une gentillesse extrême. Elle le vit hésiter et ajouta. « Oliver…on est amis…je veux juste déjeuner avec toi...sans plus »

« Ok. » Accepta-t-il pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Il se prit un plateau et la suivit dans la salle de restaurant. Il la vit se diriger vers la table qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper avec Felicity et ne put retenir une grimace. Helena prit place et attendit qu'Oliver en fasse de même.

« C'est un nouveau trait de ta personnalité ? » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant, voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas elle poursuivit. « Être muet. » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver prit place face à elle.

« Non…je suis juste surpris de te voir ici. » Expliqua-t-il doucement. « Je te croyais à New-York…que fais-tu là ? » Sa question était directe et limite brutale, mais il ne comprenait pourquoi elle était attablée avec lui.

« Je rends visite à mon père….et j'ai eu vent que tu bossais ici….je ne pouvais pas louper ça. » Dit-elle posant ses coudes sur la table, sa tête sur ses mains. « Oliver Queen qui vend des burgers avoue que c'est impensable. En tout cas je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Oliver que je connaissais s'abaisserait à…ça. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la caisse.

« Les choses changent et les gens évoluent Helena. » Répondit-il en soupirant déjà agacé de sa visite. « La vraie raison de ta présence ici. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle le fixa avec un léger sourire et se recula sur son fauteuil.

« Je voulais de tes nouvelles ça te va comme réponse ? » Demanda-t-elle agacée qu'il se méfie autant de sa visite. « Je ne suis pas là pour toi…je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir ou bien…

« Helena…je t'arrête tout de suite….je suis avec quelqu'un. » Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul et son visage changer.

« Oh….ok je vois…mais avant ce n'était pas ce qui te dérangeait. » Dit-elle en souriant un peu plus sûre d'elle. Elle le vit blêmir et éclata de rire. « Je plaisante Oliver….nous deux c'est terminé depuis longtemps…je le sais…même si Laurel n'est plus dans le tableau. »

Oliver la regarda un instant se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire vraiment confiance. Il savait qu'Helena avait changé à cause de lui, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au collègue et avaient tout de suite été inséparables. Leur amitié avait vite dévié sur une relation amoureuse et ils étaient restés un petit moment ensemble jusqu'au jour où Oliver avait croisé le regard de Laurel et tout avait changé.

Il avait lutté contre cette attirance mais avait fini par céder et avait joué sur les deux tableaux durant de longs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'Helena découvre tout. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, il le savait, mais avait préféré continuer son histoire avec Laurel. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses avaient commencé à se gâter pour lui. Il aimait Laurel mais elle avait changé quand elle avait compris qu'il restait avec elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui et même s'il était attaché à elle, il faisait n'importe quoi et ne se privait pas pour la tromper ouvertement devant elle ou en faisant la une des journaux. C'est à cette époque qu'il avait commencé à traîner avec Tommy Merlyn. Au début c'était juste pour embêter son père avec sa haine contre les Merlyn, mais ensuite il s'était transformé en type qui ne cherchait qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son mal être de l'époque. Et Tommy plongeait à chaque fois.

Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il lui avait fait et c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore partagée avec Felicity et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle adorait son frère et il savait que même si elle le comprenait elle aurait du mal avec ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais ce qui l'étonnait surtout c'était le fait que Tommy n'ait jamais raconté ça à Felicity, peut-être gardait-il cette histoire pour plus tard ? Une dernière bombe à lancer au moment où il s'y attendra la moins.

« Écoute Helena je ne voudrais pas être grossier ou impoli….mais je préfère qu'on ne se voit pas du tout. » Dit-il en essayant de ne pas être brutal cette fois ci. « J'aime réellement la fille avec qui je suis…et je ne veux pas la blesser. »

« Alors là je suis sous le choc…. » Dit Helena d'une voix douce. « Oliver Queen qui ne veut blesser personne, c'est une première. » Il la regarda et sentit dans son regard un éclair de vengeance, elle n'était pas contente de son refus mais ce fut tellement furtif qu'il crut avoir rêvé. « Mais je comprends….elle doit vraiment être spéciale pour que tu fasses attention à tes moindres faits et gestes. »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » Répondit-il tendrement en pensant à Felicity. « Si tu veux on peut se voir mais uniquement ici….entouré de monde….sans ambiguïté. » Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

« Ok….ça me va. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle accepte si vite, mais il était content de la retrouver. Helena avait toujours été une amie de bons conseils avant que leurs sentiments ne dérèglent tout. Il espérait retrouver cette amitié et puis il savait qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement à Starling. Il fallait simplement qu'il en parle avec Felicity afin qu'elle n'imagine pas certaines choses.

« Alors…parle-moi de cette fille. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

####

Felicity fulminait, non elle était en colère. Elle gara sa voiture comme une furie sur le parking du port et en descendit en vitesse. Elle claqua sa portière d'un geste vif et fila directement vers le bateau. Elle monta essayant de calmer ses nerfs ne voulant pas agresser directement Oliver. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu sur internet un peu plus tôt l'avait mise en colère, mais surtout elle avait eu droit à un petit sourire de la part de son père et à une petite repartie qu'il avait pris plaisir à lui dire.

Elle fonça vers le salon où elle savait qu'il l'attendait. Quand il lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire de ne pas venir à l'heure prévue elle ne s'était pas méfiée, cela était déjà arrivé. Mais le voir à la une d'un site de potins attablé avec une autre qu'elle et en plus à leur table….lui avait retourné le sang et le cœur.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il parle à une autre fille qui la dérangeait c'était surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait pu lui expliquer pourquoi il avait pris sa pause plus tôt, parce qu'il avait rencontré une amie, cela n'aurait pas été un problème. Elle poussa la baie coulissante et le trouva sur son ordinateur. À son regard elle comprit qu'il avait vu à son tour vu les photos.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il en se levant et en posant l'ordinateur sur la table basse. « Je vais t'expliquer….ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. » Dit-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Helena est une vieille amie et…. »

« Ravie de connaître son prénom. » Répliqua Felicity sarcastiquement en croisant les bras. « Ce n'était pas mentionné dans l'article intitulé _Oliver Queen reprend ses vieilles habitudes….déjà oublié la fille cachée de Malcolm Merlyn_. Dit-elle d'un ton froid. Il baissa la tête conscient qu'il venait de lui faire de la peine. Elle le fixa attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Ok….. » Il se lança alors sur l'explication de qui était Helena et du pourquoi elle était là, ainsi que son insistance pour déjeuner avec lui. « Je te promets que je ne savais pas. » Finit-il par dire d'une voix basse. Il l'avait fixé durant tout le temps de son explication pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne lui cachait rien. « Un journaliste devait être caché quelque part…..tu sais bien comment ils sont...je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé bébé. » Tenta-t-il en s'approchant un peu.

Felicity avait écouté attentivement son explication et elle le croyait. Elle leva mentalement les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, c'était simplement de voir ce petit sourire suffisant sur le visage de son père qui l'avait mise en colère. Elle savait que Malcolm n'attendait que ça pour lui dire _tu vois...j'avais raison_ et elle ne le voulait pas.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…..mais je…..j'ai été surpris de la voir devant moi. » Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Felicity et les glissa jusqu'à ses mains où il entrelaça leurs doigts. « Elle a été ma meilleure amie durant de longues années et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'étais content de la revoir. » Il ramena ses mains contre son torse et la colla un peu plus à lui.

« Ta meilleure amie ? » Demanda Felicity surprise. Il pouffa un peu à son air, content de retrouver sa Felicity.

« Oui….avant d'être un mec à filles….j'avais une meilleure amie…je sais c'est surprenant mais c'est vrai. Viens je vais tout te raconter. » Dit-il en l'entraînant vers le canapé. Il prit place et Felicity s'installa à ses côtés attendant son histoire. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans son récit.

« Oh…donc votre amitié a dévié vers une relation pour se finir par une tromperie quand tu as croisé Laurel ? » Demanda Felicity voulant être bien sûre de comprendre. Oliver hocha la tête. « Et ensuite tu as choisi Laurel, brisé le cœur d'Helena pour finalement briser aussi le cœur de Laurel….c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui…c'est ça…c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi. » Expliqua-t-il, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment raconté le début de tout. Il lui avait raconté les grandes lignes et tout le passage Laurel, mais avec le retour d'Helena il se devait de tout lui raconter. « Je l'ai beaucoup fait souffrir….elle m'aimait et moi….je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aurais dû...je voulais Laurel…mais j'étais trop lâche pour faire un choix….c'est Helena qui nous a surpris un jour….ça été dur pour elle et….elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre. »

« Ok….donc si je résume….une de tes ex-petite amie complètement folle de toi est de retour en ville au moment où on avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. » Dit-elle un peu agacée et légèrement paniquée. « Elle veut quoi...te reconquérir ? Elle a eu vent que tu avais changé et espère une seconde de chance ? » Souffla-t-elle irritée.

Oliver l'observa un instant et ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle était jalouse et cela lui gonflait le cœur.

« Tu es jalouse. » Affirma-t-il en la fixant. Il la vit rougir un peu et s'agiter.

« Pas du tout ! » Se défendit-elle très vite. « Bon peut-être un peu. » Admit-elle quand elle croisa son air peu convaincu. « Je ne veux pas qu'un grain de sable vienne tout gâcher Oliver. Tu aurais vu le visage de mon père quand il m'a montré les photos de toi et de cette Helena….il s'est retenu de dire quelque chose mais son visage voulait dire _tu vois ça commence….tu vas souffrir, il va te_ _briser le cœur_...je ne veux pas lui donner raison. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Je suis désolé bébé….je sais que j'ai pas assuré. » Dit-il posant une main sur sa joue, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la passa derrière son oreille. « Je ne donnerai pas raison à ton père car il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je serai prudent et si tu me demandes de ne pas revoir Helena….je le ferai pour toi. » Dit-il tout bas en la regardant sérieusement.

« Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise et émue, il hocha la tête. « Ce ne sera pas la peine…..j'ai confiance en toi. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire et le vit se pencher vers ses lèvres. Ils venaient d'avoir leur première tension et ils étaient tous les deux rassurés, ils avaient réussi à discuter sans hurler et sans se donner d'ultimatum stupide. C'est à ce moment qu'Oliver réalisa à quel point son histoire avec Felicity était différente des autres. Elle lui faisait confiance et le croyait, elle était la seule à avoir jamais cru en lui.

####

Les jours passaient et les semaines défilaient et voilà bientôt trois semaines que Thea connaissait la vérité sur sa naissance et qu'elle vivait entre la Villa Merlyn et l'appartement de Paul Tadwell. Malcolm lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait vivre définitivement chez lui mais elle n'avait pas voulu accepter son offre. Même si elle était en colère contre ses parents elle savait aussi qu'elle leur briserait le cœur.

Elle avait appris à connaître son père et son frère et devait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout comme on lui avait décrit. Ils étaient sensibles et attentifs aux autres. Elle avait vu la façon dont ils se comportaient avec Felicity bien avant de les connaître et elle espérait un jour compter autant pour eux que la blonde.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage en pensant à sa sœur, elle ne pouvait exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Toute sa vie elle avait souhaité avoir une sœur pour lui confier tous ses secrets, et voilà que maintenant au seuil de sa vie d'adulte son vœu était exaucé. Elles s'entendaient à merveille et soudain ses pensées dévièrent vers Helena Bertinelli.

Elle n'était pas heureuse du retour de la brune en ville. Elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre elle causerait des problèmes à Oliver. Elle doutait que son retour soit uniquement pour rendre visite à son père, depuis qu'elle avait quitté la ville elle n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne et surtout pas à Oliver. Elle se demandait si son père et Malcolm n'étaient pas derrière ce retour soudain.

Felicity lui avait expliqué sa discussion avec Oliver et elle devait admettre que son frère avait été plus qu'honnête, il lui avait tout confié. Mais elle sentait que les choses allaient déraper, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était une intuition qui s'accentuait de jours en jours. Oliver passant un peu plus de temps à chaque fois avec Helena. Elle espérait simplement qu'il saurait mettre des barrières et qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir bêtement par cette fille qui n'était là que pour une seule chose, le reconquérir ou lui faire du mal.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche bêtement son histoire avec Felicity. Elle savait qu'elle était importante pour lui et même s'il avait changé un peu avant de la rencontrer, être avec elle l'avait complètement transformé. Elle n'était pas certaine que l'ancien « lui » aurait défié leurs parents pour leur mettre la pression afin qu'ils lui disent la vérité concernant sa naissance.

C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux. Elle l'avait remercié pour s'être opposé à eux et même si elle avait tout appris d'une façon violente, c'était grâce à lui. Ils avaient alors parlé pendant des heures de la famille Merlyn et du fait qu'Oliver serait toujours son grand frère peu importe ce qu'il se passerait dans l'avenir où les rapports qu'elle pourrait avoir avec Tommy. Oliver aurait toujours une place à part dans son cœur.

Il lui avait alors confié qu'il trouvait bizarre de la « partager » avec Tommy Merlyn mais que si elle était heureuse c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'il espérait simplement que Malcolm ne lui rende pas la vie difficile comme c'était le cas en ce moment pour Felicity.

Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle savait de quoi était capable Malcolm Merlyn et que le fait qu'il soit son père biologique ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle s'en méfiait quand même. Elle apprenait à le connaître mais ne lui dévoilait pas tous les détails de sa vie et notamment son histoire avec Paul. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il verrait d'un bon œil son histoire d'amour avec son professeur de littérature.

####

Malcolm attendait patiemment dans son bureau l'arrivée d'Helena. Il l'avait convoquée parce que les choses traînaient en longueur et que le résultat tardait à arriver. Il ne l'avait pas engagée pour qu'elle passe du bon temps avec Oliver Queen, il voulait du concret et que sa fille voit enfin son vrai visage. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa secrétaire annonçant son rendez-vous. Il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas approcher de lui.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. » Dit-il de but en blanc. « C'est trop long ! » Helena fut surprise de cet accueil mais pas déstabilisée. Elle connaissait Malcolm Merlyn et son peu de patience, cet homme avait toujours eu l'habitude d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigt.

« Je sais mais je gagne sa confiance. » Se justifia-t-elle. « Il s'est méfié dès mon arrivée…si je vais trop vite je vais tout faire capoter….et je dois aussi gagner la confiance de Felicity. » Ajouta-t-elle, effectivement elle avait croisé la blonde un bon nombre de fois et elle devait admettre que c'était une gentille fille.

Pas du tout le style d'Oliver, mais à les voir elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et elle eut mal au cœur pendant un temps de les piéger de la sorte. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, son père lui avait coupé les vivres et elle était en manque d'argent, Malcolm lui avait fait miroiter une somme qui la mettrait à l'abri un bon moment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment hésité et puis c'était une façon comme une autre de se venger d'Oliver et de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Felicity n'étant qu'un dommage collatéral.

« Oui mais c'est trop long ! » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « À force ma fille ne croira à rien ! D'ailleurs être son amie ne faisait pas partie du plan, si elle a confiance en toi tout est compromis ! » Malcolm s'avança vers elle menaçant. « Tu vas agir maintenant…tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais je veux que d'ici quelques jours tout soit dévoilé à la presse et que ça fasse les gros titres ! C'est clair ?! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais claire.

« Oui…bien sûr. » Répondit-elle hésitante. Malcolm fut satisfait de sa réponse et lui montra la porte. Leur entretien était fini, elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre en place son piège et elle pourrait repartir à sa vie New-Yorkaise remplie de fêtes et d'alcool.

Malcolm reprit sa place à la fenêtre et pensa à la suite de son plan pour faire définitivement sortir Oliver Queen de la vie de sa fille. Même s'il savait qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait il était triste de lui faire de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter que sa fille soit amoureuse d'un Queen. Il espérait simplement ne pas se mettre ses deux filles à dos.

Il s'avança vers son téléphone et demanda à sa secrétaire de le mettre en communication avec David Palmer. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre de la voix de David résonner dans le téléphone.

« Vous avez toujours décidé de passer par Starling la semaine prochaine ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir évoqué leurs affaires. « Ok, parfait…..votre fils sera présent aussi ? Parfait….ma fille sera ravie de faire sa connaissance. » Ils échangèrent encore un peu et il raccrocha. Son plan était en route.

* * *

 **Encore beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre et pour tout le monde. Thea qui rencontre Malcolm et Tommy et qui confronte ses parents, l'arrivée d'Helena et déjà les premières tension pour le Olicity et surtout ce coup de fil à la fin...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre à venir lire et j'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ça. Alors merci du fond du cœur...**

 **Concernant la fiction je sais que l'arrivée d'Helena vous a perturbé...mais pour l'instant le Olicity résiste.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis contente que tu comprennes ce que peuvent ressentir les auteurs à chaque commentaire. Concernant la fiction je suis contente qu'elle continue de te plaire et sans rien dévoiler les choses vont s'accélèrer dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bethoveen : Merci de ton retour et merci d'apprécier mon travail.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement les choses se compliquent et pas qu'un peu. La suite maintenant. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire et je crois que tu as raison d'avoir peur. **

**Melissa : Merci pour ton commentaire. Les deux familles se détestent tellement qu'elles ne pensent pas un instant à leurs enfants et au mal qu'elles peuvent leur faire. Helena veut se venger d'Oliver et tu verras dans ce chapitre comment. Concernant Tommy et son passé avec Oliver tu auras la ****réponse prochainement. La suite maintenant.**

 **Nous voici avec le 14eme chapitre et avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage ainsi que le plan des familles qui se met sérieusement en place...Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

 **Et encore un mot pour Shinobu24, merci à toi d'être là...et pour n'importe quoi...je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone de Felicity. Oliver tendit le bras vers son sac afin de lui donner et qu'elle arrête ce vacarme. Agacée elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva son téléphone. Elle soupira en jetant un œil vers Oliver.

« Ton père….encore ? » Demanda-t-il en se calant contre la tête de lit. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je dois y aller…..j'ai oublié...il y a un dîner important ce soir. » Répondit-elle dépitée, elle avait oublié ce détail et savait d'avance qu'Oliver serait déçu et en colère.

« Quoi ?! Non...bébé cette soirée était rien que pour nous. Ça fait des jours qu'on se croise et je….tu me manques. On n'est jamais seuls soit Helena est là ou alors tu traînes avec ce Ray ! » Lança-t-il furieux en se levant. Felicity le regarda faire et ne répondit rien.

Il avait raison, elle le savait. Leur vie si calme et si tranquille il y a encore quelques temps était en train de se transformer en un parcours du combattant pour se voir et s'accorder un peu de temps. Helena était omniprésente dans la vie d'Oliver et même si elle savait que cela lui faisait du bien, elle se sentait parfois exclue de leurs conversations. Elle n'était pas jalouse ou triste mais cela lui pesait un peu. Du coup elle avait tendance à ne pas être présente quand ils se voyaient.

Elle en profitait donc pour passer un peu plus de temps chez Merlyn Global et travailler sur ce nouveau programme que le service informatique tentait de mettre en place. C'est là qu'elle avait la connaissance de Ray Palmer, son père lui avait présenté le fils d'un de ses partenaires qui allait faire un stage dans l'entreprise de Malcolm durant un certain temps.

Ils avaient sympathisé tout de suite. Ray était un beau garçon avec un humour particulier mais qui la faisait rire. Ils partageaient la même passion pour l'informatique et se comprenaient en deux mots. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à leurs compétences communes que le programme qui posait problème se trouvait être prêt à entrer en fonction rapidement.

Oliver n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de Ray dans la vie de Felicity, il avait décrété qu'il ne l'aimait pas et elle avait éclaté de rire à son air. Elle l'avait rassuré lui expliquant que certes Ray pouvait sembler charmant mais qu'il n'était absolument pas lui et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Cela avait semblé le calmer jusqu'à cet article paru dans la presse à scandale qui annonçait une liaison entre Felicity et Ray.

Ils avaient soit disant été surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de dîner ou de sortir de l'entreprise ensembles et très proches selon les sources très bien informées de l'article. Bien évidemment tout cela était faux et monté de toutes pièces, mais Oliver avait mal pris cette pseudo romance et depuis il détestait encore plus Ray.

« Je sais….je suis désolée. » S'excusa Felicity en se levant et en rejoignant Oliver. Il lui tournait le dos et elle saisit sa taille afin de se coller à lui. Elle déposa de doux baisers sur sa peau et sentit ses mains chercher les siennes. « J'ai oublié…c'est pour ça que je mets des rappels sur mon portable. » Oliver pouffa et se retourna afin de plonger dans ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé aussi….je… » Il se pinça l'arête du nez, il était fatigué et las de la situation de tension permanente dans laquelle il vivait. « Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès….mais j'aurais largement préféré passer la soirée ici….avec toi…et te faire… » Il lui susurra à l'oreille tout ce qu'il avait compté lui faire durant cette soirée. Felicity en frissonna et se maudit de s'être mise dans une telle situation. « Mais…tant pis ! » Dit-il en se reculant d'un coup la laissant tremblante sous l'effet de ses paroles. Elle le rattrapa par la main et se colla à nouveau à lui.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas t'en tirer si facilement Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle en entourant sa nuque de ses bras et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « J'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

« Dans ce cas... » Oliver la porta et la déposa sur le lit avant de lui glisser dans le creux de son oreille. « Felicity Smoak…vous êtes un vrai démon….mais je vous aime infiniment. » Ils se fixèrent un instant, Felicity répondit à son « Je t'aime » en le mimant de sa bouche avant qu'Oliver ne la possède une nouvelle fois.

####

Felicity s'ennuyait fermement à ce dîner. Ray était à ses côtés mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Oliver et à son regard déçu quand il l'avait vu quitter le bateau. Si elle s'était écoutée elle aurait fait le chemin inverse et ne serait pas partie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à son père. Déjà que leur relation était fragile depuis un moment, alors si elle annulait ce dîner c'était une vraie déclaration de guerre.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda Ray en se penchant un peu vers elle. Felicity sursauta à sa question. « Oh…je vois que je t'ai dérangé. » Rigola-t-il en la fixant.

« Un peu. » Elle rigola à son tour. « Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir….j'ai la tête ailleurs. » Dit-elle évasive. Elle regarda à son tour Ray qui hocha la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Je sais que tu préférais être ailleurs qu'ici…et honnêtement moi aussi. » Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille sur le ton de la confidence. « Ce genre de dîner sur la congratulation de chacun pour avoir amassé des millions m'a toujours profondément ennuyé. » Dit-il en éclatant légèrement de rire.

« Contente de ne pas être la seule. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Et si on filait discrètement…tu crois qu'on remarquerait notre absence ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air conspirateur. Ray la regarda en souriant.

« Si on essaie pas on ne saura pas. » Il jeta un œil autour de la table et tomba sur le regard bienveillant de Malcolm qui semblait plutôt ravi de le voir proche de sa fille, son père était en grande discussion avec Tommy et Laurel et Thea parlaient chiffons d'après ce qu'il avait compris. « Je crois que tout le monde est occupé…on y va ? » Felicity hocha la tête et partit la première suivit de près par Ray.

Ils marchaient depuis un bon moment dans le parc de la villa quand Felicity s'arrêta pour s'assoir sur un banc pas loin du lac de la propriété. Ray la suivit et se mit à l'observer à la dérobée, il la trouvait charmante et très jolie. Elle avait ce petit côté intello qui le faisait craquer et en même temps elle savait être drôle et complètement folle par moment. À bien y réfléchir il était complètement tombé sous le charme de Felicity Smoak Merlyn dès la première seconde.

« Alors Ray…y a-t-il quelque part une fille qui t'attends ? » Demanda Felicity le sortant complètement de sa rêverie.

« Non…mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu qui est loin de me laisser indifférent. » Dit-il doucement en osant à peine la regarder. Felicity le nota et décida de la taquiner un peu.

« Oh…donc Ray Palmer sous ses airs d'homme froid à un cœur qui bat pour une demoiselle. » Dit-elle d'un air théâtral. Elle explosa de rire et entraîna Ray avec elle.

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? » Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits. « Un homme froid et sans cœur ? » Felicity le regarda avec attention la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Non...je plaisantais….alors cette fille…dis m'en plus sur elle. » Elle le vit à nouveau un peu gêné mais il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« C'est une fille géniale qui en plus d'être d'une intelligence rare est aussi à tomber. » Commença Ray le regard au loin. « Elle est jolie et drôle et je la fais rire ce qui est, il faut bien le dire, un exploit. »

« Tu es drôle. » Le rassura Felicity. « Tu as ton humour c'est tout….et où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« À Starling…il y a peu. » Ray fixa son regard sur elle et tout à coup Felicity se sentit gênée et mal à l'aise. « On travaille ensemble dans le même service et…on se complète parfaitement….j'adore passer du temps avec elle quand on parle de codes et de linéaire, mais j'adore aussi simplement être à ses côtés à un dîner et essayer de lui remonter le moral quand je vois qu'elle s'ennuie. »

Felicity se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, elle avait compris qu'il parlait d'elle depuis un moment et ne savait pas comment le repousser sans lui faire de la peine. Elle l'aimait bien mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que le stade de l'amitié son cœur ne pensant qu'à Oliver.

« Ray…je. » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise et perdit sa main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda faire et ne savait pas comment réagir.

« Ne dis rien…...je sais que c'est soudain et que peut-être toi tu ne ressens pas la même chose mais je sais qu'un jour se sera le cas. » Dit-il énigmatique surprenant Felicity. « Pour l'instant c'est flou et tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire….mais tu comprendras bientôt. »

« Ray… » Dit-elle en repoussant sa main de son visage. « Je…je suis désolée si je t'ai fait croire qu'entre nous il pourrait y avoir quelque chose. » Dit-elle doucement sans vouloir le blesser. « Mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie….et je suis amoureuse de lui…follement amoureuse. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas. « Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. » Finit-elle par dire afin qu'il comprenne bien.

Elle resta à le regarder un moment, il ne bougeait pas et ne la regardait pas non plus. Ses yeux perdus sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle se dit qu'il accusait le coup et qu'il préférerait peut-être être seul pour digérer ses paroles. Elle se leva mais il la retint par la main.

« Non Felicity tu ne comprends pas…. » Il se leva à son tour et encra ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu n'auras pas le choix une fois qu'on sera mariés. »

####

Oliver remontait le quai où était amarré le bateau, il venait de rentrer de sa promenade. Il avait poussé jusque la clairière, Felicity lui manquait et il s'était dit que d'aller là-bas lui ferait du bien et qu'ainsi il se sentirait plus proche d'elle. Il lui avait fallu une volonté de fer pour la laisser partir un peu plus tôt. Il savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Ray et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Bien évidement ils ne seraient pas seuls, mais rien que le fait qu'elle soit avec lui l'agaçait fortement. Son attention fut attirée par des lumières qui dansaient sur le pont du bateau. Il s'arrêta un instant se demandant bien ce qui pouvait faire ça, quand une idée folle surgit dans son esprit….Felicity.

Il se dépêcha de monter à bord et suivit le chemin de bougies qui courait le long du bastingage du bateau. Cela lui rappela ce qu'il avait préparé pour Felicity lors de leur unique week-end. Il continua sa progression pressé de la retrouver. Finalement elle n'avait pas réussi à rester loin de lui ce soir. Il se demanda seulement comment elle avait pu expliquer à sa famille sa désertion.

Il progressa encore un peu et trouva une table dressée pour deux, comme lui l'avait fait. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur à avoir Felicity dans sa vie. Il posa sa veste sur le canapé pas loin et la chercha des yeux.

« Bébé…. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre ne la voyant pas. C'est alors que la baie coulissante du salon s'ouvrit et qu'il vit que tout ceci n'avait pas été préparé par Felicity. Son sang se glaça quand il vit apparaître Helena peu vêtue ne cachant rien de ses intentions.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça Oliver. » Dit-elle en avançant d'une démarche chaloupée. Elle se stoppa à un pas de lui et l'observa. « Je sais que tu dois être surpris….mais j'espère aussi que tu apprécies ma surprise. » Elle posa une main sur sa joue qu'il poussa vite et fermement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demanda-t-il brutalement et en colère. Elle accusa le coup mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, elle avait prévu cette réaction.

« J'ai prévu un dîner romantique pour nous deux….Oliver. » Dit-elle en murmurant son prénom.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Helena….notre relation n'a pas besoin d'un dîner romantique. » Dit-il essayant d'être un peu plus calme. « Toi et moi on est amis….juste amis. » Répéta-t-il afin qu'elle intègre bien ce fait. « Mais….comment as-tu su ou me trouver ? » Ce détail l'interpella, jamais il ne lui avait dit où il habitait. Il savait qu'elle serait capable de débarquer à n'importe quel moment et il voulait garder cet endroit uniquement pour Felicity et lui.

« Oh…je t'ai suivi hier soir. » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement possible. « Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire….que je n'aurais pas dû et que ça fait de moi une pauvre fille….mais Oliver je….je suis désolée, tu as raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû. » Oliver la regarda surpris de son changement d'attitude, il plissa les yeux peu convaincu. « Je…on oublie ? On pourrait peut-être juste passer la soirée tous les deux et on oublie le côté romantique avec bougies et champagne…..j'ai pas préparé tout ça pour rien. » Tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix d'excuse.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal au cœur et prit sur lui pour accepter. Seulement il allait devoir expliquer à Felicity qu'il avait passé un dîner avec Helena sur le bateau dans un décor se prêtant à la séduction et il n'était pas certain qu'elle apprécie.

Helena se détendit complètement à son « ok ». Elle savait que s'il refusait son plan tombait à l'eau, elle avait suffisamment pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de Felicity mais pas assez pour les faire rompre. Elle s'approcha de la table et lui tendit une flûte remplie de champagne.

« À notre amitié. » Dit-elle en levant son verre, elle le vit hésiter et ajouta. « Et rien qu'à notre amitié…j'ai compris. » Dit-elle en pouffant un peu. Oliver la fixa et tinta son verre contre le sien. « Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir au moins essayé de te séduire. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer sa taquinerie.

« À notre amitié. » Ils burent en silence une gorgée et Helena entraîna Oliver vers le canapé pas très loin. Ils se lancèrent alors sur une discussion totalement neutre et cela détendit un peu plus Oliver. Au bout d'un moment ils passèrent à table et Helena sentit à nouveau Oliver se tendre, elle vit son regard posé sur les deux bougies encadrant leurs verres et décida de les enlever.

« Voilà…c'est mieux. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un nouveau clin d'œil. Il rigola et baissa la tête gêné d'avoir été percé à jour.

« Merci. » Dit-il d'une petite voix. « Je vais déjà devoir expliquer cette soirée à Felicity...et lui dire que nous avons dîné aux chandelles ne lui ferait certainement pas plaisir. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Dans ce cas ne lui dit pas. » Helena servit leurs assiettes et prit place face à lui. « Quoi….tu n'es pas obligé de tout lui raconter. » Appuya-t-elle en le fixant. « Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de mal….ce n'était pas ton credo il fut un temps ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaisantant.

« Si…mais plus maintenant. » Répondit-il calmement mais vexé qu'elle n'ait pas encore compris qu'il n'était plus le même. Helena le fixa avant de se mettre à manger.

« Comme tu veux...bon appétit. »

La conversation dévia sur d'autres sujets et finalement Oliver passa un bon repas. Helena avait arrêté d'osciller entre séduction et amitié et cela avait fini de le détendre. Seulement il n'avait pas vu arriver la suite. Ils étaient sur le canapé à siroter leur dernier verre quand elle fit une mauvaise manipulation du sien et renversa son verre de vin rouge sur le tee-shirt d'Oliver.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle rapidement en cherchant une serviette pour essuyer sa maladresse. Elle commença à tamponner son torse et Oliver sentit son malaise revenir au galop, il la stoppa en saisissant sa main et en la fixant. Elle prit ça pour une invitation et fonça sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Oliver fut tellement surpris qu'il mît un certain temps avant de réagir et de la repousser assez fortement.

« Mais t'es folle ! » Cria-t-il en se levant afin de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se leva à son tour et tenta de le calmer.

« Mais je…je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais Oliver ! » Se défendit-elle en parlant calmement. Elle le vit se tourner d'un coup sec vers elle. « Quoi…tu savais très bien que ce moment arriverait depuis le jour où tu m'as vu derrière ta caisse…tu luttes comme tu peux contre ce que tu ressens pour moi. » Elle s'approchait de lui d'un pas lent mais déterminé. « Tu crois avoir changé….tu crois que ta petite intello à lunettes t'a fait changer. »

Elle posa un doigt sur son torse arrivée à sa hauteur et le fit traîner de haut en bas sur sa poitrine. Oliver était comme tétanisé par son discours, depuis le début tout était faux. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête le séduire à nouveau, elle n'avait jamais voulu retrouver leur amitié, tout ça n'avait été que manipulation.

« Mais la vérité Oliver. » Elle susurra son prénom contre son visage. « C'est qu'à cet instant tu meurs d'envie de me faire l'amour…tu te souviens comme c'était bien ? » Elle remonta son visage vers son oreille. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu ressentais quand on passait des heures à faire l'amour dans ta voiture ? » Elle voulut le toucher une nouvelle fois mais il saisit sa main et la stoppa. Il la fixa un instant avant de saisir sa seconde main qui traînait et de la repousser.

« Tu dégages de ce bateau. » Dit-il d'une voix calme mais sèche. « Tu m'oublies et tu ne remets plus jamais un pied ni ici ni au fast-food. Notre amitié est terminée…et j'ai été idiot de croire le contraire. Tu as réussi à me manipuler, bravo à toi….ça prouve bien que j'ai changé Helena. » Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en prononçant son prénom. « Si ça n'avait pas été le cas tu sais très bien qu'on n'aurait même pas dîné. » Il recula d'un pas et se mit sur le côté. « Maintenant tu dégages. » Il lui fit un signe de tête lui montrant la sortie.

Helena le regarda la tête haute avant de partir, un petit sourire aux coins de sa bouche, malgré tout contente de sa soirée. Elle avait plus qu'assez pour satisfaire Malcolm et la presse à scandale. Elle se stoppa à sa hauteur et lui dit d'un air provocateur.

« C'est dommage….on aurait pu finir la soirée d'une autre façon. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et se décida à partir. Sa mission était terminée, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre ce que Malcolm lui avait promis et elle repartirait à sa vie de fêtes et d'alcool.

Oliver resta un bon moment sur le pont complètement sous le choc de sa soirée et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il aurait dû la faire descendre à l'instant où il l'avait vu sortir du salon. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle reste, mais c'était son bon cœur qui avait parlé et il n'avait pas voulu la froisser. Et maintenant il se retrouvait avec une histoire encore plus terrible à raconter à Felicity.

####

Felicity avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, ce que lui avait dit Ray l'avait complètement chamboulée. Et si au début elle avait éclaté de rire à sa phrase, quand elle avait vu qu'il était sérieux elle avait commencé à paniquer un petit peu se disant qu'il était en plein délire et qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Elle n'avait alors plus rien dit et avait repris le chemin de la maison en courant et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elle avait été tenté d'aller trouver Oliver mais elle voulait analyser la situation avant d'affirmer des choses ou de le mettre encore plus en colère contre Ray. Ce dernier lui avait raconté que c'était une idée de leurs pères respectifs afin de faire fusionner leurs entreprises pour que cela ait plus d'impact sur les cours de la bourse.

Elle avait ouvert grands les yeux et lui avait gentiment expliqué que son père ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Que c'était un homme intelligent et de son époque, qu'il ne sacrifierait pas le bonheur de sa fille pour les affaires, même s'il détestait son petit ami. Ray n'avait pas insisté plus longtemps mais lui avait conseillé de confronter Malcolm. Ce qu'elle comptait faire au petit déjeuner.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et descendit rapidement afin d'être certaine d'être seule avec lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'elle voulait avoir devant le reste de la famille. Quand elle arriva à la salle à manger il était déjà attablé et lisait le journal. Felicity s'arrêta sur le seuil et rassembla son courage et tout son calme pour cette discussion qui s'annonçait déjà animée.

« Oh bonjour chérie. » Dit Malcolm en la voyant à la porte. « Tu es déjà debout ? » Il visa sa montre étonné de la voir de si bonne heure.

« Bonjour Malcolm….j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. » Dit-elle en se servant en café et en prenant place à table. Malcolm l'observait et voyait bien que quelque chose la tracassait.

« Chérie….tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en saisissant sa main pas très loin. « Tu as l'air contrarié. » Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Effectivement. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je…il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir et je…je suis un peu perturbée. » Commença-t-elle doucement toujours en le fixant pour voir ses réactions. Malcolm s'enfonça dans sa chaise prêt à écouter sa fille. « Ray m'a dit que….que toi et David envisagiez une fusion entre vos deux sociétés. »

« Tout à fait. » Répondit-il d'une voix ferme et sûre de lui. « Ça fait un moment qu'on y pense et cela semble être le moment idéal. Mais je ne vois pas…. »

« Ray m'a aussi dit que vous comptiez nous…..marier pour appuyer cette fusion. » Réussit-elle à dire difficilement butant sur les mots. « Et je lui ai dit qu'il devait se tromper…. » Dit-elle nerveuse. « Que ce n'était pas… »

« Si Felicity….Ray a raison. » À cet instant elle leva les yeux vers son père et son monde s'écroula. « Un mariage est bien prévu entre nos deux familles. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! » Dit-elle incrédule de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça et m'imposer un homme dont je ne veux pas ! » Cria-t-elle finalement. « Je refuse ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et défia son père.

« Tu n'auras pas le choix ma chérie….tu es mineure et…. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Malcolm. » Dit-elle limite suppliante. « Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas Ray….et je suis trop jeune pour me marier….et on…. »

« Tu apprendras à l'aimer. » La coupa Malcolm. « C'est un bon garçon qui prendra soin de toi comme il faut et il est de bonne famille….tu verras tout se passera bien. »

« Non ! » Dit-elle furieuse en se levant de sa chaise. « Je n'épouserai pas Ray Palmer ! Je ne l'aime pas et je suis amoureuse d'Oliver ! Tu crois qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi mais tu te trompes ! Il est parfait, gentil et attentionné….il m'aime et je l'aime ! Et il est hors de question que je…. »

« Ah oui ?! Il t'aime….vraiment ?! » Lui demanda Malcolm en lui balançant la page people du journal de la ville. « Il t'aime tellement que regarde ce qu'il fait de ses soirées. » Dit-il d'un air mauvais en colère.

Felicity osa un regard vers le journal ne comprenant pas ce que son père voulait lui dire. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les photos de l'article son monde s'écroula à nouveau. Devant elle s'étalait le bateau des Queen illuminé de centaines de bougies, une table dressée pour un dîner romantique comme lors de leur expédition. Mais le pire était la photo où Oliver embrassait Helena.

Elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et lutta afin qu'elles ne glissent pas sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas faire ce plaisir à son père. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essuya ses yeux de rage pour les planter dans ceux de son père.

« C'est un montage….tout est faux ! Je connais Oliver et il ne ferait pas une chose pareille. » Dit-elle convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Vraiment…. » Malcolm se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. « Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut tout falsifier ma chérie….je suis désolé, mais je t'avais prévenu qu'Oliver était de la mauvaise graine. » Il saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde bien et même s'il savait qu'à cet instant il lui brisait le cœur, il savait aussi qu'il le fallait. « Il a obtenu de toi ce qu'il voulait et maintenant il passe à une autre….il a toujours agi ainsi….et Helena a été son premier amour….ça ne s'oublie pas. »

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser berner par ce genre d'article….tu te trompes ! » Répondit-elle cinglante. « Ça fait des semaines que les journaux me prêtent une histoire avec Ray et on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Cet article n'est pas différent. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil au journal posé sur la table. « Il y a une explication logique et je la trouverai. »

Elle fixa son père un instant et détacha ses doigts de son menton. Elle recula d'un pas en le fixant toujours, cette fois en colère.

« Mais même si cette histoire est vraie…..je n'épouserai pas Ray Palmer. Je n'obéirai pas bêtement à ce que tu veux, que je sois mineure ou pas. » Elle baissa la tête s'apprêtant à jouer sa dernière carte. « Maman n'aurait pas voulu d'une vie comme ça pour moi….elle voulait que je sois heureuse et que je choisisse celui qui me rendrait forte et vivante….et ce n'est pas Ray. »

Felicity le laissa accuser le coup de ses paroles et prit le chemin de la porte. Elle monta à l'étage en vitesse chercher ses affaires et redescendit le plus vite possible. Elle devait aller voir Oliver et savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Elle avait fait la fière devant son père mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'un petit doute venait de s'immiscer dans son esprit. Et si finalement tout ça était vrai ?

####

Oliver se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux. Il eut un mal fou à se lever et à atteindre la salle de bains pour chercher de l'aspirine. Une fois chose faite, il grimpa à la cuisine et constata les dégâts de la veille. Il n'avait pas rêvé cette soirée horrible, tout était vrai. Le dîner romantique, Helena qui se jette sur lui….à cette pensée une nausée le saisit mais il ne saurait dire si elle était dû à ce souvenir ou à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité après son départ. Il s'était senti tellement mal de ce qu'il s'était passé et de n'avoir rien vu venir, qu'il avait bu jusqu'à tomber endormi sur le canapé du salon.

Il se reprit et décida de ranger un peu le bazar sur le pont. Rien que de voir cette table dressée le fit se sentir mal. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Felicity et c'était un peu le cas. Il lui avait assuré qu'aucune fille n'était jamais montée à bord de ce bateau et il avait failli à cette promesse, même s'il n'était pas responsable de la soirée de la veille.

Il prit un sac poubelle et jeta tout ce qu'il trouvait dedans. Il ne voulait plus voir une chose qu'Helena avait touchée. Il était tellement pris dans son nettoyage qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit derrière lui.

« Je vois que tout était vrai ! » Felicity se tenait pas très loin de lui. Elle le vit se figer à sa voix.

Quand elle était montée à bord, elle avait voulu croire que tout était faux et que ces photos étaient anciennes, qu'il lui avait uniquement menti sur le fait qu'une autre qu'elle était déjà montée à bord. Mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que tout était vrai quand elle suivit le chemin de bougies, le même qu'elle avait suivi la première fois. Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et trouva Oliver le dos tourné à nettoyer les vestiges de la veille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Dit-il en se retournant vers elle. « Je n'ai rien fait….je te le jure. » Plaida Oliver en osant un pas vers elle. Felicity recula, elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'approche et qu'il la touche.

« Tu n'as rien fait ?! Tu te fous de moi en plus ! » Hurla-t-elle en lui balançant le journal du jour à ses pieds. « Tout est là…..à la une. » Dit-elle d'un air dégoûté. « Ton chemin de bougies, ton repas romantique et même ton baiser. » Dit-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai organisé tout ça ! » Plaida-t-il à nouveau d'une voix douce en s'approchant encore d'un pas. Il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas et osa un pas de plus. « Bébé….je te promets que c'est Helena qui a….. »

« Arrête de me mentir Oliver ! » Le coupa-t-elle en colère. « Elle ne savait même pas où tu étais ! Assume au moins que tu ne peux te passer de séduire tout ce qui bouge ! Que je n'ai été qu'un passe-temps ! »

« Mais non chérie…qu'est-ce que….. »

« Ne me prends pas pour une blonde écervelée s'il te plaît ! Je mérite au moins ça….à défaut de ta fidélité ! » Martela-t-elle furieuse mais au bord des larmes. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour partir mais il la retint par la taille et la colla à lui en posant son front contre le sien. Elle voulut le repousser mais sans savoir pourquoi elle se laissa faire et l'écouta.

« Je te….jure que je n'ai rien organisé de ce qu'il y a dans ce journal Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix basse mais sûr de lui. « Je ne sais pas comment elle a su tout ce que je t'avais préparé….mais ce n'est pas moi. » Dit-il à nouveau afin qu'elle intègre bien ce fait. « Je l'ai chassé à l'instant où j'ai compris qu'elle attendait plus qu'un dîner…..je te promets bébé…que je ne t'ai pas trompé. » Dit-il d'une voix plus faible à l'idée qu'elle souffre à cause de lui. « Comment le pourrais-je ? Je t'aime…. »

Felicity se laissa bercer par ses paroles qui réchauffaient son cœur et qui lui disaient qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en choisissant Oliver, qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Mais un regard vers la gauche lui rappela le baiser et le dîner romantique et elle se tendit.

« Laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse. « Je…j'ai besoin d'être loin de toi…s'il te plaît Oliver…laisse-moi partir. » Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes et ne voulait qu'une chose fuir le plus loin possible.

« Tu me crois ? » Osa-t-il demander d'une voix tremblante. Elle le fixa et elle le sentit la relâcher doucement, elle se décolla et prit le chemin de la sortie. « Felicity ! » Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne quitte le bateau. « Est-ce que tu me crois ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Elle le fixa un instant sans lui répondre et descendit sans un regard en arrière en courant vers sa voiture.

* * *

 **...Voilà, voilà...encore une fois je vous laisse sur votre faim...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires et vos théories avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre et je vois que vous êtes tous très impatient de savoir si Felicity va croire Oliver ou pas.**

 **Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci aux guests qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Merci également aux lecteurs qui ne font que passer mais je vous assure qu'un petit commentaire de temps en temps remonte le moral...si vous êtes contents de trouver une suite, chaque auteur de ce site est content d'avoir un retour.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, et contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire. Et oui je sais je n'ai pas été sympa de vous laisser avec une fin pareille...mais la suite c'est maintenant et pour toutes tes interrogations tu auras les réponses au fil des chapitres. **

**Bethoveen : Merci de ton commentaire et tu verras si tes théories sont les bonnes au fil de la lecture...peut-être as-tu raison pour une ou les deux...**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire, c'est LA question...Felicity va-t-elle écouter son cœur ou croire ce qu'elle a vu sur le bateau...suspense...**

 ** Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire...et désolé pour cette fin...la suite maintenant. **

**Je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce nouveau chapitre...Oliver va-t-il la laisser partir sans rien faire ? Felicity va-t-elle le croire ? Vont-ils réussir à surmonter cette épreuve ? Réponse tout de suite...bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction.**

 **Et un énorme bisou à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et sa bonne humeur de tous les jours.**

* * *

Felicity courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour atteindre sa voiture. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver la rattrape et lui pose encore une fois cette question. « Le croyait-elle ? » honnêtement elle n'en savait rien. Son cœur lui disait de le croire, que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait pas été un rêve et qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée à ce point sur lui. Mais sa raison lui disait d'être rationnelle et de se rendre à l'évidence qu'Oliver était toujours Oliver Queen, ce séducteur qui allongeait un peu plus à chaque fois sa liste de conquêtes.

Elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra sous les chapeaux de roues jetant un œil dans son rétroviseur pour voir si Oliver l'avait suivi. Elle roula vite, beaucoup trop vite et arriva en peu de temps à la villa Merlyn. Elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, la tête sur le volant laissant toute sa peine sortir. Elle avait du mal à y croire et en même temps elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le bateau décoré pour une soirée romantique.

Soudain une colère noire prit possession d'elle. Il l'avait bernée et s'était moqué d'elle. Son regard fut attiré par Oliver arrivant en moto. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait il avait le culot de venir la voir, chez elle. Elle sortit précipitamment de sa voiture et se dépêcha de rentrer avant qu'il ne descende de sa moto. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle était sous le choc et pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'être seule et de pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

Oliver fut soulagé de voir Felicity garée devant chez elle. Il avait été inquiet quand il l'avait vu partir en furie et surtout quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle roulait beaucoup trop vite. Il avait été chercher en vitesse ses clés de moto et avait décidé de la suivre. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu et il avait besoin de savoir. Il voulait au moins qu'elle lui donne un espoir de le croire.

Il coupa le moteur de sa moto, et la vit courir en direction de la porte. Il descendit à son tour en vitesse et essaya de la rattraper avant que la porte ne claque. Mais il arriva trop tard. Il tambourina un moment la suppliant s'ouvrir, qu'ils devaient parler.

« Felicity je t'en prie ouvre-moi ! » Criait Oliver. « Écoute moi….tu sais que… » Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Tommy Merlyn. Il resta un moment à fixer Oliver avant de s'approcher en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Elle ne veut pas te voir Queen. » Dit-il simplement. « Elle est bouleversée et je te déteste encore plus pour ce que tu lui as fait. » Dit-il d'une voix dure où Oliver pouvait sentir toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui.

« Laisse-moi la voir…je dois lui parler et lui expliquer que c'est Helena qui a tout organisé….je n'étais même pas là...quand j'ai vu tout ça j'ai cru que c'était Felicity. » Dit-il d'un ton triste qui malgré tout toucha Tommy, il semblait sincère et quelque chose s'alluma dans son esprit.

Il connaissait le pire côté d'Oliver Queen pour l'avoir côtoyé de près, mais à cet instant il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. Plus il le regardait et plus il voyait ses yeux s'humidifier et se perdre sur la porte qui lui cachait sa sœur.

« Explique lui Tommy….toi elle t'écoutera et… » Soudain il réalisa à qui il parlait et s'arrêta net. « Laisse tomber…tu ne m'aideras pas….tu dois jubiler pas vrai ?! » Il recula d'un pas et le toisa. « Tu dois être content qu'elle me repousse et qu'elle croit que je l'ai traitée comme toutes les autres qui sont passées dans mon lit. »

« Non….tu te trompes je ne jubile pas….ma petite sœur a le cœur brisé à cause de toi….elle a tellement cru en toi qu'elle tombe de haut. » Lui expliqua Tommy toujours très calme. « J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle ait raison…. »

« Oh mais écoutez donc la voix de la raison ! » Cria presque Oliver ironiquement. « Tommy Merlyn qui a de la peine pour Oliver Queen….c'est un scoop ! »

« Ça suffit ! » Felicity s'approcha de Tommy et fixa Oliver. « Tu arrêtes maintenant…et tu rentres chez toi ! » Oliver la regardait content qu'elle soit devant lui. Il allait pouvoir lui parler et lui expliquer.

« Felicity c'est Helena qui a tout orchestré….je te le promets. » Elle secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine voulant se protéger de lui et surtout afin qu'il ne la touche pas. « Si….et tu le comprendrais si tu… »

« Comment as-tu oser me faire ça Oliver ?! » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage et de colère. « Comment as-tu pu me dire que tu m'aimais ?! Comment as-tu pu me traiter de la sorte ?! » Dit-elle en levant enfin son regard vers lui.

« Felicity je t'en prie écoute moi. » Plaida-t-il calmement les mains en avant. « S'il te plaît calme toi et écoute moi….je sais que tout est contre moi…je sais…mais je n'ai rien fait….j'ai juste été un idiot de ne pas voir ce qu'elle voulait…mais je te jure que je n'ai pas trahi ta confiance….je te promets que je t'aime comme un dingue et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu me crois et que tu me pardonnes….. » Il avait tout dit d'une voix étranglée et rapidement ne voulant pas lui laisser l'espace suffisant afin qu'elle le coupe.

Felicity fut tentée une nouvelle fois de le croire, mais il y avait toujours ce doute et cette photo qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas été unique dans la vie d'Oliver.

« Je t'ai offert la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais. » Dit-elle en pleurant presque. « J'ai…cru être unique à tes yeux et mériter ce superbe week-end mais en fait tout ça c'était du vent…rien que du vent ! » Répéta-t-elle en hurlant.

« Non bébé…non…pas du tout ! » La contra Oliver. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. « Tu sais que c'est faux…tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère et je comprends mais…. »

« Non...j'ai juste ouvert les yeux. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible lâchant enfin sa peine un sanglot se mêlant à ses paroles.

« Non…ne dis pas ça….chérie. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde. « Regarde au fond de ton cœur et écoute le…tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais menti. » Elle pouffa à sa phrase et il se dit qu'il devait peut-être être un peu plus vif dans ses propos afin qu'elle comprenne. « Felicity….tu sais très bien ce que ce week-end a représenté pour moi…..et pour toi….s'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui m'intéressait chez toi, j'aurai pu l'avoir ce jour-là dans ta voiture….mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais…je voulais que tu t'en souviennes et que tu te sentes unique….parce que c'est ce que tu es. »

Il la fixait et tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il était triste et ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'elle le croit et qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, mais elle restait immobile à le fixer sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment il se décolla et la lâcha, déçu.

Tommy regardait cette scène sous le choc, il n'avait jamais vu Oliver dans cet état. Il était réellement triste et ne jouait pas la comédie, il pouvait voir à quel point le fait que Felicity ne le croit pas le mettait à terre. Cette petite flamme qui s'était allumée dans son esprit il y a quelques minutes s'alluma à nouveau et il se dit que peut-être il disait la vérité. Seulement pour l'instant Felicity était blessée et en colère et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers le couple et saisit Felicity par les épaules afin qu'elle recule et qu'elle rentre. Oliver le regarda faire le regard mauvais et prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser. Felicity ne bougeait pas vraiment et il lui murmura à l'oreille de rentrer. Elle obéit et disparue derrière la porte sans un regard pour Oliver.

« Laisse-lui du temps. » Finit par dire Tommy. « Pour l'instant elle est sous le choc….mais laisse la tranquille et redescendre un peu…..si votre histoire est aussi forte qu'elle nous l'a décrite elle comprendra que tu n'es responsable de rien. » Oliver le regarda surpris de sa gentillesse et de ses paroles.

« Tu me crois ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée. Tommy haussa les épaules.

« Disons que de te voir dans cet état ne te ressemble pas vraiment….et je refuse de croire que Felicity soit aveugle au point de ne pas voir quel type horrible tu étais. » Dit-il d'une voix calme en fixant Oliver. « Et je connais aussi Helena et son obsession pour toi….. »

« Tu vas lui parler ? » Demanda Oliver avec espoir limite suppliant.

« Je vais l'écouter surtout…..ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a cru en toi que je suis pareil…..mais si ta question est de savoir si je vais t'enfoncer encore plus…..non, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. » Oliver accusa le coup mais avait quand même un faible espoir que Felicity retrouve son bon sens. « Aller Oliver…rentre chez toi. »

Oliver resta un moment encore à fixer cette porte close et finit par bouger quand Tommy l'appela par son prénom, cela faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. Il hocha la tête et finit par prendre le chemin de sa moto pour démarrer en trombe. La seule fille qui le comprenait et qui ne le considérait pas comme un bon à rien venait de lui briser le cœur et il n'était pas certain de s'en remettre.

Tommy rentra et chercha sa sœur, il tomba sur son père qui avait suivi toute leur conversation. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Tommy ne prenne la parole.

« Ou est-elle ? » Malcolm lui fit un signe de tête vers l'étage. Tommy hocha la tête et décida d'aller voir Felicity, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son père et lui dit d'une voix sèche. « J'espère que tu es fier de toi….je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que tu es derrière tout ça Papa. Et même si je déteste Oliver….ce que tu as fait est vraiment ignoble, il y avait d'autres moyens que de leur briser le cœur. »

« Il fallait le faire Tommy. » Avoua Malcolm à demi-mots. « Il vaut mieux maintenant que dans quelques temps….et puis ça lui passera, elle est jeune et tombera amoureuse d'un autre…tiens Ray pourquoi pas…il est charmant et… »

« Je vais voir ma petite sœur. » Le coupa Tommy en montant les premières marches. « Elle a besoin de soutien. » Tommy continua sa progression et décida d'envoyer un message à Thea afin qu'elle aille voir Oliver. Lui aussi avait besoin de soutien. Tommy leva les yeux au ciel se demandant encore comment il pouvait compatir à la douleur d'Oliver Queen.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de Felicity et frappa doucement. Il entendait des sanglots à travers la porte et décida d'entrer sans y être invité. Il la trouva sur son lit, son corps secoué de sanglots. Il s'approcha doucement et prit place à ses côtés, il posa une main dans son dos et s'allongea près d'elle en la serrant contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa main qui trainait et se colla contre sa poitrine sans tenter de cacher sa tristesse.

« Laisse toi aller Felicity…ne retiens rien. » Dit-il dans son oreille. « Je sais que ça fait mal…et je suis là. » Ses sanglots redoublèrent à l'entendre mais il avait raison, elle devait se laisser aller et ne pas garder toute cette peine.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un temps infini qu'elle réussit à se calmer et à arrêter de pleurer. Elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement, cette journée était affreuse. Elle se redressa un peu et tomba sur le regard triste de son frère.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle haussa les épaules et refoula de nouvelles larmes. « Oh non Fel…arrête de pleurer…. » Il passa une main sur ses joues pour effacer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé. « C'est vrai….ce que tu as dit à propos de….de…enfin de…. » Tommy ne savait pas comment parler de la virginité de sa sœur.

« Oui. » L'aida-t-elle. « C'est vrai….et je dois te sembler une pauvre idiote maintenant. » Dit-elle la voix cassée par les larmes qu'elle refoulait.

« Pas du tout….tu as fait ce que tu pensais bien et comme tu en avais envie. » La rassura Tommy. « C'était durant ce week-end ? » Felicity hocha la tête. « Raconte-moi. » Elle soupira bruyamment et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans l'explication de sa rencontre avec Oliver, comment elle avait appris à le connaître et comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle lui expliqua leurs rendez-vous et cette fois à la clairière où pour la première fois elle avait eu envie de se donner à un garçon. Elle lui raconta qu'Oliver l'avait repoussée et qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait être sûre d'elle et qu'il ne lui ferait pas l'amour de cette façon.

« Il m'a….dit que c'était un moment important dans ma vie et que ça devait être unique. » Dit-elle d'une voix plate. « Que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie et que le jour où il me ferait l'amour se serait magique. »

Tommy écoutait Felicity lui parler d'Oliver et il ne reconnaissait pas la personne dont elle lui parlait. Le discours qu'il lui avait tenu ne correspondait pas au Oliver Queen qu'il avait connu. Ce garçon n'aurait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire l'amour à sa sœur à l'arrière de sa voiture. Il ne s'embêtait pas avec ce genre de considérations. Il prenait ce que les gens avaient à lui donner sans réfléchir.

« Et c'était comment ? » Felicity porta son regard sur Tommy.

« Unique et magique. » Admit-elle en contrôlant sa voix tremblotante. « Il avait prévu une croisière et on a passé deux jours merveilleux, loin de tout et de tout le monde. » Se souvint Felicity avec émotions. « Il a été gentil et prévenant, ne se souciant que de moi et de mon bien être….il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il m'a laissé choisir le bon moment, il ne voulait rien précipiter et j'ai dû lui dire qu'il méritait le cadeau que j'allais lui faire. » Finit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Et tu crois qu'il t'a menti ou manipulé pour coucher avec toi ? » Demanda Tommy franchement.

« Ce….ce qui est dans le journal….est la même soirée que celle qu'il m'avait préparée. » Dit-elle difficilement se sentant idiote encore une fois. « Je n'étais pas unique. » Dit-elle en réprimant un sanglot. Tommy la saisit par les épaules et la ramena contre son torse pour la consoler. Il la laissa encore un moment sangloter avant de la décoller de lui et de la regarder.

« Ok….maintenant que tu m'as raconté « ton » Oliver Queen, laisse te raconter « le mien ». » Felicity le regarda surprise ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Ce garçon que tu me décris et qui t'a préparé un week-end romantique au possible n'est pas le même que j'ai côtoyé durant un moment. » Felicity le regarda encore plus surprise.

« Comment ça côtoyer un moment ? Tu…tu as été ami avec Oliver ? »

« Amis est un bien grand mot…disons qu'on sortait ensemble faire la fête pour rendre nos pères un peu dingues et qu'à cette époque j'étais mal et qu'Oliver était un bon moyen de me sentir moins mal. » Expliqua Tommy se souvenant avec douleur de toute cette période difficile à la mort de sa mère.

« Malcolm m'a vaguement parlé de cette époque…..c'était avec lui que tu sortais faire la fête ? » Demanda incrédule Felicity. « C'est comme ça que tu as rencontré Laurel ? » Son frère hocha la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ma mère a été assassinée…et ça été un choc bien sûr. » Tommy tenta de faire de l'humour.

« Oh mon dieu….mais…. » Felicity était sous le choc de cette nouvelle. « Je…je ne savais pas…..Malcolm ne m'a rien dit et… » Elle saisit la main de Tommy et la serra pour lui donner le courage de se confier.

« Elle avait ouvert un centre pour les gens comme elle dans les Glades. Elle était dépressive mais avait réussi à s'en sortir et elle voulait que d'autres aient cette chance….elle a été agressée pour 20 dollars qu'elle avait en poche. » Pouffa Tommy son regard perdu au loin. « Elle s'est défendue et ils lui ont tiré dessus, elle est morte sur le coup. J'avais 16 ans…et j'ai carrément pété les plombs. »

« Oh Tommy…je suis tellement désolée. » Dit Felicity d'une petite voix, elle savait que son histoire était douloureuse mais pas à ce point. Il la regarda enfin et lui fit un triste sourire.

« À partir de là j'ai commencé à faire n'importe quoi…..je sortais, je buvais….et j'ai trouvé un complice chez Oliver. Il filait un mauvais coton aussi et on se trouvait souvent aux mêmes endroits….alors on a commencé à traîner ensemble et à faire du grand n'importe quoi…..il était déjà avec Laurel mais pas de façon officielle et je couvrais beaucoup de leurs rendez-vous secrets…. »

« Donc tu connais Helena aussi ? » Demanda Felicity essayant de mettre en place toutes les pièces.

« Oui…et Oliver lui a littéralement brisé le cœur…..quand il a choisi Laurel j'ai cru que les choses se tasseraient mais il a agi de la même façon avec elle…et même bien pire et pour une raison que j'ignore toujours Laurel lui pardonnait toutes ses frasques….jusqu'au…. »

« Jusqu'au bébé ? » Finit Felicity, Tommy hocha la tête. « On ne peut que la comprendre. » Lâcha-t-elle un peu sèchement.

« Ça été le déclencheur pour qu'elle s'éloigne définitivement de lui. » Poursuivit Tommy. « Mais il n'a pas lâché l'affaire si facilement…il a continué pendant des semaines à la courtiser et à la vouloir encore et toujours….déjà qu'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment avant mais à partir de ce moment-là on s'est vraiment détestés….il a été tordu et odieux….. »

« Attends Tommy….pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? » Demanda Felicity complètement perdue. « Si c'est pour me convaincre qu'Oliver n'est pas un garçon bien c'est pas la peine….. »

« Non Felicity…ce n'est pas pour ça. » Tommy se décida à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. « Si je te dis tout ça c'est pour que tu te rendes compte que le Oliver d'avant était vraiment un sale gosse infréquentable et mauvais….mais le Oliver que j'ai vu avec toi il y a peu n'est pas le même….s'il n'avait pas changé il t'aurait pris ta virginité sur ce parking dans ta voiture sans se soucier de toi, il ne t'aurait pas organisé une croisière. » Dit-il simplement.

« Oh…. » Felicity resta silencieuse un moment rassemblant toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. « Tu…tu crois qu'il dit vrai et qu'il n'a rien fait ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Honnêtement j'en sais rien….mais il mérite au moins que tu l'écoutes, même si ça me coûte de te dire ça. » Rigola un peu Tommy. Felicity le suivit malgré sa tristesse. « Il ne peut pas jouer la comédie à ce point-là. »

Felicity fixa son frère et se demanda si Tommy n'avait pas raison. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait été piégé par Helena et qu'il n'était au courant de rien ? Qu'il l'avait chassé dès qu'il avait compris ? Mais dans ce cas qui avait organisé tout ça ? Elle se doutait bien que le photographe n'avait pas été là par hasard.

####

Thea arriva en trombe sur le port et fut ravie de voir la moto de son frère. Elle monta à bord du bateau et appela Oliver qui ne répondait pas, elle le trouva allongé sur le canapé du pont une bouteille en main, l'air malheureux.

« Tu pourrais répondre au moins ! » Thea posa ses affaires sur la table pas loin et se posta devant lui les mains sur les hanches.

« Va-t'en Thea ! » Cracha-t-il. « Laisse-moi seul ! » Elle soupira et prit place juste à côté de lui.

« Pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi Tommy m'a appelée en catastrophe pour que je vienne te voir. » Oliver partit d'un éclat de rire ironique.

« Tommy Merlyn qui se soucie d'Oliver Queen…tu devrais appeler la presse c'est un scoop ça. » Dit-il en éclatant à moitié de rire. Thea se dit alors que les choses seraient plus difficiles que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

« Écoute je sais que tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas….et tu as sans doute raison…mais il m'a appelé car il était inquiet pour toi, alors j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques. » Oliver resta un moment les yeux dans le vague et se leva pour aller chercher le journal que Felicity lui avait balancé aux pieds un peu plus tôt.

« Tiens tout est là. » Dit-il en reprenant sa place à ses côtés. Thea saisit le journal et lu la page complète en regardant les photos qui appuyaient les dires de l'article.

« Mais comment ils ont su….où tu étais ? Et ce….cette soirée c'est…. »

« Oui…c'est la même que celle que j'avais organisé pour Felicity. » Finit Oliver à sa place. « Et du coup elle croit que je suis l'ancien moi et que je n'avais qu'une envie...la mettre dans mon lit ! » Dit-il frustré et en colère. « Mais c'est faux ! » Thea le regarda choquée.

« Bien sûr que c'est faux ! » Oliver la regarda à son tour choqué

« Tu me crois ?! »

« Bien sûr ! Oliver…je sais que tu as changé…et bien avant l'arrivée de Felicity dans ta vie. Ce type qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait n'existe plus depuis longtemps….et tu es complètement dingue d'elle cela n'aurait aucun sens que tu succombes de nouveau à Helena…qui au passage, m'a toujours exaspérée à croire à être la seule à te connaître. »

Thea leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement ce qui fit rire son frère. Il la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Merci de me croire et d'être de mon côté. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux.

« Oliver tu es mon frère et je t'aime….et bien sûr que je te crois, c'est évident. » Elle le vit grimacer en pensant à Felicity. « Tu sais bien qu'au fond d'elle elle le sait…mais pour l'instant elle est blessée, laisse lui du temps. »

« Ok...tu as sans doute raison….mais c'est dur. » Thea hocha la tête, triste de voir son frère si abattu. Elle saisit à nouveau le journal et regarda d'un peu plus prêt.

« Mais en attendant on va trouver qui t'a mis dans le pétrin….on est d'accord que tout ça n'est pas arrivé par hasard ? » Demanda Thea bien décidée à percer à jour les dessous de cette soirée.

####

« Voilà ce que je t'avais promis. » Malcolm tendit un chèque à Helena, cette dernière saisit le bout de papier et regarda le montant écris. Un sourire ravi apparu sur ses lèvres. « J'ai ajouté quelques milliers de dollars….tu as fait du bon travail. Oliver est définitivement sorti de la vie de ma fille, ça fait une semaine maintenant et elle ne parle plus de lui et plus important il n'essaie même pas de la récupérer. »

« J'ai juste fait ce pourquoi vous m'avez payé Malcolm. » Répondit Helena fière quand même de ces compliments. Elle se leva. « Ma mission est finie je rentre à New-York….au plaisir de travailler de nouveau pour vous. » Malcolm hocha la tête et la regarda partir satisfait.

Oliver était enfin de l'histoire ancienne, Felicity errait toujours comme une âme en peine dans la maison mais elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis deux jours ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'un mariage entre elle et Ray, mais la laissait un peu digérer l'histoire « Oliver Queen » avant de la jeter dans les bras de Ray. Il savait que s'il la brusquait elle n'accepterait jamais cette union. Il savait que Ray était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Il était gentil, venant d'une bonne famille, ils se comprenaient quand ils parlaient d'informatique et le plus important Ray était déjà complètement sous le charme de sa fille.

Pour Felicity cela viendrait avec le temps, il fallait simplement que Ray soit patient et présent pour elle quand elle voudrait revivre à nouveau et oublier le fils Queen. Il ne doutait pas un instant que si sa fille voyait les efforts de Ray pour la faire se sentir bien de nouveau qu'elle tomberait sous son charme.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup à la porte de son bureau. Il leva son regard et tomba sur Felicity, un sourire apparu sur son visage, il était content qu'elle prenne l'initiative de venir le voir.

« Entre chérie » Dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer. « Je suis content de te voir...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Felicity prit place sur le fauteuil face à son père, nerveuse.

« Je voudrais te parler de Ray »

Malcolm ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de gagner ses lèvres. Il avait réussi, elle avait oublié Oliver et voulait passer à autre chose.

« Je t'écoute ».

* * *

 **Bon finalement je ne sais pas si vous avez toutes vos réponses...en tout cas Tommy est présent pour sa sœur et commence à comprendre que tout vient de son père...le Olicity est malmené mais...il faut garder la foi...pour info il reste encore 8 chapitres, donc tout les espoirs sont permis...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, alors à vos claviers si vous voulez savoir pourquoi Felicity veut parler de Ray. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?**

 **A bientôt ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos retours et commentaires, et je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire, et oui le plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. Mais Tommy semble voir clair dans le jeu de son père et malgré tout le mal qu'Oliver lui a fait, il voit une autre facette de lui. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et je ne suis pas certaine que ce chapitre soit plus joyeux...quoique...**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, et oui les choses ont changées et tout est parti en vrille. Felicity est blessée et pense ne pas compter pour Oliver, Tommy lui a compris qu'il n'était plus forcément le même, quand à savoir si elle va accepter ce mariage arrangé...réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire. Vont-ils encore souffrir ? Réponse dans ce chapitre...et je t'ai reconnu...lol...**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction et vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Felicity veut parler de Ray à Malcolm. Va-t-elle se laisser convaincre de l'épouser ou va-t-elle refuser et défier son père ? Réponse tout de suite.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée et un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver était allongé dans son lit et déprimait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Felicity et qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Elle lui manquait à chaque instant, il passait son temps à relire leurs anciens sms et à se rappeler à quel point ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux avait été inespéré pour lui.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui et son moral tomba encore plus bas. Il était dans une chambre miteuse d'un hôtel du centre-ville, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans ses prix quand son père lui avait confisqué le bateau. Il soupira, comment sa vie avait pu tourner au cauchemar en si peu de temps ? Il y a encore une semaine il était heureux avec Felicity même si leurs familles n'étaient pas d'accord avec leur histoire, mais entre eux tout allait bien. Et le voilà maintenant seul, déprimé, sans toit au-dessus de sa tête, et sans espoir que les choses s'arrangent entre lui et Felicity et même entre lui et ses parents.

À penser à eux un pincement au cœur le saisit à la dernière visite de son père. Il avait été tellement heureux de le voir, depuis qu'il avait quitté le manoir c'était la première fois que Robert lui rendait visite. Il avait espéré que ses parents avaient changé d'avis à son égard et qu'enfin il puisse réintégrer sa maison. Mais son espoir avait été déçu et il était tombé de haut. Il se souvenait encore de la conversation qui avait mis fin à tous ses espoirs.

« Papa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Avait-il demandé à Robert Queen quand Oliver l'avait vu à bord du Gambit.

« Je suis venu te voir. » Avait répondu son père avec un léger sourire. « Tu manques à ta mère….et à moi aussi. » Avait-il dit d'une voix douce. Oliver avait senti son cœur se gonfler de joie à cette toute petite phrase, mais qui signifiait tant pour lui. Il avait eu l'espoir à cet instant que les choses puissent s'arranger entre eux et qu'ils le comprenaient enfin.

« Oh je…..vous aussi vous me manquez. » Avait-il répondu sincère. « Maman va bien ? » Robert avait hoché la tête et s'était assis. Oliver l'avait suivi et avait attendu qu'il parle, c'est à ce moment que ses rêves de réconciliation avaient volé en éclats.

« Oui…ça va autant qu'elle peut…..elle n'a plus ses enfants avec elle et c'est dur. » Oliver avait acquiescé comprenant parfaitement ce que sa mère pouvait ressentir. « Écoute fils….j'ai vu le journal et je…je suis content que tu aies ouvert les yeux sur la fille Merlyn. Helena est un bien meilleur choix pour toi. »

Oliver avait ouvert grands les yeux et avait perdu sa voix durant une fraction de seconde sous le choc que son père puisse penser qu'il était de nouveau avec Helena.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Papa….c'était une idée d'Helena qui s'est soldé par un échec. » Avait expliqué calmement Oliver encore sous le choc. « Je ne l'aime plus et il ne s'est rien passé…..tout cet article a été monté de toutes pièces pour me piéger….et ça a marché. » Avait-il dit d'une voix faible.

« Oh…d'accord….mais le principal reste que tu sois revenu à de meilleures pensées en comprenant que Felicity Merlyn n'était pas celle qu'il te fallait. » Oliver eut un mouvement de recul à sa phrase, son père ne comprenait rien ou ne voulait pas comprendre. « C'est pour ça que je suis ici...» Robert avait maintenu le suspense quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole. « J'ai une proposition à te faire…..je crois que tu as assez travaillé dans ce fast-food, il est temps pour toi de revenir à la vie d'un Queen et de venir travailler à mes côtés chez QC. »

Oliver avait été de surprise en surprise, voir son père devant lui avait déjà été un choc mais qu'il lui fasse cette proposition inattendue avait été un choc encore plus grand. Il avait cherché ses mots pendant un petit moment avant d'enfin trouver quoi dire.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment que je travaille chez QC ? » Robert avait hoché la tête avec un sourire heureux. « Ok…c'est inattendu…mais ok…merci de me faire à nouveau confiance papa. » Oliver s'était levé et avait serré son père dans ses bras.

« Mais mon garçon c'est normal…tu as su te remettre en question quand il le fallait et ton histoire avec cette….fille est terminée….tu as écouté ton vieux père, je dois bien te récompenser pour ça. » Robert avait tout dit sans se rendre compte que son fils avait blêmi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

« Papa...tu n'as pas compris je crois….mon histoire avec Felicity n'est pas terminée…enfin disons que pour l'instant c'est compliqué mais…. »

« Oliver….tu es à la une du plus célèbre journal de la ville attablé pour un dîner romantique avec une autre qu'elle…tu crois vraiment qu'elle passera au-dessus de ça ? Mais le plus important…tu crois que Malcolm va laisser sa fille fréquenter un garçon comme toi…. ? Non…mais c'est mieux comme ça…et puis au moins ça a semé la zizanie chez l'ennemi...c'est pas plus mal. » Robert avait éclaté de rire sans voir la colère d'Oliver monter.

« Papa...je peux te poser une question ? » Avait demandé Oliver très calmement, son père avait hoché la tête l'incitant à continuer. « Ok…si je….si Felicity était toujours dans le tableau…m'aurais-tu fait la même proposition ? » Son père rigola un instant avant de le fixer.

« Non certainement pas…mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu es revenu parmi les tiens et… »

« Je refuse ta proposition ! » Le coupa Oliver cette fois-ci affichant sa colère ouvertement.

« Quoi ?! »

« Parfaitement papa…tu ne viens pas ici parce que je te manque ou parce que tu avais envie de me voir... tu es là parce que tu crois devoir me féliciter d'une quelconque manière d'avoir semé la zizanie chez les Merlyn….ce qui m'arrive tu t'en moques…tout ce qui compte c'est ta vengeance contre Malcolm peu importe qui tu dois écraser ou rendre malheureux ! »

« Et alors ?! Ta sœur ne vient plus nous voir à cause de lui ! Il a réussi à l'attirer dans ses filets en lui racontant je ne sais quoi ! » Robert avait laissé exploser sa colère.

« Non c'est faux ! Et tu le sais…si elle ne veut plus vous voir c'est uniquement de votre faute, vous lui avez menti et l'avez privé d'un père qui… »

« Je suis son père ! » Martela Robert en rage que son fils insinue que Thea n'était pas sa fille. Oliver se rapprocha de lui afin de le toiser.

« Pas son vrai père en tout cas….Malcolm est ce qu'il est mais quand il s'agit de ses enfants il ferait n'importe quoi pour eux….je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi ou de maman. » Avait dit Oliver d'une voix faible et triste. « Vous m'avez écarté de votre vie en un claquement de doigts. »

« Oh arrête de te plaindre Oliver ! Tu vis sur un yacht c'est pas non plus la rue ! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi tu as atterri ici alors ne joue pas les victimes s'il te plaît. Si tu avais écouté ta mère tu serais toujours au manoir et…. »

« Et…quoi ?! J'aurai dû regarder ma sœur et lui mentir moi aussi ?! Non…je ne suis plus ce gamin-là Papa…c'est terminé, tu ne pourras plus me manipuler à ta guise. » Oliver savait qu'il allait certainement trop loin dans ses paroles mais voir son père le connaître si mal et ne pas le comprendre l'avait mis dans une rage folle.

« Oh parce que maintenant tu as du caractère et tu sais ce que tu veux à part sauter d'un lit à un autre ? C'est un scoop ça fiston. » Ironisa Robert en colère lui aussi. « Très bien…tu veux être libéré de mon emprise maléfique….je te libère Oliver…va vivre ta vie avec cette petite blonde, va défier Malcolm Merlyn….mais ne reviens pas te plaindre quand les choses tourneront mal….parce que crois-moi….elles vont mal tourner. »

Ils se défièrent encore du regard un moment avant que Robert ne fasse un pas vers la sortie, le cœur lourd malgré tout. Il avait promis à sa femme de ramener leur fils chez eux et voilà qu'il venait presque de le renier.

« Oh…et comme tu veux vivre ta vie sans être sous influence….tu libères le bateau….à la fin de la journée tu as déménagé. » Robert l'avait fixé encore un moment et était parti sans un regard laissant Oliver seul et désemparé. Il avait alors fait ses valises et cherché un hôtel pas cher pour quelques jours le temps de se retourner.

Voilà comment il se retrouvait dans un endroit glauque à attendre que le temps passe. S'il s'écoutait il foncerait à la villa Merlyn et enlèverait Felicity afin qu'elle soit obligée de l'écouter, il savait que si elle l'écoutait vraiment elle le croirait. Il avait bien vu son regard ce jour-là, elle se battait entre son cœur et sa raison. Il espérait seulement qu'elle écouterait son cœur.

####

Felicity avait hésité longtemps avant d'aller trouver son père pour parler de Ray. Depuis cet article dans le journal concernant Oliver il ne lui en avait plus touché un mot. Elle avait alors espéré que cette histoire de mariage avait été une idée folle et qu'il était revenu à la raison. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait eu un appel ce matin d'un journaliste voulant faire un article sur elle et la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ray Palmer.

Elle savait que les rumeurs continuaient de circuler sur cette pseudo histoire et elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver se fasse de fausses idées. Elle s'était maudite pour avoir eu ce genre de pensées mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal physiquement au cœur. Tout lui semblait vide et fade, sa vie n'était plus que de longues soirées enfermée dans sa chambre à se morfondre. Elle n'était pas de bonne compagnie et ne voulait voir personne.

Ray avait bien essayé de l'approcher depuis la sortie de cet article mais elle l'avait éconduit à chaque fois, lui expliquant que de toute façon pour l'instant elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait regretté immédiatement ses paroles ne voulant pas lui donner un faux espoir. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle était blessée de ce qu'Oliver avait fait mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Sa conversation avec Tommy lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Si son frère lui disait de laisser une chance à Oliver de s'expliquer, c'est qu'il avait bien senti que quelque chose clochait. Elle savait qu'il détestait Oliver, il ne l'a pousserait pas à nouveau vers lui s'il pensait qu'il avait réellement trahi sa confiance.

Elle avait donc décidé d'aller voir Oliver et de tenter d'avoir une discussion constructive sans cris, larmes et hurlements. Elle savait que ce n'était pas gagné, mais leur histoire méritait au moins qu'elle essaie. Mais avant elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son père.

« Tu veux donc me parler de Ray, Felicity. » C'est Malcolm qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle sursauta légèrement et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui effectivement. » Dit-elle nerveuse. « Écoute…je sais que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qui est bien pour moi….mais tu te trompes. » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Quand Maman est morte, j'avais une décision importante à prendre…..et j'aurais pu ne pas te suivre mais je l'ai fait parce que je savais que c'était bien pour moi…je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, que tu prendrais soin de moi….. »

« Felicity je ne comprends pas chérie où tu veux en venir. » La coupa Malcolm.

« Ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis capable de choisir moi-même mon mari et celui que j'aimerai. » Dit-elle d'une voix nette et franche. « Je n'ai pas choisi Ray et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui….je voudrai donc que tu arrêtes d'alimenter ses espoirs en lui faisant croire qu'un jour je l'aimerai follement et que pas la même occasion tu demandes à tous ces journalistes d'arrêter de m'appeler. »

« Non. » Répondit simplement son père à cette tirade en saisissant un dossier qu'il ouvrit. « Ray est parfait pour toi et en plus c'est le fils d'un vieil ami et c'est bon pour les affaires. Tu épouseras Ray et tu verras qu'il fera un bon mari, tu apprendras à l'aimer et puis au pire tu divorceras dans quelques années si les choses n'évoluent pas. »

« Quoi ?! Mais tu t'entends ?! » Demanda Felicity sous le choc. « Tu veux me marier pour finalement me faire divorcer !? Ça n'a aucun sens ! » Répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

« Si…celui de t'éloigner d'Oliver Queen. » Répondit vivement son père. Felicity croisa les bras voulant se protéger.

« Nous y voilà donc…..tout ça pour Oliver. » Dit-elle incrédule. Malcolm leva le nez de son dossier et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non Felicity tout ça _à cause_ d'Oliver, nuance. J'aurais accepté n'importe quel homme du moment qu'il te rendait heureuse…mais pas lui. » Dit-il calmement. « Donc comme tu ne sais pas choisir celui qu'il te faut, j'ai choisi à ta place. » Felicity était horrifiée des propos de son père il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

« Tu ne le connais même pas. » Essaya-t-elle à nouveau. Malcolm soupira bruyamment et se pinça l'arête du nez las d'avoir cette conversation pour la centième fois.

« Ce que je connais d'Oliver me suffit largement pour le juger, la preuve en est cet article dans le journal. » Malcolm tenta une nouvelle approche, il se leva et prit place aux côtés de sa fille. « Chérie je sais que tu crois l'aimer et je suis persuadé qu'il a tout fait pour te faire croire que lui aussi t'aimait….mais c'est faux. C'est un menteur et un manipulateur qui ne te rendra jamais heureuse alors oublie le…et tu verras que… »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par son téléphone. Il le saisit de sa place et à son air Felicity compris que c'était un problème assez urgent.

« Je dois te laisser mais réfléchit à ce que je viens de te dire. » Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je suis certain que si tu pèses le pour et le contre entre Ray et Oliver...le fils Queen ne fait pas le poids. »

Felicity resta muette et stupéfaite du discours de son père, elle le regarda s'éloigner et ne trouvait rien à dire tellement elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'habitaient pas sur la même planète. Elle resta un moment assise à réfléchir et se leva pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée et admirer cette vue. Elle pensait à sa mère à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ce bureau.

Elle se demandait bien comment elle réagirait si elle était là, serait-elle d'accord avec son père ou essaierait-elle de le faire changer d'avis quitte à aller au point de rupture ? Laisserait-elle sa chance à Oliver ou se rangerait-elle du côté de son père ? Elle soupira tristement, sa mère n'était plus là de toute façon.

Elle se détourna de la vue afin de quitter le bureau quand son regard fut attiré par un dossier posé sur la table pas loin de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Malcolm de laisser traîner des dossiers. Elle le saisit pour le poser sur son bureau quand elle lut son nom sur la pochette.

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant bien ce que ce dossier pouvait contenir. Elle se demanda un quart de seconde quoi faire quand sans vraiment sans rendre compte elle ouvrit la pochette et tomba sur un rapport d'un détective privé. Elle commença à le parcourir et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

Tout était noté noir sur blanc, la façon dont elle avait rencontré Oliver, le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient vus, l'endroit où ils se voyaient, le week-end qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier quand elle vit que tout était décrit. Tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait préparé était noté dans ce rapport.

Le chemin de bougies, la table romantique pour un dîner aux chandelles…tout était là. Voilà comment Helena avait pu réussir à reproduire la même chose, voilà pourquoi elle avait cru qu'Oliver n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Elle finit de parcourir ce dossier avant de le refermer et de l'emporter avec elle. Elle sortit précipitamment du bureau et fila à l'ascenseur pour retrouver son étage et essayer de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Arrivée à son bureau elle s'enferma ne voulant voir personne. Elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place mais ses pensées allèrent directement vers Oliver, il n'était responsable de rien. Il lui avait dit la vérité dès la première seconde et elle avait douté de lui. Elle lui avait dit des choses blessantes pour le blesser comme lui l'avait fait, seulement il n'avait rien fait. Tommy l'avait compris mais ne lui avait rien dit, il avait voulu qu'elle fasse son cheminement seule. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'Oliver lui disait la vérité, elle ne voulait simplement pas le reconnaître.

À l'émotion de découvrir la vérité sur cette soirée orchestrée, se mêla la colère. Son père était responsable de tout ce cinéma et elle ne doutait pas que Robert Queen devait être de mèche avec lui. C'était certainement pour ça qu'elle l'avait vu dans son bureau il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle se demanda aussi si Ray ne faisait pas partie du plan pour la séparer d'Oliver. Son père avait certainement dû croire qu'en voyant Oliver avec une autre elle se jetterait sur Ray pour se consoler.

Mais c'était mal la connaître, son cœur ne battait que pour Oliver. Elle le savait avant, mais à cet instant c'était encore pire. Elle ne voyait que lui et ses yeux bleus, elle ne pensait qu'à lui et à son sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Il fallait qu'elle le voit et qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui explique pour le détective privé. Il devait tout savoir. Elle espérait simplement qu'il lui pardonnerait d'avoir douté de lui.

Ça elle ne le saurait qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, elle saisit ses affaires et quitta son bureau pour aller le trouver. Elle avait déjà trop tardé, elle aurait dû aller le voir plus tôt pour au moins discuter avec lui et avoir sa version. Mais non elle avait attendu et attendu.

Elle se précipita vers sa voiture et prit la direction du port. Elle se gara à sa place habituelle mais un élément la perturbait, ni la voiture ni la moto d'Oliver n'étaient garées. Ce qui était étrange, généralement une des deux étaient toujours présentes. Elle descendit sur le quai et fut arrêtée par John Diggle.

« Désolé Mademoiselle mais vous ne pouvez pas monter à bord. » Dit-il d'une voix forte. Felicity le regarda surprise.

« Je dois voir Oliver….dites-lui que c'est moi. » Plaida-t-elle tout à coup paniquée qu'il ne veuille plus la voir du tout. Diggle la regarda d'un air triste. Il avait compris à quel point cette jeune fille était importante pour son jeune patron et même s'il avait reçu des consignes strictes de la part de Robert Queen il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir.

« Il n'est pas là Mademoiselle. » Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu moins forte. Felicity fut soulagée de savoir qu'il était absent, au moins il ne lui avait pas interdit de monter à bord.

« Oh…dans ce cas je vais l'attendre alors…je peux monter ? » Tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Diggle secoua la tête et soupira avant de parler d'une voix basse afin qu'elle seule entende.

« Oliver ne vit plus là mademoiselle. » Felicity tourna son visage vers lui, choquée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle s'imagina déjà qu'il avait quitté la ville et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. « Monsieur Queen l'a chassé du bateau. » Poursuivit Diggle toujours d'une voix basse.

« Où est-il ? » C'est tout ce qui importait à Felicity. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé mais elle imaginait bien que cela avait dû être un nouveau coup dur pour Oliver.

« Je l'ai déposé dans un hôtel du centre-ville il y a quelques jours. Je pense qu'il y est encore. » Diggle lui donna les indications et elle fonça vers sa voiture le cœur battant encore plus fort.

Elle arriva en peu de temps à l'endroit indiqué et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que c'était loin du manoir Queen et du bateau. Elle se gara et sortit en vitesse avant de s'engouffrer dans l'hôtel. Tout était crasseux et ne donnait qu'une envie fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

Elle s'avança à la réception et tomba sur un type qui ne dénotait pas du tout avec le reste de l'hôtel. Il avait le teint blafard, il transpirait beaucoup et sa chemise n'était pas de première fraîcheur. Rien que le fait qu'il la regarde la mettait mal à l'aise, elle tenta de chasser ce malaise et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Vous avez un Oliver Queen ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. L'homme tiqua au nom qu'elle lui donna et partit d'un rire graveleux.

« Ah non ma jolie pas de Queen ici….au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est loin d'être un palace. » Il pouffa à la fin de sa phrase ce qui mit Felicity encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes certain ? » Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « La personne que je cherche est à peu près de cette taille. » Expliqua-t-elle en montrant la mesure. « Il est blond, yeux bleus, assez musclé…il travaille au Big Belly Burger et… »

« Ah oui je vois….mais c'est pas un Queen….s'il t'a dit ça il t'a menti ma beauté. » Dit l'homme en se levant et en se rapprochant du comptoir. « Moi je ferai jamais ça à une si jolie fille. » Il lui fit un sourire montrant ses dents qui avaient besoin de plus d'un brossage et instinctivement Felicity fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh…mais vous voyez qui je veux dire ? » Felicity ne voulait pas qu'il perde le fil de leur conversation. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais il est pas là. » Lui indiqua l'homme. « Il est parti bossé, il ne devrait plus tarder. » Dit-il en visant l'heure. « Tu peux attendre avec moi si tu veux. »

« No…non c'est gentil je...je vais repasser. » Dit précipitamment Felicity voulant rejoindre sa voiture au plus vite. Elle serait plus en sécurité à l'extérieur que dans cet endroit. Elle fit un pas en arrière, suivit d'un autre et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Elle souffla de soulagement et retrouva sa voiture où elle s'installa bien décidée à attendre Oliver.

Pour tromper son ennuie elle prit à nouveau le dossier qu'elle venait de trouver et le parcouru à nouveau. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que son père avait fait pour la séparer d'Oliver. À cet instant les paroles de Laurel lui revinrent en mémoire _il fera tout ce qu'il faut afin de faire sortir Oliver de sa vie_ et il était prêt à lui briser le cœur. Et après ça il ne voulait que son bonheur !

Elle fulminait de rage et ne rêvait que d'une chose l'affronter. Mais pour l'instant il y avait plus important, elle devait voir Oliver et lui montrer ce dossier. Il devait savoir ce que son père tramait dans son dos et elle devait aussi lui parler du mariage que Malcolm envisageait entre Ray et elle.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, sa vie encore si parfaite il y a quelques temps venait de virer au cauchemar tout ça à cause d'une vieille histoire de famille. Elle leva ses yeux vers la rue et vit la voiture d'Oliver se garer, son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis l'article du journal et même de loin elle pouvait voir ses traits tirés et sa fatigue évidente.

Oliver rentra d'un pas lourd dans l'hôtel, il passa devant l'accueil et déposa un sac en papier comme il le faisait depuis qu'il habitait là.

« Tiens Bob…ton repas du jour. » Dit Oliver en s'arrêtant à peine. Il poursuivit sa route quand le fameux Bob le stoppa.

« Attends….quelqu'un est venu pour toi y a pas longtemps. » Dit-il en criant un peu, Oliver se rapprocha se demandant bien qui pouvait venir le voir. Personne encore ne savait où il était. « C'était un joli brin de fille dis-moi…intello mais mignonne. » Rigola Bob.

Cette description fit naître un espoir fou dans l'esprit d'Oliver. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la réception.

« Elle a dit comment elle s'appelait ? » Bob secoua la tête. « Une blonde avec des lunettes ? »

« Oui » Oliver sentit un soulagement immense à savoir que Felicity était venue le trouver, mais il était déçu de l'avoir loupée. « T'inquiète pas elle va repasser….mais par contre elle croit que tu t'appelles Queen. » Rigola encore une fois Bob. « Pour le coup elle est pas futée…que ferait un Queen ici ? »

Oliver sentit un malaise l'envahir, il avait oublié ce détail. Il n'avait pas voulu donner son vrai nom ne voulant pas faire les gros titres si Bob ne savait pas tenir sa langue. Il rigola nerveusement.

« Ouais….je crois qu'elle va plus me croire maintenant. » Dit-il en prenant le chemin de sa chambre. « Merci Bob…et si elle revient »

« Je lui donne le numéro de ta chambre, j'ai compris. » Oliver hocha la tête et partit avec le sourire. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, enfin il l'espérait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait le voir, mais au moins espérait-il que cette fois elle l'écoute vraiment.

####

Felicity montait lentement les trois étages la séparant encore d'Oliver. Le type de l'accueil lui avait indiqué la chambre 302 en lui disant qu'il venait juste de rentrer. Elle essayait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et de respirer plus profondément. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait quand il lui ouvrirait la porte et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle se trouvait devant la chambre 302. Elle leva sa main et leva son poing contre la porte sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle était venue ici pour le voir, même s'il allait la jeter dehors mais au moins elle serait fixée.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'elle découvre Oliver à la fixer. Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi se dire ou comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre. Oliver se décala pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il la détailla un peu le temps qu'elle se retourne et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens quand il les croisa.

« Salut. » C'est Felicity qui brisa le silence en premier avec un léger sourire. Il avait l'impression de la revoir la première fois où elle était venue le trouver au fast-food, ne sachant pas comment le remercier de l'avoir sorti des griffes de Zach. Son cœur fondit à la voir si peu sûre d'elle et il fit un pas en avant vers elle.

« Salut. » Répondit-il à son tour. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » Felicity le regarda et à cet instant elle se demanda comment elle avait pu douter de lui un seul instant. Il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour voir qu'elle seule comptait. Il n'était pas en colère de la voir devant lui, il semblait même heureux et elle se mit à espérer qu'il pourrait lui pardonner de l'avoir laissé tomber.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre que je coupe encore au meilleur moment.**

 **Felicity découvre la vérité, même si elle avait l'intention d'aller trouver Oliver, ce dernier est dans une situation encore plus difficile qu'avant...mais ils sont enfin réunis. Vont-ils réussir à se parler ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre, alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite ce week-end.**

 **A bientôt...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Il n'était pas prévu que je poste ce soir, mais devant mon sadisme évident de vous laisser avec une fin pareille et vos gentils commentaires, j'ai décidé de vous livrer ce chapitre ce soir...et en plus il est exclusivement Olicity.**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser lire, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé une review et à ceux qui viennent juste lire.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et effectivement Robert Queen est un père affreux...mais Malcolm n'est pas mal non plus. Leurs retrouvailles c'est tout de suite. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Désolé de faire souffrir Oliver mais il le faut, quand à Felicity elle voit le vrai visage de son père. Quand à leurs retrouvailles...j'espère qu'elles vont te plaire.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que les 2 derniers chapitres t'ai plu. Oliver est malheureux sans Felicity qui elle découvre la manipulation des deux pères de familles...les retrouvailles c'est tout de suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour Robert et Malcolm il est impensable que leurs enfants puissent s'aimer d'où toute cette manipulation. Les retrouvailles c'est maintenant. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui je pense va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée de fiction et encore un mot pour ma complice depuis un moment. Merci Shinobu24 d'être là tout simplement, je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity resta surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette première question. Elle tritura ses doigts nerveusement quand elle vit les mains d'Oliver atterrir sur les siennes pour la calmer.

« Felicity… » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Elle releva son visage vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire.

« Diggle….il m'a dit où te trouver. » Elle le vit surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était passée au port. « Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil à la chambre. Finalement le pire était à la réception, cette chambre n'était pas le grand luxe mais ce n'était pas non plus l'horreur.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Oliver ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie même s'il pouvait sentir sa peur qu'il l'a rejette. À cet instant elle encra son regard bleu dans le sien et il se perdit dans ces prunelles qui lui avaient tant manquées. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait rêvé d'elle et de ses yeux, de son sourire et de sa peau si douce.

« Et bien je...je voulais te voir…je…et puis mon père….et je… » Felicity avait du mal à aligner deux mots, elle regardait les yeux d'Oliver et elle perdait tous ses moyens, elle qui s'était répétée un discourt dans sa voiture ne savait plus quoi dire à cet instant.

« Felicity… » Souffla Oliver tout bas en saisissant son visage de ses mains, il l'observa un instant qui lui sembla une éternité avant qu'il ne dépose sa bouche sur la sienne. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans cette chambre.

Ce baiser était le plus tendre qu'il ait pu lui donner. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et lui faire peur, alors il se recula et la fixa. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant que Felicity n'enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et ne reprenne sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur et caressa de sa langue sa lèvre supérieure.

Oliver comprit le message et ouvrit ses lèvres afin de se laisser pénétrer par cette langue si douce et si chaude. Elle lui avait manqué, dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il soupira de bonheur et de plaisir à sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, à sentir ses lèvres dévorer les siennes.

Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser si longtemps désiré et voulurent faire passer à l'autre le manque qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. De sa vie un baiser n'avait été aussi bon et aussi brûlant. Il la saisit par la taille et la porta jusque la commode pas très loin, il la déposa dessus et se cala entre ses jambes. Il continuait à dévorer sa bouche mais commençait à manquer de souffle.

Doucement il ralentit ce baiser passionné et décala sa bouche vers ses joues et son cou. Felicity se laissait faire et gagner par cette fièvre qu'elle sentait monter à chaque baiser déposé sur sa peau. Elle le serrait contre elle ayant bien trop peur qu'il s'éloigne, elle perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux quand il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine. Elle sentit ses mains courir sur son top pour passer en dessous et arriver à sa peau brûlante de désir.

Elle le sentait caresser doucement son ventre et remonter lentement, très lentement vers ses seins déjà tendus d'envie d'être cajolés. La tête d'Oliver était perdue entre son cou et son décolleté et elle sentait sa langue tracer une ligne invisible ce qui lui soutira un gémissement. Elle le sentit rire contre sa peau et cela lui arracha un sourire.

Oliver remontait ses mains à cette poitrine qu'il adorait embrasser et titiller. Il passa son pouce sur un téton dressé et entendit Felicity se plaindre en poussant un juron. Il rigola contre sa peau et voulut la sentir vraiment. Il se décolla d'un coup et chercha la base de son top pour lui retirer. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Felicity l'avait déjà passé par-dessus sa tête, il rigola et elle en fit de même avec le sien.

Elle encercla son cou de ses mains et le ramena vers elle et sa bouche avide de ses baisers. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle savait qu'elle serait un moment sans pouvoir se séparer de lui. Oliver se laissa faire et dévorer par Felicity. Il posa ses mains sur sa peau nue et reçu un gémissement mêlé à un soupir en guise de réponse, ses mains trouvèrent de suite ses seins et il les caressa au travers de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Felicity n'en pouvait déjà plus, elle sentait sa féminité palpitante et à cet instant elle voulait qu'il la prenne, rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle dévia ses mains vers sa ceinture et la détacha en vitesse, elle plongea sa main dans son boxer et trouva enfin sa virilité toute aussi excitée qu'elle.

Oliver poussa un cri rauque quand il sentit la main de Felicity s'enrouler autour de son membre dur. Elle commença de légers vas et viens et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans ces conditions. D'une main il la stoppa dans ses mouvements et chercha son regard.

« Bébé…doucement. » Dit-il d'une voix saccadée ayant peine à trouver une respiration normale.

« J'ai très envie de toi…..tu m'as tellement manqué….si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche en le fixant tendrement. « J'ai eu tellement de peine que…. » Oliver posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son cœur se brisa à la voir ainsi.

« Jamais….jamais je n'aurais pu te faire une chose pareille Felicity. » Dit-il à son tour dans un souffle. « Je t'aime tellement chérie….si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. » Felicity ferma les yeux sous cet aveu qu'elle avait espéré et attendu. « Je n'ai rien…. »

« Je sais…..je l'ai toujours su…..j'avais juste besoin de le comprendre. » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots qu'elle refoulait. « Je t'aime aussi. » Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de poser leurs fronts, l'un contre l'autre et d'apprécier ce doux moment.

Oliver posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser, et ses mains filèrent dans le dos de Felicity pour dégrafer cette barrière de dentelle qui le séparait encore de sa poitrine. Il se décolla légèrement et l'admira une fois qu'elle fut presque nue devant lui. Il glissa un doigt entre ses seins et la vit frissonner et se retenir de gémir.

Il se pencha un peu et commença à embrasser chaque sein avec une tendresse extrême. Il prenait le temps de les goûter et de les cajoler. Il fit traîner lentement sa langue autour de chaque mamelon avant d'engloutir ce morceau de chair rosée. Il sentait Felicity haleter sous ses caresses et il la rapprocha de lui en la saisissant par la taille.

Leurs bassins étaient maintenant collés et Felicity avait du mal à rester immobile en sentant la virilité d'Oliver contre elle. Elle soupirait et gémissait de le sentir et n'avait qu'une envie lui enlever ses vêtements afin qu'il se perdre en elle. Oliver dû le comprendre car il descendit ses mains à son pantalon pour l'aider à se déshabiller. Leurs gestes étaient rapides et frénétiques, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de la sorte.

Elle se retrouva vite en petite culotte qui ne résista pas non plus très longtemps. Oliver se releva un peu pour embrasser son ventre et commença sa longue descente vers sa féminité palpitante. Il embrassait chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il rencontrait avec une douceur extrême.

Il tournait autour de son centre de plaisir et cela la rendait folle. Les mains de Felicity se perdaient sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux et elle devait lutter afin de ne pas s'agiter pour se donner du plaisir. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait et rien que cette attente la rendait déjà folle. Tout à coup elle sentit le premier baiser d'Oliver sur son sexe humide et ne put refréner un gémissement rauque.

À ce premier baiser suivit un second et un petit coup de langue bien placé qui la fit encore plus gémir. Oliver leva son regard vers elle et la vit complètement perdue dans son envie et son plaisir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière ses mains avaient trouvé le bord de la commode afin qu'elle soit mieux installée, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses et s'employa à lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Il allait et venait sur cette féminité trempée de désir pour lui. Soudain un éclair de fierté passa, c'était lui le responsable de son état, et il se dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle.

Felicity lui avait montré le chemin qu'il devait suivre. Elle était arrivée à un moment de sa vie où il était perdu et elle avait su le guider vers ce qu'il devait faire, même si pour ça il devait se retrouver sans famille. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il l'avait elle.

Il fit aller sa langue de haut en bas en insistant sur son bouton de plaisir. Il l'entendait gémir et chercher ses cheveux afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Il continua sa douce torture encore un moment avant de la pénétrer délicatement d'un doigt, il la sentit se tendre à ce geste mais se détendre dès qu'il combina ses allers et venues avec sa langue caressant son clitoris.

Felicity était transportée dans un autre monde, plus rien ne comptait à part Oliver, sa langue et maintenant son doigt qui lui donnait du plaisir. Elle n'avait pas idée qu'on pouvait avoir un tel plaisir de cette façon. Elle serra un peu plus fort la mèche de cheveux d'Oliver qu'elle avait dans la main sentant son orgasme pointer. Elle tentait de refouler ce plaisir qu'elle sentait proche ne voulant pas déjà en finir.

Elle sentait son doigt s'agiter et sa langue la caresser et l'explorer pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir, tout était pour elle et rien que pour elle. Son regard croisa celui d'Oliver qui adorait la voir si perdue quand il était entre ses cuisses. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à le voir ainsi, elle était déjà au bord du précipice mais à le voir s'employer à la faire jouir avec autant d'envie eut raison d'elle.

La vague qu'elle tentait de refouler depuis de longues minutes déferla en un torrent de spasmes et de cris qui emplirent cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Oliver qui ne la quittait pas non plus, il continuait à aller et venir et à l'embrasser. Quand il la sentit plus détendue il cessa progressivement ses caresses et dévia ses baisers vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses et sa peau si fine à cet endroit.

Lentement il remonta vers son ventre, sa taille, ses seins qu'il cajola encore un moment avant d'atteindre son cou et ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément et Felicity prit un immense plaisir à se goûter. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais cru vivre une passion aussi forte pour quelqu'un. Elle avait lu comme tout le monde que quand on aimait vraiment d'un amour inconditionnel, la passion était forte et charnelle mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux d'auteurs.

Mais elle avait tort, elle aimait Oliver avec son cœur et avec son corps. Elle lui donnait tout à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour et elle savait de son côté qu'il faisait la même chose, elle l'avait vu dans son regard un peu plus tôt. Elle cassa ce baiser à bout de souffle et fit descendre ses mains vers son entrejambe. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme fulgurant, mais elle en voulait encore. Elle voulait sentir Oliver en elle, la remplir et lui donner du plaisir autrement.

Il comprit ce qu'elle cherchait et ce qu'elle voulait et saisit ses mains pour la stopper. Il posa son front contre le sien et parla d'une voix douce et tremblante.

« Je…je viens de réaliser que….que…je n'ai pas de…. » Felicity comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

« Mon sac juste là. » Dit-elle en le montrant posé un peu plus loin. Oliver l'attrapa et lui donna. Elle fouilla en vitesse et en sortit ce qu'elle cherchait. Oliver la regarda mi surpris mi heureux. « C'était au cas où un jour…tous les deux, dans un endroit un peu insolite…. »

« Insolite ? » Demanda Oliver taquin en s'emparant de la pochette. Il la déchira précautionneusement et se prépara avant de revenir vers elle et de la pénétrer avec une douceur et une tendresse extrême. « Oh mon dieu…bébé… » Dit-il dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

Felicity enroula ses jambes autour de la taille d'Oliver et se colla un peu plus à lui, elle encercla son cou et se pendit à lui. Il commença doucement ses vas et viens et Felicity sentit déjà le plaisir revenir par petites vagues. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et le releva vers le sien.

Elle voulait le voir et plonger dans ses yeux, elle voulait se soûler de lui. Oliver plongea alors dans ses yeux et ne la quitta plus un instant, il continuait à aller et venir en elle et sentit le plaisir le gagner à son tour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait senti ainsi et il avait du mal à contrôler ses mouvements de bassin. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et surtout il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

Felicity sentait qu'il se retenait, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ça. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et y déposa un doux baiser, à cet endroit si sensible qui le déstabilisait beaucoup.

« Oliver... » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Lâche-toi chéri….j'ai très envie que tu te lâches… » Oliver ferma les yeux à ces paroles et à son souffle s'écrasant sur sa peau. Elle avait compris et voulait autre chose que de la douceur. Il se décala un peu afin d'accrocher à nouveau son regard et se déhancha de plus en plus vite.

Felicity fut heureuse de le voir ainsi, il faisait toujours attention à elle et cette fois elle voulait qu'il pense à lui en premier. Elle cala ses mouvements de reins aux siens et bougea en même temps que lui. Elle enserra ses épaules pour se raccrocher à lui et continua de la fixer. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il l'aimait à la façon dont il la détaillait, cette tendresse avec laquelle il balayait son corps de ses yeux, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi aimée et adorée.

Elle sentait le plaisir arriver peu à peu, Oliver continuait ses déhanchements et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle le sentait s'agiter et soupirer de plus en fort. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et se serra plus contre elle la rapprochant encore en la saisissant par la taille. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de les faire gémir ensemble.

Oliver était proche, très proche même. Il sentait Felicity près de l'orgasme, il la sentait lutter mais il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait encore la sentir et vivre encore cette communion qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il sentit les mains de Felicity descendre à ses fesses pour le plaquer contre sa féminité. Elle poussa un cri et cela lui fit perdre la tête, il se retira d'un coup pour la pénétrer un peu plus et plus vite.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Lâcha Felicity en soupirant. Oliver recommença à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la jolie blonde entre ses bras était au bord de l'explosion. « Oli….Oliver je…. »

Il la colla à son torse, plongea sa tête dans sa poitrine et donna un dernier coup de rein qui les libéra tous les deux en même temps. Felicity soupirait son prénom dans ses cheveux tentant désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose et lui, embrassait ses seins voulant continuer à lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Tout doucement ils se calmèrent et retrouvèrent une respiration normale. Oliver se décolla doucement et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Ils se fixèrent un moment avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« On peut peut-être considérer que cette commode est un endroit insolite. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. Oliver rigola et hocha la tête, content de retrouver sa Felicity. « Très bien je pourrai rayer ça de ma liste alors. »

« Ta…liste ? » Demanda Oliver. Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire. « Tu as une liste…..ok….allons rayer un autre endroit insolite dans ce cas. » Dit-il énigmatique. Il saisit Felicity par la taille et instantanément elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. « J'ai très envie d'une douche. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Felicity rigola et s'accrocha à son cou le parsemant de baisers.

####

Elle était enfin à nouveau heureuse et complète, rien n'était réglé mais ils étaient de nouveau réunis et heureux. Les prochains jours seraient encore difficiles et certainement remplit de doutes et de cris, mais elle savait qu'à deux ils surmonteraient tout.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là. » Dit Oliver en rigolant. Ils étaient enlacés dans le petit lit de la chambre d'hôtel. Ils venaient à nouveau de faire l'amour et comme Felicity un peu plus tôt Oliver se sentait à nouveau lui, peu importe ce qui les attendait pour la suite.

Felicity se redressa un peu et se mit sur le ventre et ses coudes, ses jambes se balançant. Elle fixa Oliver avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son torse. Il comprit à ce geste que ce qu'elle allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Mon père a engagé un détective privé. » Dit-elle brutalement.

« Quoi ?! » Oliver faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Elle hocha la tête et se leva afin de lui montrer le dossier. Elle le lui tendit et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. « Tu es sérieuse. »

« Lit le…tu verras tout est noté. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête. Elle reprit place sur le lit et le regarda jeter un œil sur ce rapport plus que détaillé.

« C'est pas vrai…tout est là. » Réalisa Oliver. « Mais comment c'est possible ? Il t'a fait suivre depuis le début ou quoi ?! Ton père est un taré Felicity ! »

« Calme toi….regarde la date du rapport, c'était après la soirée. Je crois surtout que ce type a su agiter un bon nombre de billets sous le nez des bonnes personnes afin d'avoir autant de détails. C'est limite si on ne sait pas ce que nous avions dans nos plateaux ! » Elle rigolait à moitié mais elle était surtout très énervée. « Mais le pire c'est le bateau. »

Oliver hocha la tête ayant remarqué que tout était là, détaillé. Voilà comment Helena avait pu reproduire la même soirée et faire croire au monde entier que c'était lui qui avait organisé tout ça. Tout avait été orchestré afin que Felicity pense qu'elle n'était qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres et qu'elle pense qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir avoir confiance envers les gens qui l'entourait, l'avaient en fait trahi. Ses collègues de travail, le personnel du Gambit, tous avaient renseigné ce détective.

« C'est grâce à ça que tu as compris que je n'avais rien fait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix déçu et blessé qu'elle ne réalise pas par elle-même qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

« Non…ça a conforté mon idée que tu ne m'avais pas menti. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Tommy avait déjà semé le doute dans mon esprit et au fond de mon cœur je savais que tu disais la vérité….il fallait juste que je l'accepte et que je dépasse ce que j'avais vu. » Oliver fut soulagé d'entendre ces paroles, elle l'avait cru, il soupira de contentement. Mais une chose l'interpella.

« Tommy a plaidé en ma faveur ? » Felicity acquiesça avec un timide sourire. « Oh….c'est étonnant avec tout ce que j'ai fait. » Continua Oliver encore une fois surpris. « Il t'a raconté ? »

« Pas tout….il m'a simplement raconté ce qu'il connaissait de toi et je lui ai raconté ce que moi je connaissais de toi….il a mis en lumière que le mauvais garçon qu'il connaissait ne m'aurait jamais traité de la façon dont toi tu m'avais traité…..c'est là que j'ai su que tu ne m'avais pas menti…mais j'étais blessée et en colère que tu te sois fait berner et mon père a su appuyer ou ça faisait mal et….. » Oliver sentit sa voix faiblir et commencer à trembler. Il saisit son menton.

« Hey…c'est fini…..tout est fini bébé…..on a surmonter cette épreuve et on est là tous les deux...ok ? » Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un léger sourire. « Ok… » Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et la regarda tendrement.

« Et toi…que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Felicity en regardant la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient. Oliver baissa la tête.

« Oh….mon père m'a viré parce que j'ai refusé de renoncer à toi. » Dit-il d'une voix dure. « Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours avec l'idée de me faire travailler à ses côtés, il disait que j'avais fait mes preuves et qu'il était temps que je retourne à la vie d'un Queen….tu n'étais plus dans ma vie et il a cru que j'accepterais de ne pas me battre pour toi….quand il a compris que je ne renoncerai pas à nous….il est devenu fou de rage et m'a demandé gentiment de quitter le yacht…et j'ai atterri ici, c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu me payer. » Dit-il en rigolant un peu.

« Oh je suis désolée Oliver…tout ça c'est de ma faute. » Elle avait mal au cœur de le voir tenu à l'écart ainsi de sa famille.

Elle réalisa à cet instant que leurs familles ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Ça allait au-delà du coup de cœur ou de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. C'était comme s'ils avaient trouvé leur double ou leur âme sœur. C'était très cliché mais tellement vrai, elle avait l'impression que plus on voulait les séparer, plus ils se rapprochaient et s'aimaient.

« Non bébé….c'est de la faute de nos parents….ils veulent nous séparer et n'hésitent pas à nous rendre malheureux ou à nous poser des ultimatums idiots et insensés. » Il chercha sa joue et posa tendrement sa main dessus. « Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que jamais de la vie je ne renoncerai à nous. » Dit-il tout bas en la fixant tendrement. « Jamais de la vie je ne te laisserai….tu es ma seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui Felicity et je t'aime encore plus maintenant...même si je t'aimais déjà très fort. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix encore plus faible.

Felicity appuya sa joue contre sa main et ferma les yeux à cette jolie déclaration. Elle aussi l'aimait de cette façon insensée, passionnée et complètement folle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'Oliver.

« Je t'aime aussi tellement Oliver. » Elle se pencha un peu et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était tendre et paresseux, ils prenaient le temps de s'embrasser et de se découvrir à nouveau. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Doucement elle le poussa contre le matelas et le surplomba en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Même si je vis dans un hôtel miteux et que je vends des hamburgers toute ma vie ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en rigolant à moitié. Felicity pouffa à sa question.

« Oui…même si tu vends des burgers toute ta vie….quant à cet hôtel…on va te trouver un autre endroit. » Dit-elle en se relevant un peu. « Le type de l'accueil me fait froid dans le dos. » Dit-elle en faisant une grimace. Oliver rigola et fut plutôt d'accord avec elle, Bob n'inspirait pas forcément confiance. Soudain elle devint plus grave et il sentit qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Oliver. « Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose. » Ajouta-t-il quand il vit son air surpris. Elle se dégagea de lui et se mit debout. Oliver la regarda faire ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle chercha ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Une fois chose faite, elle retourna à ses côtés et s'assit en le fixant.

« Tu as raison il y a autre chose….et je sais d'avance que tu ne vas pas aimer. » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Et je veux que tu saches qu'il est hors de question que j'obéisse ou que je fasse ça parce que c'est… »

« Felicity… » La calma Oliver. « Dis-moi. » Elle acquiesça doucement et se décida.

« Ok….mon père s'est mis dans la tête de me faire épouser Ray….pour les affaires, mais je suis certaine que son arrivée au sein de Merlyn Global était prévue tout comme le retour d'Helena d'ailleurs….il a compté sur le fait que tu fasses la une des journaux pour que je me rapproche de Ray et que j'accepte plus facilement ce mariage. »

Felicity fixait Oliver qui ne disait rien, il la regardait mais ne soufflait mot. Il semblait comme paralysé ou tétanisé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« C'est une blague ?! » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. « Mais il est dingue ! » Oliver se redressa en colère prêt à exploser.

« Non….comme toi je suis tombée de haut…..je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que j'épouse Ray, mais il est persuadé que je vais finir par plier….il me dit que Ray ferait un bon mari, que je finirai par l'aimer et qu'au pire je divorcerai dans quelques années si rien ne se passait comme prévu. »

« Il est complètement dingue. » Dit encore une fois Oliver. « Je savais que Malcolm pouvait faire des choses horribles et discutables….mais te marier de force j'avoue que c'est le top de l'horreur. » Oliver réalisa la portée de ce que venait de lui annoncer Felicity. « Il ne nous laissera jamais tranquilles…..tu ne pourras jamais être avec moi et être heureuse avec ta famille Felicity… »

« Je sais….jusqu'à présent je pensais pouvoir le faire changer d'avis mais avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce qu'il a été capable de faire j'ai compris qu'on ne sera jamais en paix. » Dit-elle d'une voix triste et plate. « Mais….ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterai de me battre pour nous…..et je pense avoir la solution. » Finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Oliver en voyant son demi-sourire. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cette histoire. Malcolm était un homme têtu qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et qui surtout avait des ressources insoupçonnées.

« Et bien….j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens depuis des jours...et je sais que jamais mon père n'acceptera notre histoire….il fera tout pour nous séparer même s'il me rend malheureuse….il déteste tellement ton père qu'il n'y a que ça qui compte. » Felicity n'osait pas directement lui poser son idée et tournait un peu autour du pot.

« Ok…mais encore…..tu commences à me faire peur. » Dit-il en plaisantant à moitié.

« Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose contre laquelle il ne pourra rien faire…. » Oliver hocha la tête suspendu aux lèvres de Felicity. « On doit se marier pour qu'il nous laisse en paix… »

« Quoi ?! » Cria presque Oliver ne s'attendant pas cette solution. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à sa réaction, elle savait qu'il serait surpris mais elle n'imaginait pas qu'il ferait cette tête.

* * *

 **Bon finalement je ne sais pas si cette fin est mieux que celle du chapitre précédent...en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé leurs retrouvailles.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis désolée de cette fin mais il fallait bien maintenir le suspens.**

 **Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire et oui je suis pas sympa...mais la suite c'est maintenant. Oliver va-t-il accepter ? **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que leurs retrouvailles t'ai plu. Quand à la proposition de Felicity, Oliver est surpris, va-t-il accepter ? Réponse tout de suite.**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire et désolée de cette fin...non en fait, lol. La réponse d'Oliver tout de suite. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. La suite maintenant. **

**Bethoveen : Merci de ton commentaire, et non je n'écris pas sur ****cette série que je ne connais pas.**

 **Voici donc la suite tant attendue et la réponse d'Oliver à la proposition de Felicity...et pleins d'autres choses...bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée, et un énorme merci à ma bêta extraordinaire. Je t'embrasse Shinobu24.**

* * *

« Tu peux répéter ?! » Demanda une nouvelle fois Oliver.

« On devrait se marier. » Répéta Felicity d'une voix claire. « Ainsi mon père ne pourrait plus nous…. »

« J'avais donc bien compris. » Dit-il un peu plus durement. Oliver se leva pour évacuer la tension de son corps, il avait beaucoup à assimiler en peu de temps et il était un peu dépassé par les événements. « Il est hors de question qu'on se marie. »

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi….Oliver on s'aime…on sait que…. »

« Non bébé…tu interprètes mal ce que je veux dire. » La coupa Oliver, il se rapprocha d'elle, saisit ses mains et la fit se lever. Elle atterrit entre ses bras et il saisit son menton afin qu'elle n'évite pas son regard. « Je veux t'épouser…ce n'est pas ça le souci….mais je ne veux pas le faire dans ces conditions, pressé par nos familles pour une raison insensée..»

Felicity se détendit immédiatement sous ces paroles, elle avait cru un temps qu'elle s'était trompée sur ses intentions.

« Le jour où on se mariera c'est parce qu'on l'aura choisi tous les deux, et que je t'aurais fait une demande à tomber. » Dit-il en éclatant légèrement de rire, Felicity pouffa aussi et encercla sa nuque de ses mains. « Je te promets que tu seras une Queen un jour…mais pas comme ça. Ton père pense que je me sers de toi et que toi tu ne vois rien...et en agissant de cette façon on lui donnera raison….et je refuse. » Il la fixa intensément. « On va affronter ça ensemble et se lever contre cette idée de mariage. »

« Ok….tu m'as convaincu. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver avec un timide sourire. « On va affronter ça ensemble….mais j'ai peur Oliver….et si je ne voyais pas ce mariage arriver et que je…..je suis mineure et... »

« Felicity….ça va aller. » La rassura-t-il. « Ton père t'aime malgré tout et il ne ferait pas un truc pareil...et si ça arrive on trouvera une solution. » Dit-il tendrement voulant encore plus la rassurer.

« Mais quelle solution Oliver !? Il est sûr que je vais dire oui et que je vais me plier à ses exigences...il croit que…. »

« Et bien dans ce cas on va jouer là-dessus…tu vas lui faire croire que tu es d'accord et faire traîner les choses jusqu'à ta majorité….une fois tes 21 ans atteint on sera tranquille et on vivra notre vie comme on l'entend. T'en penses quoi ? »

« Que c'est un peu tordu…mais que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. » Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire après avoir réfléchit un moment. « Ça peut marcher….mais ça veut dire mentir à tout le monde, notamment à Thea et à Tommy et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils vont nous le pardonner. » Dit-elle d'un air triste.

« Oui….mais on a pas le choix chérie…. » Felicity acquiesça sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. « Je sais que c'est difficile mais »

« Oui je sais….. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se serra contre lui enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. « Je suis prête à n'importe quoi pour toi. » Dit-elle contre son cou.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant qu'Oliver ne se détache d'elle. « Je t'aime Felicity et on va traverser ça…je te le promets. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

####

Quand Felicity passa la porte de la Villa Merlyn il était très tard. En sortant de l'hôtel elle avait consulté son téléphone et avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir un nombre impressionnant de messages et d'appels de son père. Elle savait d'avance qu'il serait furieux.

« Je n'espérais plus te voir dans cette maison Felicity. » Lui dit Malcolm en l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne monte l'escalier. Elle se figea à sa voix, elle avait espéré ne pas le croiser avant le lendemain.

« Je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher. » Dit-elle voulant être convaincante.

« Pas encore…il faut qu'on parle Felicity. » L'arrêta à nouveau Malcolm. « Et maintenant….nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation de tout à l'heure il me semble. »

Felicity soupira se disant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle avait espéré avoir encore quelques heures pour se répéter ce qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place avec Oliver, mais apparemment son père en avait décidé autrement.

« Ok…tu veux parler ? Et bien on va parler. » Dit-elle en entrant dans le salon. Elle posa son sac et en sortit le dossier du détective privé qu'elle avait trouvé. « Et on va commencer par ça ! » Elle balança le dossier sur le canapé et Malcolm le suivit des yeux. Elle le vit blêmir et chercher quelque chose à dire. « Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?! » Dit-elle en vitesse furieuse. « Comment as-tu pu me briser le cœur de cette façon ?! »

« Je sais que tu crois que j'ai fait ça pour te nuire...mais chérie c'était pour ton bien. » Expliqua Malcolm d'une voix d'un calme olympien. « Il t'aurait brisé le cœur de toute façon….j'ai juste accéléré le processus. »

« Accéléré le processus ?! Mais peut-être n'y aurait-il rien eu ! » Cria Felicity. « Ce qu'on vivait était exceptionnel et tu as tout gâché ! » Malcolm eut le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi les yeux larmoyants et le visage crispé de peine. Il tenta une approche afin de la prendre dans ses bras, quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas il la saisit par les bras et la colla à lui. « Je suis désolé Felicity….vraiment désolé….mais on t'avait prévenu. »

Felicity se laissa faire et se laissa bercer par Malcolm. Les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux n'étaient pas feintes, elle était réellement triste de la situation. Elle pleurait sur son histoire difficile avec Oliver, sur ce père qui l'aimait mais qui lui montrait d'une drôle de façon, sur son mensonge à venir. Elle savait que les prochains mois seraient compliqués.

« Ou….oui je sais…. » Sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de son père. « Mais j'ai….voulu y croire tellement fort. »

« Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. » Malcolm la décolla de lui et sonda son regard. Ce qu'il y vit lui brisa un peu plus le cœur. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla son courage, voilà l'instant où tout allait commencer, où son mensonge allait prendre vie.

« J'étais avec Oliver. » Dit-elle timidement, elle sentit les bras de son père tomber des siens à cette phrase.

« Quoi…mais…. » Felicity l'arrêta d'une main afin qu'il se taise.

« Attends je n'ai pas fini. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Quand j'ai découvert ce dossier. » Dit-elle en lançant un regard vers le dossier rouge du privé. « J'étais très en colère contre toi….j'ai découvert un côté de toi que je ne soupçonnais pas…j'ai compris qu'Oliver n'avait rien fait et que tout avait été orchestré…..j'étais heureuse et je suis allée le retrouver. »

Felicity contourna Malcolm et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir et regarder son père droit dans les yeux, même si lui avait mal agi.

« J'étais heureuse et mon cœur battait la chamade…on allait enfin pouvoir… » Sa voix faiblit nettement. « Mais je….tu avais raison il m'a brisé le cœur pour de bon. » Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Malcolm s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par les épaules afin de la consoler. Elle fit une pause et reprit au bout d'un moment. « Il…était dans un hôtel du centre de Starling….son père l'a chassé du bateau après qu'il ait refusé de le rejoindre dans l'entreprise…. »

« Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi ? » Malcolm ne comprenait pas, même si Oliver n'était pas Tommy il lui semblait évident qu'il finirait par travailler avec son père.

« Il ne voulait pas renoncer à moi…ce genre de choses. » Expliqua Felicity avec un léger sourire. « Enfin bref…..il était heureux de me voir mais quand je lui ai appris l'histoire du détective il a complètement paniqué….me disant que jamais on ne nous laisserait tranquille, qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose qui se mettrait entre nous….il a lâché…il m'a laissé tomber. » Dit-elle en éclatant à nouveau en sanglots.

« Oh chérie….viens là. » Malcolm la reprit dans ses bras et la berça un moment.

« On s'est disputés un moment….mais il m'a dit que même s'il tenait à moi…il ne pourrait pas vivre la vie qui l'attendait si on persistait à vouloir être ensembles…..c'est fini….tout est fini. » Termina-t-elle en s'accrochant à son père qui la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Je suis désolé Felicity. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Je sais que tu ne me crois pas…mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois si malheureuse ma chérie…..mais ça va aller maintenant. » Dit-il en la décollant de lui. « Tu vas retrouver ta vie d'avant et les choses vont s'arranger et bientôt Oliver Queen ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

Felicity hocha difficilement la tête, elle venait de mentir à son père en lui faisant une scène digne d'un film. Elle n'était pas spécialement fière d'elle mais elle faisait ça pour une bonne cause. Son histoire avec Oliver, la vie qui l'attendait par la suite en valait le coup. Elle le trompait comme lui l'avait trompé.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« J'en suis certain…et puis dans quelques temps tu ouvriras ton cœur à un autre et ce que tu ressentais pour Oliver sera oublié et tu te rendras compte que ce tu vis est bien plus fort. » Lui dit Malcolm avec une tendresse extrême. Felicity sentit les larmes couler à nouveau, elle sentait toute la sincérité dans ses paroles et fut tentée un quart de seconde de lui dire la vérité. Mais toutes ses manigances lui revinrent en mémoire elle se reprit instantanément.

« Merci…d'être là…papa… » Elle éclata en sanglot à ce mot qu'elle prononçait pour la première fois. Elle avait tellement eu envie de le dire mais elle s'était toujours retenue, et là elle l'employait sciemment en sachant qu'elle finirait de le convaincre.

Malcolm la serra un peu plus contre lui à ce simple mot qu'il avait espéré entendre depuis des mois. Il savait à cet instant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, elle avait été douloureuse mais nécessaire. Sa fille était de retour dans son nid et il avait gagné dans le processus une nouvelle fille, Thea. Ses enfants étaient enfin réunis et il allait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas encore longtemps.

####

Oliver faisait les cents pas impatient. Il jeta un regard mauvais au journal qui trônait sur la table basse du salon. Felicity et Ray se tenant la main dans les rues de Starling. Il savait que ce genre de choses arriverait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était facile à vivre.

Il se posta à la baie vitrée et pensa à ce qu'était sa vie depuis un peu plus de six mois maintenant. Après avoir eu du mal a laissé partir Felicity ce soir-là, lui était rentré au manoir. Il avait expliqué à son père qu'il avait eu tort de refuser sa main tendue et qu'effectivement il avait raison. Il avait perdu Felicity et il avait raconté la même histoire que cette dernière avait racontée à Malcolm.

Ses parents avaient accueilli sa décision avec bonheur et il avait pu réintégrer le manoir le soir même. Même s'il était content de rentrer chez lui, cela avait un goût amer. Il avait été obligé de ravaler sa fierté et ses principes, mais il le faisait dans un seul but, avoir enfin la vie dont il rêvait avec Felicity. Et il ne l'aurait qu'une fois leurs parents persuadés qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles.

Les premiers jours avaient été les plus durs pour lui. Ne pas parler d'elle, répéter à Thea la même histoire que celle racontée à leurs parents, la voir avec la mine triste voulant lui remonter le moral, lui disant qu'il devait lui parler, que les choses allaient s'arranger. Tout ça avait été difficile à gérer. Mais le plus dur avait été de ne pas voir Felicity durant un bon moment.

Ils s'appelaient en cachette et s'envoyaient des messages, mais ils voulaient être prudents et ne pas se faire surprendre par la presse. Alors ils avaient été des semaines sans se voir jusqu'à ce jour où n'en pouvant plus ils s'étaient retrouvés à la clairière. Cela n'avait pas été prémédité à l'avance mais en se parlant ils avaient senti qu'ils devaient se voir. Qu'ils avaient besoin de se voir pour affronter la suite.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés pendant des heures s'embrassant, faisant l'amour, se racontant milles choses. Et puis ce moment hors du temps avait pris fin et ils avaient été à nouveau des semaines sans se voir vraiment. Parfois ils se croisaient au détour d'une rue ou dans un commerce et à ce moment-là ils devaient lutter pour ne pas se sourire et se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Au bout de quelques temps Oliver avait décidé de quitter le manoir. Il ne supportait plus de vivre avec ses parents qui l'obligeaient à mener une double vie et à ne pas pouvoir vivre avec la femme qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il leur avait expliqué que maintenant qu'il travaillait chez QC et qu'il gagnait correctement sa vie, il était temps pour lui qu'il vole de ses propres ailes.

Ses parents avaient vu d'un bon œil son émancipation et ne s'étaient pas opposés à son départ. Ils avaient tellement peur de ne plus le revoir qu'ils l'avaient laissé faire, ne plus voir Thea les secouaient déjà assez. Il avait donc pris un appartement dans les beaux quartiers de Starling City avec une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Quand il l'avait fait visiter à Felicity, cette dernière avait adoré l'endroit et lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pu mieux choisir. Même s'ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble dans ce loft, cet appartement était devenu leur cocon et leur refuge quand ils voulaient se retrouver, ce qui facilitait grandement leur vie depuis.

Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de sa vie, mais il n'était pas non plus malheureux. Il savait que la délivrance approchait, Felicity allait fêter ses 21 dans quelques mois et ensuite ils seraient enfin libres de sortir au grand jour et de s'aimer librement. Ils avaient décidé d'y aller en douceur afin de ne brusquer personne et surtout de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des gens qui les avaient soutenu chacun à leur manière.

En pensant à eux Oliver eut une pensée pour Tommy, ce qui il fallait le dire, était plutôt insolite. Mais il avait été d'un grand soutien pour Felicity, l'encourageant à ne pas le détester. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il l'avait longtemps encouragé à ne pas laisser tomber à le comprendre, lui disant qu'Oliver avait changé mais peut-être pas assez pour assumer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ne voulant pas renoncer à sa vie.

Thea de son côté le soutenait comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait bien compris que leur rupture était plus compliquée que ce qu'il lui avait raconté mais elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Et rien que pour ça il la remerciait, il n'aurait pas pu lui mentir encore plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà.

Thea vivait toujours entre chez Paul et la Villa Merlyn, ses relations avec les Queen n'avaient pas vraiment évolué à part qu'elle consentait à déjeuner ou à dîner avec eux un peu plus souvent. Ses parents étaient ravis mais espéraient toujours un peu plus, et il ne pouvait que les comprendre. Même s'il les détestait pour ce qu'il l'obligeait à faire il était tiraillé entre son amour pour eux et son amour pour Felicity.

Felicity pénétra sans bruit dans le loft. Elle enleva son manteau et posa ses affaires dans le vestiaire près de l'entrée. Elle enleva ses chaussures et comme à chaque fois elle avait l'impression de rentrer à la maison. Elle n'avait pas choisi cet appartement avec Oliver mais elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Elle essayait de venir le plus souvent possible le retrouver, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile de tromper la vigilance de tout le monde. Elle devait mentir et cela commençait à lui peser beaucoup. Ce qu'elle avait vécu au début de sa relation avec Oliver n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils vivaient actuellement. À l'époque leur entourage savait qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un, mais là ils devaient faire croire qu'ils avaient rompus et que Felicity pensait à donner sa chance à Ray, le contexte était totalement différent.

Elle avait surtout du mal à mentir à Tommy et à Thea. Depuis la « rupture » ils la soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient et plus d'une fois elle avait été au bord de leur dire la vérité, mais elle s'était retenue à temps. Ils ne comprendraient pas et elle ne voulait pas les embarquer dans son mensonge. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent dans une position délicate quand la vérité éclaterait au grand jour.

Elle se remonta le moral se disant que la fin de cette supercherie approchait à grand pas. Elle fêterait son vingt et unième anniversaire dans quelques mois et elle pourrait envoyer balader son père et son histoire de mariage avec la famille Palmer. C'était une idée qu'il n'avait pas abandonnée mais qu'il avait laissé de côté.

Malcolm avait bien vu que Felicity était très affectée par sa rupture avec Oliver et il lui avait laissé le temps de digérer et de reprendre goût à la vie. Petit à petit il lui avait reparlé de Ray et du fait que c'était un bon garçon, il l'avait même invité à plusieurs reprises pour dîner. Elle lui avait alors fait comprendre qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps et qu'elle lui ferait signe quand elle se sentirait prête, et depuis il la laissait relativement tranquille. Ils avaient même réussi à retrouver leur complicité qu'ils avaient avant toute cette histoire, c'était le seul point positif à tout ça.

Elle avança un peu et se retrouva dans le salon, Oliver était là à l'attendre. Elle le regarda un moment et vit sur le coin de la table basse le journal de la veille ouvert à la page people. Elle était en photo avec Ray sortant d'un restaurant à la suite d'un dîner. Son cœur se serra à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à les voir ainsi.

Ce dîner n'était pas prévu et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir Oliver, mais surtout elle n'avait pas vu que les journalistes avaient immortalisé ce moment. Elle pouvait le voir tendu à sa façon d'avoir ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume et de sa chemise tendue à l'extrême à ses épaules.

C'était une chose qui avait changé depuis qu'il travaillait chez QC, il portait le costume et Felicity devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait à tomber avec une cravate, mais qu'elle prenait surtout un malin plaisir à la lui enlever et à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle secoua la tête afin de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses tout de suite.

Elle avança d'un pas léger afin de le surprendre et arrivée à sa hauteur elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se colla à son dos. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur à le sentir contre elle, cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pu se voir et le manque était bien présent.

« Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle contre son dos en déposant un baiser sur sa chemise. « Je ne savais pas que j'irais dîner et surtout je ne savais pas que je serais suivi par la presse. C'est un coup de mon père…il me met la pression pour que je sorte avec Ray et que je réalise enfin le gentil garçon qu'il est. » Dit-elle d'une traite sans s'arrêter.

Oliver posa ses mains sur celles de Felicity et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il la sentait collée à lui et il était heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Il soupira et se retourna dans ses bras en encerclant à son tour sa taille. Il baissa la tête vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il en se reculant à peine.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Felicity en sondant ses yeux, elle avait appris à décrypter depuis tous ces mois son regard et à cet instant elle savait qu'il la croyait. Elle fut soulagée et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle le sentit poser à son tour sa tête sur son crâne et lui embrasser les cheveux.

« Je n'ai pas douté bébé….mais je ne supporte pas de voir ce genre de trucs…le voir te tenir la main m'agace au plus haut point et….. »

« Chéri… » Le coupa Felicity. « Ça n'arrivera plus…. » Oliver la regarda ne comprenant pas. « J'éviterai au maximum ce genre de choses à l'avenir….et puis on a plus longtemps à attendre, dans quelques mois tout ira mieux. » Oliver hocha la tête sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison.

« Ok…et si on arrêtait de parler de Ray et qu'on pensait plutôt à nous ? » Demanda Oliver en la décollant de lui et en la saisissant par la taille et par ses jambes afin de la porter.

Felicity rigola de son geste et se laissa enlever. Il prit la direction de sa chambre et le déposa tendrement sur le lit. Il la regarda un moment avant de fondre sur elle.

####

Ils étaient enlacés sans parler, juste à profiter des bras l'un de l'autre. Ce moment allait bientôt prendre fin et ils ne savaient pas vraiment quand ils allaient encore pouvoir s'accorder un moment comme celui-là. Oliver jouait avec les cheveux blonds de Felicity les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Il adorait ses cheveux et encore plus quand ils flottaient dans son dos.

Felicity elle, dessinait d'un doigt le torse d'Oliver. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le caresser ou de l'embrasser, elle n'en n'avait jamais assez. Et c'était encore pire depuis qu'ils faisaient croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient définitivement séparés.

« J'ai fait un rêve l'autre nuit. » Dit Oliver d'une voix basse. Felicity arrêta son activité et posa son menton sur son torse afin de croiser ses yeux bleus. « J'ai rêvé qu'on envoyait tout balader et qu'on partait tous les deux très loin de Starling…..sans se soucier des conséquences. » Felicity eut un léger sourire, et se redressa un peu.

« Moi aussi j'ai déjà fait ce genre de rêve. » Dit-elle tendrement. « Et comment se finit le tiens ? » Oliver rigola un peu en la fixant intensément.

« On est heureux…mariés et parents d'un magnifique petit garçon. » Répondit-il avec un énorme sourire. Felicity rigola à son tour et se rapprocha de son visage.

« C'est marrant parce que ma fin est à peu de chose près la même chose sauf….que moi j'imagine une petite fille. » Oliver éclata de rire et posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. « On va le vivre ce rêve mon cœur…je te le promets. » Dit-elle en appuyant son geste.

« J'ai plus que hâte. » Répondit Oliver en se redressant et en venant chercher un baiser. « Très hâte même…. »

« Moi aussi. » Felicity le fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Oliver la serra contre lui et lui prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour être avec elle, même à vivre une vie dont il ne voulait pas comme celle qu'il vivait actuellement.

####

« Vous êtes certain de ce que vous avancez ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois Malcolm en jetant sur son bureau le dossier qu'il avait en main.

« Certain….ils se voient peu et sont très prudents, mais ils continuent de se fréquenter. » Affirma Billy Malone le détective que Malcolm avait une nouvelle fois engagé il y a peu. « Ils se retrouvent à l'appartement d'Oliver Queen et ne restent pas plus de deux, trois heures seuls….ensuite ils se séparent à nouveau jusque la prochaine fois. »

« Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ? » Demanda Malcolm d'une voix où on sentait couver la colère.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire précisément mais depuis le temps que j'ai repris la surveillance ils se sont vus à plusieurs reprises…donc…. »

« On peut supposer qu'ils n'ont jamais rompu. » Finit Malcolm en rage. Il réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre. « Vous continuez à les suivre, je veux tout savoir…tout et vous me faites un rapport tous les jours. » Billy hocha la tête et se leva comprenant que leur entretien était terminé.

Malcolm se leva et se posta à la baie vitrée de son bureau tentant de calmer ses nerfs. Sa fille lui avait menti, elle qui avait pleuré dans ses bras ce soir-là, lui racontant comment Oliver Queen lui avait brisé le cœur ne lui avait raconté que des mensonges. Elle continuait à voir ce bon à rien de fils Queen et elle lui mentait ouvertement quand elle lui parlait de Ray et du fait qu'elle commençait à entrevoir le fabuleux garçon qu'il était.

Il se retint de tout prendre sur son bureau et de tout balancer contre les murs. Il s'était fait avoir et balader pendant des mois par sa propre fille. Elle avait tellement bien joué la comédie qu'il n'avait rien vu et il pariait aussi que ses deux autres enfants n'étaient pas au courant. Lui qui pensait avoir établi une relation de confiance avec Felicity se retrouvait à douter de sa sincérité.

Ses pensées allèrent vers Donna, que ferait-elle à sa place ? Comment prendrait-elle le problème ? Il rigola tendrement en pensant qu'elle essaierait de le tempérer et de le convaincre de comprendre pourquoi leur fille avait agi de cette façon ? Et il savait qu'elle aurait réussi à le convaincre que peut-être Oliver Queen n'était pas si néfaste que ça pour leur fille.

Mais Donna n'était plus là et il se devait de protéger sa fille d'un homme sans scrupule et d'une famille encore pire que lui. Il s'était promis que sa fille ne serait jamais une Queen et il comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

Les jours passaient et la colère de Malcolm n'avait pas baissé, bien au contraire. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Felicity il voyait son mensonge et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il avait plus ou moins sondé Thea, Tommy et Laurel et ces derniers n'avaient l'air au courant de rien. Ils lui avaient tous les trois sorti la même version à savoir que Felicity était tombée de haut après avoir compris qu'Oliver ne l'aimait pas de la façon dont elle pensait et qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir se comporter comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle mentait honteusement à tout le monde. Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème une fois pour toute. Il avait donc organisé une réception avec tout le gratin de Starling pour une raison futile, voulant mettre sa fille au pied du mur et ne lui laisser aucune porte de sortie. Elle avait abusé de sa confiance et avait trompé tout le monde depuis des mois, cela devait cesser.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle aménagée pour l'occasion il trouva ses trois enfants accompagnés de Laurel et de Ray. Ce dernier avait été invité par Malcolm lui-même et il avait bien vu que Felicity n'avait pas été des plus ravie, mais comme à son habitude depuis des mois maintenant, elle avait feint d'être heureuse de cette initiative.

Il fit le tour de la salle et dit bonjour à peu près tout le monde avant de trouver David Palmer et de régler avec lui les derniers détails de leur accord. Il s'était entretenu avec Ray dans la journée et savait donc qu'il était plus qu'heureux de ce dénouement. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Felicity qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait Ray et cela lui donna l'élan suffisant pour monter sur l'estrade et demander l'attention de l'assistance.

« Bonsoir à tous… » Commença Malcolm en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Tout d'abord merci à tous d'être venus…ça compte beaucoup pour moi et mes enfants. » Dit-il en jetant un regard tendre vers eux. « Mais ce soir si je vous ai tous réunis ce n'est pas pour parler affaires ou autres…quoique d'après ce que j'ai compris certains d'entre vous ont passés de bons accords. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire entraînant avec lui ses invités. « Non…plus sérieusement….si nous sommes là ce soir c'est pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle…. »

Malcolm garda le silence quelques secondes afin de ménager son effet et regarda du côté de Felicity, il vit à son regard qu'elle n'était pas sereine et qu'elle redoutait ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ce soir….nous célébrons les fiançailles de ma fille Felicity et de Ray Palmer. » Dit-il fièrement, les applaudissements suivirent à la surprise de l'assistance. « Felicity, Ray venez donc ici. » Demanda Malcolm en leur faisant signe de venir.

Ray avança d'un pas vers Felicity mais cette dernière était sous le choc, ses yeux rivés sur son père. Il avait osé, il avait osé la piéger de la pire des façons. Elle le fixait et tentait de garder sa colère en elle, ne sachant pas si elle arriverait à se maîtriser si elle commençait à parler.

À cet instant elle comprit qu'il savait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il savait, mais il savait que sa rupture avec Oliver n'était pas vraie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur de la suite. Elle avait peur pour elle et pour Oliver, elle savait de quoi son père était capable et elle savait qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour la séparer de lui pour de bon.

* * *

 **...et voilà encore une fin qui vous laisse sur votre faim...désolé...**

 **J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme concernant le dernier chapitre. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous ont été choqué de l'attitude de Malcolm, et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Reste à savoir maintenant comment va réagir Felicity fasse à cette nouvelle.**

 **Merci aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires.**

 ** Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant. Généralement je poste 2 fois par semaine. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire...et je sais j'ai été très méchante, lol. La suite maintenant.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que l'histoire te plaise. Effectivement ils n'ont pas vraiment de chance et tout le monde semble se liguer contre eux. Il reste encore 4 chapitres après celui-ci...et sans rien dévoiler j'aime les fins heureuses. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Oliver veut épouser Felicity mais pas de cette façon, ça prouve qu'il a changé. La réaction de Felicity c'est maintenant, et pas que...**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire. Malcolm est aveuglé par sa haine envers les Queen, persuadé qu'Oliver va rendre sa fille malheureuse. Quand aux Queen ils ne veulent pas d'une Merlyn dans leur famille...La réaction de chacun à cette nouvelle c'est maintenant...et disons que...ça va être explosif.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que l'histoire continue de te plaire. La réaction du Olicity tout de suite. **

**Olicity-love :** **Merci de ton commentaire et la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Voici enfin la suite et ce que vous attendez tous, la réaction de Felicity fasse à cette annonce de fiançailles. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée de fiction et un énorme bisous à Shinobu24 pour son temps, sa présence et sa bonne humeur.**

* * *

Felicity se laissa entraîner par Ray sur l'estrade et dû supporter de sentir sa main dans la sienne ou dans son dos. Elle n'avait qu'une envie hurler qu'il la laisse tranquille et de s'enfuir loin, très loin de cette maison et de cette ville. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres demain « Malcolm Merlyn marie sa fille cachée à Ray Palmer, l'héritier d'un empire…amour ou business ? ».

Elle reçut des félicitations et des embrassades durant un bon moment sous le regard ébahi de Tommy et de Thea. A voir leurs têtes ils s'étaient attendus à pleins de choses mais certainement pas à l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Ray Palmer. Thea la regardait d'un air triste, Tommy ne comprenait rien et Laurel balançait entre les deux.

Elle réussit à échapper à la main de Ray au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, et fila vers le bar où elle vida d'une traite un verre de whisky. Elle en commanda un autre et le vida de la même façon quand elle entendit la voix de Ray.

« Felicity tu devrais ralentir. » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur son bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette main et une colère l'envahit soudain.

« Enlève ta main. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid et glacial. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher… jamais ! » Elle tourna son visage et s'approcha très près de lui. « Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade et tu le sais très bien…. jamais je ne t'épouserai ! Alors ne t'avise plus de jouer au fiancé attentionné et bienveillant. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord mais tu n'auras pas le choix. » Répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi froid que celui de Felicity.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois…. je préfère encore mourir que de m'imposer une vie que je n'ai pas choisi. » Elle le fixa encore un instant et sortit de la salle pour trouver refuge dans le jardin. Elle avait besoin d'air et de rassembler ses idées. Sa vie venait de prendre un tour insoupçonné et elle avait besoin d'un moment pour réfléchir à comment se sortir de cette histoire.

Soudain elle pensa à Oliver, il n'était pas en ville. Son père lui avait organisé un déplacement et il ne serait de retour que le lendemain. À cet instant elle sentit des larmes couler, elle avait besoin de lui et de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution.

Elle saisit son téléphone et voulut entendre sa voix, elle en avait besoin. Elle chercha fébrilement son numéro et attendit qu'il décroche. Quand elle entendit la profondeur de son « Felicity » elle fondit en larmes et lui raconta tout en essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

« Bébé…calme toi... je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu me racontes. » Essaya à plusieurs reprises Oliver. « Felicity… respire et calque ta respiration sur la mienne. » Tenta-t-il doucement, au bout de quelque instants cela fonctionna et Felicity retrouva une respiration normale et fut plus calme. « Ok…maintenant raconte-moi. »

« Mon père vient d'annoncer mes fiançailles à toute la ville…ça va faire les gros titres demain. » Finit-elle en pleurant.

« Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chérie...dis-moi. » Il l'entendait à nouveau pleurer à l'autre bout du fil et aurait voulu être auprès d'elle. Elle avait besoin de lui.

« Oliver…je crois qu'il sait. Il a compris…et je…j'ai peur…et s'il me mariait demain comme ça et que je… »

« Non bébé calme toi. » Tenta de la rassurer Oliver. « Il ne ferait pas ça…même s'il est furieux il va vouloir un vrai mariage afin d'éviter les rumeurs. Ce ne serait pas bon pour les affaires. » Dit-il sûr de lui. Felicity l'écoutait attentivement et essayait de croire à ses paroles apaisantes. « Où es-tu ? »

« Dans le jardin. » Souffla-t-elle un peu plus calme. « J'ai peur Oliver. » Ce dernier ferma les yeux à sa voix craintive et donnerait n'importe quoi pour être auprès d'elle à cet instant.

« Je sais bébé...je sais…..reste avec Thea ou Tommy…...j'arrive. » Il venait de prendre sa décision en deux secondes.

« Non…ça va aller tu as une réunion importante demain et ton père va…. »

« Rien n'est plus important que toi Felicity. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Je prends l'avion tout de suite…je serai là dans un peu plus d'une heure…ok ? » Elle hocha la tête et souffla un petit « oui ». Il l'encouragea encore un peu et ils raccrochèrent.

Felicity resta encore un bon moment seule essayant de rassembler son courage pour affronter Ray et son père. Elle savait qu'ils allaient s'affronter et qu'elle allait essuyer sa colère. Mais elle aussi était en colère, si elle en était là c'était de sa faute. C'est lui qui avait provoqué ce mensonge avec sa haine des Queen. Cette vérité lui donna le courage suffisant pour rentrer dans la maison et retrouver la réception.

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle elle comprit que la soirée était terminée. Les invités avaient déserté et il ne restait plus que les principaux intéressés. Elle les regarda tour à tour et Thea fut la première à venir vers elle et à la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait bien compris à sa réaction qu'elle n'était au courant de rien et que ça avait été surprise.

« Ça va aller Felicity…je suis là. » Lui glissa Thea à l'oreille. Felicity hocha la tête et serra sa sœur contre elle.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Tommy un peu agité. « C'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ?! Vous sortez ensemble…on a loupé un épisode ou quoi ?! » Il regardait tour à tour son père, Felicity et Ray, et à voir la mine de sa sœur il comprit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment au courant de cette annonce.

« On s'aime depuis un moment…et c'est la suite logique. » Ray prit la parole sûr de lui et se rapprocha de Felicity pour lui encercler la taille, elle se dégagea vivement quand elle sentit sa main sur elle.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage. Elle s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha de son frère. Instinctivement Tommy la prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais bien que c'est faux Ray….je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. » Dit-elle tentant de maîtriser sa colère.

« Peut-être mais moi je t'aime et tu apprendras à m'aimer. » Répondit-il d'une voix très calme. « Notre mariage a été annoncé..on ne peut plus faire machine arrière donc…. »

« Non mais on nage en plein délire ! » Martela Tommy en regardant Ray d'un drôle d'air en s'approchant de lui. « Je pense que tu devrais partir… »

« Tommy. » Malcolm prit enfin la parole voyant son fils sur le point de perdre son calme. « Ray est le bienvenu ici….je sais que tu es sous le choc mais ta sœur le savait depuis un moment ce n'est donc pas une surprise pour elle. »

« Quoi ?! » Dirent Tommy et Thea de concert en tournant la tête vers elle. Felicity les regarda sans rien dire et s'adressa à son père.

« Depuis le début je t'ai dit que je n'accepterai jamais ce mariage….je n'épouserai pas Ray ! Même si Oliver n'est plus dans ma vie je ne vais pas me jeter sur le premier venu ! » Elle se retenait d'hurler, se disant que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Malcolm partit d'un petit rire ironique. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et la fixa durement.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial en tendant l'oreille attendant qu'elle répète. Devant son silence il poursuivit. « Je vais donc t'aider…. » Il alla chercher un dossier dans le tiroir de la commode pas loin et le tendit à Tommy et Thea. « Votre sœur bien aimée…vous ment depuis des mois…. » Dit-il en ménageant son effet.

Tommy et Thea regardèrent ce dossier d'un détective privé, et jetèrent de temps en temps un œil à Felicity pour voir sa réaction. Elle n'osait pas les regarder, bien trop peur de voir de la déception dans leurs regards. Elle savait qu'elle avait mal agi mais c'était pour son bien et elle ne regrettait rien.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir…Felicity et ce bon à rien d'Oliver se fréquentent toujours….ils ont fait croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient séparés pour avoir la paix. » Il regarda tour à tour son fils et ses filles et s'approcha de Felicity. « Je me suis posé la question de savoir pour quelles raisons vous aviez mis en place cette supercherie…. » Il allait et venait et parlait d'un ton détaché comme si finalement tout ça n'était pas si grave. « Et puis j'ai eu un déclic….tu attendais simplement ta majorité afin que je ne puisse plus rien t'imposer….je n'ai pas cru une seconde que tu voulais reculer encore une fois ton entrée au MIT afin de mieux connaître Ray...c'était uniquement pour rester en ville et continuer à voir ce raté qu'est Oliver Queen ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Thea à Felicity d'une voix faible. La blonde quitta le regard froid de son père pour atterrir sur celui de Thea remplit d'incompréhension. Elle hocha la tête doucement. « Oh mon dieu…..donc tout ce temps que j'ai passé à te consoler c'était pour du vent ?! » Dit-elle un peu plus durement. « Et mon…frère aussi a joué la comédie ? »

« Je suis désolée Thea. » Plaida Felicity. « Mais c'était la seule solution pour nous….on ne voulait pas vous mentir mais on ne pouvait pas vous entraîner dans notre mensonge…ce n'était pas juste. » Thea la fixait en colère et même si elle comprenait les raisons invoquées elle était blessée. Elle détourna le regard et regarda Tommy qui écoutait et qui n'avait pipé mot depuis un moment.

« Tu as menti à tout le monde….nous ta famille ! » Martela Malcolm en colère. « Tu m'as ouvertement menti en face Felicity, tu as pleuré dans mes bras, je t'ai consolé pour un type qui n'en vaut pas la peine ! Alors que tout était faux et ça fait des mois que ça dure ! »

« Exactement ! Et si c'était à refaire je ferai la même chose ! » Dit-elle à son tour en colère en s'approchant de son père voulant le défier. « Je l'aime même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ou comment je peux l'aimer malgré son passé…mais c'est comme ça ! Je l'ai dans la peau et rien de ce qu'on devra surmonter ne changera ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ! » Elle finit à bout de souffle et au bord des larmes.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! » Cria Malcolm. « Je t'ai tout donné un toit, de l'amour, de l'argent tu as une vie rêvée qui t'attend et toi tu choisis un Queen !? » Dit-il avec dégoût. « Mais comment peux-tu renier tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi depuis que ta mère est morte ? » Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix, comme c'était toujours le cas quand il évoquait Donna.

« Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » Hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci. « Quand maman….est morte j'étais résignée à vivre seule et sans famille….tu es arrivé et tu m'as donné le choix de te suivre….et j'étais heureuse j'allais enfin avoir une vraie vie de famille….j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'aimer de tout mon cœur….et te mentir à été difficile….mais toi tu n'as aucun remord à m'imposer un mariage de raison alors que tu sais que je n'aime pas Ray ! » Cria-t-elle. « Il est hors de question que j'épouse ce type pour te remercier de quoique se soit….je préfère mourir que de le laisser me toucher. »

Le reste du groupe regardait cet échange sans vraiment y croire. Ray avait un petit sourire victorieux et était certain d'avoir gain de cause, Thea était horrifiée de découvrir Malcolm sous un jour nouveau et Tommy écoutait toujours se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de son père pour avoir imaginé une chose pareille.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à une extrémité pareille Felicity. » Tommy venait de prendre la parole et s'approcha d'elle afin de la faire passer derrière lui. « Tu n'épouseras personne. » Dit-il en s'adressant à son père. « Je refuse que ma sœur soit un point dans un contrat et qu'elle soit offerte à un type qui ne la mérite pas ! » Dit-il en jetant un œil du côté de Ray.

« Parce que tu crois que Queen la mérite plus que Palmer ?! » Demanda Malcolm en colère que son fils s'oppose à lui. « Tu crois qu'il prendra soin d'elle et qu'il pourra lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite ?! » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

« Peut-être pas….mais elle sera plus heureuse. » Répliqua Thea prenant à son tour la défense de Felicity et de Tommy. « Mon frère est peut-être ce qu'il est mais je sais une chose….il est complément fou amoureux de Felicity et ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse….il serait prêt à la laisser à un autre si c'est ce qu'elle veut, jamais il ne lui imposerait quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait pas. » Dit-elle en regardant Ray d'un regard dédaigneux.

« Toi aussi tu te dresses contre moi ?! » Malcolm ne pensait pas que Thea se rangerait du côté de sa sœur une fois qu'elle aurait découvert son mensonge. Il avait compté sur leur complicité bafouée pour la compter parmi ses alliés.

« Je ne me dresse pas contre toi. » Rectifia-t-elle d'une voix calme. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton jugement sur mon frère, ce n'est pas la même chose. » Malcolm pouffa à sa réflexion.

« Ton frère est un moins que rien qui ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et rependre le malheur autour de lui. » Répondit-il glacial en fixant Thea. « Et je refuse que…. »

« Que quoi papa ?! » Demanda Tommy en colère à présent. « Que Felicity soit heureuse ? Qu'elle devienne une Queen un jour ? À agir de cette façon tu la pousses encore plus vers lui. » Tenta de lui expliquer son fils. « Oliver n'est peut-être pas celui que tu aurais choisi mais c'est comme ça…. »

« Tu acceptes ça toi ?! Alors qu'il t'a mené la vie dure pendant des mois, qu'il t'a trainé dans des bars miteux afin que tu sois encore plus mal ! Tu acceptes que ce type touche ta sœur ?! »

« Non ! J'aurais largement préféré un autre c'est vrai….mais je crois réellement qu'il a changé et qu'il n'est plus le même. » Tommy regarda son père partir d'un petit rire ironique.

« Toi aussi tu crois à ça….. »

« Oui…j'en suis certain. L'ancien Oliver n'aurait pas pris autant de précautions pour être avec Felicity. » Il tourna la tête vers la blonde. « Il l'aurait laissée tomber à la première complication….comme il l'a fait avec Laurel. » Dit-il d'une voix faible en jetant un œil vers la jeune femme, qui regardait toute cette scène d'un air horrifié. « N'ai-je pas raison chérie ? » Lui Demanda-t-il.

« Si. » Laurel s'approcha de Malcolm. « Je sais que vous croyez qu'il est encore ce type affreux mais il a changé…je le pense sincèrement aussi. Vous devriez lui laisser sa chance. » Dit Laurel d'une voix douce et calme à son beau-père.

« Jamais ! » Cria-t-il en les regardant tous tour à tour. « Jamais de la vie je ne l'accepterai….. » Il se tourna vers Ray, ignorant complément Felicity. « Le mariage tient toujours Ray… »

« Quoi ?! Papa non ! » Tommy n'en revenait pas de l'entêtement de Malcolm. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Si…Felicity est mineure, si je pense que c'est mieux pour elle, elle pourra se marier. » À cet instant Tommy vit l'homme d'affaires et non le père aimant qu'il était. Tout ce cinéma ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. C'était sa colère qui parlait, il était blessé que Felicity lui ait ouvertement menti et savait d'avance qu'il ne ferait pas machine arrière.

« Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette maison. » Dit Felicity devant l'entêtement de son père. Ray la rattrapa par le bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans _ne me touche plus_ ? » Demanda-t-elle en colère. Elle dégagea son bras vivement et monta à l'étage.

Thea la regarda faire et la suivit peu de temps après accompagnée de Laurel mais avant elle se stoppa à la hauteur de son père.

« Je croyais avoir vu le pire d'un père avec Robert Queen….mais finalement vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. » Dit-elle en le fixant durement. « Ne soit pas étonné si ce soir tu perds deux filles. » Elle le laissa accuser le coup de ces paroles et fila rejoindre sa sœur.

Felicity rentra comme une furie dans son dressing et en sortit deux valises. Elle attrapa tout ce qu'elle pouvait au passage dans ses bras et jetait tout dans les valises. Elle allait à la salle de bains et fit la même chose avec ses produits de beauté. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau et en vida le contenu dans un immense sac qu'elle avait été cherché sous son lit.

Elle en fit de même avec les tiroirs de son bureau et prit tout ses cours. Elle rigola ironiquement à quoi elle pensait emmener. Ses cours de littérature alors qu'elle n'avait pris ce cours que pour faire plaisir à son père. Son père...rien que ce mot lui donnait la nausée à présent.

Elle reprit son activité et fut stoppée par la voix de Thea.

« Fel….ne fait pas ça. » Plaida-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Les choses vont s'arranger on ne le laissera pas faire. » La rassura-t-elle.

« Il n'abandonnera jamais l'idée Thea. Ça fait des mois que je lutte et que je lui explique que je ne veux pas, il ne m'écoute pas ! » Dit Felicity précipitamment. « Et je refuse d'être la femme de Ray Palmer ! » Dit-elle en pleurant presque. L'adrénaline commençait à retomber et maintenant elle se sentait fatiguée et perdue. Elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'Oliver arrive vite et la rassure. Lui seul serait capable de la calmer et de l'apaiser.

Elle tomba lourdement sur son lit et se mit à pleurer doucement. Laurel prit place à ses côtés et la ramena contre elle. Thea en fit de même de l'autre côté et saisit une de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? » Demanda sa sœur au bout d'un moment. Felicity renifla avant de répondre.

« Pour la même raison que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu fréquentais ton prof de littérature. » Répondit Felicity la voix entrecoupée de sanglots ravalés. « Parce qu'il te mènerait la vie dure….quand à Paul….je ne pouvais pas vous embarquer dans mon mensonge. On ne voulait pas que vous soyez entre deux eaux. Tu m'en veux ? » Demanda Felicity d'une petit voix craintive.

« Je t'en ai voulu sur le moment…mais je comprends pourquoi maintenant…. » La rassura Thea. Felicity tourna sa tête vers Laurel.

« Moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas Felicity…et ton frère non plus. » Laurel jeta un œil vers Thea. « On va t'aider à te sortir de cette histoire…je ne sais pas comment mais tu n'es pas seule. » La blonde hocha la tête et tenta de retenir ses larmes.

« Merci….je…je vais continuer à préparer mes valises. » Elle se leva et continua ses allers retours. « Je ne peux pas rester ici…je…c'est pas possible. » Thea se leva et commença à l'aider.

« Oliver est au courant ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Felicity hocha la tête. « Oh, oh…il va être furieux et dans tout ses états. » Felicity regarda sa montre.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle avec un immense espoir que son mal être cesse à l'instant où elle serait dans ses bras. Elle finit en silence ses bagages et les descendit aidée des deux jeunes femmes.

C'est des éclats de voix et des cris qui les accueillirent. Elles s'avancèrent vers le salon et trouvèrent Tommy et Malcolm en train de s'affronter et se traiter de tous les noms.

« Tu es comme le fils Queen ! » Lui balança Malcolm furieux. « Juste un bon à rien qui ramasse les miettes des autres ! » Felicity était horrifiée des paroles de son père envers son frère.

« Tu es complètement fou ! Ta rage contre les Queen te fais faire des choses folles et insensées Papa ! » Répliqua Tommy en tentant de ne pas être atteint par ces paroles dures. « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu imposes à ta fille ?! La fille de Donna, cette femme que tu as aimée plus que ma mère, celle qui t'as redonnée goût à la vie….tu as tout fait pour que Felicity soit heureuse et maintenant tu fais tout l'inverse…. »

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de Donna devant moi. » Le prévint Malcolm en le toisant. « Tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle. » Dit-il plus faiblement.

« Bon tout ça est très émouvant. » Les coupa Ray toujours présent. « Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous laisser régler vos histoires de famille….pour être honnête tout cela m'ennuie fortement. » Il les laissa les deux hommes surpris de sa répartie et prit le chemin de la porte en jetant un œil à Felicity avec un petit sourire provocateur.

Elle le suivit du regard et se retint de lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Ils avaient pourtant eu des relations plutôt courtoises et saines depuis le début mais à cet instant elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme avec qui elle avait déjà passé du temps. Elle se dit que finalement elle voyait son vrai visage.

####

Oliver venait d'atterrir à Starling et Diggle l'attendait déjà sur le tarmac avec une voiture. Il sauta dedans et ils prirent la direction de la villa Merlyn ses pensées dirigées vers Felicity. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et il n'avait qu'une hâte la voir et la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de son père quand il apprendrait qu'il était de retour en ville et qu'il avait complètement abandonné sa réunion du lendemain.

Le trajet sembla lui durer un temps infini et il demanda à Dig d'accélérer. La villa fut enfin en vue et quand ils se garèrent il sortit en trombe de la voiture. Il allait frapper à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Ray Palmer, un sourire suffisant sur son visage.

« Et voilà le dernier larron. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié en voyant Oliver devant lui. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites là Oliver mais je crains que votre présence ne soit pas appréciée. »

« Je veux voir Felicity. » Répondit-il simplement voulant entrer dans la maison. Il fut retenu par Ray qui lui barra le chemin d'une main sur le torse. Oliver eut un petit sourire crispé et le fixa.

« Je vous conseille d'enlever votre main si vous voulez conserver votre visage intact. » Dit-il d'une voix dure et glaçante.

« Non….Felicity ne veux pas vous voir et pour être honnête je n'aime pas trop le fait que ma fiancée fréquente d'autres hommes. » Dit-il avec une arrogance qui arracha un éclat de rire ironique à Oliver.

« Elle ne sera jamais votre fiancée et encore moins votre femme. » Il tenta une nouvelle fois de forcer le passage mais Ray continuait à le retenir.

« Ça c'est ce que vous croyez. » Oliver le regarda à nouveau et saisit sa main toujours posée sur son torse pour la balancer plus loin.

« Non….je le sais. » Rétorqua Oliver franchement en colère cette fois. « Elle ne vous aime pas et ce mariage n'est qu'une farce qu'elle n'acceptera jamais. » Il le toisa de sa hauteur. « Felicity n'est pas une femme à se laisser dicter sa conduite et à se faire diriger sa vie….au cas où cela vous aurait échappé…..elle est forte et indépendante…..et je parie qu'elle…. »

« Oliver ? » Felicity venait d'arriver alertée par les éclats de voix à la porte. Il décala son visage de Palmer et croisa enfin ses yeux bleus larmoyants. Il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de Ray qu'elle sauta dans ses bras et se serra contre lui, soulagée qu'il soit enfin arrivé.

Oliver la souleva légèrement du sol et la tint contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Il respira à plein poumon son odeur de jasmin qui lui avait tant manqué et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle hochait la tête laissant ses douces paroles faire leur travail et la détendre un peu. Quand elle se sentit mieux elle se décolla et plongea dans ses yeux.

« Merci d'être venu. » Dit-elle avait de l'embrasser rapidement.

« Toujours bébé. » Répondit-il en la fixant. Des applaudissements les sortirent de leur bulle, ils tournèrent leurs visages vers Ray.

« C'est très touchant mais maintenant Queen tu enlèves tes mains de ma fiancée et toi Felicity tu te comportes en femme respectueuse. » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur et dédaigneux.

Felicity se détacha d'Oliver, s'approcha de Ray et lui administra une gifle qu'il ne vit pas venir et qui lui balança la tête sur le côté. Oliver fut surpris mais ne put retenir un petit rictus à voir la joue rouge de Ray où était marquée les doigts de Felicity.

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un sale opportuniste mêlé d'un con ! » Dit-elle les dents serrées de rage. « Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton ! » Ray la regardait en colère lui aussi de s'être fait remettre à sa place de cette façon. Il tenta un geste vers Felicity mais qui fut contré par Tommy.

« Si tu t'avises de la toucher tu passeras un sale quart d'heure Palmer. » Dit il en se mettant entre lui et Felicity. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. « Maintenant tu dégages de cette maison..tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

Ray le fixait en rage et posa ses yeux sur chaque personne présente, les détaillant. Il fixa plus longuement Malcolm qui était arrivé au moment où Tommy avait retenu son geste. Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une erreur, Malcolm Merlyn était redoutable en affaires et ce qu'il envisageait de faire à sa fille était discutable, mais jamais il ne permettrait qu'il lève la main sur Felicity.

Tous le regardèrent partir sidérés de son geste. Le silence fut légion durant quelques instants avant que Malcolm ne s'approche d'Oliver et Felicity.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il à Oliver sans regarder sa fille. D'instinct la blonde se rapprocha de lui et ce dernier entoura sa taille.

« Je suis venu chercher Felicity, il est hors de question qu'elle reste dans cette maison une minute de plus. » Répondit Oliver pas du tout impressionné par Malcolm et son air mauvais. Malcolm le fixa un moment.

« Mais je t'en prie….emmène la et gâche sa vie, c'est ce que tu fais depuis que tu la connais. » Dit-il d'un ton détaché et limite moqueur. Oliver accusa le coup mais tenta de le cacher. « Ma fille est devenue une autre personne depuis qu'elle te connaît elle me ment et me cache des choses, tu l'as perverti et convaincu que tu étais un homme bien...mais elle va tomber de haut quand elle comprendra que tu n'es qu'une vermine qui profite d'elle. »

Oliver écoutait ces accusations et ces insultes en tentant de garder son calme. Il savait que tout était faux et que Felicity n'en croirait pas un mot, mais entendre tout ça lui mit un coup au moral et une petite voix au fond de lui se demandait si finalement Malcolm n'avait pas raison. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie de la blonde tout avait changé pour elle, et si un jour elle le lui reprochait ?

« Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien à ce qui nous unit. » Répliqua Felicity se dressant contre son père. « Je croyais pourtant que tu étais le mieux placé pour comprendre un amour aussi puissant…..c'est ce que tu as connu avec maman. » Dit-elle un peu plus bas. « Tu aurais déplacé des montagnes pour elle….c'est pareil entre Oliver et moi. » Tenta-t-elle encore une fois. « Pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ? »

« Parce que ta mère n'était pas Oliver Queen Felicity ! » Répondit-il sèchement. « Et qu'elle méritait d'être aimé de la façon dont je l'ai aimé…..que crois-tu qu'elle penserait à te voir agir comme idiote guidée par tes hormones plutôt que par ton cerveau…..elle n'accepterait jamais que tu fréquentes ce bon à rien ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. » La voix de Felicity se cassa, elle sentait les sanglots se battre pour sortir et elle luttait comme elle pouvait. « Te servir d'elle pour me blesser….mais tu ne la connais pas tant que ça finalement. » Dit-elle à son tour pour le déstabiliser. « Ce qu'elle voudrait c'est mon bonheur….pas de me voir mariée de force à un homme qui cache son jeu ! Je quitte cette maison où je n'ai plus ma place….peut-être même ne l'ai-je jamais eu….. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça. » Martela Malcolm. « Tu es mineure….tu es sous ma responsabilité ! »

« Non, c'est terminé ….plus depuis que tu veux me voir mariée. » Oliver lui tenait la main pour lui donner du courage, il était fier et admiratif elle combattait son père pour ses idées et ce qu'elle pensait juste. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus à la voir se battre ainsi pour lui.

« Felicity….si tu passes cette porte avec lui….je vais faire de votre vie un enfer. » La prévint Malcolm d'un ton glacial en la fixant sévèrement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. » Dit Oliver en prenant la parole, il vit Malcolm se tourner vers lui et avancer d'un pas dans sa direction en rigolant.

« Nous y voila enfin….tu vois Felicity il doute déjà de toi….nulle doute que ce ne sera pas la seule fois. » Dit-il ironiquement en regardant tour à tour Oliver et sa fille. « Tu n'as même pas encore passé la porte que les choses se compliquent déjà et qu'il a peur de la vie qui vous attend. »

Felicity revint vers eux avec ses deux valises et son énorme sac qu'elle déposa sur le perron. Elle saisit la main d'Oliver pour l'entraîner vers la sortie.

« Tu ne comprends rien….. » Dit-elle en fixant son père arrivée à sa hauteur. « Il n'a pas peur pour nous….mais pour toi….si tu fais vraiment de ma vie un enfer…considère que tu n'as plus qu'une seule fille….si tant est que la seconde accepte encore de te voir. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil vers Thea qui regardait se jouer cette scène le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur lui fit un triste sourire compatissant à sa douleur. « Je t'aime papa….mais j'aime encore plus Oliver. »

Tout le monde regardait ce père et cette fille qui s'aimaient, personne n'en doutait, mais qui n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre. Chacun restant campé sur ses positions. Felicity ne voulait pas d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisi et Malcolm ne voulait pas tenter de lui faire confiance et que peut-être elle avait raison et qu'Oliver n'était plus le même.

Felicity se tourna lentement vers la sortie voulant retarder au maximum ce moment, se disant que peut-être son père allait changer d'avis devant sa menace mais rien ne vint. Alors la mort dans l'âme et son cœur de fille brisé elle passa la porte avec Oliver.

« Je suis sérieux ! » Cria Malcolm en la voyant se diriger vers la voiture qui les attendait. Felicity se figea et répondit par-dessus son épaule.

« Moi aussi. »

Oliver la saisit par les épaules et ils montèrent en voiture, Diggle démarra sans attendre et Felicity s'effondra dans les bras d'Oliver. Il la serra et tenta de la réconforter en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais rien n'y faisait. Son regard croisa celui de Diggle dans le rétroviseur qui semblait aussi triste que le sien.

Arrivé chez lui Diggle l'aida à monter les bagages de Felicity, cette dernière s'étant endormie dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur le lit en l'observant un instant. Il était inquiet, Malcolm ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Les prochains jours seraient compliqués.

* * *

 **Voilà un chapitre compliqué et explosif...Felicity ne s'est pas laissée faire et tout le monde est au courant de leur supercherie, quand à Malcolm il est furieux...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, ainsi que vos théories sur la suite...alors à vos claviers..**

 **A bientot**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je sais que Malcolm vous a...comment dire...horripilé, et encore le mot est faible, que Ray vous a déçu mais que la réaction de Tommy vous a plu. Tout le monde a découvert le vrai visage de Malcolm et personne ne pouvait cautionner une chose pareille. Ils ont tous compris pourquoi le Olicity avait agi de cette façon.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Felicity se battra jusqu'au bout pour Oliver, tu comprendras avec cette suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, Felicity ne peut que se battre quand il s'agit d'Oliver. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise. Tu n'es pas la seule je pense à vouloir gifler Malcolm...et honnêtement il le mérite. Rassure-toi pas de meurtres au programme mais autre chose. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. Les enfants Merlyn ont enfin vu le vrai visage de leur père et sont horrifiés de ce qu'il veut imposer à Felicity, ils ne pouvaient que la soutenir. Quand aux Queens tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre...et non pas de meurtres.**

 **Guest :** **Merci de ton commentaire et oui Felicity a le soutien de tout le monde, quand à Ray sa gifle était largement méritée. Robert apparaît dans ce chapitre et tu connaîtras sa réaction.**

 **Nous voici donc avec le 20eme chapitre de cette fiction et les conséquences de l'annonce des fiançailles de Felicity et de Ray. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien, sa présence et sa bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse ma jumelle.**

* * *

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva d'un coup et mît un petit moment avant de reconnaître la chambre d'Oliver. Elle se calma instantanément mais les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire assez vite et elle sentit les larmes affluer de suite. Elle tourna sa tête vers la place d'à côté et trouva Oliver endormi une main posée sur sa taille. Cette vision l'émeut, même dans son sommeil il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protéger.

Elle se recoucha et se blottit contre son torse. Il lui ouvrit plus grand les bras et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

« Désolée…je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Dit-elle contre son torse. Il rigola doucement.

« C'est rien chérie….je veux bien être réveillé de cette façon tout les jours tu sais. » Dit-il les yeux encore fermés et d'une voix endormie. Elle leva son visage vers lui et déposa un baiser sur son menton.

« Moi aussi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. Le silence se fit et ils plongèrent à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils furent à nouveau réveillés mais cette fois-ci par le bruit d'un téléphone vibrant sur la table de chevet. Oliver tendit le bras et constata avec horreur que c'était son père, il visa l'heure. La réunion ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille il avait complètement oublié de le prévenir.

Il l'envoya sur la messagerie se disant que de toute façon il serait furieux, pour l'instant il ne voulait pas gérer en plus la colère de son père. Il se connecta à ses mails et préféra lui expliquer par écrit. Une fois chose faite, il se leva décidé à leur préparer un petit déjeuner avant de savoir comment ils allaient gérer la suite.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. » Dit Felicity dans son dos en encerclant sa taille. « Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ? » Oliver se retourna dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non pas longtemps…et après hier soir tu avais besoin de sommeil. » Dit-il d'une voix tendre contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa de nouveau. Il la sentit se tendre à l'évocation de la soirée de la veille et décida d'écarter le sujet pour l'instant. « Tu as faim….j'ai fait des gaufres. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

« Je meurs de faim. » Répondit-elle le remerciant silencieusement d'aborder un autre sujet. Elle savait qu'ils devraient en parler, mais pas tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter de ce moment encore un peu. Quand ils auraient amorcé le sujet leurs vies changeraient pour de bon et elle n'était pas certaine qu'Oliver soit d'accord avec son idée.

« Dans ce cas….si Madame veut bien prendre place. » Dit-il d'un air guindé en lui indiquant le tabouret pas loin. Felicity éclata de rire et saisit la main offerte par Oliver afin de la guider.

Ils finissaient la vaisselle, chacun dans leurs pensées. Ils venaient de passer un bon moment rare entre eux, mais savaient que tout allait être différent maintenant. Felicity finit d'essuyer ses mains et se tourna vers Oliver qui attendait sagement qu'elle prenne la parole assis pas loin d'elle.

« On devrait quitter la ville et se cacher le temps que j'atteigne mes 21 ans. » Dit-elle de but en blanc. Elle observa son petit ami et vit la stupeur se peindre au fur et à mesure de ses paroles sur son visage.

« T'es sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air perdu. Felicity hocha la tête. « Je ne crois pas que se soit la solution bébé….ton père va nous poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il nous trouve et honnêtement la vie de fugitifs ne me tente pas plus que ça. »

« Je sais Oliver que c'est une solution extrême. » Elle s'approcha de lui lentement. « Mais au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, mon père est capable de me marier de force ce soir ou demain….et je ne veux pas me retrouver dans cette situation. » Dit-elle en se retrouvant entre ses jambes ses bras entourant son cou.

« Il ne ferait pas ça….tu imagines l'image qu'il donnerait au monde entier ? » Oliver ne voulait pas envisager cette option comme la seule solution.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait déjà pensé mais il trouvait cela extrême, mais il savait surtout qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible par la suite. Malcolm ne pardonnerait jamais à sa fille sa fuite, et il espérait toujours arriver à le convaincre qu'il devait lui laisser une chance et qu'il avait changé.

« Après ce qu'il a osé faire hier soir…il est capable de tout chéri. » Tenta de le convaincre Felicity. Oliver encercla sa taille et la colla en lui, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et apprécia cet instant. Ils étaient dans une situation complètement insoluble mais il était heureux. Felicity était avec lui.

« Et si…. » Il fut coupé par un coup de sonnette. Les deux se figèrent se demandant bien qui pouvait venir les déranger. À cet instant pleins de choses passèrent dans leurs têtes et ils se demandèrent si Malcolm était capable de venir jusqu'ici.

Au second coup de sonnette Oliver se leva suivi de Felicity et ouvrit la porte après avoir regardé au judas. Devant eux se trouvait Tommy et Laurel, ainsi que Thea et Diggle. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce que tout ce monde venait faire ici.

« On peut entrer ? » Demanda Tommy à Oliver. Ce dernier hocha la tête et leur indiqua le salon. Le couple se regarda encore une fois ne comprenant rien. Ils suivirent le petit groupe et attendirent patiemment qu'ils s'expliquent.

« Ok…vous devez certainement vous demander ce qu'on fait tous là. » Commença Tommy avec un demi sourire. Oliver et Felicity hochèrent la tête de concert attendant la suite. « Ok…hier soir à été….comment dire…..inattendu et complètement fou….notre père était…..et toi Felicity tu étais….et après ton départ ça à été… »

« Tommy….on comprendrait mieux si tu finissais tes phrases. » Le coupa Felicity amusée de son comportement.

« Ce que Tommy essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'on a une solution pour vous sortir de ce pétrin. » Thea avait pris la parole assez autoritairement. « Et tout est là dedans. » Elle tendit une enveloppe à Felicity qui l'ouvrit avec précaution.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…. » Elle sortit de l'enveloppe des passeports, des permis de conduire, un trousseau de clés, une somme énorme en liquide ainsi que deux billets d'avion. Elle regarda Oliver ayant du mal à comprendre, ils se tournèrent tout les deux vers Thea.

« On vous a organisé une fuite afin de quitter le pays. » Expliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Quoi ?! » C'est Oliver qui avait presque crié de surprise. « Le pays !? Vous êtes sérieux ?! » À leur air il comprit que oui.

« Je sais que tu trouves ça extrême mais Malcolm est fou de rage et il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour t'éloigner de Felicity. » Justifia Thea en s'approchant de lui. « Et je sais que tu dois te dire qu'on est complètement dingue mais Oliver….il a ressorti cette affaire d'accident…et il veut te jeter en prison pour détournement de mineur à cause de Felicity. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive à ses fins. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Felicity sous le choc. « C'est vrai ? » Elle vit tout le monde acquiescer et soudain ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Oliver la retint par la taille et la déposa sur le fauteuil pas loin.

« Il…il peut faire ça ? » Demanda Oliver sous le choc lui aussi.

« Il en a la possibilité. » Laurel prit la parole et s'approcha du couple. « Oliver l'accord qui a été passé entre toi et cette famille est solide mais si Malcolm réussit à mettre le doute dans leur esprit il n'est pas impossible que la police fourre son nez dans cette affaire….même si l'accord ne peut pas être dénoncé la presse en fera ses choux gras et toi comme ta famille serez dans la tourmente. »

« Et pour...moi ? » Demanda fébrilement Felicity en cherchant la main d'Oliver. Laurel soupira et la fixa.

« Pour toi c'est plus complexe…le fait est que tu es mineure et qu'Oliver est majeur, cela peut s'apparenter à un détournement de mineur. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme et claire. « Et Malcolm est en droit de porter plainte pour ça. »

« Quoi ?! » Felicity se leva en colère. « Mais ça ne s'est pas passé du tout comme ça ! »

« On le sait Felicity mais toujours est il qu'il y aura une enquête et il est tout à fait possible que le juge mette Oliver en prison pendant ce temps…la vérité éclatera mais en attendant…. »

« Je serai loin de Felicity et la presse et bla et bla… » La coupa Oliver.

« Oui…c'est ça. » Confirma Laurel. « Je suis désolée Oliver mais tu es coincé…dans les deux cas ça va être compliqué. Je sais que la fuite n'est pas une solution mais Felicity sera majeure dans peu de temps, vous pourrez revenir et vivre votre vie comme bon vous semble….ou rester ou vous serez et vivre heureux….. »

Oliver digérait toutes ces informations et le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que c'était loin d'être de bonnes nouvelles. Il réfléchit un instant en pesant le pour et le contre, sa famille allait lui manquer, sa sœur surtout, quant à ses parents il ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient déjà être au courant de son mensonge et il savait ce qui l'attendait. Mais d'un autre côté il pourrait enfin vivre avec Felicity et profiter de chaque instant de la vie.

Felicity se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent, à cet instant la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tout les deux résonna dans sa tête. Elle avait eu raison, cette solution était extrême mais elle était la seule qui leur permettrait d'être heureux.

« Tu vois je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'on doit partir. » Dit-elle doucement en saisissant sa tête dans ses mains. Oliver trouva sa taille et colla son front au sien.

« Ok…tu…vous avez raison. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix faible. « Mais…quitter le pays c'est…mais on va aller où ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Tommy et Thea.

« Tout est organisé Oliver. » Diggle se saisit de l'enveloppe et en sortit tous les papiers. « Vous avez une nouvelle identité et deux billets d'avion pour les Caraïbes, arrivés sur place un de mes contacts vous attendra pour vous emmenez à la maison d'un ami dont voici les clés. » Il tendit le trousseau à Felicity qui le prit sans réfléchir. « Vous serez à l'abri là bas, personne n'ira vous chercher sur une île uniquement habitée par les locaux. Il y a très peu de touristes donc peu de chance que quelqu'un vous reconnaisse. »

Le couple écoutait d'un air ébahi tout ce qui avait été organisé dans leur dos. Même s'ils étaient surpris et un peu déboussolés, ils étaient surtout émus que leurs proches prennent l'initiative de les sauver de cette façon. Jamais ils n'auraient pu faire mieux.

« Mais comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ? » Demanda Oliver à Diggle. « De fausses identités et… »

« Disons que ma femme travaille dans une agence qui a ce genre de pouvoir. » Répondit-il simplement avec un petit sourire. « Et puis je déteste voir deux jeunes amoureux traités de la sorte… » Dit-il plus légèrement.

« Merci John. » Oliver s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu viens de faire. » Felicity s'approcha des deux hommes et serra à son tour John dans ses bras. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, il ne parlait pas souvent mais avait toujours été gentil et bienveillant avec elle.

« De rien Oliver…on sait tous les deux que c'est la meilleure solution même si ce n'est pas l'idéal. » Le jeune Queen hocha la tête et porta son attention sur les trois autres qui étaient heureux de sa décision.

« Merci à vous aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix chevrotante. Ils hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire triste, mais malgré tout soulagé qu'ils acceptent de partir. Tommy s'approcha d'Oliver et le saisit par les épaules afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Prends soin d'elle Oliver, veille sur elle et surtout….ne me fait pas regretter mon aide. » Oliver bien que surpris le serra à son tour et hocha la tête.

« Je te promets de veiller sur elle et de tout faire afin qu'elle soit heureuse. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. Tommy se retira assez vite et recula d'un pas. Il se tourna à son tour vers Felicity qui n'attendit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre son étreinte.

« Tu vas me manquer Tommy. » Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée contre son épaule. « Je reviendrai. » Promit-elle en refoulant ses sanglots.

« Je sais petite sœur…tu vas me manquer aussi. » Dit-il sa voix tremblante. « Mais j'ai encore Thea à embêter. » Dit-il voulant masquer sa tristesse. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et ouvrirent leurs bras afin que Thea vienne les rejoindre. Ils se blottirent tous les trois sachant parfaitement qu'ils seraient un moment séparés, peut-être même pour toujours. Personne ne savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

####

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? »

« Non…absolument rien. » Répondit Billy Malone regardant Malcolm faire les cent pas devant lui. « Ils ont simplement disparu de la circulation, je perds leurs traces le soir où ils ont quitté votre villa. »

Malcolm se posta devant la baie vitrée, il avait l'impression de ne pas bouger de cet endroit depuis des semaines. À chaque fois que le privé venait lui rendre visite il avait espoir qu'il lui dise qu'il les avait localisés, mais à chaque fois son espoir était déçu.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda-t-il en colère. « S'ils avaient quitté le pays on les auraient vu sur les bandes de surveillance de l'aéroport, on aurait une trace de leurs passeports ! Ils sont là près de nous j'en suis certain ! » Martela-t-il en se retournant vers Billy et Robert Queen qui ne disaient rien, laissant sa colère s'estomper.

« Ils ont été aidés par des gens compétents c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. » Lui dit Robert. « Il faut que tu fasses à l'idée qu'ils s'aiment vraiment Malcolm…..tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien, regarde où on en est ? Tu pleures ta fille et moi j'ai peu d'espoir de revoir mon fils, Moira est dévastée et Thea accepte à peine de la voir. » Il soupira bruyamment. « On a tout gâché à vouloir les séparer…. »

« C'est de la faute de ton fils Robert si on en est là ! C'est lui qui a dû avoir cette idée stupide de fuir…c'est tout à fait son genre. » Répliqua Malcolm d'une voix froide, il reprit sa place au bureau et s'adressa à Billy. « Continuez à chercher….je veux savoir si elle va bien. » Billy hocha la tête et comprit qu'il devait laisser les deux hommes.

Robert attendit que Billy soit sorti et que la porte se claque pour répondre à Malcolm.

« Écoute…on ne sera jamais amis...on se déteste depuis trop longtemps…mais je vais te donner un conseil Malcolm. » Il fit une pause et le fixa en se penchant en avant. « Arrête d'être en colère et de vouloir absolument contrôler la vie de ta fille…Oliver n'était pas celui que tu aurais choisi pour elle c'est certain….mais c'est lui qu'elle a choisi…elle a su voir ce que nous ses parents n'avons pas vu…et même si j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre….je suis heureux pour eux…ils se sont trouvés. »

Robert se leva et boutonna sa veste. Il fixa encore un moment Malcolm le laissant digérer ses paroles.

« Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de ta fille, ça nous aurait évité pleins de soucis…mais c'est comme ça…et si un jour j'ai le bonheur de revoir mon fils ma porte sera grande ouverte pour eux. » Il se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de partir il ajouta. « J'ai accepté leur histoire….tu devrais en faire autant. »

Malcolm le regarda ayant du mal à comprendre comment Robert avait pu changer d'avis aussi simplement sur cette histoire. Quand il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé il avait accouru à son bureau et lui avait demandé des comptes, les choses ne devaient pas se passer de cette façon.

Malcolm lui avait alors expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix quand il avait appris que leurs enfants se voyaient encore en cachette et qu'ils avaient été dupés. Seulement ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le couple quitte la ville et disparaisse complètement.

Cela faisait des semaines maintenant et personne ne savait où ils étaient, il était même persuadé que Tommy et Thea savaient où Felicity se trouvait mais qu'ils ne disaient rien. Il ne leur en voulait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas montré son meilleur visage et ses actions avaient été dictées par sa colère envers Robert Queen. Il s'en était pris à Oliver simplement pour atteindre son rival. Il le reconnaissait enfin, sa vengeance avait obscurci son jugement et même s'il estimait toujours qu'Oliver Queen n'était pas digne de sa fille, il pensait qu'il aurait au moins pu essayer de le connaître autrement que par ses frasques.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en pensant à ses enfants. Ils étaient la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait, et il avait tout gâché à cause de sa colère et de son entêtement. Thea et Tommy lui parlaient toujours mais leur relation était tendue et il sentait qu'ils étaient sur la réserve, lui faisant à peine confiance. Il espérait simplement qu'avec le temps ils lui pardonneraient et que Felicity rentrerait au nid.

####

Robert Queen arriva au parking et monta dans sa voiture qui l'attendait. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire à Malcolm, il était temps que toute cette haine cesse, à se détester de la sorte ils avaient contraint leurs enfants à leur mentir et à les faire fuir. Il n'aimerait jamais Malcolm mais il pouvait au moins faire l'effort d'accepter sa fille dans sa famille afin de rendre heureux son fils. Après toutes les manigances qu'il avait faites c'était la moindre des choses.

« Toujours rien Monsieur ? » Demanda Diggle quand il croisa le regard de son patron dans le rétroviseur.

« Non John….toujours rien. » Répondit Robert, il eut un léger sourire. Diggle l'avait soutenu depuis le début de la disparition d'Oliver. « Et pour être honnête c'est mieux ainsi, même si je préférerais que mon fils soit en ville. » Dit-il d'un air triste. « Malcolm a toujours une dent contre lui, je suis heureux de le savoir loin….j'espère juste qu'il va bien. »

Diggle eut un pincement au cœur à voir Robert Queen si triste, il avait toujours beaucoup respecté cet homme malgré ce qu'il avait fait subir à son fils. Mais avec son absence il avait compris qu'il avait été trop loin et John sentait qu'il regrettait mais surtout il le sentait sincère dans ses propos.

« Je suis certain qu'il va bien Monsieur. » Répondit Diggle d'une voix calme et sûr de lui. Robert le regarda fixement se demandant si son chauffeur n'en savait pas plus que ce qu'il lui disait.

« Merci de vouloir me rassurer John. » Répondit Robert au bout d'un moment mais il poursuivit. « On ne sait jamais si vous avez de ses nouvelles dites lui simplement qu'il nous manque et qu'on l'aime. » John croisa son regard et hocha simplement la tête sans un mot. Les deux hommes s'étaient compris et Robert sentit pour la première fois depuis le départ d'Oliver un poids quitter sa poitrine.

####

Felicity rentrait de son cours d'informatique, la chaleur était encore pire qu'hier et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, filer sous la douche espérant se rafraîchir un peu. Elle entra dans la maison et déposa ses affaires au salon avant de filer dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla au fur et à mesure de sa progression vers la salle de bains abandonnant au passage le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait.

Elle fit couler l'eau un peu et quand elle sentit la bonne température elle se glissa sous le jet relaxant. Elle leva sa tête et accueillit l'eau avec plaisir sur son visage. C'était la chose à laquelle elle avait eu le plus de mal à s'habituer, la chaleur étouffante et humide des Caraïbes. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait sa vie.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Starling il y avait des mois, les choses se passaient pour le mieux entre elle et Oliver. Leur vie était simple et sans chichis. Ils habitaient une maison cossue sur les hauteurs de l'île et avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan qui bordait les plages. Ils avaient eu du mal à croire à leur chance quand l'ami de Diggle les avait déposés devant cette immense maison. Il fallait reconnaître que pour deux c'était un peu grand avec six chambres, autant de salle de bains, un immense salon qui donnait sur une salle à manger tout aussi grande et une cuisine digne d'un restaurant donnant sur l'immense terrasse qui donnait elle-même sur une piscine à débordements.

Elle qui avait imaginé passer les mois de sa fuite dans un petit bungalow de bord de plage avec à peine les commodités n'avaient pu qu'apprécier. Ils avaient remercié Diggle une bonne centaine de fois par l'intermédiaire de son ami Tiago. C'était pour eux la seule façon de communiquer avec les gens de Starling.

Diggle leur avait recommandé de ne plus utiliser leurs téléphones portables et de ne pas envoyer de mails. S'ils voulaient donner des nouvelles ils passaient par Tiago et lui, ce qui était beaucoup plus sûr pour tout le monde. C'était la partie la plus difficile de cet exil, ne voir personne et ne pas pouvoir entendre la voix de ses proches. Au début Felicity avait eu un gros coup au moral mais Oliver avait réussi à lui montrer les bons côtés.

Ils étaient restés un moment sans rien faire juste à profiter l'un de l'autre, mais il y a quelques temps Felicity s'était décidée à aider les gens de la petite ville où ils étaient en leur proposant des cours d'informatique gratuits. Elle s'était aperçue que la plupart des habitants avaient du mal avec tout ce qui avait un rapport avec internet et elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait les aider à y voir plus clair. Oliver de son côté avait trouvé comment occuper son temps, il prêtait main forte au bar du coin de temps en temps. C'était un tout petit truc mais cela permettait au patron de prendre du temps pour sa famille et puis cela leur permettait de s'investir un peu dans la vie de la communauté.

Elle revint à la réalité quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et la coller contre un torse. Elle retint un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit la bouche d'Oliver dans son cou.

« Alors ce cours ? » Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers le long de sa nuque. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et soupira de bien être, c'était le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait.

« C'était bien…et toi ? » Elle se retourna lentement et leurs yeux s'encrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Oliver haussa les épaules et descendit ses mains de sa taille à ses fesses. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et respira l'odeur de son gel douche.

« Je préfère largement être ici avec toi bébé. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Il la sentit frissonner et d'un coup la saisit par les fesses afin de la porter et de la plaquer contre le mur en carrelage de la douche. « Tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser avidement.

« Toi aussi chéri tu m'as manqué. » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers passionnés. Elle sentait la bouche d'Oliver explorer son cou et descendre jusque sa poitrine. Il titilla de sa langue chaque pointe dressée et en saisit une entre ses dents. « Oh mon dieu. » Dit-elle en soupirant de plaisir.

Elle le sentit rire contre son sein et resserra sa prise sur sa tête afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Leur vie quotidienne n'avait pas entaché le désir et l'envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Leurs étreintes étaient toujours aussi passionnées et nombreuses.

« Oh bébé… » Murmura Oliver contre sa peau. Il glissa une main entre les deux corps et trouva son sexe déjà palpitant et humide qui n'attendait plus que lui. Felicity gémit à sentir son doigt aller et venir sur elle.

« Pitié Oliver… » Dit-elle haletante qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Ce fut le signal pour lui, il se présenta à son entrée et s'enfonça en elle avec une douceur extrême contrastant avec cette envie dévorante qu'il avait de la posséder. Il se figea un instant une fois en elle et commença de tendres mouvements. Felicity calqua ses coups de reins aux siens et ils se laissèrent emporter et submerger par l'orgasme fulgurant qui les balaya.

« Je t'aime. » Dit Oliver contre sa peau encore frissonnante du plaisir qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle se décala et chercha ses yeux bleus.

« Je t'aime. » Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et il la déposa sur le sol.

Il la garda un instant contre lui afin d'être certain que ses jambes la portent bien et ils finirent de prendre leur douche en se savonnant mutuellement. Ils sortirent peu de temps après parfaitement conscients que s'ils traînaient trop jamais Oliver ne serait prêt pour sa surprise.

« Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois d'une manière assez suggestive espérant le faire plier. Il éclata de rire à sa nouvelle tentative.

« Non….tu ne sauras rien….à part que tu te prépares pour dîner et que je m'occupe de tout. » Dit-il tendrement en déposant un doux baiser sur le bout de son nez. Elle fit la moue mais éclata de rire quand même, cela faisait des jours qu'elle le tannait afin qu'il lâche le morceau mais il ne cédait pas et avait résisté à toutes ses tentatives de séduction.

« Tu crois que je vais aimer ? » Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

« Je crois même que tu vas adorer…enfin j'espère. » Finit-il en rigolant entraînant Felicity. « Maintenant chérie excuse-moi mais j'ai du boulot. » Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la salle de bains.

Oliver sortit heureux, sa vie allait changer ce soir.

* * *

 **...Et voilà Oliver et Felicity se sont enfuis...c'était la seule solution afin qu'ils puissent avoir la paix. Ils ont une nouvelle vie et sont heureux. À votre avis quelle est cette surprise que prépare Oliver ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et apprécié ce chapitre, et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...alors à vos claviers.**

 **La suite bientôt...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme et vos réactions pour cette fiction. En l'écrivant je ne pensais pas qu'elle plairait autant, du fond du coeur merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire et qui prennent le temps de laisser une review. C'est un moteur énorme pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. As-tu raison ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Tommy et Thea ont été horrifiés de l'action de Malcolm et ne pouvait que soutenir leur sœur. Quand à Diggle c'est un homme de l'ombre qui a su leur venir en aide. Et pour la surprise réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Guest : Merci de ton commentaire quand à savoir si c'est une demande en mariage...je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Melissa : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je comprends que tu aies été horrifiée de Malcolm, il y a de quoi. Tommy a compris que Felicity ne renoncerait pas à Oliver et il ne cautionne surtout pas la décision de son père. Concernant la surprise d'Oliver...et bien je te laisse découvrir. Il reste ensuite 2 chapitres après celui-ci.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire. Une demande en mariage ? Je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire. C'était pour eux la seule solution pour être heureux...quand à savoir si Oliver va faire sa demande, je te laisse découvrir. **

**Voici donc la surprise d'Oliver, et je pense que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée de fiction.**

 **J'embrasse fort ma bêta extraordinaire Shinobu24 pour son temps, sa présence et ses conseils. Cette aventure est beaucoup plus belle avec toi.**

* * *

Oliver finissait de disposer la dernière bougie. Il regarda fièrement son travail et était plutôt content de lui. Il eut un léger sourire à imaginer la tête de Felicity quand elle découvrirait ce qu'il lui avait préparé. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il l'avait laissée dans la salle de bains un peu plus tôt et se doutait qu'elle devait piaffer d'impatience.

Il jeta un dernier regard et prit le chemin de la maison. Il devait lui aussi se préparer et s'assurer que tout était prêt en cuisine. Pour cette soirée un peu spéciale il avait engagé un chef, il voulait que tout soit parfait et il ne voulait pas devoir sans arrêt faire les aller retour entre le jardin et la cuisine.

La maison était calme et il trouva le chef occupé dans la cuisine, ce dernier lui assura que tout était en place et qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire. C'est donc un peu plus serein encore qu'il grimpa à l'étage et qu'il chercha Felicity. Il entra dans leur chambre et la trouva sur la terrasse allongée sur un transat en train de lire tranquillement.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses pieds. Elle leva le nez de son livre et le regarda d'un air malicieux.

« Je me disais que peut-être tu voudrais choisir ma tenue. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de rougir légèrement. Elle rigola de le voir ainsi. « Je crois que j'ai réussi à te déstabilisé. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui doucement. « Je suis certaine que pleins de choses viennent juste de te passer à l'esprit. » Elle venait de souffler les derniers mots dans le creux de son oreille et elle constata qu'il frissonnait.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque dans ses cheveux. Il se décala un peu et la fixa intensément. « Et à cet instant j'ai très envie de toi mais…..avant ça j'ai une surprise. » Dit-il avec un sourire. Il se leva et entraîna Felicity en la tirant par les bras.

Il avança à reculons pour rentrer dans leur chambre toujours Felicity au bout de ses bras et se dirigea vers leur dressing. La blonde se laissa faire, s'arrêta au seuil de la porte et regarda Oliver fouiller dans ses affaires. Il était concentré et appliqué. Au bout de cinq minutes il sortit une robe noire longue et fluide. Une de celles qu'il adorait la voir porter.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers ses sous vêtements et en sortit un ensemble noir en dentelle. Il lui posa le tout sur le lit et se retourna vers elle. Il avança lentement en la fixant les lèvres pincées.

« Et voilà mon ange…j'espère que tu aimes. » Elle s'approcha de lui et encercla son cou.

« Je n'aurai pas mieux choisi. » Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda prendre le chemin de leur salle de bains. Il s'enferma et elle se décida à se changer un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait organisé cette surprise mais elle avait l'intuition qu'après cette soirée plus rien ne serait comme avant.

####

Oliver attendait nerveusement Felicity, il lui avait laissé un mot au salon lui indiquant où il se trouvait. Il rigola intérieurement du garçon qu'il était devenu grâce à elle. Felicity avait complètement transformé sa vie dans tous les sens du terme, il n'était plus le même.

Même s'il avait commencé à être un type différent de celui qu'il était avant, sa rencontre avec Felicity l'avait comme révélé à lui-même. Il avait fait des choses dont il ne se savait même pas capable. Il avait affronté ses parents pour Thea et pour Felicity, il les avait défiés en leur mentant sur la fin de son histoire avec la blonde, il avait joué la comédie avec son père pour travailler avec lui et il avait tout quitté du jour au lendemain pour elle et il ne regrettait rien.

Si c'était à refaire il referait tout de la même façon sans hésiter une seconde. Cette blonde qu'il attendait nerveusement était tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter d'une compagne, d'une amie et d'un amour. Elle était son monde et il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

Il avait beaucoup douté du bien fondé de leur fuite, se disant que même si cela leur évitait des ennuis ils n'agissaient pas de la bonne manière, mais Felicity avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et qu'elle préférait vivre sa vie loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait plutôt que sans lui. Cette vérité lui avait gonflé le cœur d'amour pour elle et à cet instant précis il avait enfin compris pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Tout simplement parce qu'elle le faisait passer avant tout le monde, comme pour lui, il était sa priorité.

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu, d'être la priorité de quelqu'un. Les filles qui avaient partagé son lit n'étaient intéressées que par une seule chose, son nom. Même Helena et Laurel avaient été flattées de sortir avec le fils Queen et à cet instant il comprit pourquoi il les avait traitées de la sorte, tout simplement parce qu'elles ne le voyaient pas lui.

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement un peu plus loin, il vit Felicity descendre doucement les escaliers, son regard vers lui et émerveillée de la surprise qu'il lui avait réservée.

####

Felicity s'observa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre Oliver. Elle était en même temps excitée et anxieuse de cette soirée. Cela lui rappelait la première vraie soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Oliver sur le Gambit, cette soirée qui avait changé sa vie à jamais.

Elle descendit au salon et trouva un petit mot écrit de la main d'Oliver l'invitant à le rejoindre au fond du jardin, sous la pergola. Elle eut un timide sourire, il était vraiment parfait. De tous les endroits de cette magnifique maison c'était son endroit préféré, plongé au milieu de la nature.

Elle quitta donc le salon et retint un cri de surprise en voyant le chemin balisé de centaines de bougies allumées qui tanguaient au grès de la légère brise marine. Elle continua sa progression et descendit l'escalier en bois qui menait à l'endroit où se trouvait Oliver. Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, ses yeux ne le quittèrent plus et cette sensation que cette soirée allait changer sa vie revint à nouveau.

« Tu es magnifique bébé. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle lui tendant une main afin qu'elle monte les deux marches de la pergola. Elle rougit légèrement comme à chaque fois qu'il la complimentait et rejoignit ses bras.

« Merci. » Dit-elle contre son torse. « Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Elle se recula et l'admira, il portait un pantalon en lin beige sur une chemisette noire. Elle le trouvait beau à couper le souffle. Il la guida vers la table et l'installa. Elle admira la décoration soignée et sentit une bouffée d'amour la submerger devant tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour lui préparer cette soirée. « Je t'aime Oliver. »

Il la regarda tendrement et lui fit un sourire à tomber. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et recueillit le baiser qu'elle souhaitait lui donner. Il se laissa bien vite emporter par son envie d'elle et l'accentua en forçant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il lui sembla durer un temps infini et c'est l'arrivée du chef qui les fit se séparer.

« Désolé de vous interrompre. » Il déposa en vitesse son plateau et les laissa seuls de nouveau. Oliver et Felicity rigolèrent de son empressement à les laisser.

« Tu as donc engagé un chef ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment en sirotant son verre de champagne.

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix traînante. Il lui fit un léger sourire et comprit qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de cette simple réponse. « Je voulais profiter pleinement de cette soirée avec toi…. »

« Ok…je vais me contenter de ça pour l'instant. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Même si je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose. » Oliver ne répondit pas se contentant de la fixer en rigolant. « Ok…tu ne me diras rien tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé…je vais donc profiter de cette soirée et attendre sagement. » Elle leva son verre et attendit qu'il en fasse de même. « À nous…. »

« À nous mon ange. » Dit-il tendrement.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance feutrée, ou rien ne venait les déranger, c'est à peine s'ils s'apercevaient des aller et retour du chef. Ils avaient été collés toute la soirée et s'étaient murmurés tout au long du repas à quel point ils s'aimaient.

« Tu sais ce que me rappelle cette soirée ? » Felicity posa sa tête sur sa main et tourna son visage vers Oliver qui secouait la tête. « Cette magnifique soirée que tu m'avais préparée sur le Gambit….ce soir où tu m'as fait l'amour pour la première fois….cette nuit-là ma vie a changé Oliver…..et pour rien au monde je ne regrette ce que nous avons dû traverser….même se retrouver ici sans famille...n'est rien comparé au fait de vivre sans toi. » Elle finit les larmes aux yeux mais avec un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

Oliver leva une main et essuya une larme sur sa joue. Il laissa sa main traîner un peu longtemps que nécessaire sur cette dernière et sentit son cœur battre la chamade à cette jolie déclaration. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à lui répondre.

« Je suis content que tu aies remarqué. » Dit-il en rigolant d'une voix serrée d'émotions. Il fit glisser sa main de sa joue à son cou et son bras pour trouver sa main, il entrelaça leurs doigts et les porta à sa bouche. « Moi aussi cette nuit a changé ma vie….te faire l'amour pour la première fois a été une expérience unique et magique bébé….tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai ressenti. » Il la fixait tendrement et avec attention voulant voir chaque réaction à ses paroles. « J'avais connu plusieurs filles avant toi mais…...ce soir-là j'ai eu l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois…...ça voulait dire quelque chose et ça signifiait enfin quelque chose. » Dit-il d'une voix étranglée se souvenant du flot d'émotion qui avait parcouru son corps et son cœur.

Felicity le fixait avec la même attention, voyant ses yeux se remplir d'émotions voir même de larmes à se souvenir de cette nuit-là. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que pour lui aussi les choses avaient été aussi intenses. Elle serra ses doigts emprisonnés dans les siens et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Oliver… » Dit-elle tendrement.

« Attends…j'ai pas fini. » Il rassembla ses idées et poursuivit. « Cette nuit-là j'ai su que tu étais celle que je cherchais…..tu es la femme de ma vie Felicity et peu importe ce qu'on traversera encore….je te veux à mes côtés tous les jours et à chaque instant de ma vie, les bons comme les moins bons….c'est pour ça que…. »

Oliver chercha sous la table quelque chose et se mit à genoux, Felicity ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

« Felicity Smoak…voulez-vous m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète ? » Sa voix était frêle mais un énorme sourire fendait son visage, dit-il en ouvrant l'écrin qu'il avait sorti de sa cachette. Le cœur de Felicity fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle avait souvent rêvé de ce moment quand elle était petite fille mais elle n'avait pas été préparé à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir quand on lui poserait cette question pour de vrai, et surtout quand c'était la bonne personne qui lui posait cette même question.

Elle tomba de sa chaise à genoux également et encercla le visage d'Oliver en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Elle le fixa amoureusement et parsema son visage de baisers rapides un peu partout.

« Oui…oui….oui…oui. » Répéta-t-elle une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'arrêter brutalement et de le fixer à nouveau. « Je veux être ta femme Oliver Queen pour le pire et le meilleur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. » Répondit-elle en luttant contre les larmes.

« Dieu merci. » Dit-il avant de prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné. À bout de souffle il se détacha et lui passa la bague au doigt lentement appréciant chaque instant unique de ce moment. « Quand tu veux bébé…moi je suis prêt. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Vite….très vite. » Répondit-elle à bout de souffle. « Je vais avoir 21 ans la semaine prochaine…je veux t'épouser à ce moment-là, je ne veux pas attendre Oliver….ça sert à quoi d'attendre ?! » Demanda-t-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Je veux être ta femme vite….très vite. »

« Ok….ok. » Répéta Oliver en rigolant à son tour. « Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils se perdirent dans ce baiser qui signifiait le début d'une nouvelle vie. Oliver l'entraîna avec lui sur le sol et la surplomba de son corps. « J'ai très envie de toi. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille en embrassant son cou.

Elle rigola en resserrant sa prise dans ses cheveux et le sentit déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa robe avec une lenteur extrême. À chaque bouton détaché il déposait un baiser sur son passage et il la sentait frissonner. Il rigolait tendrement de la voir toujours aussi réceptive à ses caresses, cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles et rien n'avait altéré leur envie de l'autre.

Il arriva à son bas ventre et déboutonna encore un bouton, il leva ses yeux vers son visage et la vit la tête renversée et les yeux fermés. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour déposer sa bouche sur son sous vêtement déjà humide.

« Oh bébé… » Gémit-il à la sentir déjà prête à l'accueillir. « Tu me rends fou. » Souffla-t-il contre son sexe. Il glissa un doigt sur son centre et la sentit se tendre à son geste. Felicity gémit et soupira de plaisir, il rigola doucement et d'un doigt écarta son string pour plonger sa langue dans cette humidité si tentante. Il gémit une nouvelle fois à la goûter, elle était parfaite pensa-t-il en s'employant à la satisfaire.

« Oliver…. » Soupira-t-elle en sentant sa langue aller et venir sur elle de cette façon, mais elle voulait le sentir lui et rien que lui. « S'il te plaît… » Plaida-t-elle d'une faible voix. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et se redressa lentement, il remonta vers son visage et trouva sa bouche qu'il explora avec la même envie.

Felicity gémit à nouveau à se goûter dans la bouche d'Oliver. Elle fit glisser ses mains entre leurs deux corps et chercha sa virilité. Elle reçut un cri de surprise de la part d'Oliver quand elle saisit son membre déjà dur dans sa main. Elle le caressa lentement et le sentit perdre pied assez vite. Sans rien comprendre elle se retrouva sans string Oliver la pénétrant avec une douceur extrême.

« Oh bébé….. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque à la sentir si serrée autour de lui. Felicity lui répondit de la même façon se sentant déjà dans un autre monde. Il se serra contre elle et elle l'accueillit en entourant son corps de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Il bougea doucement et elle calqua ses mouvements aux siens. Oliver avait sa tête enfouie dans le cou de Felicity qu'il dévorait de baisers humides et pressés. Felicity sentait son souffle et sa langue contre et sur sa peau et elle ne pouvait retenir les gémissements que cela lui procurait. Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour des centaines de fois mais celle-ci avait une saveur particulière. Elle était une promesse de toujours et d'une vie remplie d'amour, de tendresse et de confiance.

Oliver continuait de bouger dans ce fourreau de chair humide, il se sentait venir un peu plus à chaque coup de rein et le fait que Felicity le retienne contre elle ne l'aidait pas ralentir la montée de son désir.

« Je t'en prie…ne t'arrête pas. » Plaida-t-elle d'une voix tressautante à le sentir ralentir afin de se contrôler. « Je…s'il te plaît chéri….ne fais pas ça. » Oliver l'écoutait et ne ralentit pas ses assauts, il continua à bouger de la même façon les entraînant toujours un plus près de la délivrance.

C'est un mouvement de Felicity qui les fit tomber dans un orgasme puissant et fulgurant qui les propulsa dans un monde de cris, de gémissements et de soupirs non retenus. Ils eurent du mal à retrouver leurs esprits et leurs respirations. Oliver voulut bouger afin de ne pas écraser Felicity mais elle le retint contre elle.

« Non…attends encore un peu. » Dit-elle en saisissant son visage. « C'était….c'était….je sais pas comment c'était mais c'était….. »

« Unique et Magique chérie. » Dit-il d'une voix douce à l'extrême. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Ouais….unique et magique. » Dit-elle à son tour avec un tendre sourire.

Ils se fixèrent un moment et Oliver se redressa en faisant attention à Felicity, il lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle voulut remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue mais Oliver la saisit dans ses bras tel une mariée.

« Pas la peine bébé…la nuit n'est pas fini…. » Elle éclata de rire et enfouie sa tête dans son cou respirant son parfum.

####

Felicity foulait le sable d'un pas léger, anxieuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait encore quelques mètres à parcourir et elle allait s'unir à l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle se souvenait encore de leur première rencontre et de ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé, surprit qu'elle s'adresse à lui en l'agressant presque.

Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier et à s'aimer. Il faisait attention à elle comme personne d'autre, la protégeait de tout et de tout le monde. Il lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour en quittant tout pour la suivre dans ce paradis au milieu de nulle part.

Elle arriva enfin sur la plage et le vit l'attendant lui aussi certainement aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle le voyait à la tension dans ses épaules. Elle se stoppa un instant avant de parcourir les derniers pas la séparant d'Oliver. Elle encra ses yeux dans les siens et ne les quitta plus du tout. Elle se retrouva à sa hauteur et saisit sa main à peine face à lui. Elle tremblait de bonheur et d'appréhension mêlés à se marier à Oliver.

Oliver ne croyait pas à sa chance de se marier avec une femme telle que Felicity. Elle était absolument tout ce qu'il n'était pas et pourtant il ne voyant plus sa vie sans elle. Depuis ce jour où elle l'avait interpellé au Big Belly Burger il n'avait plus vu qu'elle. Il était tombé sous son charme à la seconde où il avait croisé ses yeux et l'avait aimé à la seconde où elle avait ouvert la bouche.

Il aimait Felicity Smoak comme il n'avait jamais aimé de toute sa vie, elle connaissait tout de lui, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, même les plus sombres. Il lui avait tout raconté et elle était toujours restée à ses côtés. Elle lui avait fait le plus cadeau en lui offrant son innocence et rien que pour ça il se devait d'être l'homme qu'elle méritait. Il la vit enfin se diriger vers lui et il la trouva à tomber.

Elle avait une robe blanche qui traînait au sol et qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes, découvrant un décolleté sage qu'il ne rêvait que d'explorer. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs exotiques et ses cheveux étaient retenus par une couronne de fleurs. Elle était magnifique et ressemblait à un ange, son ange pensa-t-il.

Felicity avançait lentement ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle allait enfin épouser Oliver, c'était une chose qu'elle avait espéré depuis un moment mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à l'épouser ici, au milieu des Caraïbes, seule, sans famille et amis. Même si son cœur se serra à cette pensée elle était la plus heureuse.

Elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur et remarqua sa tenue. Comme elle il était habillé de blanc avec un pantalon en lin et une chemise flottant sur son torse, la vision était à couper le souffle. Tout comme l'autel qui avait été dressé le matin même pour ce moment. Garni de fleurs fraîches et assortis à son bouquet, il avait vraiment pensé à tout et à cet instant elle l'aimait encore plus.

Il avait tenté de la persuader de ne pas se marier ici, il lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient très bien rentrés à Starling et se marier là-bas. Elle était majeure maintenait et son père ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'obliger à se marier avec Ray, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait se marier ici sur cette île qui avait été son refuge pour une nouvelle vie, et elle ne lui avait pas dit mais elle avait peur que son père ne se serve de son amour pour lui et en profite pour la menacer de poursuivre Oliver si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Elle saisit sa main qu'il tendait à son approche et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus. Elle le vit ému et elle ne put retenir une larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux.

« Tu es…..magnifique Felicity. » Murmura Oliver en porta sa main à sa bouche afin de déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle difficilement submergée d'émotions. « Toi aussi tu es superbe. » Dit-elle en le détaillant un peu plus. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es prêt ? » Glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

« Plus que jamais. » Dit-il à son tour contre sa bouche. « Et toi ? » Elle hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire et porta son attention sur le prête qui les regardait avec émotion lui aussi.

« J'ai déjà vu des jeunes gens s'aimer mais je dois avouer que vous êtes particulièrement touchant. » Dit-il avant de commencer la cérémonie. « Très bien….je dois avouer que cette cérémonie est un peu particulière. » Commença-t-il en regardant le couple d'un air tendre, Oliver lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes les circonstances et l'absence de famille et d'amis. « Mais je suis très heureux de pouvoir être le témoin et l'acteur de votre bonheur…..je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. » Dit-il en rigolant, voyant l'impatience du jeune couple.

« Felicity Smoak….souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Oliver Queen, pour l'aimer et le chérir tout au long de votre vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté ? » Le prête regarda Felicity perdue dans le regard de son futur époux, elle déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« Oui…je le veux. » Sa voix se perdit dans un souffle à la fin de sa phrase, elle vit Oliver respirer difficilement.

« Oliver Queen…..souhaitez-vous prendre Felicity Smoak pour légitime épouse afin de l'aimer et de la chérir, pour le meilleur et le pire, dans la richesse et la pauvreté…et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? »

« Oui je le veux….et même bien plus. » Répondit Oliver la voix tremblante. Le prêtre les regarda tour à tour, il ne connaissait pas tout de leur histoire mais ce qu'il avait devant les yeux lui disait qu'ils avaient dû traverser énormément d'épreuves pour être si soudés et s'aimer de cette façon si inconditionnelle. Il les regarda échanger leurs anneaux et termina la cérémonie par la phrase d'usage.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme…Oliver vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Dit-il en le regardant avec un énorme sourire. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il saisit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains et la ramena vers lui pour lui donner son premier baiser en tant que Madame Queen.

####

Felicity remontait lentement vers le visage d'Oliver en parsemant son torse de baisers humides, elle faisait traîner sa langue en dessinant ses muscles et elle était plutôt fière de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle sentait sa respiration difficile et saccadée et savait parfaitement qu'il ne rêvait que d'autre chose, la posséder à nouveau.

« Je suis ravie de voir que même si nous sommes mariés je te fais toujours de l'effet. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sagement. Oliver pouffa à sa phrase et la fixa.

« Chérie….ça fait juste une semaine….il faudra encore un peu de temps avant que je ne me lasse de toi….si je me lasse un jour, ce qui est loin d'être certain. » Il la saisit par la taille et d'un geste sûr la bascula sur le matelas et se retrouva sur elle. « Je t'aime comme un fou…comment peux-tu penser qu'un jour je me lasse de toi. » Dit-il contre sa peau en l'embrassant à son tour. Il descendit dans son cou, arriva à sa poitrine et titilla chaque pointe levée avec une attention particulière.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Dit-elle dans un souffle en le sentant la cajoler. « Et merci d'avoir donné un sens à ma vie. » Dit-elle tendrement en cherchant ses yeux. Il se figea et trouva son regard. « Quand je suis arrivée à Starling j'étais triste même si j'avais trouvé une famille….mais t'avoir rencontré m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère…. »

« Oh chérie….c'est toi qui a donné un sens à ma vie….j'étais perdu et seul, tu m'as montré le chemin pour être heureux. » Répondit Oliver émue de sa déclaration. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas s'il avait vraiment raison. « Ils te manquent ? » Demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Pas toujours. » Avoua-t-elle difficilement. « Mais c'est vrai que depuis qu'on est mariés je….je voudrais partager ça avec eux…leur dire à quel point c'était bien et romantique….c'est grâce à eux si on est mariés et….. » Oliver posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise.

« Un mot et on rentre à Starling bébé. » Dit-il tout bas. « Si tu veux on organise notre retour, on ne craint plus rien maintenant….tu es majeure, on est mariés….on peut affronter la colère de nos familles. » Lui expliqua-t-il convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

« Tu ne m'en voudrais pas ? »

« Non…bien sûr que non. » Oliver se redressa. « Ce qu'on vit depuis des mois est magique, mais ce n'est pas la vraie vie Felicity. » Il posa une main sur sa joue. « Tu as encore pleins de choses à vivre avec Tommy et Thea….et même ton père, tu dois aller à Boston et sortir major de ta promo. » Rigola-t-il à son rêve qu'elle lui avait confié une fois. « Tu dois avoir la chance de travailler dans l'entreprise de ta famille et de révolutionner le monde de l'informatique….et ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu accompliras tout ça bébé. »

Felicity tenta de reprendre ses esprits devant ce discours uniquement destiné à sa vie. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, mais lui….

« Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, ayant peur de sa réponse.

« Si…ma sœur me manque. » Avoua-t-il. « Peu importe où je suis et ce que je fais du moment que je suis avec toi. C'est tout ce qui compte. » Felicity posa une main sur sa joue et le regarda tendrement toujours émerveillée qu'il la fasse passer en premier. « On rentre ? »

« On rentre. » Répondit Felicity au bout d'un moment avec un énorme sourire. Oliver la saisit par la taille et s'allongea à nouveau sur elle. « Merci. » Pour toute réponse il l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils ne rentraient pas sans craintes, mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement se cacher. Ils devaient affronter tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé à Starling pour espérer avoir une vie de famille correcte un jour.

* * *

 **Un chapitre riche en émotion et beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné, Oliver a enfin fait sa demande. En prime vous avez eu droit au mariage...et ils ont décidé de rentrer plus rien ne les empêche d'être ensemble à présent.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions et avis avec beaucoup d'impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **Pour info il reste encore 2 chapitres qui seront postés la semaine prochaine.**

 **A bientôt...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Cela fait chaud au coeur. Merci aux guests qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis et aux inscrits à qui je peux répondre de par le site.**

 **Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le mariage t'ai plu. Effectivement ils étaient seuls mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Pour la réaction de tout le monde...c'est dans ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ainsi que le mariage. À savoir s'il va y avoir une autre cérémonie...je ne dirai rien mais pour l'instant leur retour va être...compliqué. Je te laisse découvrir. **

**Karivarry Family : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que la cérémonie t'ai plu.**

 **Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre avec le retour du Olicity à Starling. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée de fiction et un énorme merci à ma bêta formidable Shinobu24 qui a toujours du temps pour moi. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement à enfin arriver chez lui. Le voyage avait été long et pénible, Felicity était épuisée et lui n'était pas loin non plus de tomber de sommeil. Diggle déposa leurs valises juste à l'entrée, il avait été les chercher à l'aéroport et le couple avait été heureux de revoir une tête amicale.

« Je vous laisse. » Dit-il en regardant Felicity bailler. « Je crois que le décalage horaire plus le voyage a eu raison de vos dernières forces. » Dit-il en plaisantant à moitié.

« Merci John d'être venu nous chercher. » Dit Oliver en le raccompagnant à la porte, ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Je suis content de vous revoir tous les deux. » Dit-il simplement, il allait partir quand il se ravisa et observa la main gauche d'Oliver. « J'allais oublier….félicitations à vous deux. » Dit-il en lançant un regard à son annulaire.

« Oh…merci. » Répondit en cœur le couple. John rigola et claqua la porte en sortant. Oliver observa sa femme un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle et de passer un bras sur ses épaules.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle hocha la tête et réprima un nouveau bâillement.

« Ça va, mais je suis épuisée. » Dit-elle en encerclant sa taille et en posant sa tête contre son torse. Oliver la garda contre lui un moment, lui aussi était épuisé. Il se pencha et porta sa femme afin de l'emmener se coucher.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Felicity en rigolant. Oliver la regarda tendrement en souriant.

« Je vous emmène au lit Madame Queen. » Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. « Je crois que nous avons besoin tous les deux de dormir. » Dit-il en montant les marches Felicity dans ses bras.

« Tu es certain de vouloir dormir ? » Demanda-t-elle taquine en embrassant son cou délicatement. Il rigola amusé de son comportement.

« On verra…en attendant allons nous allonger. » Dit-il en la déposant sur le lit de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla en observant autour de lui, rien n'avait bougé et tout était comme il l'avait laissé. Il s'approcha du lit après être passé en salle de bains et vit que Felicity dormait déjà. Il s'allongea près d'elle et l'entoura d'un bras à la taille pour plonger lui aussi dans le sommeil.

####

« Tu es anxieuse ? » Demanda Oliver en voyant sa femme s'affairer en cuisine afin de voir si tout était prêt. Ils attendaient d'une minute à l'autre Thea, Tommy et Laurel. Ils étaient rentrés depuis la veille et avaient juste envoyé un message à leurs frères et sœurs pour leur annoncer leur retour et qu'ils les attendaient ce soir pour dîner.

« Anxieuse est encore en-dessous de la vérité. » Dit-elle nerveuse. « Je suis hyper excitée de les revoir et en même temps j'ai peur que tous ces mois loin d'eux nous aient éloignés….c'est une drôle de sensation en fait. » Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et chercha ses mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Tout va bien se passer bébé….ils vont être ravis de nous revoir et je parie que Thea ne va plus te quitter d'une semelle...quand à Tommy il va vouloir savoir si j'ai bien pris soin de toi…et Laurel tentera de le calmer ou l'empêchera de me tuer quand il comprendra que je t'ai épousé. » Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à imaginer la scène.

« Ok…tu as raison…ce sont eux qui nous ont poussé à partir…ils vont donc être contents de nous revoir. » Essaya-t-elle de se rassurer une nouvelle fois. Oliver allait lui répondre à nouveau quand la sonnette retentit.

« Nous allons le savoir tout de suite. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte Felicity au bout de sa main. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois pour se donner du courage avant qu'Oliver n'ouvre la porte et ne fut assaillit par une tornade brune qui lui sauta dans les bras.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Oliver. » Dit Thea dans son cou, elle se dégagea vite et fonça sur Felicity qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Les deux sœurs se serrèrent fort dans leurs bras et Oliver pouvait les entendre renifler signe qu'elles pleuraient. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Felicity…énormément manqué. » Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Felicity se dégagea de l'étreinte de Thea et la regarda les yeux noyés de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Elle posa une main sur son visage et tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué petite sœur. » Dit-elle d'une voix serrée d'émotions.

Ses yeux quittèrent Thea pour trouver le regard de Tommy posé sur elle. Il était près d'Oliver et attendait que ses sœurs aient fini, elle se décala légèrement de Thea et s'approcha de son frère, les larmes continuant de couler. Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui et le fixa.

« Salut Felicity. » Tommy avait lui aussi du mal à parler tellement sa voix tremblait. Felicity n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer fort contre elle. Tommy la serra à son tour et la décolla du sol. « Tu m'as manqué à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. » Dit-il en la relâchant au bout d'un moment.

« Toi aussi Tommy…..Ça été dur de vous quitter. » Dit-elle en cherchant leurs mains. Soudain elle réalisa que Laurel aussi était là. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra à son tour. « Désolée…je….je suis un peu ailleurs depuis notre retour. » S'excusa-t-elle auprès de sa belle-sœur.

« C'est rien Felicity…je comprends, je suis contente de ton retour. » Dit-elle en la regardant les larmes aux yeux de voir Tommy et Thea heureux de retrouver leur sœur. « Toi aussi Oliver. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil vers son ex-petit ami. Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de Felicity.

« Bon si on allait fêter ces retrouvailles autour d'un verre et d'un repas. » Dit-il d'une voix enjouée. « Je suis certain que vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter. » S'adressant à la fratrie Merlyn-Queen. Il entraîna Felicity vers le salon et les autres suivirent.

Ils prirent place au salon et les nouveaux arrivants commencèrent à poser des tonnes de questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait durant ces longs mois d'exil, où ils étaient, comment était leur vie, la maison qu'ils habitaient, pourquoi ils étaient rentrés.

« Whoua….on se calme avec les questions. » Dit Felicity se sentant un peu dépassée par tout ça. « Je vais vous raconter…mais doucement. » Elle se mit alors à leur raconter où ils avaient atterri après avoir quitté Starling, la magnifique maison qu'ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir, leur vie qu'ils avaient tentée de construire loin du pays.

« Raconté comme ça à l'air d'être le paradis. » Dit Tommy au jeune couple. « Mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être évident tous les jours ? » Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent et se souvinrent de tous ces jours de doute où ils s'étaient posés la question de savoir s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

« Disons qu'on a pris que les bons côtés. » Répondit Oliver en saisissant la main gauche de Felicity et en déposant un baiser dessus.

« Vous êtes mariés ?! » Demanda Thea en hurlant presque, elle venait de remarquer la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance de Felicity. « Vous êtes mariés et vous n'avez rien dit ! Tommy ils sont mariés ! » Dit-elle en tapant sur le bras de son frère.

« Oui Thea j'ai vu, pas la peine de me frapper. » Dit-il agacé de son comportement. Il posa son regard sur Felicity et un énorme sourire fendit son visage. Il se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur. « Félicitations Felicity. » Elle se leva à son tour et se laissa cajoler par son frère. « Je suis content pour toi. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle en se reculant.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-il vite, il porta son attention sur Oliver et lui tendit une main. « Félicitations à toi aussi Oliver. » Ce dernier regarda un moment la main tendue et se leva à son tour. Il saisit Tommy par les épaules et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci Tommy….pour tout. » Il se décolla de lui et poursuivit. « Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et dieu sait que tu avais toutes les raisons de douter de moi…..et je sais qu'on aurait dû attendre avant de….. »

« Non pas du tout. » Le coupa Tommy. « Vous avez eu raison….même si ça me brise le cœur de ne pas avoir été là...je suis content pour vous deux. » Dit-il en regardant tour à tour Felicity et Oliver. « Vous méritez tout ce bonheur…même si je suis choqué de te dire ça Oliver. » Finit par dire Tommy en éclatant de rire entraînant tout le monde avec lui.

« Pousse toi un peu que je félicite moi aussi les jeunes mariés. » Râla Thea en le poussant. Elle commença par son frère. « Félicitations Oliver…ne doute pas un instant que tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive. »

« Merci Thea. » Répondit-il en la lâchant afin qu'elle aille vers sa femme. Il les regarda se sourire et se prendre dans leurs bras à nouveau.

« Félicitations Felicity…je suis tellement contente pour vous deux. Vous méritez tellement ce bonheur après tout ce que vous avez traversé chacun de votre côté. » Dit-elle en se reculant et en fixant le couple.

« Merci. » Répondit Felicity, émue et tentant de refouler ses larmes. « Désolée, je n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'on est mariés. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe pour la réconforter. « Et si on passait à table ? »

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, tous à la fête de se retrouver et de pouvoir partager ce qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leurs côtés. Felicity et Oliver leur racontèrent les grandes lignes de tous ces mois loin de Starling et Felicity expliqua aux filles la demande en mariage d'Oliver. Thea et Laurel n'en perdaient pas une miette, les deux garçons de leurs côtés se décidèrent à débarrasser la table et à ranger la cuisine.

Après avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours, ils furent un bon moment sans parler, s'affairant afin de tout ranger. Oliver voulait avoir une conversation avec Tommy concernant l'attitude qu'il avait eu il y a des années et lui demander pardon, seulement il ne savait pas comment faire. Felicity lui avait conseillé de ne pas tourner autour du pot et d'y aller franco.

« Je te demande pardon Tommy. » Dit Oliver subitement en finissant de ranger la vaisselle. Le jeune Merlyn se figea et tourna son visage vers lui. « J'ai été un type horrible pendant longtemps et je t'ai enfoncé encore plus quand tu étais mal…..je…je suis désolé de mon comportement de l'époque. » Dit-il d'une traite d'un air désolé.

« Whoua….Felicity m'avait décrit le nouvel Oliver, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir devant moi. » Dit Tommy en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il croisa les bras et le fixa attendant la suite.

« Et je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma relation avec ta sœur et que tu croyais…ou que tu crois toujours d'ailleurs, que je lui ferai du mal mais….la vérité c'est que j'en suis incapable…elle a fait de moi un type bien et j'aime celui que je suis devenu….je te jure de prendre soin d'elle. Je….je l'aime comme un fou. »

« Je sais. » Oliver le regarda surpris. « Je l'ai compris quand tu as débarqué après l'histoire « Helena »….l'ancien Oliver ne se serait même pas donné la peine de descendre de son bateau de riches. » Rigola-t-il doucement.

« C'est pas faux. » Répondit Oliver conscient que Tommy disait vrai.

« Tu sais…je t'ai profondément détesté pour ce que tu m'avais fait et ce que tu avais fait à Laurel…..mais j'ai aussi compris que tu devais être aussi mal que moi pour agir comme un sale con…. » Les deux hommes pouffèrent se souvenant de tout ce qu'Oliver avait pu dire ou faire. « Et quelque part j'avais mal au cœur pour toi….et je suis content que Felicity ait vu ce qu'on a jamais réussi à voir….tu la rends heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Oliver apprécia cette franchise et ces paroles qu'il n'avait jamais espérées entendre de la part de Tommy Merlyn. Il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main, Tommy le regarda et comme Oliver un peu plus tôt il le saisit par les épaules et le prit dans ses bras.

« Mais ça n'empêche que si tu lui fais du mal…je te tue Queen. » Dit-il dans son oreille. Oliver rigola à moitié sachant parfaitement que Tommy en était capable. Les deux hommes se lâchèrent et finirent leur rangement. Une fois finit Oliver tendit une bière à celui qui était maintenant son beau-frère.

« Tiens…je crois qu'elles en ont encore pour un moment. » Lui dit Oliver quand il entendit Felicity parler de son mariage. « On va les laisser tranquilles encore un moment….Thea et Laurel lui ont beaucoup manqué. » Tommy saisit sa bière et hocha la tête, l'absence aussi avait été difficile pour les deux brunes.

« Je ne savais pas mon frère si romantique. » Dit Thea une fois que Felicity eut fini de raconter la demande en mariage et leur cérémonie.

« En tout cas le mariage te va bien. » Lui dit Laurel avec un sourire sincère. « Et moi aussi je suis étonnée d'Oliver…je crois que tu as su voir le vrai « lui ». » Felicity fut touchée de ces paroles, enfin les gens reconnaissaient qu'il n'était plus le même. Cela lui donna bon espoir pour la suite, cette pensée la ramena à son père.

« Et sinon….comment va Malcolm ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante. Elle sonda la réaction des deux filles et fut surprise de découvrir un sourire sincère sur leurs visages.

« Il va bien. » Lui apprit Thea. « Il a longtemps été en colère contre toi…contre nous pour t'avoir soutenu…mais depuis un moment je crois qu'il a compris qu'il avait mal agi et qu'il avait eu tort d'aller si loin dans sa vengeance envers les Queen. » Lui expliqua Thea.

« Il a engagé un détective pour vous retrouver mais au bout d'un moment il a laissé tomber. » Poursuivit Laurel. « Si j'ai bien compris c'est Robert Queen qui lui a conseillé de vous laisser tranquille et d'attendre sagement votre retour. » La brune jeta un œil vers Thea pour avoir son approbation.

« C'est vrai ? Ton père est…enfin il a…. »

« Oui Felicity il a compris qu'il devait lui aussi arrêter sa guerre stupide contre Malcolm et ses enfants. » Lui confirma Thea. « Ça été long mais voir disparaître Oliver a énormément secoué mes parents…ma mère en particulier. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Oh…je sais qu'on a fait du mal autour de nous mais…. »

« Non...c'était nécessaire pour vous. Malcolm ne vous aurait jamais laissé tranquille et Oliver aurait eu de gros ennuis et puis ils n'auraient peut-être jamais compris et reconnu que vous aviez le droit de vous aimer. » La coupa Laurel sûre d'elle. « Je ne dis pas que les choses seront faciles, mais au moins vous pourrez vivre en paix et plutôt tranquillement…ce qui dans votre cas était inespéré. » Dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

« Ouais. » Répondit Felicity pensive. « Je…je suis un peu angoissée d'aller le voir. » Avoua la blonde, Thea saisit sa main pour la réconforter.

« Je sais…mais je crois qu'il sera aussi angoissé que toi quand il te verra….et même si ce qu'il a fait est ignoble, il reste ton père et je sais qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur. » Thea lui fit un léger sourire. « Il sera content de te revoir….sois en sûre. »

« Je sais pas trop. » Dit Felicity hésitante. « On s'est quittés en colère et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je pourrai lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait….il a été trop loin. » Les deux filles acquiescèrent conscientes que Felicity avait raison. « Je sais que je vais devoir lui annoncer mon retour mais j'ai encore besoin de temps avant de l'affronter. »

« Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut Felicity. » Lui conseilla Thea. « Et je serai là pour te soutenir le jour où tu seras décidée…. » La blonde hocha la tête. Elle savait que c'était un passage obligé afin de pouvoir continuer sa vie, tout comme Oliver devait affronter ses parents, mais ce n'était pas pour autant si simple à faire.

####

Malcolm était dans son bureau chez lui, il regardait le calendrier et son cœur se serra en se rendant compte que cela faisait presque huit mois que sa fille avait déserté la ville avec Oliver Queen. Il espérait toujours qu'elle lui donne de ses nouvelles ou qu'elle lui fasse juste savoir qu'elle allait bien, mais rien ne venait. Il était blessé et triste, sa colère s'était estompée depuis des mois maintenant et il n'avait qu'une envie si un jour elle franchissait à nouveau la porte de cette maison, la serrer très fort dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses actes pour la séparer d'Oliver. Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance et jamais il n'avait pris en compte son avis ou son envie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir pris la fuite, peut-être aurait-il fait la même chose à sa place ? Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est qu'il était décidé à tout faire afin que sa fille lui pardonne….même à essayer d'accepter Oliver Queen dans sa vie si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

« Malcolm ? » Il se retourna et tomba sur Thea accompagnée de Robert et de Moira. « Je sais que vous ne comprenez rien mais d'ici…. » Elle regarda sa montre « …quelques minutes tout prendra son sens, alors si durant ce laps de temps vous pourriez éviter de vous entretuer ça pourrait être sympa. »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent sans échanger un mot. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis que Malcolm avait laissé tomber les recherches concernant Felicity, à peine s'étaient-ils croisés en ville. Le silence était pesant et Thea se demanda finalement c'était une si bonne idée de réunir tout le monde au même endroit. C'est la sonnette qui mît fin à son calvaire.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et espérait que ses trois parents arriveraient à rester courtois le temps qu'elle revienne. Elle savait qu'ils allaient avoir un choc en voyant Oliver et Felicity devant eux. Ces derniers avaient un temps pensé aller les voir séparément et puis ils avaient finalement décidé de leur parler en même temps. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait et ils ne voulaient pas passer deux fois par des conversations certainement douloureuses et difficiles.

« Salut vous deux. » Dit-elle en faisant rentrer Oliver et Felicity. « Ils sont tous les trois dans le bureau de Malcolm. » Leur indiqua Thea. « Tu connais le chemin. » Dit-elle à Felicity avec un sourire. « Ils ne savent rien et pour l'instant ils étaient calmes. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. Elle vit l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa sœur et de l'appréhension dans ceux de son frère. « Hey…tout va bien se passer. » Tenta-t-elle de les rassurer.

« Oui…ça va aller….. » Répondit Oliver en serrant la main de Felicity.

« Oui…tout va bien se passer. » Répondit à son tour Felicity en jetant un œil vers Oliver. Elle soupira et entraîna son mari vers le bureau de son père. Arrivée devant la porte elle souffla un grand coup et l'ouvrit sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Son regard tomba sur Malcolm assis à son bureau, elle ne vit pas le couple Queen qui se levait du canapé à la vue de leur fils.

« Felicity…. » Fut le seul mot que Malcolm pu dire sous l'effet du choc. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il lui semblait irréel. Felicity s'avança dans le bureau sa main toujours emprisonnée dans celle d'Oliver.

Personne ne bougeait et n'osait prendre la parole en premier. Oliver voyait ses parents heureux de son retour, en tout cas c'est ce que leurs yeux semblaient lui dire. Malcolm se leva et fit le tour pour se retrouver devant sa fille.

« Tu es rentrée….Dieu merci. » Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant elle, il l'observa et remarqua sa peau hâlée et se demanda où elle avait passé les derniers mois. « Je suis si content de te revoir ma chérie. » Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et la prit dans ses bras.

Oliver regardait cette scène émue et heureux pour Felicity, elle avait tellement appréhendé ce moment que voir que son père l'accueillait à bras ouverts le rassura. Il tourna la tête vers ses parents qui n'attendaient que son signal pour venir à leur tour le prendre dans leurs bras. Il tendit une main vers sa mère et elle se blottit sans attendre contre son fils, Robert ne tardant pas à les rejoindre.

Oliver lâcha la main de Felicity afin de serrer ses parents contre lui, à cet instant il prit conscience qu'ils lui avaient énormément manqué malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant sa fuite.

« Oliver je suis si contente de te revoir mon chéri….. » Moira se décala et saisit son visage entre ses mains. « Où étais-tu ? »

« Maman… » Plaida-t-il doucement. « Ça n'a pas d'importance….je suis là maintenant. » Sa mère hocha la tête consciente qu'il avait raison.

« Tu nous a manqué fils. » Lui dit son père en entourant ses épaules. « Je…on est désolé de tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir quand on a….su pour toi et la fille de Malcolm et on sait que…. »

« Felicity….elle s'appelle Felicity papa….il faudrait que tu t'en souviennes parce que nous sommes mariés maintenant. » Dit Oliver créant la stupeur chez ses parents mais aussi chez Malcolm.

« Quoi ?! » Demanda ce dernier en cherchant la main gauche de Felicity pour vérifier si c'était vrai. « Tu t'es mariée ? » S'adressant à sa fille. « Avec lui ?! »

« Oui…on est mariés depuis peu. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle vit son père s'agiter ainsi que les parents d'Oliver ne pas comprendre grand-chose. « Et nous avons conscience que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez pour nous…mais c'est fait. » Dit-elle sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

Le silence emplit le bureau pendant un moment avant que Moira ne s'avance vers Felicity et Oliver. Elle regarda la jeune femme en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je sais que nous avons été les pires parents de la planète quand nous avons appris pour vous et Oliver….et je mentirai si je vous disais que je suis aux anges...mais je sais aussi que mon fils vous aime énormément et que vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes de votre père comme Oliver n'est pas responsable des nôtres…je suis heureuse de votre retour à tous les deux et je vous promets que l'on fera les efforts nécessaires afin que tout se passe bien. »

« Merci beaucoup Madame Queen. » Répondit Felicity émue de ce discours. « Cela me va droit au cœur. » Elle jeta un regard à Oliver qui lui fit un léger sourire lui aussi heureux de cette avancée majeure pour leur retour. Felicity se tourna alors vers son père qui avait le dos tourné vers le jardin. Elle se détacha de son mari et s'approcha de son père.

« Tu étais vraiment obligée de te marier Felicity ? » Lui demanda Malcolm d'une voix neutre. « Tu aurais pu rentrer et on aurait pu discuter de tout ça et envisager…. »

« Non ne dit pas un mot de plus. » Le coupa Felicity contrôlant sa voix. « Si tu continues tu vas dire des choses que tu ne penses pas et on va encore se disputer…ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis rentrée. » Dit-elle d'une voix forte et sûre d'elle. « Je suis rentrée parce que ma vie ici me manquait et ma famille aussi….même si tu as été horrible….il n'y a pas eu un jour ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi. » Dit-elle d'une voix frêle. « Mais c'est toi qui m'a obligé à fuir…tu étais tellement obsédé par Oliver et le fait qu'il allait me faire du mal que tu allais me marier de force à un homme qui lui ne me méritait pas ! »

« Je sais que j'ai mal agi et je le regrette mais… » Tenta Malcolm.

« Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu regrettes…c'est un bon début. » Dit-elle en colère à présent. « Mais si je suis là devant toi ce n'est pas pour avoir ton approbation pour mon mariage, je suis juste là pour te dire que je suis rentrée en ville, que je suis mariée et que je vais vivre avec mon mari….rien d'autre. » Felicity soupira se sentant mieux de pouvoir enfin dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. « Tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon choix j'ai bien compris….mais les parents d'Oliver non plus et pourtant ils font un effort pour lui….c'est si difficile que ça de faire un effort pour moi ? »

Malcolm la regarda enfin, elle avait raison, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais le simple fait de se dire que sa fille, sa petite fille chérie qui avait une place particulière dans son cœur, était mariée au fils de son pire ennemi le rendait tout simplement malade. Il savait qu'il devrait l'accepter, mais il savait aussi que cela prendrait un temps infini.

« Non chérie ce n'est pas difficile. » Finit par dire Malcolm. « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix…ce garçon n'est pas…. »

« Tu en es encore là ! Depuis tout ce temps tu es encore en boucle sur Oliver va te faire du mal ». Felicity le fixa à son tour en colère. « Écoute moi bien à présent….je t'aime tu es mon père et quand….maman est morte je pensais être seule…mais tu m'as accueillie les bras ouverts et tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais…et je te serai éternellement reconnaissante, mais Oliver est mon mari et je l'aime…..il passera toujours avant tout le monde…y compris toi. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer ou de l'apprécier….mais juste de le respecter et de respecter mon choix. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver cherchant son soutien.

Le père et la fille se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire d'autre. Felicity venait de dire ce qu'elle attendait de son père. La balle était dans son camps, à lui de faire un travail sur lui et de faire les efforts qu'il fallait s'il voulait continuer à avoir une relation normale avec sa fille.

« Ton silence en dit long. » Finit par dire Felicity. « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit…. » Elle tourna les talons et se rapprocha d'Oliver. Elle voulait quitter cette maison, ce n'était plus chez elle et elle ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise.

« Tu pourrais me pardonner si j'acceptais Oliver ? » Demanda son père avant qu'elle ne sorte. Felicity se figea à sa question et rigola ironiquement.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche…mais je vais quand même te répondre. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai passer au-dessus de ce que tu nous as fait…..mais ce ne sera pas une condition pour qu'enfin tu reconnaisses que mon mari est un homme bien. »

« Allez viens on y va. » Lui glissa Oliver à l'oreille. Il sentait que Felicity était affectée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il voyait sa déception dans son regard triste s'attendant à autre chose. Elle voulait retrouver une relation à peu près normale avec son père, mais apparemment pour l'instant c'était beaucoup demander.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit vers la porte. Il fit signe à ses parents qu'ils les appelaient bientôt et entraîna sa femme vers le couloir. Ils croisèrent Thea et à leurs regards elle comprit que les choses ne s'étaient pas forcément bien passées.

« Il changera d'avis Felicity. » Lui dit Thea d'une voix désolée.

« Je n'en suis pas certaine. » Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras d'Oliver, il regarda sa sœur et lui fit signe qu'ils partaient. Thea regarda la porte se fermer et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau de Malcolm bien décidée à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Quand elle s'approcha le silence régnait dans le bureau, ses parents et Malcolm se regardaient en chien de faïence sans rien se dire. Elle entra sans s'annoncer et fonça directement vers lui.

« Comment as-tu osé lui briser le cœur encore une fois ?! » Malcolm eut un mouvement de recul à son ton, c'était la première fois que Thea lui parlait de cette façon. « Depuis des mois tu espères son retour et une fois qu'elle est là tu la rejettes à nouveau ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois-ci ?! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?! » Demanda-t-il agacé de se faire réprimander par sa plus jeune fille. « Elle est mariée à ton frère ! Il l'a forcée c'est certain ! Elle a la tête sur les épaules jamais elle….. »

« Oh arrête Malcolm ! » Dit-elle en s'agitant. « C'est quand même ironique de t'entendre parler de mariage forcé quand on sait ce que tu voulais lui imposer ! » Cria Thea. « Ils s'aiment vraiment….quand vas-tu le comprendre ?! Mon frère a changé et jamais il ne lui ferait du mal ! Il va falloir que tu t'y habitues ! »

Malcolm resta sans voix fixant Thea ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il y a encore une heure il était prêt à faire des efforts pour Felicity et le voilà maintenant dans la même optique qu'avant sa fuite. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas Oliver et les Queen et rien que de savoir que sa fille s'appelait Queen le mettait dans une rage folle.

« Elle est revenue pour nous parce qu'on lui manquait et qu'elle voulait retrouver sa vie…mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas définitivement la perdre….et même si j'ai toujours été là malgré ce que tu as fait, je ne sais pas si cette fois je resterai » Dit Thea d'une voix basse. « Tu as accepté ma relation avec Paul…pourquoi refuser d'accepter celle de Felicity avec Oliver….ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Paul n'est pas ton frère. » Répondit-il calmement mais fermement. « S'ils n'avaient pas été mariés peut-être que…. »

« Oui mais ils le sont….à toi de faire des efforts maintenant. Elle a fait sa part et est revenue vers toi. » Le silence se fit et Thea entraîna les Queen à l'extérieur du bureau. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'acharnement de Malcolm à l'encontre de leur fils. Bien évidemment Oliver avait fait des choses répréhensibles, mais il avait tellement changé qu'il n'était plus le même, eux aussi l'avaient enfin compris. Et puis il suffisait de voir le regard que leur fils posait sur Felicity pour comprendre que rien ne pourrait les séparer, ils avaient juste à accepter.

« Thea à raison Malcolm. » Dit Moira avant de quitter la pièce. « À t'entêter tu vas perdre ta fille pour de bon….ils s'aiment et ont déjà fuit une fois, rien ne les empêchera de fuir à nouveau. » Malcolm la regarda et lui fit un léger signe de tête la remerciant, mais pour l'instant il devait accepter le mariage de sa fille.

####

Oliver regardait sa femme dormir contre lui. Ils étaient rentrés directement après la visite à la villa Merlyn et Felicity s'était effondrée dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré un moment avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, épuisée. Il était inquiet, elle n'était pas en forme depuis un moment. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés en fait, elle était continuellement sur les nerfs, fatiguée et irritable.

À la voir ainsi il regrettait leur retour, c'est lui qui l'avait plus ou moins poussé à rentrer et voilà qu'il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose…repartir. Il s'était douté que le retour serait difficile mais pas que Malcolm campe sur ses positions. Il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à un revirement total mais il avait espéré qu'il soit un peu plus souple et qu'il lui laisse au moins un espoir un jour d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il sentit Felicity bouger et commencer à se réveiller doucement. Elle bougea la tête et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il serra à son tour ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix basse, Felicity hocha la tête et se redressa doucement afin de le regarder. « Je suis désolé bébé…je sais que tu attendais plus de ton père. » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. « Mais je ne veux pas que ça te rende malade…je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques jours et je finis par regretter notre retour….si j'avais su on serait…. »

« Y a pas que notre retour Oliver. » Elle baissa la tête n'osant pas croiser son regard. « Je…j'ai du retard. » Dit-elle d'une voix timide. « Et je…j'ose pas… »

« T'es enceinte ? » La coupa-t-il. Il la vit hausser les épaules et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

* * *

 **...à votre avis ? Bébé ou pas ? Réponse dans le dernier chapitre.**

 **En attendant j'attends vos réactions et commentaires pour ce chapitre avec leur retour et la réaction de tout le monde.**

 **Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera posté cette semaine...alors à vos claviers si vous voulez vite savoir si Felicity est enceinte.**

 **A bientôt...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il est long mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper. Vous allez avoir la réponse à la fameuse question...Felicity est-elle enceinte et bien d'autres choses...**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que tout t'ai plu dans le dernier chapitre. Malcolm reste sur ses positions contrairement aux Queen qui ont bien compris qu'il était inutile de lutter contre cette histoire. Ils acceptent, même s'ils ne sont pas forcément heureux de ce mariage. Pour Oliver et Tommy c'était essentiel qu'ils aient une discussion pour régler définitivement leur problème. **

**Melissa : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme, et voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Tu as raison j'aurais peut-être dû accentuer la défense de Thea concernant Oliver...quand à Felicity enceinte...suspense et réponse dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity1990 : Merci de ton retour et pour la réponse c'est maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que le chapitre t'ai plu.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Malcolm reste sur ses positions, même s'il sait qu'il fait de la peine à sa fille. Pour le bébé...réponse tout de suite.**

 **Clo : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire et la réponse à cette question est au début du chapitre. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée et à Shinobu24 pour sa présence de tous les jours. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

« Hey bébé. » La calma Oliver en la voyant pleurer. « C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Dit-il en encerclant son visage. « C'est soudain mais… »

« No...non tu ne comprends pas Oliver. » Dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « Je ne sais pas si….j'ai réalisé ça hier et…j'ose pas faire un test pour savoir si…. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il surpris. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules et se serra contre lui. Il la berça un moment et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Il va quand même falloir savoir chérie. Je vais aller à la pharmacie acheter un test et on verra…ok ? Mais arrête de pleurer. »

Felicity se détacha de lui et hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait, elle avait peur de savoir et en même temps elle voulait savoir. Mais elle se posait surtout la question de savoir ce qu'Oliver en pensait. Ils étaient à peine mariés, jeunes et sans aucun travail. Elle reconnaissait que ce n'était pas le moment idéal.

« Prends-en deux Oliver. » L'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de leur chambre. Il acquiesça et revint vers elle lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant de filer.

« Combien de temps encore ? » Demanda Oliver assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Felicity regarda son téléphone où défilait les minutes.

« Dix secondes. » Elle s'approcha et saisit le bâtonnet, elle jeta un œil dessus et vers Oliver ensuite. « C'est négatif. » Dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

« Oh…tu n'es donc pas enceinte…les deux tests ne peuvent pas se tromper bébé. » Il se leva et entoura ses épaules voulant la réconforter. « Je suis désolé…ça va ? » Felicity ne répondait pas ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle allait. Elle ressentait pleins de choses en même temps et ne savait pas quelle émotion prenait le dessus. Elle leva son regard et croisa celui de son mari.

« Oui…je crois….en fait je suis…soulagée. » Finit-elle par dire d'une voix basse. « Pas que j'aurais été déçue d'être enceinte. » S'expliqua-t-elle quand elle vit la surprise d'Oliver. « Seulement je n'étais pas convaincue que c'était le bon moment….notre retour, nos familles…on ne sait même pas ce qu'on va faire de nos vies et…on est jeunes et honnêtement je.. »

« Hey bébé…je suis d'accord avec toi. » La rassura Oliver. « Ce n'était pas le bon moment….mais si tu avais été enceinte…j'aurais été très heureux. » Dit-il en la regardant amoureusement. Il encercla sa taille et la colla à lui. « J'adorerai voir une mini Felicity me rendre dingue et la voir courir partout ses boucles blondes flottant dans son dos.

« Oh...tu es trop parfait Oliver Queen. » Répondit Felicity en faisant une moue sur son visage. « Et moi aussi j'adorerai avoir un mini Oliver qui me suive partout….mais quand on l'aura décidé. » Oliver hocha la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

####

Oliver remonta en vitesse l'avenue qui le menait au campus du MIT, il était en retard. Il se mit à courir afin de ne pas accumuler plus de retard encore, et vit sa sœur au loin agiter ses mains lui demandant de se dépêcher.

« C'est pas possible Oliver ! Tu crois que le doyen va t'attendre ?! » Thea le tira par la manche de sa veste et en deux minutes il se trouva assis à sa place réservée. Il dit bonjour à Tommy, Laurel et Paul et embrassa ses parents qui avaient tenu à faire le déplacement pour cette journée si particulière pour sa femme.

Il salua d'un mouvement de tête de Malcolm qui était assis un peu plus loin. Il porta son attention sur la scène et vit Felicity en discussion avec le doyen. Il soupira de bonheur à la voir ainsi, elle était arrivée au bout de son rêve. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais ils avaient traversé chaque obstacle en se serrant les coudes et ils en étaient ressortis encore plus forts.

Après la visite auprès de leurs parents et cette fausse alerte de grossesse, ils avaient pris la décision de quitter à nouveau Starling, même si ça n'avait pas été de gaité de cœur. Mais à la réaction de leurs parents ils avaient compris que s'ils restaient en ville ils allaient mal vivre leur retour.

Les Queen acceptaient plus ou moins leur mariage, mais du côté de Malcolm c'était peine perdue, du moins pour l'instant l'espéraient-ils. Ils avaient donc déménagé pour Boston, Felicity devait de toute façon rentrer à l'université, ils avaient juste avancé leur départ de quelques mois, rien de plus.

Thea et Tommy avaient été peinés mais avaient bien compris leur démarche et les avaient soutenu comme depuis le début. Felicity avait eu la bonne surprise de recevoir une lettre du notaire qui s'était occupé de la succession de sa mère lui annonçant qu'elle allait pouvoir toucher son héritage. Elle avait failli s'étrangler quand elle avait vu la somme figurant sur le chèque.

Quand le notaire lui avait dit une somme confortable, elle avait pensé à un petit pécule pour bien commencer dans la vie, elle ne s'était pas attendue à recevoir des millions de dollars. Cette nouvelle l'avait totalement libéré de son père, il avait espéré pouvoir lui dicter sa conduite sous condition du financement de ses études mais avec cet héritage il avait compris que s'il voulait encore voir sa fille il allait devoir mettre de l'eau dans son vin.

C'est de cette façon qu'il avait débarqué un jour dans leur appartement à Boston. Il s'était présenté un matin à la porte et c'est Oliver qui l'avait accueilli.

« Malcolm….quelle surprise. » Avait dit Oliver sur la défensive. « Felicity n'est pas là. » Malcolm avait eu un petit rictus avant de répondre.

« Je sais, elle est en cours….c'est toi que je viens voir. » Oliver avait été surpris et s'était effacé pour le laisser rentrer. Il avait vu Malcolm observer leur appartement et poser ses yeux un peu partout. Il le fit entrer dans le salon.

« Je vous écoute. » Avait dit Oliver d'un ton froid. « Même si je pense que vous devriez plutôt vous réconcilier avec votre fille plutôt que de me parler. » Malcolm l'avait fixé prêt à lui sortir une remarque cinglante il n'en doutait pas, mais ce dernier s'était retenu et s'était contenté de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne t'aime pas Oliver et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais voir autre chose que ce garçon détestable qui a tenté de noyer mon fils dans son mal être. » Commença-t-il d'une voix froide. « Mais…..pour une raison inconnue….ma fille t'aime et elle est persuadée que tu es un type bien….alors j'attends de toi que tu plaides en ma faveur…..je voudrai retrouver ma fille….elle me manque. » Avait avoué Malcolm d'une voix basse.

« Vous avez un sacré culot de venir chez nous pour exiger une chose pareille. » Lui répondit Oliver d'un ton glacial. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez mais si Felicity a du mal à communiquer avec vous ce n'est en aucun ma faute...elle fait ce qu'elle veut. »h

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu la pousses à me pardonner. » Répondit Malcolm ironiquement.

« Non…mais je ne rajoute rien dans la balance Malcolm. » Oliver s'approcha de lui et le fixa. « Pour qui me prenez-vous ? J'aime Felicity...je veux qu'elle soit heureuse….et si pour ça vous devez faire partie de notre vie ça me va, mais je ne forcerai pas ma femme à vous pardonner. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à elle. »

« Tu ne vas rien faire pour m'aider, si j'ai bien compris. » Oliver secoua la tête.

« Non…rien du tout. Vous n'avez pas hésité à briser le cœur de Felicity pour nous séparer, vous nous avez obligé à fuir et même quand Felicity est revenue vers vous votre haine pour moi était plus grande que votre amour pour elle….je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait besoin de vous dans sa vie... »

Malcolm fulminait de rage, mais accusait le coup. Oliver avait parfaitement raison, il le savait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était dans ce salon à limite supplier un homme qu'il détestait de l'aider.

« ...Mais vous êtes son père et elle vous aime malgré tout ce que vous avez pu faire….et comme vous j'ai du mal à comprendre. » Lui dit Oliver avec un sourire froid. « Je ne ferai rien pour empêcher ma femme de vous pardonner…mais il faudra vous débrouiller tout seul, c'est vous qui avez voulu cette situation….pas moi. »

Il se souvenait encore du regard froid de Malcolm quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Et il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait laissé le père de Felicity se débrouiller seul pour reconquérir la confiance de sa fille. Il avait averti sa femme de la visite de son père et lui avait tout raconté, elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée de sa façon de faire mais avait tout de même été touchée qu'il veuille la retrouver. À partir de ce moment elle avait été plus ouverte à revoir son père, elle était toujours sur la défensive mais lui laissait quand même l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent retrouver leur complicité.

Oliver fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de Felicity qui commençait son discours. En tant que major de sa promo c'était à elle que revenait l'honneur de faire le discours lors de la remise des diplômes. La voir ainsi réaliser son rêve et être arrivée à ce qu'elle voulait, le rendait fou de joie et de fierté. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour quand leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il répondit.

« À ce que je vois même après toutes ces années de mariage vous êtes toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. » Lui glissa Thea en rigolant. « Et j'avoue que c'est trop chou. » Oliver retint un éclat de rire mais pouffa et baissa la tête gêné de cette remarque.

Mais Thea disait vrai, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour, peut-être même encore un peu plus qu'avant. Leur histoire avait été compliquée et loin d'être évidente, mais leur fuite les avait encore plus soudés. Et depuis qu'ils vivaient seuls à Boston ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Oliver travaillait à distance pour QC et leur vie était aussi simple que lorsqu'ils habitaient sur leur île paradisiaque.

C'est les applaudissements du public qui lui firent prendre conscience que la cérémonie était finie. Cette dernière venait clôturer quatre années d'études intenses et complexes. Tout le monde se leva et ils attendirent que Felicity puisse se libérer afin de les retrouver.

Felicity pu enfin rejoindre sa famille, elle voyait au loin Tommy et Laurel essayer de calmer leur fils qui commençait certainement à en avoir marre d'attendre. Matthew venait de fêter ses deux ans et il faisait de lui la tante la plus heureuse de la terre. Son regard glissa sur Thea qui discutait avec ses parents, les choses s'étaient nettement arrangées entre eux. Bien évidemment cela avait pris de temps mais quand les Queen avaient été un peu plus réceptifs au mariage de leur fils, Thea avait commencé à être un peu plus souple et elle avait avoué à Felicity que sa mère lui manquait.

Son histoire avec Paul était toujours d'actualité et ce dernier lui avait fait sa demande il y a peu. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où Thea l'avait appelée en hurlant qu'elle allait se marier. Elle avait été ravie mais pour Oliver et Tommy ça avait été plus difficile à accepter mais ça c'était leur instinct de protection. Thea était heureuse c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sa relation avec les parents d'Oliver aussi allait mieux, ce n'était pas les grandes effusions mais elle reconnaissait que Robert et Moira faisaient des efforts afin que leurs rencontres se passent bien et qu'Oliver n'ait pas à choisir une nouvelle fois entre eux et Felicity.

Elle vit Malcolm tenter une approche vers Matthew, il adorait son petit-fils. Les choses aussi s'étaient arrangées entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvés leur complicité d'avant, mais ils se voyaient régulièrement et Felicity arrivait plus ou moins à lui faire confiance à nouveau. La route était longue mais Malcolm comprenait qu'elle avait encore besoin de temps. Il lui avait demandé pardon mais elle avait été incapable de lui répondre.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le regard bleu de son mari, son amour. Il la suivait des yeux et n'attendait que de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait comme elle ne pensait pas possible d'aimer. Son amour pour lui n'avait pas tari au cours des années passées. Ils avaient tout traversé et savait qu'ils traverseraient encore beaucoup de choses mais tous ces obstacles les avaient encore plus rapprochés.

Elle était heureuse d'arriver à la fin de ses études, une nouvelle vie les attendait. Son père lui avait bien évidemment proposé de travailler chez Merlyn Global. Elle avait été contente de cette proposition mais ne lui avait dit pas oui. Elle voulait profiter un peu de la vie avant de se lancer dans la vie active. Ses quatre dernières années avaient été intenses et elle voulait se poser un peu et profiter simplement de son mari.

Ils avaient eu il y a peu une conversation sur leur avenir, et après avoir tourné autour du pot pendant un moment elle lui avait annoncé vouloir un bébé. Oliver avait été surpris mais ravi de cette décision et c'était sans hésiter qu'il lui avait sauté dessus en lui expliquant qu'il fallait énormément d'entraînement avant d'arriver à faire le bébé parfait.

« Félicitations Bébé. » Lui glissa-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, quand elle arriva vers lui et qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. « Tu étais exceptionnelle. » Felicity gloussa du compliment et se décolla de lui.

« Merci chéri. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche. Elle fut vite attirée par sa famille et les parents d'Oliver. Elle passa de bras en bras et reçue des félicitations de tout le monde. Elle fit un nombre incalculable de photos avec à peu près tout le monde et réussit même à faire une photo avec les Queen et les Merlyn réunit. Elle rigola intérieurement se disant qu'il y a encore quelques années une chose pareille aurait été impossible. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa la route parcourue depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Oliver.

Elle espérait que l'avenir serait aussi serein et que le trait d'union qu'ils espéraient avoir entre leurs deux familles serait assez fort pour régler vraiment toutes les querelles.

####

Oliver se réveilla difficilement ce matin, ils étaient en vacances depuis quelques jours et avaient élus domicile sur l'île où ils s'étaient mariés il y a cinq ans déjà. C'était Felicity qui avait insisté pour revenir dans cette maison qui avait abrité bons nombres de leurs meilleurs souvenirs.

Il se leva et chercha sa femme, il était surpris qu'elle soit déjà debout, habituellement c'est lui qui devait ruser pour la lever, Felicity n'étant jamais du matin. Il la trouva à la cuisine en train de préparer ce qu'il imaginait leur petit déjeuner. Il prit un moment pour l'observer.

Elle était encore en pyjama, pieds nus, les cheveux attachés d'une façon dont elle seule connaissait le secret. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait et Oliver la trouvait adorable, belle et sexy. Son regard remonta de ses pieds à ses jambes qu'il trouvait magnifiques, pour s'attarder un peu sur sa taille qu'il adorait serrer contre lui et sa poitrine dont il n'avait jamais assez.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il s'approcha donc doucement et posa ses deux mains sur sa taille. Felicity hurla presque mais reconnu de suite Oliver. Elle rigola quand il plongea son visage dans son cou et qu'il chercha à le mordiller.

« Je déteste me réveiller seul….. » Dit-il contre sa peau.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Répondit-elle en surveillant ses pancakes qui cuisaient. Oliver soupira et se détacha de sa femme pour se poser juste à côté d'elle sur le plan de travail. « Tu as faim ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Très….mais pour être honnête ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont j'ai faim. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément et en montrant d'un doigt les pancakes. Il la vit déglutir et fut ravi de constater qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet après cinq ans de mariage.

Felicity rigola et baissa la tête gênée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. C'était toujours ainsi quand il lui parlait de lui faire l'amour. Ils se connaissaient par cœur et il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'était plus gênée ou pudique de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, mais quand il lui parlait avec ce ton et qu'il la regardait de cette façon, elle avait l'impression d'être encore cette jeune fille de 19 ans dans la cabine du Gambit prête à faire l'amour pour la première fois. Elle fit un pas vers lui et se positionna entre ses jambes, Oliver lui ouvrit les bras et la colla à son torse.

« Je crois que le petit déjeuner peut attendre encore un peu. » Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. « Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi. » Dit-elle contre son cou en déposant des baisers humides. Elle le vit frissonner et chercha ses mains. Elle le tira alors vers elle et reprit le chemin de leur chambre.

Le trajet dura plus longtemps que prévu, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher et de s'embrasser. Une fois qu'ils furent dans leur chambre Oliver la porta et la déposa sur le lit avant de fondre sur elle. Leurs vêtements volèrent très vite et ils s'unirent sans préambule. Oliver fixait sa femme et ne se lassait jamais de voir le plaisir envahir ses yeux, Felicity posa ses deux mains sur son visage et le fixa intensément quand il commença à se déhancher un peu plus vite.

Le sentir en elle et sur elle la rendait toujours folle de désir et c'était encore un peu plus vrai depuis quelques temps. Elle entoura la taille d'Oliver de ses jambes afin de le garder contre elle et elle posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour encore mieux le sentir. Ce geste eut raison d'eux, Felicity se laissa gagner par son orgasme et elle sentit d'Oliver se déverser en elle dans un râle de plaisir et de gémissement.

Ils mirent un petit moment avant de retrouver leurs esprits et délicatement Oliver se mit sur le côté en attirant Felicity dans ses bras. Il soupira de bonheur. Une nouvelle vie les attendait bientôt, il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il savait qu'avec Felicity il pouvait tout affronter.

« Je…j'ai un truc à te dire. » Felicity se redressa un peu et chercha le regard d'Oliver. « Je… » Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, elle se pencha un peu plus vers la table de chevet et en sortit une boîte qu'elle lui tendit. Oliver la regarda en haussant un sourcil et d'un geste elle l'encouragea à l'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent de surprise quand il découvrit ce que contenait cette boîte. Il porta alors son regard vers Felicity un sourire traversant ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il doucement. « Tu…t'es enceinte ? » Felicity hocha la tête elle aussi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« En tout cas c'est que le test dit. » Répondit-elle en rigolant. « Et j'en ai fait deux…..ils étaient positif tous les deux. » Elle posa une main sur son ventre plat. « On va avoir un bébé. » Elle fixa Oliver de ses yeux larmoyants et saisit sa main afin de la poser elle aussi sur son ventre. « Il y a un mini nous ici. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Merci bébé de me rendre si heureux. » Dit-il émerveillé de cette nouvelle inattendue.

« Je sais que c'est un peu rapide et qu'on pensait que ça prendrait plus de temps…mais c'est le moment idéal et je crois que… »

« Hey bébé. » La tranquillisa Oliver en cherchant son regard. « Rien n'est jamais trop rapide avec toi….on voulait un bébé juste après ton cursus….et on a un bébé juste après ton cursus. » Dit-il en rigolant tendrement. Felicity le regarda rassurée. « C'est le bon moment pour nous….tu as décidé de prendre du temps pour savoir ce que tu veux faire et pour l'instant tu vas prendre soin de toi et nous faire un magnifique petit garçon. » Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

« C'est marrant …mais j'étais certaine que tu allais dire ça. » Éclata-t-elle de rire à son tour. « Mais je reste persuadée qu'on aura une fille. » Dit-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. « Je suis heureuse. » Lui dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. « Merci….tout ça c'est grâce à toi. »

Oliver la regarda tendrement en caressant sa joue d'un doigt.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. » Dit-il dans un souffle. « Après ma période _rebelle_ ….je n'avais jamais espéré tomber sur toi chérie….tu as été une totale surprise dans ma vie. Et même si je sais que les circonstances qui t'ont amenée à Starling n'étaient pas joyeuses…..ça a été une bénédiction. » Dit-il doucement en la fixant.

Felicity hocha la tête consciente qu'il disait vrai, sans la disparition de sa mère, jamais elle ne serait venue à Starling et jamais elle n'aurait croisé Oliver. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur n'imaginant plus sa vie autrement.

« Ma mère me disait toujours que les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard. » Dit-elle se souvenant du nombre de fois où Donna lui avait remonté le moral avec ce mantra. « Sa mort n'aura pas été vaine….je t'ai croisé, tu m'as aidé à aller mieux….et tu es l'amour de ma vie Oliver. »

« Comme tu es le mien…avec ce mini nous ici. » Dit-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Elle posa la sienne dessus et entrelaça leurs doigts.

####

« Thea….si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger se serait très bien. » Dit Felicity agacée de devoir sans arrêt suivre sa sœur afin de fermer sa robe et son nombre impressionnant de boutons. « Mais quelle idée ! Rappelle-moi qui t'a conseillé cette robe ? »

La jeune Queen éclata de rire à cette question qui ressemblait bien à Felicity.

« C'est toi Felicity…mais à cette époque tu étais enceinte jusqu'au cou et je crois bien que tu en avais marre. » Dit-elle en rigolant franchement, Felicity la suivit et se souvint de ce jour elle aussi. À l'origine il n'était pas prévu qu'elles fassent les boutiques pour la robe de mariée de Thea mais en passant devant cette robe qui était en vitrine, la brune avait eu un coup de cœur qui s'était concrétisé à l'essayage.

« C'est vrai…ce qui m'a valu d'accoucher le lendemain d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau. « Tu m'as épuisée ce jour-là…..voilà…tu es….rayonnante. » Dit Felicity en se mettant face à elle. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait se disant qu'elle, n'avait pu partager ce moment avec personne.

Même si son mariage avait été un moment unique, magique et rêvé, elle n'avait pas été entourée de sa famille et parfois elle regrettait, pas d'avoir épousé Oliver, mais de la façon dont ils avaient procédé. Peut-être auraient-ils du rentrer et se marier ici à Starling.

« Merci ma sœur chérie. » Dit Thea en la prenant dans ses bras. « Merci d'être là pour moi. » Felicity la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. Ce moment fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

Oliver entra avec Tommy accompagnés de Matthew et de Paige. Thea et Felicity s'extasièrent de leurs tenues.

« Mais regardez-moi ces deux merveilles. » Dit Felicity en se mettant à la hauteur de Matthew pour le regarder et en regardant sa fille dans les bras d'Oliver. « Tu es magnifique mon bébé. » Elle saisit sa fille dans ses bras et lui déposa un énorme bisou sur sa joue. Oliver et Tommy s'approchèrent de leur petite sœur et la serrèrent chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras.

« Tu es superbe. » Lui dit Oliver en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. « Paul a une sacré chance. »

« C'est surtout moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir, avec la famille de dingue que j'ai il aurait pu fuir cent fois. » Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

« Peut-être mais il est resté…rien que pour ça il mérite une médaille. » Renchérit Tommy ému lui aussi du mariage de sa sœur. Il regarda sa montre et visa l'heure. « C'est bientôt le moment….tu es prête ? » Thea hocha la tête, elle était plus que prête.

Felicity était auprès de l'autel et attendait de voir sa sœur remonter l'allée. Oliver était juste face à elle, leur fille dans les bras. Elle eut une pensée émue pour sa mère à cet instant, Paige allait fêter ses deux ans dans quelques semaines et c'était encore une chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas partager avec elle. Comme sa naissance et sa première dent ou son premier _maman_.

Elle fixa Oliver qui savait ce qui lui passait par la tête, il lui fit un sourire et montra sa mère à leur fille. Paige la regarda alors et hurla un _maman_ en lui envoyant un baiser volant. Felicity lui répondit de la même façon et c'est la musique annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée qui ramena le calme dans la salle. Felicity vit alors apparaître Thea au bras de Robert et de Malcolm, il avait été impensable pour elle de choisir l'un ou l'autre. Ils avaient chacun à leur façon, contribués à sa vie et elle se devait de partager ce moment unique avec ses deux pères.

Elle pouvait voir la fierté de Malcolm à marcher le long de cette allée au bras de sa plus jeune fille. À ce moment Felicity eut un pincement au cœur, elle comprenait sa réaction quand il avait appris son mariage avec Oliver. Même s'il était vraiment dépité qu'elle l'ait épousé c'était surtout la façon dont elle l'avait fait qui l'avait blessé. Mais elle doutait sérieusement qu'à l'époque il aurait été d'accord pour l'accompagner à l'autel de cette manière.

Son regard glissa dans ses yeux et elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, elle était certaine qu'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle. Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer et reporta son attention sur Thea qui était enfin arrivée à la hauteur de Paul.

####

« Tout va bien bébé ? » Oliver se tenait dans le dos de Felicity qui regardait les mariés effectuer leur première danse. Elle sentit ses mains sur sa taille descendre sur son ventre et la tenir contre son torse.

« Oui ça va. » Répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur celles de son mari. « Je suis juste….heureuse pour eux. » Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Et ce mini nous aussi va bien. » Ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle était enceinte de quelques semaines seulement et personne n'était encore au courant. Au contraire de sa première grossesse celle-ci s'annonçait plus compliquée et difficile et ils avaient eu peur à plusieurs reprises que Felicity ne perde ce bébé. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore partagé la nouvelle avec leurs familles préférant être certains que tout se passe bien avant.

« Je sais que tu es mélancolique depuis ce matin. » Dit-il dans son oreille, elle hocha la tête et sourit, il la connaissait si bien. « Je sais que quand tu vois le mariage que Thea a eu tu aurais voulu….. » Elle se retourna vivement dans ses bras et le stoppa d'un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ne dis plus un mot…..jamais je ne pourrais regretter notre mariage Oliver….mais c'est vrai que quand je vois la joie sur le visage de tous nos proches….on les a privé de ça…et ce n'était pas juste. Même si à l'époque les circonstances étaient différentes et que je pense que nos pères nous auraient enchaînés sur une chaise afin qu'on ne bouge pas. » Dit-elle en éclatant de rire et en faisant une grimace.

« Je t'aime bébé. » Dit-il dans ses cheveux en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et lui répondit un _je t'aime_ dans le creux de son oreille.

« Je peux ? » Demanda une voix qui les sortit de leur bulle. Ils se détachèrent un peu et tombèrent sur Malcolm souhaitant danser avec sa fille.

« Mais je vous en prie. » Répondit Oliver en lui donnant la main de Felicity. « La prochaine est pour moi. » Glissa-t-il dans son oreille avant de les laisser seuls. Felicity rigola et se laissa entraîner par son père au milieu de la piste. Ils dansèrent un moment en silence avant que Malcolm ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. » Dit-il de but en blanc surprenant Felicity. « J'étais aveuglé par ma haine pour Robert et je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à toi. Je connaissais Oliver et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre qui il était vraiment. » Il porta son regard sur Oliver qui était un peu plus loin en train de danser avec sa fille dans ses bras et Thea. « Tu avais raison, il n'est plus ce garçon mauvais et de mauvaises fréquentations….c'est un homme responsable, un mari aimant et un père formidable avec Paige….et j'ai enfin compris ce lien qui vous unit, j'avais le même avec ta mère. » Finit-il d'une voix faible.

Felicity s'arrêta de danser sous les paroles inespérées de son père. Il lui avait déjà présenté ses excuses et demander pardon mais elle ne l'avait jamais senti aussi sincère qu'à cet instant. Il se mettait à nu et reconnaissait enfin ses torts. Elle sentit une larme rouler et une autre, pour finir par pleurer franchement.

« Merci…merci papa. » Dit-elle avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. « J'avais besoin de te l'entendre dire….mais je crois qu'Oliver aussi aurait besoin de l'entendre, même s'il n'attache pas vraiment d'importance à ce que tu penses de lui, il serait heureux de savoir qu'enfin tu vois le vrai _lui_. » Malcolm hocha la tête conscient qu'il devrait le faire mais il voulait surtout que sa fille sache qu'il avait changé grâce à elle et à son entêtement.

« Tu as choisi le bon mari et le meilleur père pour notre Paige. » Dit-il en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. « Ta mère aurait été très fière de toi Felicity et elle aurait approuvé ton choix bien avant moi. » Dit-il en rigolant doucement. « Elle t'a élevée dans l'idée de te battre pour tes idées et c'est ce que tu as fait….j'espère juste qu'Oliver réalise l'énorme chance qu'il a de t'avoir. »

« Oui je le sais. » Oliver se posta juste à côté de Felicity. La musique était terminée et à voir sa femme pleurer il avait été inquiet. « Ça va chérie ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Parfaitement Oliver…je vais bien. » Le rassura-t-elle tout de suite. « Malc….papa vient de me dire ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis des années. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oliver tourna alors son visage vers Malcolm ne comprenant pas. « Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et lui souffla un _merci_ et encouragea Oliver à écouter son père.

Malcolm entraîna Oliver un peu plus loin dans un coin plus tranquille et essaya de trouver le meilleur moyen d'amorcer la discussion difficile qui l'attendait.

« Tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eu à Boston il y a quelques années ? » Oliver pouffa et rigola ironiquement.

« Elle est plutôt difficile à oublier étant donné que c'est la plus longue que nous n'ayons jamais eu. » Répondit-il sur la défensive. Malcolm accusa le coup de son ton, c'était mérité et vrai s'il était honnête.

« Ouais…. » Souffla Malcolm. « À ce moment je pensais ce que je t'ai dit….mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je t'ai mal jugé…et je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire. » Malcolm le fixait mais Oliver ne pipait mot. « Je suis désolé pour Helena et Ray…c'était tout à fait inapproprié et je…je t'ai fait payer la trahison de ton père concernant Thea...je te demande pardon. »

Oliver resta surpris de cette tirade et de ces excuses. Après toutes ces années il s'était fait à l'idée que Malcolm ne l'accepterait jamais et même si cela le peinait beaucoup il s'était fait une raison.

« Je suis….je sais pas quoi dire en fait. » Réussit-il à dire une fois la surprise passée. « Merci beaucoup Malcolm…mais pas pour moi pour Felicity. Elle a été très affectée de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant des années et même si elle vous en a voulu, elle n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer et elle ne vous a jamais détesté. Elle espérait seulement qu'un jour vous compreniez…..alors du fond du cœur merci. »

Oliver lui tendit une main pour sceller cette conversation à cœur ouvert entre les deux hommes. Malcolm regarda sa main et le saisit par les épaules afin de le prendre dans ses bras, Oliver bien que surpris se laissa faire et le serra à son tour.

« Je sais que tu es celui qu'il lui faut. » Dit-il près de son oreille. « Mais si tu la fais souffrir ou même Paige je ferai de ta vie un enfer Oliver. » Il se décala et le fixa. « C'est compris ? » Oliver hocha la tête et rigola doucement.

« Dans ce cas il faudra faire la queue parce Tommy est déjà sur les rangs. » Dit-il avec un sourire figé. Malcolm pouffa pas du tout étonné. « Je l'aime depuis le premier regard….je serai incapable de lui faire du mal. » Éclaircit-il quand même.

« Bienvenu dans la famille Oliver. » Conclut Malcolm avec un sourire sincère pour la première fois. Oliver hocha la tête et chercha du regard sa femme qui était un peu plus loin les observant. Il lui tendit une main afin qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Felicity ne se fit pas prier et se lova dans les bras de son mari.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec une légère crainte.

« Tout va bien chérie. » Répondit Malcolm, il les regarda tour à tour. « Je vous laisse profiter de cette soirée…je crois que ma petite fille meurt d'envie de danser avec son vieux grand-père. » Dit-il en les laissant seuls. Le couple le regarda filer en direction de Paige et Oliver fixa sa femme.

« Il m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans la famille. » Dit-il d'un ton ému. « Remarque il n'est jamais trop tard. » Ajouta-t-il en voulant faire de l'humour. Felicity rigola doucement et le fixa à son tour.

« On y est arrivés Oliver…..à force de se battre, de défier tout le monde…on est enfin arrivés à ce qu'on voulait...une vie de famille paisible où tout le monde est heureux de se retrouver. Je suis heureuse que notre fils naisse dans une famille unie et sans querelles. »

« Notre fils ? » Demanda-t-il avec un énorme sourire. Felicity hocha la tête.

« J'étais certaine qu'on aurait une fille en premier et je sens que ce bébé est un garçon….il m'épuise déjà…tout comme son père. » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver entoura ses épaules afin de la serrer contre lui. Elle encercla sa taille et se laissa aller. Son père venait de réaliser son rêve le plus fou, accepter son mari dans sa famille sans arrière-pensée ou par contrainte. Elle était plus heureuse que jamais.

####

Felicity fut réveillée par un poids sur le lit. Elle sentit un visage se glisser dans son cou et des baisers être déposés le long de sa nuque.

« Bonjour bébé. » Dit Oliver contre sa peau. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci chéri. » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Oliver la regarda ouvrir les yeux difficilement et rigola.

« Je connais deux monstres hyper impatients de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à leur maman. » Felicity sourit à cette phrase et se redressa afin d'accueillir ses enfants qui venaient de rentrer sous l'appel de leur père. Paige et Reed sautèrent sur le lit et se jetèrent dans les bras de leur mère en criant « joyeux anniversaire maman ! ».

« Merci mes amours. » Dit-elle une fois libérée de leur étreinte. Elle déposa un baiser sur chacune de leurs joues et les enfants s'allongèrent chacun d'un côté de leur mère. Felicity ouvrit ses bras et les serra contre elle. Ses yeux trouvèrent Oliver qui regardait cette scène avec amour.

« Vous ne bougez pas et je reviens tout de suite avec le petit déjeuner. » Dit-il en quittant la chambre. Felicity en profita pour partager un moment privilégié avec ses deux enfants. Elle travaillait beaucoup depuis quelques temps, elle venait de prendre la tête du département des sciences appliquées chez Merlyn Global et son service était en plein développement d'un projet révolutionnaire. Cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et du coup elle profitait moins de sa famille.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour différent, bien que l'on était en pleine semaine elle avait décidé de passer cette journée exclusivement avec son mari et ses enfants.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là ce matin maman. » Lui dit Paige en la prenant complètement dans ses bras. Felicity eut mal au cœur d'entendre cette joie mêlée de tristesse dans la voix de sa fille. « Avant tu me déposais à l'école tous les jours et depuis un moment c'est papa. » Se plaignit-elle doucement. « J'aime bien aussi mais quand c'est toi on parle de trucs de filles. »

Felicity tenta de ne pas rigoler devant l'air sérieux de Paige. Elle aussi cela lui manquait et elle comptait y remédier assez vite, mais pour l'instant sa présence était requise au bureau.

« Je sais ma puce…moi aussi ça me manque. » Répondit Felicity en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « C'est bientôt fini...mais en attendant on va faire un truc…on va décider d'un jour par semaine ou je t'emmène à l'école ça te va ? »

La fillette explosa de joie et serra sa mère très fort.

« T'es la meilleure maman du monde. » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Felicity l'embrassa encore une fois et se tourna vers son fils.

« Et toi Reed...tu veux aussi que je t'accompagne à l'école ? » Son fils tourna la tête et la secoua. « Non…oh très bien….et si pour nous on décidait d'un petit déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment sachant parfaitement l'effet que ça ferait à son fils.

« Oui. » Cria Reed en se jetant à son tour sur sa mère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans la chambre remplie de cris et de rires. Felicity haussa les épaules faisant mine de ne pas comprendre alors que les enfants s'approchaient de lui en rampant presque sur le lit. Ils se mirent à lui expliquer tous les deux en même temps ce que leur mère venait de leur proposer mais il eut un mal fou à comprendre. « Ok…ok…je ne comprends pas tout mais ça a l'air génial. » Dit-il en posant l'énorme plateau remplit de café, de lait, de jus d'orange et de nourriture en tout genre.

Les enfants se calmèrent et tous les quatre profitèrent de ce moment hors de temps et trop rare à leur goût. Felicity regardait tour à tour ses enfants et son mari et sentait son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour eux. Elle était heureuse et ne savait pas vraiment mettre de mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant pour eux. Son regard croisa celui d'Oliver et comme souvent elle s'y perdit.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, se comprenant sans avoir besoin d'échanger une parole. Oliver saisit sa main et déposa un baiser dessus. Il la vit rougir et rigola. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient mariés et il arrivait encore à la faire rougir sous son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit de la même façon. « Les enfants…..il est l'heure. » Felicity ne comprit pas ce soudain changement de comportement et observa ses enfants obéir sans protester, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle en les voyant filer vers leurs chambres. Elle se tourna vers Oliver. « Tu m'expliques ? »

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés. « Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial bébé…..dans peu de temps Thea et Laurel vont arriver avec tout ce qu'il faut pour te rendre encore plus époustouflante qu'à cet instant. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement ne comprenant rien. « Mais…. » Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et poursuivit.

« Dans quelques jours c'est notre anniversaire de mariage…..et cette année je veux t'épouser à nouveau devant tous les gens qui comptent pour nous. » Oliver la vit perdue mais heureuse apparemment à son sourire qui fendait son visage. « Je veux te dire oui encore pour longtemps….tu es d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant et pas sûr de lui.

« Tu me fais une nouvelle demande ? » Rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Oui…en quelque sorte. » Il descendit du lit et se mit à genoux comme il l'avait fait la première fois. « Felicity Smoak Merlyn Queen veux-tu m'épouser ? » Elle éclata de rire à son nom et comme la première fois hurla un énorme _oui_. Elle sauta dans ses bras et il la serra soulagé.

« Je le ferai encore des dizaines de fois Oliver. » Le rassura-t-elle le voyant plus détendu. « T'as….t'as cru que je dirai non ? » Fit-elle surprise.

« Non….mais j'avais peur que tu ne dises pas oui. » Ils éclatèrent de rire sachant parfaitement que c'était la même chose.

« Aucune chance bébé. » Dit-elle en cherchant ses lèvres, ils partagèrent un baiser des plus passionné et furent interrompus dans leur élan par un coup à la porte. Oliver soupira d'avoir été interrompu.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure. » Dit-il contre son visage. « Tu prends tout le temps qu'il te faut mon ange et on se retrouve plus tard. » Felicity hocha la tête et lui donna un dernier baiser avant de le voir quitter leur chambre et de voir rentrer sa sœur et sa belle-sœur complètement surexcitées.

Felicity se laissa guider et faire pendant deux heures complètes. Thea et Laurel s'étaient occupées de tout et elles arrivaient enfin à la fin de leur préparation. Felicity s'admira dans le miroir de sa chambre sous les yeux mouillés de Thea et Laurel.

« Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux. » Dit-elle émue en se retournant vers elles. « Faire ça avec vous ça représente tellement pour moi. » Les deux femmes s'approchèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras.

« Et pour nous Felicity tu n'as pas idée non plus. » Dit Thea en se reculant gênée par son ventre arrondie de femme enceinte de six mois.

« On y va ? » Demanda Laurel. Les deux acquiescèrent et suivirent Laurel jusqu'à la voiture qui les attendait, Diggle leur servant de chauffeur.

« Mais où va-t-on ? » Demanda Felicity surprise de quitter sa maison. Elle regarda tout le monde et seul Diggle lui répondit énigmatique.

« C'est une surprise Madame Queen. » Dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle ne chercha pas plus et monta dans la voiture. Le trajet ne fut pas long et elle reconnue très vite la route la menant à la Villa Merlyn. Son cœur rata un battement à imaginer ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout pour cette journée.

À son arrivée la cours était déserte mais la porte s'ouvrit sur son père et Tommy qui étaient eux aussi heureux qu'elle à voir leurs sourires sur leurs visages. Malcolm s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit lui-même la porte, l'aidant à sortir.

« Tu es splendide ma chérie. » Dit-il ému de voir sa fille ainsi préparée. Elle lui murmura un _merci_ , embrassa son frère et elle se retrouva seule avec son père dans l'entrée. « Je suis si heureux chérie….tu n'as pas idée. Ta mère serait tellement heureuse pour toi. »

Felicity tenta de refouler les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer, mais une roula tout de même sur sa joue. Son père la tamponna tendrement avec un mouchoir en papier.

« Ne pleure pas Felicity….Oliver serait capable de penser que je ne veux pas te conduire à lui. » Ils pouffèrent tous les deux, depuis cette conversation qu'avaient eu les deux hommes au mariage de Thea, leur relation s'était nettement améliorée et Felicity pouvait même dire qu'ils avaient plaisir à se rencontrer.

Malcolm n'avait plus jamais eu de réflexions désagréables ou plus que limite envers Oliver. Quand à ce dernier il avait confié à sa femme qu'il était heureux de voir que son mari et son père arrivaient pour elle à enfin s'apprécier.

« Merci du fond du cœur papa…pour tout. » Dit-elle d'une voix serrée. « Je sais que j'ai dû te décevoir mais je suis heureuse que l'on ait réussi à surmonter toutes ces épreuves. Et même si tu as été très loin….ça a contribué à construire mon histoire avec Oliver. Et je n'aurai jamais pensé aimer si fort un jour….il est parfait et…. »

« C'est _Lui_ …. » Finit Malcolm à sa place se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois. Felicity acquiesça et se jeta dans ses bras. Malcolm la décolla lentement pour la fixer. « Tu ne m'as jamais déçue Felicity. » Ils se fixèrent et Malcolm reprit. « Tu es prête ? Je crois que tu es attendue. » Dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Ils prirent le chemin du salon qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion en salle de mariage. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et son regard se porta sur Paige et Reed qui attendaient sagement son entrée aux côtés d'Oliver. Ils étaient tous les trois à tomber ses deux hommes en smoking assortis et sa fille avec une réplique de sa robe.

Elle vit ses deux enfants s'agiter ce qui attira le regard de son mari, elle trouva enfin ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle adorait se perdre depuis des années maintenant. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, pour les bons moments comme pour les moins bons, il l'avait soutenue durant ses quatre années d'études, durant ses deux grossesses, lui avait montré le chemin du bonheur, l'aimait d'un amour fou et inconditionnel.

Il était le seul homme à l'avoir touchée et à l'avoir aimée de toutes les façons possibles. Ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et leurs enfants les avaient encore plus rapprochés. Elle refoula ses larmes et souffla un bon coup avant de s'avancer vers son bonheur.

Oliver regardait sa femme avancer vers lui. Elle était l'amour de sa vie, celle qui l'avait sauvé de bien des façons, qui lui avait montré qu'il valait le coup, que lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur malgré un passé peu glorieux. Il bénissait le jour où elle était entrée dans ce fast-food, sa vie avait changé pour le meilleur et malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ils s'aimaient toujours autant, certainement plus même qu'au début de leur histoire.

La voir remonter l'allée vers lui au bras de son père lui arracha une larme. Il avait enfin réussi à lui offrir le mariage qu'elle méritait. Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et symboliquement Malcom lui donna la main de Felicity. Ce geste si anodin pour n'importe quel couple prenait un tout autre sens pour eux.

Ils avaient eu raison de tenir tête à leurs parents, de se battre pour leur histoire et leur amour, de fuir quand il l'avait fallu, de ne pas céder. Sans cet entêtement ils n'auraient pas construit la merveilleuse famille qu'ils avaient et leurs deux familles se détesteraient encore. La route avait été longue, mais avait largement valu tous les sacrifices.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre à répondu à vos attentes et comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction de près ou de loin, à ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps, merci pour les mise en suivi et en favori et merci pour votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité.**

 **J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et d'avoir pu passer l'été, et même un peu plus, avec vous. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours alors du fond du coeur merci beaucoup.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour son idée et son investissement, j'ai tenté d'insérer autant que possible ce que tu souhaitais et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu.**

 **Encore un dernier mot pour Shinobu24, merci à toi ma complice pour ton aide précieuse sur cette fiction et pour le temps que tu m'as consacré. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Pour la suite...à partir de la semaine prochaine, une nouvelle fiction sera postée sur une idée d'Evy47. Elle sera un peu plus sombre et avec une Felicity complètement différente de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire...j'espère malgré tout qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt...**


End file.
